Ilusion o Amor
by Nitoca
Summary: Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de Yukito Tukishiro y aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta, él también, su más grande ilusión se va a convertir en realidad, pero que será de ellos después de unos cuantos años….
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de Yukito Tukishiro y aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta, él también, su más grande ilusión se va a convertir en realidad, pero que será de ellos después de unos cuantos años….

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Es mi primer fic, me he animado a escribir esta historia porque tenía en mente una historia un poco diferente, solo que empieza como casi todas las demás con un poco de ilusión... Espero les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones al respecto...

 **Llusion o Amor**

 **Capitulo 1: Ilusión**

Tierra llamando a Sakura…. Sakura… ¡Sakura! – habla en tono más fuerte su amiga Tomoyo.

¿Ah? Tomy? ¿Qué pasa? - respondió Sakura un tanto sorprendida por la forma en que la llamó su mejor amiga

Sakurita llevo llamándote más de un minuto y hasta te hice señas y no respondías, otra vez estabas distraída mirando por la ventana- dijo Tomoyo de manera más divertida.

Lo siento, pero estaba mirando a…- lo dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose levente.

Lo sé a tu adorado tormento, siempre que lo ves desde la ventana es como si te transportaras a otra dimensión y solo estuvieran él y tu- dijo sonando un poco preocupada.

Es que no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarlo no sé qué me pasa- dijo en un tono de desconcierto.

Claro que sabes, estas enamorada del joven Yukito desde que lo conociste cuando tenias 11 años- dijo en tono mas divertido y con una hermosa sonrisa de comprensión.

Y era cierto llevaba 3 años desde que me había enamorado de Yukito, el era un joven hermoso no solo por su físico, sino también por su gran personalidad cálida, alegre, siempre dispuesto a escucharla. Todo había ocurrido una tarde en que su hermano llevó a su mejor amigo a su casa a estudiar y allí lo había conocido, en cuanto lo vió su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y ella no sabia lo que era, solo tenia 11 años, pero cada vez que lo veía o habla con el se sentía extraña y quería estar siempre con el, sacando cualquier excusa para hacerlo y él era un joven muy simpático con ella, dispuesto a escucharla y pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella. Esto hacia que ella se emocionara y se ilusionara con este joven que la veía y cuidaba con tanto cariño que ella no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

Si Tomy pero recuerda que el es mayor que yo 4 años y este es su ultimo año de preparatoria y pronto se irá a la universidad y yo no lo veré más y el pues…-lo dijo en tono de tristeza- no me ve como lo veo yo - dijo con un gran suspiro.

Mmmm… pues yo creo que el te mira de manera diferente y está muy pendiente de ti, va casi todos los días va a tu casa y hablan todo el tiempo- lo dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón y analizando la situación- por eso yo creo que de alguna manera el te ve como a una chica no como a una niña o a una hermana... definitivamente te ve como a una mujer.

¡Tú lo crees!- dando un salto de su asiento y tomando las manos de su amiga.

Claro Sakurita eres hermosa y muchos chicos quieren salir contigo ya tienes 14 años y de verdad llamas mucho la atención- lo dijo con gran seguridad.

Gracias Tomoyo- abrazó a su amiga….

Pero debes concentrarte la clase va a comenzar y debes prestar atención es tu favorita, japonés…- dijo colocándose en su puesto.

Si…. Ya llega el profesor- dijo Sakura acomodándose en su pupitre y haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse ya se las palabras de su amiga la llenaron de ilusión

Y así pasaron los meses Sakura en su preparatoria mirando cada vez que podía a su Yukito por la ventana, suspirando, deseando, amando.

Por fin llegó el momento de que terminaron las clases y Touya y Yukito tenían una conversación muy interesante al momento de dar por terminado su año escolar, en el patio de su instituto, ambos admiraban por ultima vez lo que dejaban atrás, tanto el edificio, como los jardines, los amigos, los recuerdos, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad que tenían ambos, Yukito comenzó a hablar.

Touya tengo que hablar seriamente contigo de mis sentimientos. - su voz sonó un tanto nerviosa por la presencia imponente de Touya que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo él sabia que podía hacerle algo en vista de lo que iba a confesar.

Dilo – dijo frunciendo el ceño, un rasgo típico de él.

Touya para mí no es fácil decir esto porque llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado y depravado, y tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por confesarte lo que siento…- lo miró con ojos fijos y transparentes.

No des tanto rodeo – lo miró de la misma manera amenazadora cuando sabe que lo que viene a continuación no le va a gustar nada.

Es… Es… yo…. Yo… bueno… no se… es…- tartamudeo un poco.

Mmm… - gruñó – Suéltalo somo amigos.

Estoy enamorado. - dijo por fin dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Touya alzó ambas cejas en señal de asombro y expectante a lo que venia preguntó. -De quién? Nunca te he visto con nadie…

Yukito no sabía cómo decirle, pero pensaba que hacerlo directamente y sin dar tanto rodeo de nuevo sería lo mejor. – De Sakura – dijo por fin.

¿Qué? – dijo asombrado y desorientado- Del pequeño monstruo?

Touya no la llames así por favor y sí de ella de tu hermana- dijo ya más tranquilo al ver que Touya solo estaba asombrado, más no molesto.

¡Vaya! Me has sorprendido por un momento pensé que el que te gustaba era yo- lo dijo un tanto divertido.

Que tontería dices Touya- dijo serio.

Es que con tanta vuelta que le diste al asunto, sumando tu nerviosismo, y el que no te haya visto con ninguna chica antes ya estaba asustándome- dijo riendo – y estaba preparándome para partirte la cara por eso.

Touya cómo crees, siempre estoy contigo porque tu hermana me pareció la niña más hermosa con esos ojos verde y su hermoso cabello castaño claro, tan alegre, tan inocente. – lo dijo con admiración.

Veo que estas muy enamorado, pero solo por que eres tu no te he dado una paliza, solo a ti, por que te conozco te he dejado acercarte a ella, pero nunca sospeché que ella te gustaba como mujer, ya que la conocías desde niña- dijo pensativo y analizando la situación.

Lo siento Touya no quise que creyeras que me había aprovechado, por eso la trataba con respeto y le brindaba mi amistad. – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Lo sé- dijo en un suspiro- pero ella es una niña aun, asi que no es buen momento que hables con ella.

Es cierto, por eso esperé todo este tiempo para decírtelo porque se que aun debe esperar para hacerla mi novia- volvió a decir nervioso- solo quería pedirte permiso y ayuda no quiero que haya alguien más pretendiéndola.

Mmmm… tu sabes que solo a ti te lo permitiría y si llega otro lo saco a patadas de mi casa – yukito rió

Tengo planes para ella y quiero hacerla feliz, pero aun es muy pronto, así que quiero discutirlos contigo. – y siguiendo con la conversación se dispuso a hablarle de lo que tenía planeado con Sakura.

Me parece bien todo lo que has dicho Yuki, solo que… - tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – ni se te ocurra tocarla antes o, aunque seas mi mejor amigo, te muelo a golpes- dijo soltándolo y Yukito Palideció.

Sabes que no Touya, la respeto y así será siempre. – y siguieron caminando hasta salir de la escuela, ese sería la última vez que estarían allí puesto que habían terminado sus clases y se iban a graduar. Esa conversación había quedado entre ellos como dos grandes amigos y hasta un futuro cuando los planes de Yukito para con Sakura pudieran realizarse.


	2. cap2 Progreso e información inesperada

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Es mi primer fic y este es mi segundo capítulo, aun la historia va en la fase romántica, pero hay algunas cosas que si son observadores se podrán dar cuenta cómo va a ir desarrollándose la historia y espero que les guste...

 **Capítulo 2: Progreso e información inesperada**

Ya en la universidad Yukito y Touya habían decidido estudiar Medicina ambos, era algo que deseaban y que los iba a hacer permanecer juntos como amigos siempre. Como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado para ellos siempre estaban en la casa del mayor de los Kinomoto haciendo trabajo, deberes y prácticas y aun que el tiempo era menor Yukito siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar con su amada Sakura todo lo que podía. Y ella estaba muy alegre porque siempre tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él y contarle de su vida, Yukito muy disimuladamente le preguntaba sobre sus compañeros para saber si había alguien interesado en la castaña que pudiera robarle su corazón…

Saku y tienes compañeros nuevos este año – dijo en un tono tranquilo como siempre

Si Yuki, este año llegó un nuevo compañero de Inglaterra, es muy amable y caballeroso, se llama Eriol Hiragisawa – Yukito se preocupó al oír la descripción de ella.

¿Y son buenos amigos? – preguntó un tanto impaciente

Siiii, claro y junto con Tomoyo la pasamos juntos. – Yukito tragó saliva y estaba ansioso por lo que venía. – pero aquí entre nos creo que le gusta mi amiga Tomoyo. – Yukito suspiro tranquilo y le salió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahhh ya veo y a Tomoyo le gusta él? – pregunto curioso.

La verdad no lo sé , pero tal vez sí … no estoy muy segura …mmm… - dijo meditando en su respuesta – la verdad la pasamos bien juntos y es cierto que nunca he visto a Tomoyo interesada en nadie ni hablando mucho con ningún chico, aunque habla bastante con Eriol y comparten mucho juntos porque tienen varias cosas en común , pero además de eso se porta como siempre, solo la veo hablando más de la cuenta contigo y Touya, la verdad no sé porque se lleva tan bien con el ogro de mi hermano. - dijo despectivamente.

Hay Saku no cambias - le dio un cariñoso abrazo que hizo que se les acelerara el corazón y cuando Yukito se dio cuenta de su gesto de manera muy suave dejó de abrazarla sintiendo un vació en su corazón por dejarla.

Sakura no sabía que pensar estaba de piedra y no podía articular palabra, cuando pudo reaccionar e iba a decir algo -Yuki…- Fueron interrumpidos por Touya y Tomoyo que llegaban a la sala donde ellos estaban hablando.

Yukito - dijo Touya en tono molesto – aun no terminamos, monstruo deja de quitarle el tiempo a Yuki que debemos terminar un taller para mañana. – dijo molesto más por la acción de su amigo que por el trabajo, los había visto y por eso decidió interrumpir la conversación. – vamos a mi cuarto a terminarlo, esperen ustedes a papá que estará por llegar pronto. Ambas asintieron. Mientras en la habitación del mayor de los Kinomoto hubo una conversación que afectó más de lo pensado a este mismo y haciéndolo tomar decisiones que le afectarían en el futuro.

Una vez solas Tomoyo le dijo – Sakura ¿Yukito te abrazó? - lo dijo en tono de susurro- ella no podía hablar así que solo asintió- ¡ahhhhhh!- grito Tomoyo- que emoción Saku, te dije que tú le gustabas. Sakura se sonrojo y no sabía que decir. - yo… no… yo no lo creo – por fin pudo decir estando aun con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Saku no seas boba claro que si… - pero sakura interrumpió – Tomy déjalo sí aún estoy procesando su abrazo no me ilusiones más….

Saku pero ya tienes 17 años llevas 6 años enamorado y no le confiesas tus sentimientos…- tomándola de la mano trató de animarla a confesarse a Yukito.

¡No! Él está concentrado en sus estudios y en su trabajo de medio tiempo y cuando está libre siempre viene y aunque están estudiando o haciendo trabajos siempre saca un tiempo para hablar conmigo y eso para mí es suficiente. – dijo con voz un poco triste.

Se que no tiene mucho tiempo para ti como antes Saku – dijo en tono de comprensión – pero eso parece que ya no es suficiente para ti…

Tal vez, pero es lo único a lo que ahora puedo aspirar – lo dijo seria pero melancólica poco típico en ella que siempre destila alegría. – Y así debe ser, mi hermano me contó que Yuki también trabaja y a pesar de que su carrera es muy exigente que él lo hace porque está ahorrando porque tiene muchos planes a futuro y a mí me parece bien…

Bueno si tú lo dices no voy a insistir más, por lo menos parece que a Yukito no le gusta nadie más por ahora-Sakura rodó los ojos.

Tomy, no le voy a decir nada así que no traes de hacerme sentir celos solo para que me confiese. – dijo en tono divertido.

Vaya Saku, ya no eres tan despida como antes y me conoces demasiado- lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y hablando de otra cosa Tomy quiero preguntarte algo…. ¿Te gusta Eriol? – dijo con curiosidad…

No – lo dijo con simpleza y muy seria.

Yo creía que sí como te llevas también con él. – dijo un tanto desconcertada por la respuesta de la morena.

Es un gran amigo y compartimos gustos, pero no me gusta de manera romántica. – lo dijo sin mayor interés.

¿Pero te gusta alguien no? – volvió a preguntar curiosa la castaña

Tomoyo no supo que contestar… solo tomando valor asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y le dijo emocionada - ¿es guapo? ¿lo conozco? ¿va a nuestra escuela? ¿también siente lo mismo por ti? - soltó todas las preguntas sin respirar dejando a una Tomoyo aturdida y pensativa…

Si, si, no y no se- dijo tratando de responder a todas las preguntas de la castaña…

Pero ¿Quién es Tomy? Dime porfa porque con esas respuestas no lo puedo adivinar. – ya estaba muy impaciente por saber quién era.

Saku… aun no te puedo decir- dijo agachando la cabeza

¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no me tienes confianza, es que acaso yo no te he contado todo porque yo sí confio en ti, crees que no puedo guardar un secreto? - se sintió triste y ofendida.

No, no es eso Saku… es… Sakura es que me muero si te lo digo, no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar- dijo en tono suplicante.

Tomoyo, me estas asustando, es acaso alguien quien no me agrada? ¿Es Ayami acaso? - dijo en tono de enfado.

Kasuo Ayami? Noooo cómo crees, además te dije que no iba a nuestra escuela…

¿Cierto entonces porque no me lo dices? - preguntó triste

Saku me da pena contigo- lo dijo nerviosa

No importa solo dime te prometo que no voy a molestarme, aunque fuera Ayami… - dijo divertida

Te dije que no se trata de ese pesado. - hizo una pausa para darse valor - es es…- Sakura la miro expectante y suplicante- Es … Es... – Tomoyo se enrollaba el cabello con un dedo en señal de nerviosismo y su voz sonaba nerviosa, Sakura abría más los ojos en señal de expectación- Es Touya – dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones y bajando la cabeza.

Sakura se quedó paralizada pestañeando varias veces, tratando de procesar la bomba que había soltado Tomoyo y de repente en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y se lanzó en un gran abrazo hacia su gran amiga.

Tomoyo es… es maravilloso – dijo emocionada y feliz - no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías yo pensé que era alguien más.

Gracias Sakura, creí que no te iba a gustar que me haya fijado en tu hermano. - y le devolvió el abrazo llena de emoción.

cómo crees si es la mejor noticia, mi hermano, aunque es un tonto por llamarme monstruo todo el tiempo es muy bueno y protector y si él te llegara a corresponder yo sería la más feliz porque mi mejor amiga sería mi cuñada. – soltándola por fin buscó su mirada y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas…

Con gran ilusión y sintiendo que las cosas podrían cambiar pronto ambas jóvenes se dispusieron a seguir con sus actividades y pronto acabaron el instituto también dando paso a la realización de sus metas en la vida y lo que querían conseguir al cursar sus carreras universitarias…

Gracias a Shadir por su rewiew y por su ánimo, espero que este capitulo les guste a todos los lectores y si desean hacer alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a escuchar para hacer esta historia más interesante…


	3. 3 Confesiones y planes

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones y Planes.**

Así siguieron continuando con sus vidas y ellas terminaron el instituto y entraron en la universidad de Tokio, Tomoyo y Sakura contaban con 19 años e ingresaban a las facultades de Diseño de modas y de Idiomas respectivamente. Tomoyo quería realizar su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora de modas a pesar de tener una empresa de la que tenía que hacerse cargo por lo cual cursaba administración de empresas como segunda carrera, pero su sueño era de tener su propia tienda de ropa diseñada por ella, lo cual Sonomi Daidouji, había aceptado con gusto porque conocía el talento de su hija, pero no quería que descuidara sus deberes futuros. Mientras Sakura estudiaba Idiomas, quería especializarse en inglés, coreano y chino, deseaba ser traductora o interprete, ya que una vez vio a Nicole Kidman en una película llamada "La interprete" y quiso hacer eso en su vida no solo por la película, ya que le llamaba la atención todo lo que tenía que ver con otros idiomas, culturas y costumbres, talvez influenciada también por la carrera de su padre de Arqueólogo donde ella podía ver cómo eran las civilizaciones antiguas y como se comunicaban, esto había despertado en ella el deseo de saber y entender a otras personas sin importar su idioma y quería ayudar, por eso su especialidad iba a ser en traducir e interpretar, textos y diálogos y era muy buena en ello. Su padre y su hermano siempre la apoyaron y les había gustado la decisión de ella sobre su carrera porque a pesar de ser muy atlética y hermosa no se había dejado llevar por Tomoyo para que fuera su modelo, sino que había escogido lo que ella deseaba de verdad.

Yukito y Touya estaban cursando su ultimo año de medicina y estaban por escoger su especialización, Yuki quería ser gastroenterólogo pediátrico y Touya quería ser Cardiólogo, y hacía unos días se habían abierto unas 3 plazas para becas en los estados unidos para estudiar especializaciones, y muchos estudiantes ejemplares habían aplicado y concursado, entre ellos estos los dos amigos, deseando poder ganar sus becas para poder concluir sus sueños y realizar sus metas y planes.

Pasaron los días y el momento de recibir los resultados de la selección para los nuevos becados llegó, los amigos se dirigieron a las oficinas de la facultad de medicina a revisar los listados que habían sido publicados con los resultados y viendo quienes había salido beneficiados por las tan anheladas becas, los resultados fueron los siguientes: el primer lugar fue para Touya Kinomoto con el mayor puntaje, seguido muy de cerca por el segundo lugar que fue empatado por Yukito y Nakuru Akizuki, que era una estudiante brillante en medicina y muy alegre, aunque un poco extravagante a veces, hacía que los días de estudio fueran divertidos y soportables, la alegría de los tres compañeros se hizo presente al verse ganadores y sin poder controlarse se fundieron en un abrazo grande y por la emoción terminó dando besos sin parar Nakuru a Touya y Yukito y por ser este ultimo más bajo terminó dándole un beso en los labios aunque fue inocente y sin malicia, para ambos fue como si se hubiera destapado algo, sus corazones empezaron a latir más fuerte, pero Yuki se recompuso y lo atribuyó a la emoción del momento…

Tukishiro disculpa… - dijo Nakuru un tanto apenada y sonrojada por lo que hizo y sintió.

Tranquila Akizuki, fue un accidente entiendo tu emoción y no tuviste tiempo de reaccionar – lo dijo apenado y sonrojado recordando lo ocurrido y obligándose a pensar que solo fue accidente y que no debía pensar más en eso.

Mientras Touya observaba con detenimiento lo que pasó y tratando de descifrar los gestos de ambos que, aunque volvían a la normalidad el sabía que ahí había pasado algo más para ellos. Cuando Nakuru se fue Touya aprovechó para hablar con Yukito.

Yuki ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo de los planes que tenías con mi hermana? - lo dijo frunciendo el ceño

Yukito lo miró muy serio – Touya tú sabes que no es así, no pienses que voy a cambiar de opinión solo porque accidentalmente Na… Akizuki y yo nos dimos un leve beso….

" _la ibas a llamar por su nombre, esto está interesante_ " pensó Touya, pero finalmente dijo - No, solo quería comprobar que tus planes no habían cambiado. Aunque si te arrepientes no va a haber gran escándalo, ya que tú y ella no han tenido nada, por eso te prohibí tocarla o ilusionarla porque debes tener en cuenta que tus sentimientos podrían cambiar – lo dijo en tono serio pero tranquilo.

Yukito abrió los ojos … - por eso fue que me dijiste cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ella el último día en el instituto y me dijiste que no podía decirle a ella sobre mis sentimientos y que solo fuéramos amigos – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Touya asintió recordando lo sucedido ese día.

 **Flash back**

Tengo planes para ella y quiero hacerla feliz, pero aún es muy pronto, así que quiero discutirlos contigo. – y siguiendo con la conversación se dispuso a hablarle de lo que tenía planeado con Sakura.

Cuales son esos planes… te escucho Yuki.

Tú sabes que deseo ser médico pediatra, aun no he decidido que especialidad en la pediatría pero quiero ayudar a los niños, me gustan mucho, pero también quiero estar con Sakura siempre y para eso necesito estudiar y ahorrar, tu sabes que mis padres me dejaron una casa que pensaba ocupar con quien me casara y un pequeño fideicomiso para mis estudios universitarios, pero este no iban a cubrir toda la carrera y mucho menos la especialización, he ahorrado lo que he podido del alquiler de la casa y de los trabajos de verano que puedo realizar pero ahora debo buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo porque no me gusta ser una carga para mis abuelos y mientras eso pasa quiero acercarme a Sakura y conocerla para poder al fin estar con ella, se que no va a ser tan pronto, primero quiero que termine el instituto y vaya a la universidad y una vez ahí me gustaría tu permiso para declararme.

Meditando en el asunto unos minutos Touya respondió… - Me agrada los planes que tienes, pero me pones en la disyuntiva de hacer esperar a mi hermana, estas hablando de varios años por lo que veo como 7, y no se si ella te va a esperar o talvez vaya a conocer a alguien – claro que Touya pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera Yukito quien conociera alguien en la universidad y dejara a su hermana ilusionada y el no iba a permitir eso puesto que él sabía de los sentimientos de su hermana por su amigo.

Touya sé que es mucho tiempo, pero no veo otra manera quiero hacer mis sueños realidad y también quiero estar con Sakura.

Ok, pero tengo condiciones, no deberás declararte y por ningún motivo acercarte a ella de otra manera que no sea en una amistad mientras no cumplas tus sueños primero.

Pero Touya…- se quejó - … que te pasa como voy a enamorarla si no me dejas acercarme mucho… - dijo desconcertado y un tanto enojado.

Esas son mis condiciones y tengo mis razones para dártelas ¿aceptas o no?... uso su tono el tono más frio que pudo para no dejarle opciones.

Pues no creo que tenga otra alternativa, aunque viéndolo bien creo que así será mejor y me va a dar tiempo de conocerla en su faceta real y poder realizar al mismo tiempo mis sueños…

Me parece bien todo lo que has dicho Yuki, solo que… - tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – ni se te ocurra tocarla antes o, aunque seas mi mejor amigo, te muelo a golpes- dijo soltándolo y Yukito Palideció.

Sabes que no Touya, la respeto y así será siempre. – y siguieron caminando hasta salir de la escuela, ese sería la última vez que estarían allí puesto que habían terminado sus clases y se iban a graduar. Esa conversación había quedado entre ellos como dos grandes amigos y hasta un futuro cuando los planes de Yukito para con Sakura pudieran realizarse.

 **Fin del flash back**

Touya desconfías de mis sentimientos? – Preguntó un tanto dolido

No es de tus sentimientos sino del tiempo, era demasiado, es una prueba de fuego para cualquiera, el hecho de quererla por tantos años sin decirle nada no se lo iba a aguantar cualquiera, y aun te falta tiempo, sobre todo porque nos iremos por tres años a estados unidos y no quiero que la dejes ilusionada y destrozada…- dijo Touya muy serio

Pero eso no va a ser así, te lo aseguro. Yo voy a estar para siempre con ella. - lo dijo con total seguridad-

Pero Touya lo miraba con cierto recelo y recordando lo que había pasado antes pensó _"Algunas veces no queremos darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y nos aferramos a cosas del pasado para olvidar o sobrellevar el dolor que una vez sentimos y esto puede que nos haga cometer errores. recuerdo lo que pasó con Naoko, pobre Yuki fue su primera novia y se lo veía muy enamorado no pasaba de los 16 años cuando todo empezó y en menos de 6 meses acabó mal para ambos… y no quiero que eso pase con mi hermana y menos al ver las reacciones de Akizuki y de él mismo…_ "

Que tanto piensas Touya – dijo Yukito sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Recordando cosas Yuki… mejor vamos a casa hay mucho que celebrar… - dijo Touya tratando de cambiar los ánimos y la conversación

Pero Yukito solo asintió y no se animó a preguntar sobre lo que pensaba Touya, no se sentía bien después de lo que le dijo su amigo sobre sus sentimientos y debía meditar mucho en lo que realmente sentía por Sakura, si ella lo había salvado de su dolor pasado o si es una ilusión o es amor… sí, tenía mucho que pensar.

.::.

Mientras tanto a las chicas les iba muy bien en la universidad ambas cumplían con sus deberes aunque se veían menos que antes por sus compromisos sobre todo Tomoyo que con dos carreras solo podía verse con Sakura algunos fines de semana y la castaña no se quedaba atrás, porque resultó ser muy buena en traducir textos que se volvió popular entre compañeros de su curso y de semestres superiores y la contrataban para ayudarlos en las materias y realizar trabajos de traducción, lo que llamaba poderosamente la atención de sus maestros al conocer las capacidades de la joven que estando ya en el segundo semestre se hacía notar por su buen trabajo y por su belleza, pero al ser tan despistada solo se fijaba poco en sus compañeros de clases y no notaba que ellos también tenían otro interés en ella…

Pero un día inesperado la llamó el decano de la facultad a su oficina para hacerle un ofrecimiento difícil de rechazar que la ayudaría en su carrera y a desarrollar más sus capacidades, pero desconociendo que esto iba a hacer que su vida daría un giro de 180° que nunca se imaginó.

..::..

Gracias por sus reviews:

 **YaZziLeOn:** Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, hay pistas en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Shadir:** Gracias por tu review y si estas en lo cierto ya van a empezar los enredos.

 **IzzyBlueScar:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste, pero todo va a cambiar pronto, ya lo verás….


	4. La propuesta

Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 de la historia está muy bueno y todo va a empezar a cambiar y a enredarse un poquito…

 **Capítulo 4: La propuesta**

Al llegar a la oficina del decano Terada, la recibió su secretaria que también era su esposa Rika Terada… - Hola señorita Kinomoto, el profesor Terada la va a recibir pronto – y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en un sillón a un costado.

Gracias… pero por favor llámame Sakura – le dijo dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Claro que sí Sakura, pero llámame Rika tú también por favor solo tengo 5 años más que tu – y sonrió también.

Esto asombró a la chica porque Rika debía tener solo 25 años y tenía poco de casada con el profesor Terada, que era mucho mayor que ella el podía tener casi 40 años, pero en cuestiones del amor el corazón no se fija en las edades y tal vez sea ciego en otras cosas también, eso pensaba ella.

Sonó el intercomunicador, Rika respondió y recibió instrucciones del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura puedes pasar, te están esperando… - dijo Rika a lo que Sakura asintió y entró en la oficina, en ella se encontró con el decano y una pareja de más o menos su edad que la miraban expectantes, la mujer era muy hermosa de larga cabellera negra y muy lisa, con ojos de un tono casi rojo, la verdad eran muy extraños pero la hacían ver exótica y muy linda y a su lado estaba uno de los hombres más a puestos que en su vida había visto tenía el cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de ella, algo alborotado y unos hermosos ojos ámbares que la miraban como queriendo conocer su alma misma y tenía rasgos fuertes pero finos y no parecían ser japoneses…

Al verla el decano le dijo… - Sigue Sakura quiero presentarte al matrimonio Li, ella es la señora Meiling Li y su esposo Shaoran Li – ella hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo y extendió su mano primero a Meiling y le dijo – mucho gusto Sakura Kinomoto- y le dio una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Meiling se sorprendiera por el carisma y belleza que irradiaba esa castaña de ojos verdes… luego se dirigió al esposo de ella e hizo lo mismo y le estiró su mano y dio su nombre pero al hacerlo sintió una corriente en su cuerpo al tocar la piel de él, pero ella decidió ignorarlo porque pensaba que solo se sentía impresionada por su mirada y porte y no se permitió otro pensamiento porque el hombre era casado y ella tenía en su mente y corazón a su querido Yukito, pero al mismo tiempo en la mente de este joven pasó por un momento un ligero pensamiento al ver la belleza de la joven, que hizo que sus ojos brillaran, pero solo fue por un instante casi imperceptible que solo Meiling pudo notar debido a los años de conocerlo.

Es un placer conocerlos – dijo un Sakura sonriente.

Siéntate Sakura, que la familia Li quiere hacerte una propuesta… - Sakura estaba confundida… ¿Qué querían ellos con ella? ¿Cuál será la propuesta? -

Para que puedas enterarte de lo te van a proponer es mejor que hablen ellos – dijo el decano con una gran sonrisa.

Tomando la palabra Shaoran Li dijo – Señorita Kinomoto, mi esposa y yo hacemos parte de los dueños de las empresas Li que tienen negocios en varias partes del mundo y aunque nuestra sede principal está en china, que en estos momentos es manejada por mi madre y mis hermanas, pero nos hemos expandido a prácticamente todo oriente y tenemos sedes en Corea del Sur, que la sede que manejamos Meiling y yo, y en estos momentos estamos por abrir otra sucursal en Japón, y deseamos seguir expandiéndonos - Sakura estaba atenta, todavía sin entender que tenia ella que ver con eso – y esto nos ha creado la necesidad de tener personas capacitadas en traducción de textos a varios idiomas y que puedan ser intérpretes en conversaciones para traducir la información a otras personas con quienes que nos estén escuchando – Sakura abrió los ojos entendiendo la propuesta que le iban a hacer – por eso llamamos a esta facultad pidiendo referencias de los alumnos más capacitados para el trabajo y varios han sido seleccionados entre esos usted…

Señor Li, me siento muy alagada pero apenas curso mi segundo semestre de Idiomas y aun me falta mucho por aprender – dijo con sinceridad.

Lo sabemos – habló por fin Meiling – Puedo hablarte sin formalismos y usar tu nombre de pila? – preguntó Meiling a lo que Sakura respondió – Claro que sí, señora Li – Meiling, por favor, no me gustan muchos los formalismos – a lo que Sakura asintió – Bueno volviendo con lo que estaba por contarte, eres una de las más calificadas para el puesto porque queremos estudiantes que puedan aprender otros idiomas adicionales que sirvan para expandir nuestras empresas, además que conocemos bien tus referencias y fluidez en los idiomas en los que te estás especializando y eso nos alegra, pero necesitamos otros dos idiomas más y queremos saber si estas dispuesta a aprenderlos para que puedas ir haciendo trabajos para las empresas Li, ya que deseamos que hagas parte de nuestros empleados, porque la verdad queremos al personal más talentoso y veo que además de ser talentosa eres honesta y humilde y pocos tienen esas buenas cualidades.

Sakura no sabia que responder estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que solo podía parpadear tratando de entender todo lo que le había dicho y lo que significaba para ella.

Al fin se animó a preguntar – además de aprender otros idiomas en que consistirá mi trabajo inicial …

Bueno - dijo Shaoran - Su trabajo va a consistir en estudiar mucho y hacer traducciones de textos tanto normales como con terminología técnica, como sabrá los traductores informáticos no siempre se apegan a lo que el texto original quiere decir y nosotros necesitamos ser bien claros al momento de hacer contratos y negocios y necesitamos lingüistas especializados en estas materias técnicas, así como que entiendan las costumbres y culturas extranjeras, por eso lo que va a estudiar no solo es el idioma regular, así como parte de las culturas y costumbres de los países a donde queremos dirigirnos, además de profundizar en las palabras técnicas que usamos en el ramo industrial, como bien sabe nosotros manejamos ventas de todo tipo, sobre todo vehículos y maquinarias pesadas e industriales.

Entiendo - dijo Sakura – pero ¿voy a tener que viajar?

Claro debes hacer capacitaciones semestrales – dijo Meiling - pero estas serán agendadas para tus vacaciones cada 6 meses y cuando la sucursal de Japón esté lista lo más probable es que tus viajes a Corea sean pocos, también si es necesario, deberás viajar con nosotros en el momento que se requiera de tus servicios como interprete, así que debes estar disponible, pero no te preocupes te avisaremos con varios días de anticipación para que puedas prepararte.

Ya veo – dijo pensativa la castaña.

Entonces Sakura ¿aceptas? – dijo Meiling – a lo que Sakura respondió – Claro que sí, es una oportunidad única que no dejaría escapar – dándoles una gran sonrisa.

Nos alegra poder trabajar con usted – dijo Shaoran –

Sakura también hay dos compañeros tuyos que estarán trabajando contigo, están dos semestres delante de ti son Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamasaki, ¿los conoces? - Preguntó el decano.

Si profesor Terada, he tenido la oportunidad de hacer trabajos con ellos para la universidad…

Si claro tienes razón, yo los escogí por ser de mis estudiantes más avanzados y tú eres una genio, juntos hacen un excelente equipo – a lo que Sakura se sonrojó. – Gracias profesor Terada – dijo tímidamente la joven.

Bueno – dijo Shaoran levantándose de la silla y ayudando a su esposa a hacerlo también – habiendo escogido a los mejores, nos retiramos debemos hacer otras cosas y contratar una asistente para que nos ayude aquí en Japón porque debemos volver a Seúl pronto, nuevamente bienvenida señorita Kinomoto y muchas gracias profesor Terada por todo lo que ha hecho, veo que no nos equivocamos al venir a esta universidad, todos los candidatos que nos han presentado son aptos para nuestros proyectos - y ambos le hicieron una reverencia a manera de despedida.

Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad – dijo muy alegre la castaña, sin creerse que esto le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Tenemos tus datos y teléfonos te estaremos llamando pronto y te enviaremos un email con lo que debes aprender, además de los idiomas que ya manejas necesitamos la parte técnica del idioma para estas ramas, además el profesor Terada te dará más información sobre el contrato y acuerdos que hemos hecho por medio de la Universidad – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

Claro que sí lo estaré esperando - a lo que ella hizo una reverencia a manera de despedida.

Sakura quédate que tengo que ultimar detalles contigo – dijo el profesor Terada.

Si claro dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla, mientras el matrimonio salía del despacho con un Shaoran tomando a su esposa por el brazo con cara de satisfacción por lo que habían conseguido ese día con los jóvenes.

Sakura como esto se va a hacer inicialmente mediante la Universidad, por eso tu contrato con las empresas Li se va a hacer con mediación de esta facultad, y es que las empresas Li al escogerlos a ustedes ellos asumirán los gastos de sus semestres de aquí en adelante y las clases adicionales que necesiten recibir ustedes tres también correrán por cuenta de las empresas Li, eso quiere decir que eres beneficiaria de una beca de parte de ellos, además te van a dar una mesada para gastos personales adicional al pago por servicios que prestes a la empresa cada vez que seas requerida – Sakura abría los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse tanta maravilla junta – La facultad otorgará permisos de viajes para ustedes cuando estos correspondan en horarios escolares, ya en tus vacaciones la persona encargada de eso será la asistente que están por contratar los Li. ¿Qué te parece Sakura?

Ella no lo creía, es un sueño que jamás pensó que le pasara a ella… - No lo puedo creer - dijo aun anonadada y abrumada por la información. – Me parece maravilloso, estoy emocionada y… no... se- su voz empezó a quebrarse y dejo caer lagrimas de la felicidad - el decano la observo contento al verla mostrarse tan sensible y feliz ante esa noticia que a muy pocas personas se les puede presentar - De verdad…- dijo calmándose un poco - Estoy muy agradecida y no lo voy a decepcionar, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para dejar el nombre de la universidad en alto y que ellos no se arrepientan de haberme dado esta gran oportunidad.

Lo sé Sakura por eso te escogimos, ellos llevan en conversaciones hace meses con la universidad esperando el mejor momento para tomar la decisión al respecto, tanto fue el asombro que le causaron ustedes, y sobre todo tu, me atrevo a decir, que decidieron venir ellos personalmente para hacer la entrevista y conocerlos a todos y veo que los dejaste encantados e impresionados, aprovecha esta oportunidad y cumple tus sueños… - lo dijo en tono afable como un padre dirigiéndose a su hija.

Así lo haré, con su permiso debo ir a comunicarle esto a mi familia – dijo levantándose de su asiento – Claro Sakura, pero espera, aquí están los papeles con toda la información léelos detenidamente y fírmalos si estas de acuerdo y me los traes mañana, pero tienes hasta el jueves para firmarlos ya que el viernes deben ser llevados por correo a Seúl, se me había pasado comentarte que el acuerdo va más allá de tus años universitarios, es una sorpresa.

"¿ _Todavía hay más?"-_ se preguntó, pero estaba tan emocionada que decidió no hablar de ese asunto porque ya quería irse corriendo hasta su casa - Gracias los voy a leer ahorita mismo – dijo muy emocionada, tomando los papeles y saliendo de la oficina, una vez fuera Rika vió su expresión de felicidad infinita y le dijo – ¿Fueron buenas noticias Sakura? - pregunto más por el deseo de ver su reacción porque ella sabía bien todo de la propuesta – ¡Siiiiii! - dijo saltando fuera de la oficina y acercándose a Rika le dio un abrazó y le dijo que era el día más feliz de su vida y así salió corriendo para dar la buena noticia en su casa y a decirle a Tomoyo…

Realmente era un día de mucha felicidad para la familia Kinomoto ya que iban a tener una cena en honor a Touya y Yukito por haber ganado una beca en el extranjero, iban a estar los abuelos de Yukito y estaba invitada Tomoyo y su mamá y Sakura había decidido hablar con su papá y su amiga primero y dejar que él se encargara del anuncio durante la cena porque ella estaba bastante emocionada y no sabia si podía controlase, además iba a recoger el regalo que había comprado y mandado a personalizar para su hermano y su amor.

..::..

Gracias por sus reviews… De aquí en adelante creo que los capítulos serán un poquito más largos, hay muchos interrogantes que contestar por lo que los Flash back se harán presentes más amenudo…

 **YaZziLeOn:** Hola y gracias por tu review, pues ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta es una super jugosa propuesta, y en el próximo capitulo veras más de Touya, Tomoyo y algo de Yukito y Sakura…. Espero te guste, ya lo estoy escribiendo….


	5. Verdaderos Sentimientos

Ya estamos en el capitulo 5 vamos a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas desde este momento para nuestras parejas.

 **Capítulo 5: Verdaderos sentimientos**

Una vez en casa Fujitaka abrazaba fuertemente a su hija mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por haber conseguido una beca por parte de una gran empresa que deseaba sus servicios, esto lo hacía sentir que había valido la pena todo su esfuerzo por inculcarle a su hija amor por otras culturas y mostrarle lo maravilloso que eran otros lugares, a pesar que siempre se sentía culpable por no pasar el suficiente tiempo con ella, debido a su trabajo y al hecho de haber perdido a su esposa por una enfermedad, cuando Sakura solo tenía 4 años y el había tenido que ser madre y padre, creía que había fallado, pero ese día se dio cuenta que no, que sus dos hijos eran joyas y que eran personas responsables, valiosas y talentosas… realmente estaba orgulloso.

Cuando terminó de abrazar y mimar a su hija, ella se dirigió a la sala y guardó los regalos para los agasajados de la noche, luego se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su papá a terminar con la cena y le dijo que Tomoyo había hecho un postre delicioso para acompañar la cena.

Mientras estaba la comida Sakura le explicó a su padre todo lo que había sucedido durante la reunión en la oficina del decano y le mostró los papeles que este le había entregado y ambos los leyeron cuidadosamente, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que el decano le había dicho y se trataba de un acuerdo beneficioso para los alumnos y las empresas, ya que una vez terminados sus estudios tendrán un contrato a tiempo completo mínimo por 5 años para las empresas Li, esto los alegró mucho porque a pesar de que ella está empezando en su carrera ya tenía trabajo asegurado por largo tiempo. Con consentimiento de su padre se dispuso a firmar el contrato y subió a alistarse porque pronto iban a llegar los invitados.

..::..

Touya y Yukito llegaron juntos a la casa del mayor de los Kinomoto porque habían estado ocupados en trámites de la beca, así como acomodando los horarios para los dos últimos meses de prácticas como internos en el hospital, al ingresar a la casa los recibió una muy alegre castaña la cual abrazó y beso en la mejilla a ambos tomándolos por sorpresa…

Chicos Felicitaciones de verdad, estoy muy contenta por su beca, pero yo estaba segura de que podían conseguirla, ambos son muy buenos y entregados a sus estudios… - dijo la castaña muy emocionada.

¡Gracias! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y riendo por las palabras sinceras de ella.

Monstruo, pero veo que la noticia te tiene muy contenta, yo creí que nos ibas a extrañar, aunque fuera un poco – dijo divertido Touya.

Touya hoy no me voy a molestar por lo que me digas, y claro que los voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero sé que es una excelente oportunidad para ustedes y cuando uno quiere de verdad a la gente se alegra por las cosas buenas que les pasan, además no creo que se vayan a quedar por allá y solo serán 3 años, no es tanto tiempo – estas palabras dejaron asombrados a los dos amigos.

Vaya Saku, has madurado mucho y me has sorprendido bastante- dijo un muy feliz Yukito al ver a su castaña tan contenta. – Hoy te vez muy linda Saku – a lo que ella se sonrojó y le dijo – Muchas gracias Yuki, tú también te vez muy bien – pero esta vez no se sentía nada nerviosa delante de él… tal vez sea que estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que les va a dar pronto.

Touya cambiando rápidamente la conversación preguntó – ¿Ya llegaron los demás? – a lo que Sakura respondió – Papá está en la cocina con Tomoyo y tia Sonomi, pero faltan los abuelos Tsukishiro. – Tomoyo y ella eran primas lejanas, pero aun así Sakura le decía tía a Sonomi.

Bueno voy a llamarlos – dijo Yukito.

Si, mientras traeré algo de té para ustedes, pónganse cómodos – dijo la castaña

Ambos se sentaron mientras Yukito terminaba con su llamada – Están por llegar, me acaba de decir mi abuelo-

Sakura llegaba con las bebidas para ellos mientras seguían conversando y haciendo bromas…

En eso se acercaron a donde ellos se encontraban el señor Kinomoto junto con Tomoyo y su madre quienes se dispusieron a dar las felicitaciones.

El señor Kinomoto abrazó a su hijo y a Yukito y les dijo lo orgulloso que se encontraba de ellos, ya que conocía todo lo que ellos habían trabajado para encontrarse donde estaban, luego llego Sonomi Daidoiji, quien también les dio u abrazo y un beso, dándole felicitaciones y ánimo por haber conseguido esta oportunidad y por ultimo Tomoyo que se encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa dispuesta a darles un abrazo a ambos y así lo hizo, primero con Touya quien la recibió muy feliz y la apretó bastante aprovechando en aspirar su delicioso perfume de lilas y lavanda y ella le dijo al oído…

Touya estoy muy feliz por lo que has logrado, te lo mereces, aunque te voy a extrañar mucho - entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se separó de el dejándolo feliz, pero con sentimiento de vacío.

Luego la joven hizo lo mismo con Yukito, pero fue un abrazo más corto y diciéndole que lo felicitaba mucho y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, lo cual no le gustó nada a Touya, pero no podía decir nada así que decidió mirar para otro lado, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su padre…

Cuando llegaron los abuelos de Yukito y después que estos felicitaran a su nieto y a su amigo, se dispusieron a ir al comedor para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado Fujitaka y Sakura, ambos eran muy buenos cocineros y a todos les había encantado la cena. Al momento de servir el postre y aprovechando que todos estaban contentos, Fujitaka poniéndose de pie, tomó la palabra y decidió dar el anuncio…

Querida familia y amigos – inicio el hombre mirando a su hija y viendo su expresión de alegría y emoción – Hoy has sido un día de buenas noticias, además de celebrar el logro que han conseguido Touya y Yukito, quiero informarles que Sakura ha recibido una beca por parte de las empresas Li para que estudie otros idiomas adicionales y trabaje para ellos… - Todos los que no sabían tenían cara de asombro y miraban a Sakura que esta feliz y roja como un tomate porque le apenaba ser el centro de atención… - Me siento muy feliz y realizado como padre al tener estos hijos tan responsables y talentosos, por eso queríamos aprovechar este momento y anunciar esta buena noticia también. – Y volvió a sentarse en su silla quedando un silencio el que Tomoyo terminó al gritar …

Sakuritaaaaa Felicitaciones – aunque ya lo sabía, había decido mostrar sorpresa - me alegra que aprecien tu talento – continuo Tomoyo – Te vas a ver divina con toda la ropa que te voy a diseñar cuando tengas que viajar – ¡Hay Tomoyo! - atinaron a decir todos

Monstruo te lo tenias bien guardado y te felicito, ya veo que esa noticia era la que te tenía tan sonriente y feliz. – Lo dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo fuerte y diciéndole al oído – Te lo mereces Sakura, eres brillante y amas lo que haces – y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – Touya… Gracias - dijo en susurro muy emocionada por lo que su hermano le dijo.

Yukito también se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo – Sakura estoy muy contento porque sé que eres muy buena en lo que haces y te lo mereces – le dio un beso y se separaron y se dieron cuenta que se querían mucho, pero algo había cambiado para ambos.

Y así todos y cada uno de los demás invitados tomaron su turno para felicitar a la castaña…

Después de esto los invitados se separaron dejando a los mayores reunidos en la sala tomando un poco de té.

Vaya que hermosa familia tienes Kinomoto – dijo el abuelo Tsukishiro - Tienes a dos mentes brillantes y jóvenes responsables, lo felicito…

Favor que me hace señor Tsukishiro, pero yo hice poco y siento que, aunque no estuve con ellos todo el tiempo, lo que les pude dar, lo supieron aprovechar …

Pero les diste el mejor ejemplo – interrumpió la abuela Tsukishiro – ya que las palabras mueven, pero el ejemplo arrastra y eso fue lo que ellos vieron en ti, pasión por tu trabajo, responsabilidad y el talento fue heredado, ya que también eres un gran profesional en tu rama.

Sorprendido por las palabras del matrimonio Tsukishiro, Fujitaka solo sonrió y dio las gracias por sus palabras, Sonomi estaba con ellos también dándole su opinión al respecto y felicitándolo por el trabajo realizado con sus hijos a lo que Fujitaka respondió – Pero tu hija es brillante también Sonomi – a lo que ella orgullosamente le dijo – Claro que sí todos nuestros hijos y su nieto, - señalando a los Tsukishiro – son brillantes y se destacan en lo que hacen. – todos asintieron…

Mientras ellos seguían conversando animadamente de los logros de sus hijos y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde están… en diferentes lugares de la casa había 2 parejas hablando entre ellas, Sakura estaba en el patio con Yukito y Touya Estaba con Tomoyo en la terraza ….

 **Sakura y Yukito**

Yukito tengo algo para ti – entregándole una gran caja de regalo hermosamente envuelta en papel plateado

Gracias Sakura no te hubieras molestado – y se dispuso a abrirla, sacando un hermoso maletín de cuero, ejecutivo pero moderno, marcado con su nombre y tenia mucho espacio y bolsillos, era el regalo perfecto para él – Sakura, ¡esta increíble! y me parece muy práctico, muchas gracias, - le dijo dándole de nuevo un abrazo el cual duró mucho porque se quedaron así, pero conversando, ambos se sentían cómodos.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado, lo hice para que cada vez que lo uses y lo abras te acuerdes de mi – le dijo colocando su cabeza en su pecho y esto le había gustado mucho, se sentía cálido, se sentía bien.

Nunca podría olvidarte pequeña Sakura … - le dijo acariciando tiernamente su cabeza – me has dado mucho, y me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas, siempre te voy a tener en mi mente – ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriente y él se acercó para darle un beso, pero al mismo tiempo decidieron girase un poco para que el beso fuera en la mejilla, y ambos supieron en ese entonces que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era un amor de hermanos, sí se amaban, pero como una familia y esto hizo que ambos se sintieran contentos y así continuaron con el abrazo por un rato más observando el cielo estrellando y haciendo promesas para seguir en contacto… Al mismo tiempo en la terraza había otra conversación muy interesante….

 **Tomoyo y Touya**

Como van tus carreras Tomy – Lo dijo divertido y mirándola fijamente.

A decir verdad, algunas veces es difícil, aunque hay materias iguales, las cuales me las validan para ambas carreras, pero es mucho lo que debo estudiar y casi siempre estoy cansada ya no tengo tiempo para estar con mis amigos- dijo la chica pensativa.

Vaya es cierto, la verdad hace meses no te veía… y cuéntame cómo está Hiragisawa -pregunto sin saber el mismo porque hizo esa pregunta tonta en ese momento.

¿Eriol?… pues no se mucho de él desde que terminamos el instituto, el volvió a su natal Inglaterra, es poco lo que hablamos, el también estudia dos carreras y no tiene mucho tiempo – contestó pensando en porque Touya le había preguntado eso, por eso se atrevió a indagar en el asunto- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Touya?

mmmm… Bueno… - no sabia ni que responder el pobre, pero decidió arriesgarse un poco a ver que más podía averiguar- creí que eran novios hace años…

Un poco asombrada Tomoyo le dijo – ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

" _Que le diré_ " pensaba Touya, pero decidió decir la verdad – Bueno hace algún tiempo Yukito mencionó algo al respecto que Sakura le había dicho y supuse que se había hecho novios…

Ella se quedó meditando en eso – Recuerdo el día que ella me preguntó si me gustaba, fue el día que los encontramos abrazados y también fue el mismo día que…- no sabía si volver a mencionar lo que les había pasado - pasó … entre tu y yo … bueno no sé si recuerdas… - dijo apenada ante el recuerdo.

El sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido ese día

 **Flash Back**

Touya y Tomoyo estaban en la cocina discutiendo por la especia que debían poner a la carne que se estaba cocinando, mientras él decía laurel ella decía orégano.

Tomoyo teniendo en sus manos ambas especias… - Ni creas Kinomoto que te voy a dejar ponerle esa especia, ya te dije que será orégano… - ocultando ambas especias a su espalda.

Daidoiji…- sí, cuando la cosa era seria se trataban por sus apellidos – Ni lo pienses, es laurel y dámelo acá – se acercó apresuradamente hacia ella, pero la joven trató escaparse y el decidió acorralarla con sus brazos impidiéndoselo, empezaron a forcejear y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, al darse cuenta Touya la trajo hacia el para que no se hiciera daño pero el rápido y fuerte movimiento hizo subir un poco más a la chica que termino colocando sus labios en los de él y el grito que iba a dar quedó ahogando en la boca de un asombrado Touya, que al sentir la calidez y dulzura de ellos, no sintió el golpe en su espalda al caer, pero sí se dejaron llevar por un momento y ambos movieron suavemente sus labios disfrutando del momento… pero ella reaccionó en fracciones de segundos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y se levantó cortando el beso, él un poco aturdido la imitó y también se incorporó.

Estas bien… - fue lo único que pudo decir un sonrojado Touya

Tomoyo Solo asintió no sabia que decir y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a ese hombre frente a ella, había sido su primer beso y no sabía que hacer en ese momento, pero la verdad, aunque fue corto lo disfruto demasiado…

Al ver lo apenada que estaba la joven el volvió a romper el silencio y decir – Lo siento la verdad no quise avergonzarte ni hacer algo que te molestara.

Ella lo miró y trató de no sonrojarse y dio un suspiro para recomponerse y le dijo – Lo sé, fue un accidente, además lo hiciste para que no me hiciera daño, espero que no te hayas golpeado muy fuerte porque recibiste todo el golpe – Touya solo negó y para desviar la tensión que había en el ambiente Tomoyo dijo - …es mejor buscar a los chicos, están en el patio. – Touya asintió.

Así que salieron de la cocina en busca de Sakura y Yukito y los encontraron abrazados….

Yukito - dijo Touya en tono molesto – aun no terminamos, monstruo deja de quitarle el tiempo a Yuki que debemos terminar un taller para mañana. – dijo molesto más por la acción de su amigo que por el trabajo, los había visto y por eso decidió interrumpir la conversación. – vamos a mi cuarto a terminarlo, esperen ustedes a papá que estará por llegar pronto. Ambas asintieron. Mientras en la habitación del mayor de los Kinomoto hubo una conversación que afectó más de lo pensado a este mismo y haciéndolo tomar decisiones que le afectarían en el futuro.

 **Fin del flash back**

Si, recuerdo ese día en el que por accidente nos besamos… me imagino que fue tu primer beso no- dijo Touya un tanto orgulloso porque estaba seguro de eso.

Tomoyo un tanto sonrojada le dijo- Pues sí, y aunque fue un accidente, para mí fue importante, pero ya veo que para ti no lo fue – dijo en un tono serio

¿Por qué piensas eso? - deseaba escucha la respuesta…

No sé, solo me pareció así, ya que no hablamos nunca más de eso y al poco tiempo ya tenías novia- respondió en el mismo tono serio

Él se dio cuenta de la molestia de la chica y decidió cavar más en el asunto

Y ¿eso te molestó? - trató de no sonar pícaro.

" _que si me molestó estaba furiosa_ " pensaba ella, pero solo le dijo - pues solo me sorprendió y no supe que pensar, de todas maneras, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo un accidente – lo dijo en tono triste.

Sí, es cierto, pero fue importante para ti – " _y para mí también_ " pensó - debí hablar contigo al respecto y preguntarte cómo te sentías - lo dijo pensativo

No te preocupes, eso ya pasó, - decidió dar por terminada esa conversación y retomar otra - pero aún no me has dicho que fue lo que te dijo exactamente Yukito para que terminaras suponiendo que Eriol y yo teníamos algo … - siguió curiosa, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas a medias.

Bueno ese mismo día cuando me llevé a Yukito para terminar el trabajo el me contó la conversación que tuvo con Sakura… - lo dijo recordando lo sucedido

 **Flash back**

Yuki porque estabas abrazando a Sakura si te dije que no la tocaras – lo dijo serio pero calmado

Lo siento Touya solo fue que me sentí aliviado porque ella me estaba contando que tenia un nuevo compañero y lo describió como caballeroso, atento y divertido y yo creí que a ella le gustaba, pero al parecer el está interesado en Tomoyo porque pasan mucho juntos y tienen intereses en común y lo más probable es que a ella también le guste, eso cree Sakura y la verdad yo también porque nunca la he visto acercarse tanto a alguien antes – Al escuchar esto Touya sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, el no sabía porque le había afectado tanto lo que le dijo Yukito, es más el creía que solo sentía simpatía hacia Tomoyo, ya que tenían personalidades afines, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba y eso lo asustaba mucho, así que tomó la decisión más loca de su vida… iba a demostrar que se podía sacar a esa chiquilla del corazón fácilmente y que lo del beso era algo sin importancia, aunque a decir verdad no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, su sabor, su dulzura, su ternura, toda ella estaba en ese beso… pero ese sentimiento no debía continuar…

Yukito percibió el cambio de actitud ante la noticia, pero no hizo ningún comentario porque Touya estaba enojado por el abrazo, así que decidió dejarlo pasar…

Bueno - dijo por fin Touya – que no se repita. – Yukito asintió.

Y… tu ¿cómo vas con Mitzuki? – pregunto curioso Yukito al notar el interés de la chica en él y tratando de cambiar de conversación.

Pues ella es bonita y siempre trata de que la note, tal vez me de una oportunidad con ella – eso quería creer él, en vista de lo que había pasado con Tomoyo y de lo que le había dicho a su amigo, su decisión era sacársela a como diera lugar, " _de todas maneras un clavo saca a otro clavo… ¿o no_?" Pensó el… y de ahí en adelante para Touya fueron malas decisiones.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Entonces, ¿Yukito te dijo eso?...

Sí – Claro que el omitió parte de la conversación que pudieran revelar sus sentimientos y el acuerdo que había hecho con Yukito sobre Sakura – Yuki también lo creía, pero como no volvimos a hablar del asunto y nunca te pregunté, yo también lo supuse.

Para la próxima mejor pregúntame directamente, es mejor eso a que volvamos a tener malentendidos – dijo por fin tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Pero Tomoyo, ¿te ha gustado alguien? - tenia mucha curiosidad por la respuesta de la chica

La verdad… sí, pero él es un tonto que nunca se va a fijar en mí, así que tal vez esté dispuesta a darle la oportunidad a alguien más, no lo voy a esperar toda mi vida – dijo con tratando de sonar divertida, pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Esta respuesta no le gustó nada, pero que podía hacer, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella y tampoco sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia ella, mucho menos ahora que se iba por 3 años, además ¿quién es el tipo que le gusta? se preguntaba – La verdad es que es un tonto si no se fija en ti Tomoyo, eres muy hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a estar contigo… - lo dijo sinceramente

Gracias, pero sé que dices eso porque eres mi amigo… - pero el la interrumpió- No, lo digo porque soy hombre y me pareces realmente muy hermosa – tomándola de las manos decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos…

…::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que queden con ganas de saber como continua todo con esta pareja…. Trato de que cada personaje tenga su momento.

Gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a:

 **YaZziLeOn:** Si, es cierto que son esposos, pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, dejé una pequeña pista en el capítulo anterior, tal vez no se note nada, pero cuando todo vaya aclarándose, entonces te darás cuenta…

 **Shadir:** Ciertamente ya es un problema, pero las cosas no son tan graves como te lo imaginas….

Sigan leyendo, el siguiente capítulo mostrará una confesión interesante y un problema a resolver, ya está algo adelantado… Pero me voy a demorar un poco al escribirlo talvez el lunes o martes lo suba, espero subirlo antes…


	6. El Problema

Hola, este capítulo ha salido un poco largo… pero espero que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 6: El problema**

Gracias, pero sé que dices eso porque eres mi amigo… - pero él la interrumpió- No, lo digo porque soy hombre y me pareces realmente muy hermosa – tomándola de las manos decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos … - Pero antes de acercarse demasiado fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo de garganta, ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y miraron a la puerta y era Fujitaka, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación y presenciado el casi beso de ambos.

Disculpen chicos, pero Sonomi te está buscando Tomoyo porque deben irse, mañana hay una reunión importante a la que tienen asistir temprano en la mañana… - dijo en tono tranquilo

Si, gracias señor Kinomoto – dijo un poco nerviosa – Fujitaka, querida – la interrumpió un momento- …Si, Fujitaka, muchas gracias lo había olvidado …. – mirando a Touya nuevamente le dijo – nos vemos Touya – y entró a la casa de nuevo para despedirse de los demás.

Fujitaka estaba viendo a su hijo y se dio cuenta de lo que el joven sentía, pero como lo conocía tanto esperó otro momento para poder hablar con el…. Lo que no se imaginó fue lo que el mismo Touya le diría

Papá, estoy enamorado de ella – Soltó sin más…

Fujitaka lo sabía, pero no esperaba una confesión tan pronto, tan sincera y sin preámbulos, de verdad que su hijo debía estar atormentado para que lo dijera así… - Ya me di cuenta hijo, aunque puedes ocultarlo de los demás, de mí no, me he fijado en cómo la has mirado y tratado toda la noche, pero ¿qué te preocupa, hay algún problema? … Decidió indagar al ver la disposición de su hijo a hablar en ese momento

Papá te lo voy a contar cuando todos se hayan ido, porque no aguanto más y en estos momentos cualquiera puede oírnos y no quiero eso – dijo el joven apesadumbrado…

Esta bien, más tarde entonces, pero ahora entremos con los demás – Touya solo asintió.

Mientras en la casa, todos comenzaron a despedirse y marcharse, quedando a solas la familia Kinomoto, Sakura aprovechó para entregar el regalo a su hermano, también era un maletín de cuero negro, el de Yukito era marrón, marcado con su nombre y de un diseño más sencillo que el de Yukito pero muy elegante, tal y como era su hermano….

Gracias Sakura, tu regalo me a caído como anillo al dedo – Sakura se sorprendió porque no le dijera monstruo – pero se ve costoso, ¿cómo hiciste para reunir el dinero en tan poco tiempo?

Hermano, tengo mis ahorros, siempre que puedo saco algo de mis mesadas y guardo casi todo de los trabajos de traducción que hago en la Universidad, así que siempre tengo fondos para emergencias - Explicó ella

Wow, me sorprende que en vez de gastarlo en las cosas que necesitas me hayas dado esto, - y dándole un abrazo le dijo al oído – Gracias Sakura, te quiero mucho…

La joven castaña a punto de derramar lágrimas, conmovida por el gesto y palabras de su hermano solo le dijo – fue con todo mi amor – devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después del momento emotivo, ella se despidió de ellos y decidió subir a descansar, ya era algo tarde y al día siguiente debía salir temprano de la casa ….

Fujitaka le sugirió a su hijo ir al estudio a conversar, puesto que era el lugar más privado de la casa, Touya asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia allá, al entrar se sentaron en un sofá que estaba a un costado, Fujitaka decidió esperar a que Touya iniciara la conversación, aunque no sabía cómo comenzar, decidió hacerlo desde el principio.

Papá ella me gusta desde siempre, desde que la conocí, me parecidó una niña preciosa con los ojos amatistas más hermosos y expresivos que he visto, solo que creí que era una simple admiración lo que sentía porque de verdad parece una muñeca de porcelana, y cuando empezamos a tratarnos me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, hablábamos mucho, hasta de cosas tontas y sin sentido, siempre me la había pasado bien con ella, siempre quería estar con ella, me sentía cómodo, tanto que podía ser yo mismo…

Fujitaka lo miraba atento ante la pausa de hijo – hasta que… - dijo el hombre en señal para que continuara

Hasta que tuvimos una discusión por unas especias en la cocina, ya ella no era una niña, debía tener unos 17 años…, entonces para quitarle las especias la acorralé y usé más fuerza de lo que creí, desequilibrándonos y al ver que nos íbamos a caer prácticamente la cargué y al hacerlo ella cayó sobre mi y accidentalmente nos besamos – decía el con un brillo en los ojos al recordar el suceso

Fujitaka abrió los ojos ante la revelación de lo sucedido… - y que pasó después?

Nada papá, no supe que decir, solo me disculpé por lo que pasó y no fui capaz de decirle algo más, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo sentir ese beso, tuve mucho miedo, fui un cobarde, es que ¿cómo yo podría estar enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana? Que además es 4 años menor que yo y que debía tener a todos los chicos de su curso detrás de ella, era difícil que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo y tontamente ese día yo llegué a suponer que a ella le gustaba un chico de su edad, esto fue debido a una conversación que tuve con Yuki…

Que te dijo Yukito hijo…. – indagó Fujitaka

Que había un chico interesado en ella y que al parecer a ella le gustaba, este comentario me partió el corazón, sentí un dolor inexplicable y ganas de arrancarme ese sentimiento, no quería sentirme así me dolía mucho, así que tomé la decisión más estúpida de mi vida…

Entendiendo lo que su hijo le iba a decir se adelanto y le dijo – decidiste tener algo con Kaho Mitzuki…

Así es papá y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de lo que hice, no sintiendo nada por ella la hice mi novia, traté de quererla, de olvidar a Tomoyo con ella, la verdad es que cada vez que la besaba o abrazaba solo quería que fuera Tomoyo, creo ella siempre supo que no la amaba, pero se esforzaba por enamorarme, me sentía mal por utilizarla hasta que no pude soportarlo más y decidí terminar las cosas con ella… - sonó arrepentido

Hijo eso no estuvo bien, pero ¿por qué tardaste más de un año en terminar esa relación que no debió durar tanto?

Ni yo mismo lo sé, creo que fueron celos, cuando veía a Tomoyo con Sakura y Hiragisawa, pues yo creí que tenían algo, esto hacía que quisiera demostrarme a mi mismo que no me afectaba y que la podía olvidar, pero solo me estaba engañando, fui un tonto, lastimé a Kaho que era inocente de todo y a mí mismo, ya que después de lo que me pasó con Kaho no me atrevía estar con nadie más porque el fantasma de Tomoyo me persigue y me da miedo lastimar a otra persona… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y sacar un poco la frustración que tenía…- lo cierto es que en mi mente solo está esa mujer que me vuelve loco y no sé qué hacer, ese es el problema papá …

Por todo lo que me has dicho solo he podido confirmar que amas a Tomoyo, pero que tenías miedo por su edad y porque supusiste que ella tenia novio, pero que ahora todo ha sido aclarado, no sabes cómo resolver las cosas con ella, ¿es así?

No lo pude haber resumido mejor… sí papá, no se que hacer, ya que si le digo lo que siento y luego me voy, no se que pueda pasar, no sé si pueda funcionar y si no le digo nada, me arriesgo a perderla definitivamente, al parecer tengo una oportunidad porque ella me dijo que le gustaba alguien, pero que como es un tonto que no se va a fijar en ella iba a darle la oportunidad a otro y esa oportunidad la quiero ….

Fujitaka sospechando que el tonto era Touya, decidió ayudar un poco a su hijo dándole ideas…. - Touya como te vas a ir 3 años creo que tienes ese tiempo para enamórala para que se fije en ti y en nadie más…

Tu crees papá… - a lo que Fujitaka respondió – estoy seguro de eso, no debes dejar que la distancia los separe, recupera el tiempo que has perdido, sé su amigo y confidente, pero demuéstrale que sientes algo, déjala con cierta duda y después de ese tiempo o antes, si no lo soportas, deberás decirle lo que sientes…

Me parece buena idea papá, es más voy a empezar cuanto antes…. Dejando a su papá en el estudio se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo…

Y Fujitaka pensaba " _yo creo que no vas a soportar ese tiempo_ " y sonrió para sus adentros porque conocía a su hijo

..::..

Una vez llegaron de la casa Kinomoto, Tomoyo se dispuso a irse a dormir, se quito su ropa, se dio un baño y se colocó su pijama, pero el sueño no venía, estaba sin poder dormir por lo que había sucedido en casa de los Kinomoto, esa conversación inesperada con Touya y que este le dijera que era hermosa le había quitado el sueño, además él se acercó mucho por un momento y que creí que me iba a besar, " _pero que cosas se te ocurren Tomoyo",_ se dijo así misma, ese hombre jamás se va a fijar en ti…

Perdida en sus pensamientos y tratando de descifrar lo sucedido sintió el sonido de un mensaje de texto que le había llegado, era algo tarde así que se asustó un poco…" ¿quién podría ser?" - se preguntó y tomando el celular, miró que el mensaje era de Touya… - abriendo los ojos como platos, se dispuso a abrir rápidamente el mensaje que decía

"Gracias por estar en la cena, por el postre y por tu compañía, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo igual que antes, ¿te parece si almorzamos mañana?"

La joven se quedó helada, no lo creía el la estaba invitando a almorzar, bueno no era una cita, pero podría decirse que sí, y ella deseaba ir, solo quería estar con él, tenía poco tiempo para disfrutarlo… decidió responder

"Fue un gusto estar en tu casa y compartir contigo, sí, me encantaría ir a almorzar"

Touya respondió "perfecto, paso por ti a las 12:30" …

"Ok, pero debes ir a la oficina, voy a estar en la empresa desde la mañana temprano" …

"es cierto que tienes una reunión mañana, claro, paso por ti a la oficina, nos vemos entonces, que descanses"

"ok, igual tú, que descanses"

Ambos jóvenes no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaban muy felices y decidieron tratar de dormir ya que ambos estaban muy emocionados….

…::…

Esa misma noche en el APA Hotel (Es un hotel real en Japón y muy lindo) una pareja estaba en la cama de su habitación conversando lo productivo que había sido el día

Xiao Lang, amor creo que hoy logramos alcanzar nuestro primer escalón para desarrollar nuestro proyecto en Tokio… - dijo emocionada

Shaoran sonriendo al ver la alegría de su esposa le dijo – así es Mei, estoy muy contento, los lingüistas ya están escogidos, junto con el asistente que dejaremos encargado para empezar con las demás fases del proyecto, no creí que hiciéramos todo esto en un día, los jóvenes me agradaron y Spinel Sun promete mucho… - expresó satisfecho

Si, pero en especial me agradó Sakura – dijo Meiling, a lo que su esposo dijo – Si, me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué tanto interés en ella?, desde que salimos de la universidad has estado mencionándola casi por cualquier cosa.

Es que me parece que ella puede ser… – Al escuchar esto Shaoran y sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir, frunció el ceño y le dijo – Meiling, por favor ni lo menciones…

Pero Xiao…, - Pero fue interrumpida por el – NO, no quiero oír hablar al respecto, aún queda tiempo, la verdad no sé y no me interesa saber porque ella te interesa… aunque hemos hablado de esto antes, nunca te vi tan interesada en alguien, además no sé por qué me lo dices, es que ¿acaso no te duele?

Claro que sí, pero hay cosas que son inevitables y no quiero que… - ¡Meiling!, he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, estoy muy feliz de lo que hemos logrado y no quiero arruinarlo con esta conversación. – utilizó un tono muy serio

Meiling asintió, pero pensó " _eso es lo que dices ahora, pero ella es perfecta y ya no hay mucho tiempo_ ". – Perdóname por favor, no te molestes, a veces quiero tratar de solucionar lo que puedo… - dijo agachando la cabeza –

Está bien Mei, discúlpame tu a mí no debí reaccionar tan agresivamente, solo que no me gusta hablar de ese asunto – dijo en tono suave y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla

" _pero te enfureciste demasiado, lo que me hace creer que tengo razón_ " pensaba Mei – mejor vamos a dormir dijo ella dándole un abrazo y un beso muy apasionado de buenas noches

A lo que él dijo en tono seductor - ¿Estas cansada?

No mucho – sabiendo por qué había hecho la pregunta – Puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti - dijo coqueta y acariciándole su fuerte y bien formado pecho

En un movimiento suave pero firme la puso de bajo de él y le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios – Me parece bien, porque te necesito … - y empezó a besarla apasionadamente y a demostrarle su amor y cuidado (espero no decepcionar a nadie, pero no escribo lemon, así que usen su imaginación, son una pareja casada…)

Al día siguiente se levantaron felices y decidieron comenzar a trabajar en el reporte que iban a presentar en dos días a la junta directiva para demostrar el progreso del proyecto de Japón, además de enviar los correos para los lingüistas y las instrucciones para el asistente, ya que a las 1:30 p.m. debían estar en el aeropuerto donde un avión privado los estaba esperando, porque debían estar a las 4 de la tarde en Seúl para seguir con su trabajo, terminar con el reporte y hacer las agendas respectivas para esos días con su equipo colaborador.

Dejando todo en orden se fueron al aeropuerto, contentos con los resultados….

…::..

Touya estaba esperando en la recepción de la oficina de Tomoyo y a las 12:30 apareció la joven con una hermosa sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el y le hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo que él respondió de la misma manera…

Hola Touya, que puntual- expresó sin desaparecer la sonrisa

Hola Tomy, no soy como el monstruo de mi hermana, me gusta ser puntual… - dijo divertido

Hay Touya aún le sigues diciendo así, ya Sakura está grande y ha mejorado mucho, ya no es impuntual, bueno ya no tanto… - dijo pensativa

Es cierto ha mejorado, pero sigue siendo un monstruo patoso…

Touya por favor, ya no eres un niño para que la molestes así. – dijo en tono serio

Pero ya me acostumbré, además es por cariño que la llamo de esa manera…- trató de justificarse

Deberías reconsiderarlo… - pero mejor vámonos, ¿adónde iremos?... – trataba de escoger bien las palabras para que no sonara a cita

A un restaurante muy especial, me gusta mucho, voy a extrañar y que me trae muchos recuerdos… - le respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa y colocando el brazo en señal para que ella lo tomara y lo enlazara

Tomoyo no lo podía creer, " _Touya me está ofreciendo el brazo para que camine a su lado como… como… ¿una pareja?, no, no, no, eso no puede ser, el solo quiere ser amable conmigo_ " pensaba la joven, así que ella lo tomó y le agradeció, caminaron hasta el automóvil y en el conversaban de cosas triviales, de su día y de sus carreras…. Después de unos 20 minutos llegaron

Ya llegamos… - detuvo el auto y se bajó, para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero

Gracias, que caballero eres Touya… - dijo Tomoyo

Ella miró y se dio cuenta que era un sencillo, pero muy lindo restaurante que tiene varias sedes en Japón, ella lo conocía y le gustaba almorzar a veces ahí, pero el que queda cerca de la universidad donde ella estudia…

No sabía que te gustaba almorzar en el Ootoya (también es un restaurante real), me gusta, la comida es buena, saludable y tienen precios muy buenos… - dando a saber que conocía este tipo de restaurante y viendo que era una salida de amigos.

Si, pero este en particular es especial y tiene muchos recuerdos para mí, vamos quiero que conozcas esta sucursal…

Ella sonrió sabiendo que había algo de lo que se iba a enterar y que tal vez le iba a sorprender.

Cuando entraron el Host los atendió muy amablemente, dándole una mirada de cómplice a Touya, quien los dirigió por un pasillo y una escalera que los llevó a una terraza donde había una mesa decorada especialmente para ellos, era una zona fresca casi al aire libre había biombos y tenía una especie de techo con una planta enredadera que proporcionaba sombra todo decorado sencillo pero muy hermoso, delicado, tal como es Tomoyo…

Ella se sorprendió por el lugar…- Touya pero no sabía que aquí tenían esta zona VIP…- dijo entre emocionada y asombrada

Y no la tienen, aun… - dejando a la chica aún más desconcertada y haciéndose mil preguntas en la cabeza….

Al notar esto el sacó la silla de su lugar para que ella se pudiera sentar y así lo hizo, al él sentarse prosiguió con su explicación.

Cuando estaba en segundo año de preparatoria venía aquí en verano a trabajar, primero lavaba los platos, sacaba la basura, limpiaba todo…- Tomoyo abrió los ojos sin imaginarse lo que este muchacho había hecho… - Sí, fue mi primer trabajo, pero luego junto con Yuki fuimos ascendiendo, y nos dejaron, pero como estábamos en el instituto solo veníamos los viernes por la tarde y los sábados, yo era mesero y Yuki ayudaba en la cocina, esos aún siguen siendo los días más movidos en esta sucursal y como aprendíamos rápido decidieron dejarnos así y en vacaciones lo hacíamos a tiempo completo…

Tomoyo estaba muy atenta a la explicación y le hizo ademán para que prosiguiera – Me encantaba trabajar aquí, en este lugar aprendí muchas cosas e hice muchos amigos y ahorré prácticamente todo lo que ganaba, que era mucho, por cierto, nos daban buenas propinas – sonrió ante los recuerdos - por eso presenté hace unos años al dueño de esta sucursal una idea para colocar una zona VIP para momentos especiales, aprovechando la hermosa terraza y la vista que proporciona, pero el dueño no aceptó y dijo que aunque la idea era buena, tal vez no llegaría a ser popular porque es un restaurante aunque elegante es bastante casero…

Wow, pero la idea estuvo muy buena, no sabía que tenías esa visión de negocio Touya- interrumpiéndolo un momento…

La verdad yo tampoco, pero este lugar me gustaba mucho, así que junto con Yukito juntamos nuestros ahorros que habíamos ganado aquí mismo, que era para financiar nuestras especializaciones y decidimos comprarlo...

La joven estaba muy sorprendida por lo relatado, así que con la curiosidad al máximo se aventuró a preguntar… - ¿Pero hace poco tiempo lo compraron? ¿aún no estaba lo de la beca? ¿Por qué lo decidieron? No entiendo... - tenía muchas preguntas la joven

Pero fueron interrumpidos un instante por un mesero que se acercó y les entregó la carta para que pudieran realzar su orden, colocó todo sobre la mesa y una jarra con agua y unos canapés mientras venía su orden… ellos eligieron la comida tradicional, que era la especialidad de la casa y cuando el mesero se marchó Touya se dispuso a responder sus preguntas…

No la verdad lo compramos hace casi 6 meses… - Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creérselo – Sé que es difícil de creer, solo lo sabe mi papá y ahora tú, le comenté mi idea y a el le pareció excelente sobre todo porque sabía que con los ingresos del restaurante podríamos pagar toda la especialización, lo vimos como una inversión que iba a dar muchos intereses…

Ahhhh, expresó ella entendiendo todo – pero es excelente Touya eres dueño de un restaurante y esta hermoso, esta zona es especial, va a llegar a ser muy popular, - ella empezó a dar otra mirada como procesando y teniendo ideas también… - tengo ideas para aprovechar el espacio y desarrollar una zona adaptable dependiendo la ocasión para la que se piense usar…

Vaya apareció la Tomoyo empresaria – sonrió - eso me gusta, y es una de las razones por las que te traje aquí.

¿Tienes otras razones?... – preguntó curiosa

Sí, claro, eres a la primera persona que traigo aquí, ya que quería traer a alguien especial… - dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella trago saliva, no sabia que responder, " _neuronas funcionen_ " pensaba para sí misma – gracias Touya me siento honrada y alagada – sonrió tímidamente

Es que eso eres para mí y en mi mente no había alguien más que quisiera traer – expresó con sinceridad

Aun más aturdida que antes Tomoyo no sabía que decir solo lo miraba y decidió decir – Touya tu también eres muy especial para mí y no sé qué más decir, ya que estoy muy contenta y emocionada de que me hayas traído y mostrado tu proyecto…

El se alegró por la respuesta de ella y le dijo… - se que juntos haremos que funcione mejor

Esto la dejó en un estado de sock, del cual se recuperó cuando llegó el mesero con sus ordenes listas, ella sonrió tiernamente y dijo – Si Touya, te voy a ayudar…

Se dispusieron a comer y a seguir conversando sobre las ideas de Tomoyo y de otras cosas… Cuando terminaron Touya llevó a Tomoyo a la universidad porque tenia clases por la tarde, dándole un beso en la mejilla se dirigió casa para descansar un poco, ya que tenía guardia en la noche…

Seguimos hablando - le dijo Touya a Tomoyo a modo de despedida y subiendo al auto, a lo que la joven asintió con una sonrisa y le agradeció la invitación y la sorpresa que le dio….

Ella se dirigió a su salón de clases pensando y procesando todo lo que había pasado durante el almuerzo y las palabras de Touya la confundían, parecía que mostraba interés en ella, como si le gustara, solo que ella alejaba esos pensamientos porque no quería ilusionarse y sufrir….

..::..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, sus reviews me han alegrado mucho, no tienen idea lo que los espero, me gustan sus preguntas y trato de responderlas, así como de sus comentarios y sugerencias, algunas las voy a tener en cuenta más seguido…

 **IzzyBlueScar:** Espero no desilusionarte porque no hay Sakura X Yukito, pero puede que se vean algo enredados más adelante, vamos a ver como lo decido… pero te prometo que voy a hacer un one-shot o una historia de pocos capítulos dedicada esta pareja…

 **YaZziLeOn:** Disculpa que no hubo beso, pero lo quiero hacer más emocionante jejejeje, Sakura y Yuki se van a acercar más, pero no se si esto vaya a ser que se enreden un poco, el fic igual es con Shaoran y Sakura asi que bueno… Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo hay más de Tomoyo y Touya ….

Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo… hasta el próximo….


	7. Acercamientos

Hola, este capitulo ha salido largo también, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo…

Recuerden que los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 7 Acercamientos**

En la mañana temprano después de la cena, Sakura despertó apenas para correr a alistarse y desayunar algo ligero porque se le hacía tarde tenia clases muy temprano y debía entregar unos trabajos que le habían encargado traducir de japonés a mandarín y a inglés….

Aprovechando que su padre estaba le pidió que la llevara para llegar más temprano… en el camino conversaron animadamente.

¿Como te sientes Sakura después de un haber pasado la emoción de ayer? – quiso saber Fujitaka

Pues, aun me siento en las nubes, pero además siento una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros, lo que hace que sienta el deseo de ser mejor y esforzarme más – expresó con convicción

Su padre le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dijo – me alegra que esta oportunidad haga surgir en ti ese deseo de ser mejor y dar tu máximo esfuerzo –

el resto del camino hablaron de cosas que ocurrieron en la cena de la noche anterior, hasta que llegaron a la universidad y Sakura bajó del auto despidiéndose de su papá y dirigiéndose al aula de clases.

Cuando llegó alcanzó a entregar los trabajos que le habían mandado realizar unos estudiantes de tercer semestre quienes le entregaron el resto del dinero, ya que ella pedía un abono del 50% anticipado para realizar el trabajo y el resto se lo debían dar en el mismo momento que ella entregara el trabajo, ella se había vuelto una chica de negocios…

Antes de que el profesor de inglés iniciara la clase llamó a Sakura…

Miss Kinomoto, can you come to my desk, please? – pregunto el profesor

Yes, teacher – respondió ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el

When the class finishes, profesor Terada awaits for you in his office (Cuando la clase termine, el profesor Terada la espera en su oficina) and I congratulate you for receiving a scholarship (la felicito por haber recibido una beca)- dijo

Thank you for all, teacher Powers– haciendo una reverencia se retiró a su lugar.

La clase avanzó con normalidad totalmente en inglés, era una clase avanzada y Sakura era la única de segundo semestre que estaba ahí, el profesor era nativo de estados unidos y su inglés era impecable lo que ayudaba a los estudiantes a pronunciar mejor y tener un nivel alto en este idioma.

Al finalizar la clase Sakura se fue directamente a la oficina del director y ahí saludó a Rika quien la hizo pasar de inmediato, ella al ingresar a la oficina se encontró con Chiharu y Yamasaki quienes estaban también reunidos con el decano.

Sakura que bueno que ya llegaste – dijo el profesor Terada – Solo faltabas tu para darles la información y los horarios de las clases adicionales que van a recibir desde la próxima semana en adelante – ella hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo para los tres, a lo que ellos respondieron de igual manera y el profesor le indicó que se sentara al lado de Chiharu…

Bueno los tres van a aprender árabe y ruso – los tres abrieron los ojos como plastos porque son idiomas difíciles, manejan letras diferentes, el alifato que es el alfabeto que se usa para el árabe y una variante del alfabeto cirílico para el ruso, ambos alfabetos son totalmente diferentes y nuevos para los tres jóvenes, eso iba a ser muy difícil, además que tenían que seguir con sus clases normales… era un reto muy grande…

Sakura procesaba toda esta información, se sentía un poco intimidada, pero contenta porque era un reto muy grande, tenia casi 4 años para hablar perfectamente dos idiomas más que son muy difíciles y en Japón había pocos traductores e interpretes que los manejaran… Pero ninguno quiso interrumpir lo que iba a decir el profesor Terada

Veo que no se esperaban estos idiomas – dijo sonriendo al ver las caras de ellos – la verdad, no son fáciles para cualquier persona, pero ustedes al estar entre los primeros semestres tienen suficiente tiempo para que al terminar sus carreras los hablen muy bien.

Al escuchar esto hubo un cambio de semblantes antes se veían preocupados, pero ahora estaban aliviados…

Por eso fue por lo que escogieron estudiantes de primeros semestres – Dijo Chiharu, comprendiendo.

Así es Chiharu- esto implica que ustedes deben esforzarse más, la beca va a seguir siendo suya si mantienen un promedio por encima de 3.8, no lo pueden bajar y sus áreas de idiomas deben ser las mas altas, eso esta descrito en el contrato que firmaron, por cierto, Sakura falta el tuyo…

Cierto, se me había olvidado entregárselo, y sacándolo de su carpeta se lo entregó al profesor, quien lo revisó para que todo estuviera en orden y lo colocó junto al de los otros muchachos…

Bueno y esas clases ¿son solo para nosotros tres? – preguntó Yamasaki – Así es, esos profesores los ha contratado las empresas Li para ustedes y van a recibir 8 horas a la semana con ellos, 4 horas para árabe y 4 horas para ruso, van a ser en total 4 días a la semana que las van a recibir, y de acuerdo con sus horarios van a estar distribuidas de esta manera.

El profesor paso a decir las distribuciones de cada clase, el salón que usaran es el de clases personalizadas y que a veces usamos para juntas pequeñas, que está ubicado en el segundo piso de este edificio, por favor esfuércense por no faltar a ninguna clase porque esta será bastante difícil de recuperar porque los docentes contratados no son de planta.

Ellos asintieron y recibieron su nuevo horario de clase…

Gracias profesor Terada… por darnos esta oportunidad – hablo Sakura

Que les parece si vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo y ha cuadrar lo que haremos de ahora en adelante – dijo Yamasaki

Chiharu y Sakura asintieron y todos se despidieron del profesor Terada haciendo una reverencia y salieron para la cafetería, ya eran pasadas de las 10 y Sakura tenía nuevamente clase a la 1 por lo que iba a almorzar cerca de la universidad y aprovecharon el tiempo para contar lo emocionados que estaban y la reacción de sus respectivas familias y conocerse un poco más…

Luego de sus clases por la tarde Sakura se encontrón con Tomoyo quien le comentó que había ido a almorzar con Touya, pero no le mencionó nada del restaurante, Sakura al escuchar esto no sabía que pensar, porque su hermano hizo eso, será que le gusta Tomoyo se preguntaba…

¿De qué hablaron? – preguntó la castaña

Pues de las cosas de la carrera y de su viaje – trató de no dar muchos detalles

¿Solo de eso? – pregunto mostrando que no le creía mucho

Si, bueno de otras cosas también – pero no dijo mucho

Notando que su amiga no iba a soltarle mas información, decidió hacer una pregunta directa - ¿por qué te invitó a almorzar?

Tomoyo dudó, pero decidió decirle la verdad – Bueno el me dijo que quería que fuéramos los amigos de antes y quería pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo – Trató de que no se notara su emoción

Ahhhh ya – Exclamó la castaña, entendiendo que por ahora no le iba a contar más Tomoyo…

Mientras seguían caminando al parqueadero, ya que la morena se había ofrecido a llevar a la castaña a su casa, sonó el teléfono de Sakura y era un mensaje, viendo la pantalla noto que era de Yukito, ella se emocionó mucho y leyó

"Saku mira …" le había mandado una foto del maletín lleno con un montón de cosas que el usaba para ir al hospital... "muchas gracias, varios de los médicos me preguntaron donde lo había comprado porque esta muy bonito y practico…"

"Me alegro de que te sea de utilidad y que a tus compañeros en el hospital les haya gustado"- escribió alegremente la castaña

"Me gustaría invitarte un helado mañana que estoy libre por la tarde, ¿puedes?"

"Claro Yuki, nos vemos"- escribió a manera de despedida

Vaya Sakura con quien hablabas tan animada – preguntó Tomoyo

Con Yuki – lo dijo contenta

Que bien, se está acercando – lo dijo emocionada la morena

No es lo que crees, es que no te he contado lo que pasó el día de la cena- dijo Sakura

Entonces comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado en el patio hasta el casi beso, que decidieron al mismo tiempo no darse, confirmando su cariño.

Saku pero puede que si haya algo, porque si no le gustaras no te hubiera tratado así y tu no te sintieras tan cómoda en sus brazos

Tomoyo no inventes, ni me metas cucarachas en la cabeza, el es solo mi amigo y sí, es verdad que lo quiero muchísimo pero no creo que esté enamorada de el – dijo seria la castaña

Sakurita, toda tu vida has estado enamorada de el y de la noche a la mañana te das cuenta de que ya no... – colocó su mano en la barbilla mostrando que estaba meditando en algo – te pasó algo con otro chico, o conociste a alguien que te haya gustado

Sakura negó con la cabeza – Noooo, como se te ocurre – Pero ante la mención en la mente de la castaña pensó que solo había conocido recientemente a Shaoran Li pero que este al estar casado ella no lo miraba de esa manera.

mmmm… si tú lo dices – lo dijo no muy convencida

Como habían llegado donde estaba el carro, se subieron y Tomoyo la llevó a su casa, en el viaje solo hablaron de trivialidades de su día, siempre que podía, Tomoyo molestaba a Sakura con Yukito… Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo decidió entrar a saludar a la familia, tal vez Touya se encuentre se dijo…

Cuando llegaron estaban en la cocina el señor Fujitaka y Touya, que estaba terminando de comer algo para irse al hospital a la guardia que le tocaba, al ver a Tomoyo se alegró mucho, ya que no creía que la vería tan pronto…

Hola Papa, hola Touya – Saludó una efusiva Sakura, dándoles un beso y un abrazo a los dos

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia a ambos a modo de saludo, a lo que ellos respondieron igual.

¿Como estas Tomoyo? – Pregunto el papa de Sakura

Bien Fujitaka, gracias, solo pasé a saludarlos, no voy a quedarme mucho ya que debo hacer unos bocetos para mañana.

Que lastima, espero que te quedes a cenar la próxima vez – dijo un sonriente Fujitaka

Claro que sí – respondió la morena, dándole una hermosa sonrisa

Me alegra verte de nuevo Tomoyo - habló por fin Touya

Tanto Sakura como su padre abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos, ante las palabras de Touya, no se lo creían, Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente y le dio una sonrisa hermosa a manera de respuesta. Al ver el ambiente entre los dos y notar que su padre y ella sobraban, decidió dar un empujón a su amiga…

Papá tengo que mostrarte algo en la computadora, puedes venir conmigo al estudio por favor – Fujitaka entendiendo lo que su hija se proponía, asintió y rápidamente se despidieron y salieron de la cocina dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Tomoyo quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Touya

Dime…

Como dibujas tan bien me gustaría, bueno cuando tengas el tiempo, que hicieras un boceto mostrando las ideas que tienes para la zona VIP del restaurante – expresó seriamente

Tomoyo Sonrió abiertamente y dijo – creo que estamos conectados, porque ya lo hice – Touya abrió los ojos y sonriente le dijo

¿En serio? ¡qué casualidad! Y tan pronto, pero ¿cómo? - sonó sorprendido

Hoy tuve clase de arte y era dibujo libre, así aproveché que estaba inspirada con las ideas de la zona VIP del restaurante y ya tengo el boceto, planeaba dártelo otro día porque no creí que te iba a ver ahora – sacó de su carpeta el dibujo, hermosamente hecho y se lo entregó.

Touya se sorprendió y le dijo - Wow se ve muy bien, tus ideas me gustan

Gracias, pero puedes hacer cualquier cambio, de hecho, estaba pensando en colocar otras cosas.

Teniendo una idea en mente Touya le dijo – me parece bien, pero el jueves vamos de nuevo, almorzamos y me muestras otro boceto o lo haces allá mismo, ¿qué te parece?

Tomoyo meditando, contestó, - me parece perfecto, pero voy a tomar fotos del lugar para realizar varios bocetos y entregártelos después– lo dijo muy emocionada juntando sus manos

Veo que te estas emocionando – sonrió un poco

La verdad sí, desde que salimos de allá, a mi mente solo llegaban ideas y me fue fácil hacer el boceto, además que tuve una excelente nota por el – dijo contenta

Me alegra y muchas gracias, pero debo pagarte de alguna manera – dijo coqueto

Tomoyo se puso nerviosa… - mmm… no… no es necesario – dijo tímidamente

Claro que sí, dime que quieres y te lo daré – dijo dando a entender otra cosa

"a ti" pensó, pero dijo – No se me ocurre nada…

Bueno, te daré tiempo y me dices – dijo amablemente

No es necesario, como te dije, pero mejor dame lo que tú quieras – dijo tratando de no sonar atrevida

" _Eso sonó coqueto_ ", pensó Touya…- bueno está bien, te daré una sorpresa

Ok, bueno me tengo que ir Touya

Y yo también – interrumpió el – tengo guardia – dijo levantándose y saliendo con ella hacia la puerta y tomando el maletín que le había dado su hermana, se marcharon cada uno en su auto a sus respectivos destinos…

…::…

Mientras en el estudio, estaba Sakura, inquieta y mirando a su padre le dijo

Papá ¿crees que vaya a pasar algo entre ellos? - dijo pensativa

No sé hija, es asunto de ellos

Pero me gustaría mucho, los quiero a los dos – dijo con estrellas en sus ojos, ante este comentario Fujitaka solo sonrió

Aprovechando que estaba en el estudio se sentó en el escritorio del computador y abrió su correo y habían dos entradas nuevas una de Meiling Li, con varios archivos adjuntos y otra de alguien que no conocía pero que decidió leer, en ese correo se presentaba como el asistente de las empresas Li, su nombre es Spinel Sun y le daba una breve descripción de sus funciones y la citaba en la cafetería de la universidad el día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana…

Papá – dijo llamando la atención de Fujitaka quien estaba leyendo un libro –

Dime hija – viéndola alegre

Tengo el correo de Meiling Li dándome las instrucciones de mis deberes y otro del asistente que contrataron, se llama Spinel Sun y me citó mañana a las 9 en la cafetería de la universidad – dijo muy emocionada

Excelente noticia – lo dijo sinceramente – aprovecha esta oportunidad para que el te responda las preguntas que te surjan de la información que te han enviado.

Es cierto – dijo como meditando en el asunto – voy a leer detenidamente las instrucciones de Meiling es importante que conozca en detalle todo, mejor voy a imprimirlas para estudiarlas con calma y subrayar las ideas que no entienda

Me parece buena idea, así no olvidarás nada- la miraba con orgullo al ver el interés de ella para hacer las cosas bien.

Listo – voy a leer a mi cuarto papá

Pero come antes, después se te olvida y te acuestas sin cenar – le recomendó

Siiii, lo había olvidado, nos vemos PA – dijo saliendo en dirección a la cocina

Después de comer, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio analizando la información que le había enviado Meiling.

habían varias hojas con horarios, con espacios en blanco, ella supuso que era una agenda que debía llenarse con reuniones, citas o viajes, bueno podría ser con cualquier cosa, además de la información de los nuevos tutores que habían contratado para sus nuevos idiomas y varias referencias de libros técnicos que debían leer, estos estaban en los idiomas de su especialidad, le iban a proporcionar esos libros junto con los respectivos diccionarios, así como su primera tarea, debía traducir un contrato de un asesor de ventas básico pero en 3 idiomas que debía entregar el lunes…

Perfecto, voy a ponerme a trabajar en eso de inmediato, no se con qué me va a salir el señor Sun mañana y a partir del lunes voy a tener menos tiempo – pensaba la joven

Se puso manos a la obra y empezó con la traducción del texto, el cual le resultaba un tanto difícil porque no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con términos técnicos ni de negocios, tuvo que recurrir a varios diccionarios online especializados que le dieron buena guía… aunque no terminó con los 3, pudo terminar la traducción del japonés al coreano, dejando para el día siguiente del Japonés al mandarín y al inglés…

Un poco cansada se fue a dormir, su sueño fue tan profundo que cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día y para su fortuna era temprano eran las 5:30 a.m.

Wow, nunca me había levantado tan temprano, - se dijo así misma, - aprovecharé este tiempo para arreglarme bien y dar una buena impresión porque hoy mi clase de coreano es a las 10.

Así lo hizo, se dio un baño usando su jabón liquido con olor a flor de cerezo, su shampoo con olor a fresas, saliendo del baño se dirigió a su armario para buscar que ponerse y decidió colocarse vestido ceñido a la cintura verde con dorado que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y una chaqueta beige que le hacía juego al conjunto, botas caña alta (son esas botas que quedan debajo de la rodilla) de puntas y tacón medio , ella era alta, así que no usaba muchos zapatos altos, color beige y bolso a juego con las botas y la chaqueta, al estar contenta con su atuendo se dispuso a colocar un poco de maquillaje, solo polvos, rímel y un labial en tono suave, a ella le gustaba lucir natural, dejo su cabello suelto que ya le llegaba a la cintura y se colocó solo aretes de perla y un pulsera a juego, una vez lista bajo a desayunar.

Su padre al verla se sorprendió, su hija se veía muy elegante, casi no usaba ese tipo de ropa para ir a la universidad y se veía muy bella y un poco mayor para su edad, pero se veía bien…

Sakura estas muy linda y veo que te levantaste temprano, vas a desayunar?

Si papá, no quiero llegar tarde y al levantarme temprano pude arreglarme con tranquilidad – dijo sonriendo

Bien - solo dijo eso, colocando un plato para su hija con huevos revueltos, tostada, jugo de naranja y fresas picadas y había mantequilla o mermelada para untar

Gracias papa se ve deli – y comiendo muy rápido, terminó, se dispuso a lavarse sus dientes y a retocar el maquillaje y se fue para la u

Chao papá - le dio un beso y salió, esta vez tomó un taxi en vez del auto bus

Cuando llegó a la Universidad faltaban 15 minutos para las 9 de la mañana y ella estaba feliz porque iba a llegar temprano a la cita, al verla los jóvenes se la quedaban mirando porque la verdad se veía diferente y muy linda, cuando llegó a la puerta de la cafetería se detuvo y empezó a observar alrededor por si veía a Yamasaki o a Chiharu, y en una de las mesas del fondo estaba Chiharu leyendo algo…

Hola Chiharu, - Saludó la castaña

Al verla, Chiharu se sorprendió y le dijo – vaya Sakura te vez muy bien….

Gracias, ¡tú también! – notando que la joven también estaba más arreglada que de costumbre, no llevaba jeans o tenis, sino un pantalón clásico blanco algo ceñido a su cuerpo y un hermoso suéter rosado estampado con flores pequeñas de manga larga, que se ajustaba a su linda figura y zapatos rosados de tacón alto.

Creo que queremos dar buena impresión -dijo riendo Chiharu

Sip, la verdad quería verme profesional – también río Sakura

¿Y Yamasaki? – pregunto Sakura

Me dijo que llega en 5 minutos, así que ya debe estar por llegar – respondió animada Chiharu

Al poco tiempo llegó Yamasaki, con un hombre más alto que él, delgado, pero corpulento, elegantemente vestido, de traje, pero sin corbata, piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules, realmente muy guapo, ….pensando en lo mismo, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y dijeron bajito – ¿ese es el señor Spinel Sun?

Al llegar, las chicas saludaron a Yamasaki y a su acompañante, pero con gesto que denotaba querer saber de el

Yamasaki rió para sus adentros y dijo – Chicas les presento a mi hermano gemelo – el hombre lo miró incrédulo ante la broma

Chiharu lo fulminó con una mirada y Sakura dijo – Pero no se parecen en nada – Creyéndose el cuento

Es porque no lo soy – hablo el hombre con un tono algo divertido al ver que la castaña había caído – soy Spinel Sun el asistente de los señores Li, mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia a las que ellas correspondieron y estiro su mano primero a Sakura quien hizo lo mismo y dijo – Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto conocerlo Señor Sun – Chiharu hizo lo mismo y dio su nombre – Chiharu Mihara, un placer conocerlo señor Sun-

Luego de las presentaciones se sentaron en la mesa y el empezó a explicar sus funciones, les extendió una tarjeta a cada uno para que tuvieran su contacto y les dio más papeles que estudiar e instrucciones para los primeros meses, luego hablo un poco de él, que tenia 29 años y era administrador de empresas con un doctorado en negocios internacionales y varios seminarios sobre negocios, era asesor externo de varias empresas y algunas multinacionales…

Ellos estaban asombrados de como un hombre tan joven tenía tanta experiencia y conocimientos….

Fui un niño genio - explicó al ver sus caras - a los 16 años había terminado mi carrera de administración e hice el doctorado de 5 años, junto con varios seminarios, a los 21 ya había terminado todos mis estudios y me había hecho una buena reputación en el medio, esto me trajo clientes, de hecho conozco a los Li hace años, hice algunos trabajos para ellos en China, viví en Hong Kong por 3 años, pero cuando mi mamá enfermó, me regresé a mi natal Japón y ya no quise irme a otro lado.

Todos estaban asombrados, el hombre no los conocía y les había contado parte de su vida, a los que ellos correspondieron al dar datos de sus edades, estudios y gustos, todos se cayeron bien y a Spinel las chicas les parecieron agradables y bonitas, en especial Sakura que con solo 20 años parecía una modelo, pero que era la más talentosa de los 3, " _vaya que las apariencias engañan_ ", se dijo para si mismo.

Se despidió de los jóvenes y salió de la universidad a rendir el reporte que debía entregar de la reunión que había tenido con ellos.

Sakura ese asistente es muy guapo, ¿no te parece? – dijo un tanto emocionada Chiharu

Si, lo es y es bastante inteligente, se que me va a gustar tener muchas conversaciones con el – respondió sincera

¡Mujeres!, ya están derramando la baba por ese- dijo en tono molesto Yamasaki…

Ignorando el comentario, Sakura dijo - Bueno yo me voy tengo clases de coreano y de gramática, pero hagamos un grupo de whatsapp para estar comunicados ¿Qué les parece?

Buena idea – dijeron ambos al tiempo

Ok, Yamasaki, puedes encargarte por favor – pidió la castaña

Listo ya mismo lo creo - así se despidieron

La castaña se fue contenta a sus clases y esperando la noche con ansias porque tenía una invitación de Yukito a un helado, y ahora que lo pensaba él nunca la había invitado a salir… "¿ _será que Tomoyo tiene razón?"_ pensó, pero decido no darle tanta vuelta al asunto y se fue a sus clases.

No iba a poder ir a su casa a cambiarse porque las clases eran hasta en la noche, llamó a Yukito le pidió que fuera por ella a la Universidad y que de ahí salían por el helado, él le confirmó y le dijo que iría por ella a las 7 de la noche.

En la hora acordada Sakura encontró a Yukito esperándola en la puerta de la universidad, se veía muy bien, tenía un pantalón Dril, una camisa manga larga azul con dos botones sueltos, zapatos y correa marrones, su cabello rubio platinado bien peinado y sus gafas que lo hacían ver interesante, cuando vio a la joven se quedó impresionado porque no la había visto tan elegante para la universidad.

Saku te vez hermosa – le dijo a modo de saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – sonrió la chica - tú también estas muy guapo – dijo con sinceridad

Gracias - dijo nervioso – bueno vamos, conozco un lugar donde podemos comer algo y de postre un helado

Siii, la verdad tengo hambre – este comentario hizo que Yukito soltara una carcajada, el conocía a su castaña

Me lo imaginaba, vamos no está lejos – entraron en el carro de Yukito y en 15 minutos llegaron a un restaurante, era acogedor y elegante.

Wow, no conocía el sitio, se ve muy lindo – dijo la joven

Sip, me gusta mucho, vengo a comer a veces, hay de todo lo que quieras de comida tradicional japonesa y un poco comida china, y un buen menú de postres y helados - explico el joven, tomándola por el codo le dijo que buscaran una mesa, pero en el fondo Sakura distinguió una figura que le era familiar y cuando él la vio se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia ella…

Hola señorita Kinomoto, me alegra verla de nuevo – dijo el hombre

Hola Señor Sun, si también me alegra, déjeme presentarle a un buen amigo, él es Yukito Tsukishiro … - ambos hicieron una reverencia y extendiendo su mano él dijo – Spinel Sun, un gusto conocerlo

Igual mente señor Sun - contestó Yukito

Ya que están aquí, porque no se sientan con nosotros, estoy con mi prometida y su prima en aquella mesa de allá – cuando señaló la mesa Yukito se quedó helado y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

…::…

 **Reto: ¿a quién vería Yukito? Vamos a ver quién gana, ya que hay varias lectoras bastante perceptivas… jejejejejeje**

..::..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me den sus comentarios al respecto… nos estamos leyendo…

 **samantha136:** gracias por tu review y que bien que la historia muestre detalles, pero hay más de fondo.

 **YaZziLeOn:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la cita de ellos, va a ser una historia bonita, eso espero, pronto verán mas de Sakura y Shaoran


	8. Encuentros

Hola mis queridas lectoras el capitulo salió un poco largo y hay muchos diálogos, pero me gustan más la interacción entre los personajes, espero les guste…

Recuerden que los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 8 Encuentros**

Ya que están aquí, porque no se sientan con nosotros, estoy con mi prometida y su prima en aquella mesa de allá – cuando señaló la mesa Yukito se quedó helado y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

A la distancia pudo distinguir dos hermosas mujeres la primera era Nakuru Akizuki, a lo que Yukito pensó, será ella la novia o la prima de la novia, no sabia a ciencia cierta, pero no entendía porque le molestaba el hecho de que fuera la novia, cuando estuvieron más cerca su asombró fue mayor al punto de detenerse por un instante y creer que estaba soñando y dijo muy bajito que solo sakura pudo escuchar, ya que aun la llevaba agarrada del codo

Naoko Yanagisawa – A esto Sakura abrió sus ojos porque sabia quien era ella, aunque Yukito no se lo había contado, sino que ella había escuchado parte de una conversaci0ón que él tuvo con Touya explicándole lo que había pasado, ella solo escuchó parte de la conversación…

 **Flash Back**

¡Qué dices Yuki! – Habló Touya en tono molesto y haciendo puños sus manos – Esto no puede ser –

Yo tampoco lo podía creer – dijo – si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos – bajó la cabeza y aunque no quiso le salió una lagrima traicionera

Yuki, pero tal vez fue un mal entendido – dijo Touya tratando de mejorar los ánimos y la situación

No Tuya, no solo los vi, llegué hasta ellos y los enfrenté – dijo en un tono de voz quebrado y tomando más aire de lo normal para aguantar las lagrimas

Yuki… - Touya no sabía que decir

Por qué Touya, todos éramos amigos, porque ella me engañó y con Hiroki Kagamura, el que se decía mi mejor amigo – Pero tuvo que para de hablar porque las palabras le producían con mucho dolor

Yuki, no se que decirte los 4 éramos inseparables y cuando ustedes se hicieron novios nunca note nada por parte de Hiroki, él siempre estuvo contento con su noviazgo – dijo un Touya pensativo

Cuando los enfrente después de verlos besándose, ella solo me dijo que ninguno se proponía hacerme daño, pero que las cosas se salieron de control, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y que sin quererlo se había enamorado de él – relató el joven con gran dolor en su corazón – Hiroki no me daba la cara el solo estaba ahí mirando el piso, se que estaba avergonzado pero lo que ellos me hicieron, … no se le hace a tu mejor amigo

Así es, pero yo creí que era tu mejor amigo – dijo Touya en son de broma

Esto hizo que Yukito sonriera un poco - lo eres Touya, solo que con Hiroki llevábamos más tiempo de amigos.

Y ¿qué les dijiste? – Pregunto un Touya preocupado

Solo les dije - ¿por qué? Que mal les hice para causarme tanto dolor… Naoko quiso seguir hablando, pero yo solo le dije que lo dejáramos así y que no había de que hablar, las cosas eran claras, así que me di media vuelta y me vine para acá, - haciendo una pausa y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, continuó - Touya estoy destrozado, me duele el pecho – y sin aguantarlo más el joven cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar fuertemente

Touya se agachó con él y solo estuvo a su lado abrazándolo y consolándolo como buen amigo que era….

 **Fin del flash Back**

Si eso lo había presenciado y ella se iba a encargar que Yanagisawa no le volviera a hacer daño a su Yukito…

Tranquilo, Yuki todo va a estar bien – Le dijo una sonriente Sakura y lo animó a seguir caminando, el se sintió muy bien por el apoyo que ella le brindó y esto le dio fuerza para enfrentarla de nuevo.

Al llegar a la mesa, tanto Nakuru como Naoko abrieron los ojos al ver a Yukito acompañado de una hermosa castaña, eso a Nakuru no le gustó nada y ella no sabía porque si a ella el que le era gustaba Touya.

Chicas les presento a Sakura Kinomoto – Ella hizo una reverencia a manera de Saludo - Ella es Naoko Yanagisawa, mi prometida y su prima Nakuru Akizuki- dijo el muy contento

Mucho gusto - dijo la castaña y ellas respondieron de igual forma

Y él es su amigo Yukito Tsukishiro – a lo que Yukito saludó - ¿cómo estas Yanagisawa?, hace mucho no te veía, hola Akizuki, me alegra de verte – Naoko estaba sorprendida de verlo y Nakuru se preguntaba de donde conocía Yukito a su prima.

¿Se conocen? – Pregunto confuso Spinel

Si, - respondió Yukito – Yanagisawa y yo estudiamos en la preparatoria, hasta que se fue a Hong Kong a estudiar y Akizuki y yo estudiamos juntos la misma carrera y ambos ganamos la beca para la especialización- explicó de manera tranquila

¡Qué coincidencia! - dijo Spinel

Tsukishiro, me alegra verte de nuevo - dijo Naoko- hace varios años que no sabia de ti, has cambiado bastante – Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven

Tú también Yanagisawa – dijo Yukito

Al ver el ambiente un tanto frio por parte de los amigos que tenia años sin verse, decidió interrumpir Nakuru

Tsukishiro, como van tus arreglos para el viaje?

Bueno algo adelantados, ya entregamos los papeles y los horarios en el hospital, solo falta la visa que la tengo que cambiar por una de estudios – dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándose tranquilo

Que bien – dijo Spinel – pero siéntense para que continúen conversando – ante esto Yuki apretó el agarre de Sakura mostrándole que lo ayudara para no hacerlo, ella captó el mensaje y se apresuró a decir

Gracias señor Sun, pero Yukito y yo tenemos un asunto personal que tratar y como ya no le queda mucho tiempo, va a ser muy difícil volver a programar una salida como esta – se excusó

Así es, discúlpennos por favor – pidió el joven

No hay problema, en otra ocasión podemos reunirnos – dijo Spinel

Claro que sí – respondió la castaña con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo dar y sintiendo aflojar el agarre de Yukito mostrando el alivio que sentía.

Disculpa – interrumpió Naoko – ¿Eres hermana de Touya Kinomoto? – Sakura asintió con la misma sonrisa – Salúdalo de mi parte hace años no lo veo

Con gusto señorita Yanagisawa – en esos momentos ambos hicieron una reverencia a manera de despedida y buscaron una mesa aleja de ellos en una zona privada

Estando ahí Yukito sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y abrazó dulcemente a la castaña y le susurró al oído – Gracias – Ella le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa

De nada Yuki, para eso somos los amigos – el bajó la cabeza y le besó la frente de manera tierna, ella se alegro y sonrojó un poco por la acción

Sentémonos Sakura, me imagino que tendrás preguntas sobre lo que acabó de pasar – dijo un tanto nervioso

Yuki, - dudo un momento para continuar - … yo sé quién es Yanagisawa y lo que ocurrió – Yukito abrió los ojos

Voy a matar a Touya - Surruró

No, el no me dijo nada, yo… yo lo escuché sin querer, cuando lo estaban hablando – dijo en tono nervioso

Yukito le tomó la mano y le dijo – Saku no te preocupes, eras una niña y yo también era bastante joven, sabes ella fue la novia que más quise, se puede decir que la primera, porque antes solo salí con dos chicas pero no llegamos a nada, en cambio con Naoko fue diferente, nos enamoramos pero parece que solo yo lo estuve la mayoría del tiempo, luego de estar juntos unos cuantos meses, solo me cambió… - dijo un poco triste

Yuki – apretó más su mano mostrándole apoyo – pero ya la olvidaste?

Sí, hace años un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes me ayudó a olvidarla – Sakura lo miró sin comprender, como Yukito se dio cuenta le dijo directamente

Tu, Sakura me ayudaste a olvidarla – lo dijo sinceramente y le acariciaba tiernamente su mano

¿Yooooo? – ella estaba asombrada, no se lo creía… Yukito asintió con una sonrisa

Pero ¿cómo te pude ayudar? – ansiaba saber la respuesta

Bueno, te voy a contar, pero no me vayas a mal interpretar, por favor – pidió el joven

Aunque Touya me va a matar – expresó pensando en la reacción de su amigo si se enteraba - pero hace algún tiempo yo estaba seguro de que te amaba – dijo sin más

La joven se quedó helada, no lo podía creer, la ilusión o el amor que ella en algún momento también sintió fue correspondido, no lo podía creer, ella estaba muda ante la declaración del joven y hasta cierto punto emocionada…

Espero no te ilusiones Saku, si no hubiese querido abarcar tanto, en mi carrera, en ahorrar para ti y vivir bien, tal vez ahora fuéramos novios – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura también sonrió y dijo - Yo sí creo, porque hasta hace unas semana yo también creí que te amaba - dijo sinceramente

Yukito sintió un dolor profundo al saber que pudo tener a su lado una mujer maravillosa y él mismo lo había arruinado. Sakura notó el cambio en su rostro y le dijo

Pero Yuki no te entristezcas, si hubiéramos sido el uno para el otro, no nos hubiera podido separar nada, ni siquiera lo que te proponías, eran cosas buenas solo que lo tendrás que disfrutar con otra chica. – Sakura se entristeció un poco porque ella lo amó mucho en su momento

Yukito solo la miró, se levanto de la silla y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella no quería separarse de él, - se que no es apropiado, pero puedo besarte – dijo en tono de suplica

Ella se sorprendió ante la petición – ¿Por qué? – pregunto la joven

Porque en estos momentos es lo único que quiero hacer y no lo voy a hacer sin tu permiso – dijo el joven con una mirada tierna

Ella entendiendo que iba a ser una despedida definitiva y que iban a cerrar un capítulo juntos.

Yuki, es mi primer beso y aunque se lo deseaba dar al chico que me gustara, ahora sé que te lo mereces porque en su momento nos amamos y porque sé que no se va a repetir y es la única oportunidad de hacerlo – confesó ella

El joven se sorprendió al saber que la joven no había besado a nadie antes, eso era casi imposible y solo le respondió

Gracias por darme ese honor, espero no ser descarado y prométeme que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, seremos los mejore amigos – Ella asintió y el le colocó su mano en la mejilla y la acarició con cariño, notando lo suave de la piel de la castaña y terminó la distancia entre ellos, cuando sus labios se juntaron, ambos sintieron un inmenso cariño de parte de los dos, solo sus labios se movieron por un momento mientras Yukito seguía acariciando su mejilla, sintió la dulzura de Sakura y ella el sabor de él, sí, había sido un beso muy tierno, pero a ninguno le produjo la chispa que se debe sentir ante el beso de la persona amada.

Ambos se separaron suavemente y mirándola tiernamente dijo

Gracias Saku, te quiero muchísimo – tomándole sus manos y llevándolas a su boca les dio un beso tierno

Yuki, fue un beso muy tierno y sé que fue una despedida, pero no te preocupes no me voy a confundir de hecho ese beso me demostró que solo puedo sentir por ti una profunda amistad …

Si, Saku, yo sentí lo mismo, prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar y que esto no va a acabar nuestra amistad – sonó un poco preocupado

Claro que no, nunca hubiera querido darle a otro hombre mi primer beso, tu te lo merecías, no te preocupes – dijo tratando de calmarlo, al mismo tiempo otra castaña había visto todo lo que ocurrió con la pareja…

Eres única mi Saku – en eso llegaron sus ordenes y empezaron a comer y a seguir conversando animadamente de sus días, luego comieron un delicioso helado triple para Sakura de chocolate, fresa y vainilla, le encantaban estas combinaciones y Yukito solo pidió un flan de caramelo, que le gustaba mucho, luego de terminar, Yukito pagó la cuenta y llevó a Sakura a su casa, en el camino siguieron hablando de trivialidades y quedaron de verse pronto de nuevo…

Gracias por todo Yuki, lo pase muy bien- dijo sonriendo la castaña

Y a ti también, me agradó hablar contigo y dejar las cosas claras - se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, se metió en su carro y se fue a su casa.

Ella entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse y darse una buena ducha para irse a dormir, una vez en su cama _"nunca creí que hoy recibiría mi primer beso y del hombre que amé mucho tiempo, lástima que no sentí las mariposas ni nada de eso, pero fue un beso lindo, tal vez algún día llegue el hombre que me haga temblar con su presencia y derretir con un beso, sería maravilloso, pero parece que eso solo pasa en las películas románticas_ " pensaba la castaña en su habitación.

..::..

Al día siguiente Touya y Tomoyo estaban en el restaurante en la zona que iba a convertirse en VIP, almorzaban y compartían ideas, una vez terminaron, Tomoyo se dispuso a tomar fotos de todo el lugar desde diferentes ángulos, ella es muy perfeccionista y no quería dejar escapar detalles, aprovechaba los momentos de descuido de Touya y le tomaba fotos sin que él se diera cuenta y a veces lo hacía de frente, cosa que no le gustaba mucho

Vamos Tomy, a mi no, a la zona… - expresaba el moreno un tanto frustrado porque ella no le hacía caso…

No claro que no, no es divertido solo tomarle fotos a una zona sin personas… - decía muy divertida

A el se le ocurrió una idea – Entonces tomate una foto conmigo

Noooo como crees, yo…- pero el la interrumpió quitándole la cámara y tomándole fotos

No, no, no, Touya dámela por favor- la joven trataba de quitarle cámara, pero como el era mucho más alto que ella, el medía 1.90, no la alcanzaba

El dijo, vamos a tomarnos una juntos – y la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el y en ese instante estaban muy cerca y el aprovecho un tomó una foto de ellos mirándose, " _Diosss, es tan hermosa, al tenerla tan cerca quiero comérmela a besos_ " pensaba el joven y luego le dijo - mira a la cámara – así lo hizo ella, " _creí que me iba a besar_ " pensaba ella, quien no podía decir palabra, y junto su cabeza con la de ella y ambos sonrieron tiernamente y el tomo otra foto (selfi) de ellos.

Bueno ya fue suficiente, devuélvemela por favor que ya debo irme, tengo suficientes fotos y tengo clase por la tarde – expreso la joven un tanto nerviosa

Está bien y cuando tendrás listos los bocetos, no quiero apurarte, pero me gustaría dejar el proyecto avanzado antes de irme – expresó seriamente

mmmm… en un par de días te podre traer dos propuestas, ya las tengo en mente y se me emociono mucho tal vez tres – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que derritió el corazón del joven.

Eres muy eficiente, gracias, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada, si no puedes con solo uno me conformo…

Tranquilo, no es molestia para mí - mostrándose contenta

Bueno, es hora de llevarte a la universidad, tengo que estar con Yuki en la embajada hay que cambiar la visa por una de estudios, para que nos dejen estar los 3 años sin problemas – mencionó el joven

Es cierto, no va a ser fácil viajar constantemente para acá - trató de no sonar triste

La verdad no, creo que cada 6 meses podré hacerlo, es que además de estudiar, debo trabajar medio tiempo en un hospital, la universidad se encargó de eso, nos va a servir de experiencia y cubrirá ciertos gastos – Explicó el moreno

Pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para venir cada 6 meses si en los trabajos las vacaciones son anuales? – preguntó meditando en lo que el le acaba de decir

Acumulando días libres, allá voy a hacer lo posible por estar concentrado en mis estudios y mi trabajo, además tengo mucha motivación para venir cada 6 meses – dijo sonriente

Ya veo, me imagino que vas a extrañar a Sakura y Fujitaka – quiso saber si agregaba a alguien más

Si claro y también a ti, me gustaría verte cuando vuelva, prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible por visitarme y también por estar en el aeropuerto el día que me vaya- dijo en tono de suplica

Claro que sí, voy a acompañarte al aeropuerto y voy a ir a verte cuando vengas – sonó contenta porque sintió el interés de el por ella…

Mira qué hora es – dijo mirando su reloj – es tarde, no me gusta llegar tarde a clase – dijo la joven, aunque deseaba estar con él más tiempo a ella le gustaba ser puntual en todo momento

Vámonos inmediatamente, para que no te atrases más – y tomándola de la mano la condujo fuera del establecimiento, ella no se creía que él estuviera haciendo eso, pero no le dijo nada, subieron al carro en dirección de la universidad, en el trayecto siguieron hablando de cosas normales, una vez en el centro de estudios se despidieron rápidamente, él también tenía una cita que cumplir….

..::…

En Seul, Corea del Sur, estaban un grupo de empresarios reunidos en las empresas Li, donde se exponían los avances del proyecto de Japón…

Buen trabajo Xiao Lang – decía Leran Li – con la información que nos has dado notamos que el proyecto va bien, nos alegra trabajar de nuevo con Spinel Sun, es un gran y eficiente profesional y veo que la elección de los tres jóvenes para los idiomas donde deseamos expandirnos a futuro está muy bien, puedo ver que tienen talento y ganas, excelentes notas y referencias, los felicito y ¿cuándo los piensas utilizar como interpretes?

Madre la verdad solo uno de ellos tiene las capacidades de interpretar mandarín y coreano, los otros dos, aunque están más adelantados no tienen esa capacidad, se puede decir que la joven es autodidacta y antes de entrar en la universidad ya conocía bastante estos idiomas y ahí los esta puliendo, junto con el inglés que lo maneja muy bien…

Bueno necesitaremos un traductor pronto para la reunión en Hong Kong, que interprete del mandarín al Coreno, tráela a ella. – ordenó Leran

Pero madre me parece un tanto pronto, esa reunión será en un par de meses y ella va a estar estudiando los otros idiomas – explico el joven

Bueno has los arreglos necesarios, estamos a dos meses y puedes pedir que adelante clases, ella se ve muy capaz – expresó muy seria la matriarca

Si, madre como diga – fue lo único que pudo responder.

Hay que aprovechar el talento que ellos tienen – dijo Feimei Li

Claro, - respondió Meiling – creo que todos deberían venir, no te parece Xiao Lang, para que conozcan la casa Matriz de las empresas Li, y vean lo que pronto también tendrán que hacer tal y como lo va a realizar Sakura – dijo, mediando en el hecho que ellos debían pronto hacer eso mismo

Me parece excelente idea, quiero conocerlosssss - Dijeron al unísono las 4 hermanas Li, las cuales se miraron y dejaron salir carcajadas…., ellas a veces hablaban al tiempo diciendo lo mismo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a eso

Entonces está decidido, vamos a mandar un email a la universidad notificando los días en los que los vamos a necesitar y a hablar con los profesores de las nuevas áreas para reprogramar las clases y por supuesto a notificarles a ellos lo que deben hacer, en especial a la señorita Kinomoto quien va a ser la encargada de interpretar la información. Bueno señor Park, necesito que se encargue de esto (el nombre del asistente en corea de las empresas Li es Park Yoong Soo)

Si señor Li, de inmediato me pongo a trabajar en eso – respondió el asistente.

Como siempre mándelos con copia a Meiling y a mí por favor – pidió el castaño

Si señor- y haciendo una reverencia se fue a su oficina a realizar las labores

Bueno Madre, hermanas y Meling, tengo que dejarlas tengo una clase, ya debo irme

Y ahora que estudiar hermanito – dijo Fuutie muy divertida

Es un doctorado en negocios internacionales – la carrera de administración no es suficiente, menos mal que el proyecto de Japón fue aprobado como mi proyecto de grado y ahora lo puedo continuar, usando los resultados en mi proyecto de grado, pero para mí doctorado en este caso, eso me da una gran ventaja, ya que tengo continuidad en un proyecto y la universidad está muy interesada en la forma en como lo llevaremos.

Por eso has trabajado tan duro desde hace más de un año en este proyecto – dijo pensativa Shiefa

Así es, es un proyecto de unos 6 años y ya va el primero y si al final del doctorado todo sale bien, se que va a ser una nota perfecta y ganancia para todos, eso me motiva que resulte en beneficio no solo para mi si no para la familia.

Excelente Xiao Lang, igual que tu padre, todo un hombre de negocios – dijo en tono orgulloso Leran

Gracias Madre, pero tengo que irme, las espero en casa para cenar – Wei, va a ser una cena maravillosa en honor a ustedes y traigan a sus esposos, dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanas que ya todas estaban casadas…

Claro que sí – respondió el cuarteto de mujeres.

Chao, Mei, -dijo acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso en los labios a manera de despedida.

Cuando Shaoran salió de la sala de juntas, Leran se acercó a Meiling

Como te has sentido hija – preguntó directamente

Madre la verdad hay días que no tengo mucha fuerza, pero hay otros donde todo trascurre normalmente – respondió sinceramente

Mmm, y ¿el tratamiento cómo va? – quiso saber más

No me está haciendo el efecto esperado, cada vez mi salud se deteriora más – dijo en tono triste

Pero ese ha sido tu tratamiento por casi 5 años y te había funcionado bien – expuso la señora

Así es madre, pero el asunto es que el tratamiento es por 5 años y era el más avanzado y esperaba que para entonces tuvieran algo que pudiera ayudarme, pero al pareces es muy difícil – dijo muy triste

Querida no es una buena noticia y Xiao Lang ¿lo sabe?

Si, ha estado investigando y deseando haber estudiado medicina, pero no ha encontrado nada, incluso en Japón visitamos a un neurólogo que no dio muchas esperanzas, ya empieza a serme difícil hacer unas actividades – respondió la joven

Voy a seguir buscando por mi cuenta, hija, queremos que te mantengas como estas – dijo en tono esperanzado

Usted sabe que al sufrir de esta enfermedad es casi imposible, es degenerativa y es hereditaria, de mi bisabuela, a mi me toco ser la del gen defectuoso, no creí que avanzara a tan temprana edad, pero así fue mi caso, pero gracias a ella he sido feliz- dijo mostrando sinceridad

Lo sé querida lo sé –

Por eso quiero devolverle a Xiao Lang el favor – dijo en tono triste

No creo que él lo permita –

Así es, discutimos por eso la última vez, pero algo me dice que encontré la única chica que tal vez lo ayude cuando ya no esté – sonó triste

No digas esas cosas aun, hay tiempo- dijo leran

No, madre no hay mucho ya esta enfermedad me ha ganado, aunque avanza lentamente, los tratamientos que me han hecho solo han servido para frenarla un poco,… pero … dentro … de …poco …no …podré …ni … hablar –dijo con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos

Hija – Leran la rodeo con sus brazos en un intento de consuelo casi que imposible…

Sus cuatro hijas miraban la escena con el corazón roto porque no podían hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedería…

En la noche en la casa del matrimonio Li, estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo la deliciosa cena que preparó Wei

Wei, esta delicioso, como todo lo que preparas, cuando decides hacerlo– dijo una feliz Leran, Wei era el mayordomo al cuidado de Shaoran y de Meiling, pero no era el cocinero de la casa, sin embargo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba el hombre lo hacía sin problemas y era excelente, conocía muy bien los gustos de las señoras Li.

Todos los presentes apoyaron lo que decía Leran, aunque la situación era feliz, Shaoran no lo estaba tanto, no se sentía bien al saber lo que el médico le había dicho a Meiling, ayer por la tarde, tuvieron una cita de control por el tratamiento que hacía 5 años tenía.

 **Flash Back**

Señora Li, los resultados de la ultimas pruebas muestran que el tratamiento que le estábamos haciendo ya está dejando de funcionar, la medula espinal esta siendo afectada a pasos agigantados, y en la tomografía muestra que las neuronas que están encargadas de controlar los movimientos del lado izquierdo del cuerpo están muy débiles y otras están muriendo, el tratamiento ha ayudado pero ya no está siendo efectivo, y este era el más avanzado, así que me temo que no es mucho lo que pueda seguir haciendo por usted, salvo aplacar los dolores musculares y de cabeza que tal vez se presenten….

A Sharoan se le cayó el mundo, aferrado a la mano de su esposa la miró, ella tenía la mirada perdida y no sabía ni que decir, fue como escuchar la sentencia de muerte …

Cuanto – se aclaró la voz que por un momento se le quebró – ¿cuánto tiempo me queda? – pregunto sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, ante la pregunta Shaoran abrió los ojos e intentaba decir algo, pero no podía el dolor, la tristeza, la desilusión, tanto dinero que poseía y no podía hallar una cura para esa enfermedad, que irónico, su querida esposa iba a morir pronto y no podía hacer nada…

La verdad al ser una enfermedad que se presenta normalmente después de los 40 años y desarrollarse en usted desde tan temprana edad, me muestra que es un caso distinto y que todo puede variar, tal vez este tipo de ELA (Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica), me ha dejado desconcertado, a pesar de sus cuidados desde joven edad, previsiones y tratamiento, lo más probable es que dentro de un año ya no pueda realizar nada por usted sola, tal vez logre hablar un poco, después de eso, solo seran cuestión de meses, aun no lo puedo asegurar…

Meiling no soportó la noticia y se derrumbó, sus lágrimas salían incontrolables, Shaoran la abrazaba, junto con ella lloró amargamente por su situación tan terrible y por lo que significaba, el no lo podía soportar, su querida esposa iba sufrir demasiado y el no podía ayudarla, se sentía impotente, inútil…. Durante un tiempo estuvieron abrazados llorando y el doctor les permitió todo el tiempo que necesitaron para calmarse, de hecho, a el también le dolía y se le escaparon lagrimas al ver a la pareja….

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Su madre al darse cuenta de esto le dijo - Xiao Lang, me gustaría conversar después de cenar contigo un rato hijo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos – entendiendo el que tal vez Meiling le había contado, solo asintió y el resto de la cena fue bastante normal sus cuñados eran buenas personas, amables y calmados menos Kero Reed, el esposo de Fuutie, era el más conversador y animado de todos, y trataba de que todos se sintieran en buen ambiente, algo que el castaño agradeció…..

Luego que hubieron terminado de cenar, y después de excusarse, Shaoran condujo a su madre al estudio, cuando estuvieron dentro ella habló…

Se lo de Meiling hijo… ¿cómo te sientes? – ella se sentía muy mal y sabia que su hijo estaba peor, pero no era mujer de rodeos, por eso fue directa

Shaoran, aun de pie en la puerta miro a su madre con ojos cristalinos y sin soportarlo más la abrazó y comenzó a llorar….

….::….

Hola a todas, hasta aquí el capítulo, resultó bastante emotivo, bueno para mí, traté de imaginarme la situación y realmente me dio mucho dolor, pero estas cosas pasan realmente y quise añadirle algo de realidad…

Gracias por sus reviews a todas, en especial a:

 **Shadir:** gracias por tus reviews, porque te pusiste al día con el fic, y porque te esta parecido interésate

 **IIzzyBlueScar:** Me alegra que mi fic te fascine, espero que este capitulo te guste hay un Yukito x Sakura que me imagino no se esperaban jejejejeje, pero decidí cerrar en ellos esta fase de esa manera un tanto romántica pero definitiva.

Lo único fue que nadie acepto el reto, bueno tal vez haga otro después….

Nos seguimos hablando y leyendo


	9. La Vida Sigue

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 9 La Vida Sigue**

Se lo de Meiling hijo… ¿cómo te sientes? – ella se sentía muy mal y sabía que su hijo estaba peor, pero no era mujer de rodeos, por eso fue directa

Shaoran, aun de pie en la puerta miro a su madre con ojos cristalinos y sin soportarlo más la abrazó y comenzó a llorar….

Después que se logró calmar un poco, Shaoran miro a su madre y comenzó a hablar

Mamá, me siento tan impotente, tan inútil, no puedo ayudarla y eso es lo que más me duele, el ver tanto dinero que no sirve para lo que es importante – sonó entre triste y enojado

Lo sé Xiao Lang, pero hay que agradecer que gracias al dinero ella pudo tener un poco más de tiempo, su enfermedad se desarrolló cuando ella tenía solo 15 años, ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue por eso por lo que te decidiste a casarte con ella?

Sí madre, lo recuerdo muy bien…

 **Flash Back**

Hijo, hemos decidido que cuando tengas la mayoría de edad, si no encuentres a alguien más te cases con Meiling Li, para que ustedes se encarguen de manejar las empresas Li – dijo Leran en tono serio

No, madre, discúlpame que sea directo, pero ella es mi prima segunda y la veo como a una de mis hermanas, es mi mejor amiga y si es verdad que le tengo mucho cariño, pero no de esa manera – expresó el castaño en tono respetuoso

Entonces tienes dos años para encontrar a otra mujer y casarte con ella - dijo Leran

Madre solo tengo 16 y apenas estoy en preparatoria, no he cursado mis años en la universidad, me parece tonto que tenga que casarme a los 18 años.

Es algo que se ha manejado desde hace varias generaciones, detrás de un buen hombre hay una gran mujer y para mí tu prima lo es, y ambos deben aprender a manejar desde muy jóvenes las empresas, por eso deben estar casados, deben compartir todo – explico ella

Es hora de cambiar esas costumbres, por qué no esperan a que tenga por lo menos 21 años - dijo

Aunque es buena idea y se podría cambiar porque los reglamentos de la empresa lo permiten, Meiling no, …hay algo que tú no sabes hijo – dijo en tono triste

Que pasa con ella, madre – sonó preocupado

Meiling está enferma, hace unos meses se le descubrió una enfermedad hereditaria por parte de su bisabuela materna, pero en su caso se ha desarrollado mucho antes de lo esperado – expresó la mujer en tono de tristeza

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Que! Pero… pero … ella se ve bien… ¿qué tiene?

Leran tomó aire y dio un largo suspiro – es una enfermedad que es rara y aparece en personas adultas, creo que después de los 40 años, se llama esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, y es una enfermedad de las neuronas en el cerebro, el tronco cerebral y la médula espinal que controlan el movimiento de los músculos voluntarios, es degenerativa a tal grado que la persona queda en una cama hasta que ya no puede ni respirar y entonces no se puede hacer nada más – terminó con una tristeza profunda y miró a su hijo

El estaba en estado de Shock, eso no podía ser cierto, su prima, su mejor amiga, una niña que tenía mucha vida y agilidad, ambos entrenaban juntos desde los 6 años las artes marciales y ella era excelente en eso, no se lo podía creer…

Mama… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, bajó la cabeza y por unos minutos se quedó pensando, Leran lo dejo tranquilo, porque sabía que el estaba analizando toda la situación para tomar una decisión, al fin dijo…

Me voy a casar con ella cuando tenga 18 años, al terminar el instituto y voy a buscar los mejores médicos para ayudarla a que esté más entre nosotros – expresó con seguridad

Bien, pero debes tener en cuenta todo lo que implica el matrimonio y que vas a estar más unido a ella que antes, esto va a afectarte más que ahora, la vas a llegar a amar y te va a doler cuando ella ya no esté – expresó tranquila pero sinceramente

Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar esto con ella, así quede destrozado, no voy a dejarla sola con todo esto… - dijo con convicción

Su madre sonrió - me alegra tu decisión, ella es una excelente mujer y te ama realmente, solo debes aprender a hacerlo –

Si madre lo haré, me propondré amarla mucho…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Gracias mamá – dijo más tranquilo – necesitaba desahogarme un poco, debo ser fuerte por Mei, esto va a ser muy duro, voy a verla deteriorarse hasta que se extinga su vida, eso no me gusta, pero fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento, ella me necesita y voy a estar con ella… - expresó seriamente,

Así es Xiao Lang, no será fácil, pero todos estamos contigo, hay que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, y si no se puede, recuerda que la vida sigue – ella lo abrazó y continuaron conversando las posibilidades de buscar otros tratamientos pronto.

…::…

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en clase de informática, revisando su correo y se encontró con uno de las empresas Li, donde le informaban del viaje a Hong Kong por 3 días y que ella debía ser interprete del Chino al coreano, para un grupo de empleados coreanos que iban a recibir capacitación en las empresas Li y al día siguiente iba a asistir a una reunión con otros empresarios coreanos y debía interpretar la información que se iba a dar en dicha reunión…. Ella no se creía lo que estaba leyendo, sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a temblar

" _No, no, no, no puede ser, no me siento preparada_ " pensó la joven, estaba en estado de shock, empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse y a pensar que eso es parte de su trabajo y del contrato con los Li y que era su sueño, después de unos instantes se calmó y empezó a sonreír, a darse animo a sí misma y pensar que iba a ir a China y que no la conocía, su emoción se hizo evidente tanto que el profesor tuvo que llamarle la atención…

Señorita Kinomoto, si no le interesa la clase, ahí está la puerta – dijo con voz severa

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza – Lo siento profesor Fujigawa, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó la joven

El profesor acepto lo que ella dijo y continuó con la clase… cuando esta terminó la joven sacó su celular y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje al grupo de becados

"Chicos, los espero en la cafetería ASAP"

"Ok" – respondió Yamasaki

"Estoy aquí tomando algo, te espero" Fue la respuesta de Chiharu

Yamasaki y Sakura llegaron al mismo tiempo y buscaron a su compañera, al encontrarla se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron…

Muy bien Sakura ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Chiharu

¿Les llegó un correo de las empresas sobre un viaje a China? – preguntó la castaña

Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados y dijeron al tiempo – No, voy a revisar mi correo – Sakura rió ante el acto.

Mientras revisaban sus respectivos correos, vieron que también iban a ir a China y a visitar la casa matriz de las empresas Li.

Esto es genial - dijo Yamasaki

No lo puedo creer – dijo emocionada Chiharu

¿Ustedes también deben interpretar del chino al coreano? – pregunto preocupada Sakura

Ellos la miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

No, a mí no me dijeron eso – dijo Yamasaki

Ni a mí, el mail solo habla de la visita a China por 3 días y a ver la interpretación que vas a hacer tú, del chino al coreano…. – explico Chiharu

¡No puede ser! me toca sola se – se puso la mano en el pecho y empezó a respirar agitadamente - tengo nervios y si no lo hago bien, hay Dios mío ayúdame – decía desesperada y nerviosa la joven

Tranquila Sakura, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes – dijo Yamasaki

Si, pero esto es diferente, son muchas personas, yo he hecho ese tipo de traducción e interpretación, pero la he preparado de ante mano, aquí es una conversación que fluye y debo ir al rito del expositor y no se cómo lo voy a lograr – dijo aún más nerviosa

No necesariamente - dijo Chiharu

Sakura la miró extrañada porque no entendía nada

Sakura es una capacitación y normalmente hay información que deberás interpretar pero que debes conocer de ante mano, así que no será tan difícil tendrás que estudiarla antes, eso sí, requiere esfuerzo extra y en el caso de la reunión, deberían darte parte de la información que se va a dar para que tengas una idea, claro que es un poco más libre por si alguien hace preguntas o el expositor cambia de tema o da algún ejemplo - explicó Chiharu

Tienes razón, pero debo estudiar más y en dos meses empiezan los exámenes finales – dijo casi llorando Sakura

Sip, esperemos a ver como se resuelve esto con la facultad, ellos deben darnos los permisos y arreglar lo de nuestras ausencias – dijo Yamasaki

Gracias chicos, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes – dijo una Sakura más aliviada

En eso el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y ella miró la pantalla que decía Spinel Sun

Chicos es el señor Sun – dijo y respondió de inmediato

"Señor Sun como está"

"Bien señorita Kinomoto y usted?"

"Bien gracias, un poco preocupada por el email que recibimos de las empresas Li" - fue directa

"Que bien que lo leíste, de eso tengo que hablar con todos, lo haremos mañana, hoy tengo que ir y acomodar varias cosas con respecto a ese viaje en la universidad y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para cuadrar detalles con ustedes, necesito verlos mañana en mi oficina a las 9 a.m., ¿de acuerdo?"

"déjeme avisar a los chicos y ya le digo"

Chicos el señor Sun necesita vernos a los 3 mañana, en su oficina a las 9 de la mañana - los 2 chicos asintieron a manera de respuesta

"Claro que sí señor Sun, allá estaremos"

"Excelente, la dirección está en la tarjeta de contacto que les di el día que nos conocimos"

"Si señor la tenemos, gracias y nos vemos mañana" – colgó

Bueno chicos ya empezamos, lo que se nos viene es fuerte – dijo Sakura meditando en lo que iba a significar ese viaje.

Ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas clases, el día pasó volando y pronto llego la noche y el día siguiente…

A las 9 en punto se encontraban los 3 jóvenes en la oficina del señor Sun, quien pidió a su secretaria que cuando los viera los hiciera pasar

Ustedes deben ser los chicos becados de las empresas Li, - ellos asintieron – yo soy Ayaka Sakishima, la secretaria del señor Sun - les hizo una reverencia a manera de presentación y de saludo

Mucho gusto - respondieron los jóvenes y procedieron a decir sus nombres

Adelante el señor Sun los está esperando – hizo un ademán para que siguieran por la puerta del frente, al entrar saludaron

Buenos días – dijeron los jóvenes al tiempo e hicieron una reverencia

Buenos días muchachos – respondió el señor Sun – siéntense por favor, desean algo de tomar

Ellos asintieron, estaban tan nerviosos que no les vendría mal un te

Habló por el intercomunicador - Señorita Sakishima, tráiganos 4 tazas de te y unas galletas por favor- pidió el - si señor- se escuchó del otro lado

Chicos la verdad es un poco prematuro, pero no significa que sea del todo malo, sobre todo para la señorita Kinomoto, que a quien le corresponde hacer de interprete, me imagino que debe estar muy nerviosa, pero sé que lo ha hecho antes – ella asintió – bueno ayer estuve reunido con el decano Terada y estuvimos analizando como cuadrar sus clases para esos días puesto que están en exámenes finales, pero llegamos a un acuerdo para que se aplazaran hasta que regresen y les van a dar un día libre para que puedan estudiar, en el caso de la señorita Kinomoto, por lo que va a realizar, la nota va a venir de las empresa Li para su examen de chino y de coreano, así que esas dos asignaturas van a depender de su desempeño y no tendrá que realizar el examen – dijo mirando hacia ella, la joven asintió

Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, quiero la nota más alta – dijo sonriendo en actitud positiva

Ese gesto de la joven le pareció gracioso y muy lindo – señorita Kinomoto, pronto me van a dar la información para que la vaya estudiando, la interpretación que va a dar, aunque es libre de parte de los expositores, ellos deberán llevar un pequeño guion el cual usted deberá conocer bien, hasta que se familiarice con eso, y en aproximadamente un año, lo más probable, es que lo haga de manera automática sin necesidad de guiones y a la par del expositor.

La joven sonrió al ver que no iba a estar tan el aire

En el caso de Yamasaki y la señorita Mihara deberán aprender, porque el siguiente turno será de ellos – ambos palidecieron ante la afirmación – Por eso deben estudiar con la señorita Kinomoto la información y conocerla, les recomiendo ensayar con ella la forma en como se debe interpretar las ideas para el idioma en cuestión, para que al momento de verla en acción sea más fácil y lleguen a sentirse tranquilos, sobre todo cuando les corresponda hacerlo también…

Ellos asintieron, - bueno pronto les estaré dando sus pasajes y hospedajes, ¿todos tienen pasaporte vigente?

Sakura y Yamasaki asintieron, pero Chiharu dijo - El mío esta vencido – sonó avergonzada

Muy bien, el lunes a primera hora deberás encargarte de eso, cuando salga dígale a la señorita Sakishima que le ayude a sacar una cita en la oficina de tramites de pasaporte, recuerde que el emperador y la emperatriz son los únicos que no necesitan pasaporte para salir de aquí y el suyo lo necesitamos pronto, - dijo a modo de broma

Claro – dijo Yamasaki - de hecho según recuerdo, los primeros documentos de viaje para viajar al extranjero de ciudadanos japoneses se introdujeron en 1866, cerca del final del Tokugawa shogunate ***** . Estos documentos adoptaron la forma de una "carta de solicitud" sellada que permitía a los ciudadanos japoneses viajar al exterior con fines comerciales y educativos. El término "pasaporte" se introdujo formalmente en el idioma japonés en 1878, y en 1900 se introdujeron los primeros reglamentos que rigen el uso de los pasaportes japoneses.

Ya vas a empezar Yamasaki – dijo Chiharu, con el ceño fruncido

Pero el dijo la verdad – dijo Spinel defendiéndolo

Oh – se asombró Chiharu un tanto avergonzada – lo siento Yamasaki, es que tu siempre dices mentiras o exageras cosas que ya ni te creo cuando es verdad

Es que no te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme, siempre estas juzgándome – dijo en tono serio, pero aguantando las ganas de reírse

Sakura solo observaba divertida la situación – Tienes razón, Yamasaki, Chiharu debe conocerte más - ayudó la castaña al ojo rasgado.

Gracias Sakura – dijo Yamasaki, Chiharu solo se sonrojó un poco por lo dicho.

Pronto estaré en contacto con ustedes dándole la información que me mande las empresas Li y entregándole lo que necesiten para el viaje, señorita Mihara de verdad que necesito pronto su pasaporte para empezar a hacer las reservaciones del vuelo hacia China y hospedaje, así que no olvide hablar con mi secretaria por favor…

Si señor, como usted diga – Sonó un poco nerviosa, Spinel sonrió ante la manera de contestar de la joven y pensó " _son unos chiquillos, creo que tendré que cambiar las reglas para que se relajen un poco conmigo_ "

Chicos les quiero proponer algo para que se sientan en confianza, es que los veo un tanto tensos conmigo y yo no soy su jefe, trabajamos juntos, así que, porque no me llaman por mi nombre de pila, no soy tan viejo – dijo sonriente

Los chicos se asombraron, pero la idea les gustó mucho

Solo si usted me llama Sakura – fue la primera en hablar – y a mí dígame Chiharu – y a mi Takashi y chica ustedes también, la verdad me gustaría que me llamaran por mi nombre.

Todos asintieron y Spinel continuo - y por favor tutéenme me siento raro a veces, sé que son jóvenes, pero me gustaría tener más confianza y que se acerquen a mi cuando lo necesiten, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con una gran sonrisa y la verdad se veían más relajados por eso.

Chicos seguimos en contacto, doy por terminada nuestra reunión.

Spinel – dijo Sakura – tenemos un grupo de Whatsapp solo para nosotros 3, si quieres podemos incluirte para que cuando necesites hablar con los tres puedas comunicarte inmediatamente…

Gracias Sakura ante el ofrecimiento, pero los grupos de chat no me gustan, aunque ustedes son chicos juiciosos o responsables, sus conversaciones pueden interrumpir algo que esté haciendo, acuérdense que ser asistente de las empresas Li, solo es uno de mis trabajos, tengo otros…

Oh, cierto, discúlpame – dijo apenada la castaña

Tranquila Sakura, sé que tu intensión has sido buena, pero no la puedo aceptar – dijo un tanto apenado

No te preocupes – dijo Chiharu - igual si se comunica con cualquiera de nosotros, el que reciba tu mensaje lo comunicará por el grupo y lo sabremos enseguida

Esa es una excelente idea Chiharu – Con eso todos se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron de la oficina, Chiharu se quedó un poco más hablando con Ayaka, la secretaria de Spinel y aunque era sábado, ella logró mover contactos y consiguieron una cita para ella a las 8 de la mañana del día lunes.

Chiharu estaba feliz e iba a solicitar un pasaporte ordinario para viaje con 10 años de validez, para asegurarse que no se le venciera pronto.

…::…

Llegando a su casa Sakura estaba feliz y se encontró con Tomoyo y Touya que hablaban como amigos, con cara de enamorados, ambos tenían miel en los ojos, hasta Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y no entendía porque su hermano no le decía nada, si a leguas se notaba que la chica lo derretía y Tomoyo tampoco, pero como buena amiga, solo saludó, tratando de no demorarse mucho para poder dejarlos solos, no quería interrumpir.

Hola Tomy, ¿cómo estas? ¿cuándo llegaste?

Saku, acabo de llegar, y voy a hablar con Touya de un favor que me pidió – fue una explicación breve

Ok, Tomy cuando te desocupes, subes a mi cuarto por favor que tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante – a veces veía que su amiga hablaba más con Touya que con ella, ni le había contado lo que le había pasado con Yukito hace unos días, ya no tenía tiempo de nada.

Ok Saku en un rato subo – respondió la amatista, Sakura sonrió y subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

Bien Touya te traje lo prometido y de su tubo portaplanos sacó tres hermosos bocetos de la zona vip, Touya quedó asombrado, ya que la joven dio 3 ambientes diferentes y el tercero totalmente adaptable y removible, era una idea increíble

WoW, excelente trabajo, no puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido esto, pero ¿eres arquitecta acaso? -bromeó

Nop, pero tengo nociones de diseño de interiores, hasta la tienda que quiero tener algún día la quiero diseñar yo – dijo orgullosa

Pero si has hecho esto tan maravilloso con un espacio tan pequeño y multifuncional, no se que harás con toda una tienda – dijo contento

Creo que me voy a volver un poco loca – dijo riendo.

Touya se acercó a los bocetos – la verdad estoy en problemas, no se cual elegir – dijo confundido

La verdad los puedes unir, el tercero te muestra como hacer los espacios adaptables para las 3 formas que quieras, si lo quieres despejados, o un ambiente intimo para diferentes parejas o si se desean organizar fiestas o reuniones de trabajo.

Pensaste en todo, eres increíble – se acerco a ella y tomó de la cintura en un abrazo fuerte, ella le correspondió, cuando se separaron , él le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, ella abrió los ojos, no se lo esperaba y cuando el quiso volver a acercarse y dárselo en los labios, sonó el celular de ella, lo que la hizo exaltarse y bajar la cabeza en busca del aparato, Touya gruño frustrado porque siempre lo interrumpían cuando no aguantaba más y la iba a besar, pero eso se iba a acabar.

Mientras ella hablaba con su madre por teléfono Touya maquinaba que hacer para mostrarle sus sentimientos pronto, ya estaba que explotaba ante su cercanía y sin poder hacer mucho.

Ok, ma, si yo lo llevo, de acuerdo, será el lunes, …. – Sonomi seguía hablando – listo, todo claro, nos vemos más tarde ma.

Disculpa Touya era mi mamá que quiere le lleve algo del super y que compre algunos elementos para la reunión del lunes, no se que cosa va a hacer…

No te preocupes – respondió

Y ¿cuál vas a escoger? – preguntó ella

Bueno, aunque el proyecto es mío, el restaurante es en sociedad, se lo voy a mostrar a Yukito a ver que me dice, pero creo que le gustará el boceto 3, que nos muestra las mejores formas de aprovechar el espacio.

Si también creo lo mismo- dijo contenta la amatista

Touya voy a ver a Sakura, hace días no hablo con ella y creo que a notado que estoy más contigo que con ella, no quiero que se sienta desplazada – dijo un tanto triste

Entiendo, no te preocupes, igual seguimos comunicándonos y cuando vaya ha comprar lo que necesito para hacer este proyecto, me gustaría que me acompañaras, ¿qué dices? – expresó el joven

Ella se asombró y dijo – claro que sí, me encanta ir de compras - lo dijo en tono muy alegre

Lo sé por eso te invité, además que tienes un gusto impecable y con tu toque va a quedar mucho mejor- expresó sinceramente

Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, me siento muy halaga, - cuando Touya iba a agregar algo más Fujitaka apareció por la sala…

Hola Tomoyo - ¿cómo estas?

Bien Fujitaka y ¿usted?

Muy bien querida, me alegra tenerte por acá, ¿te vas a quedar a almorzar? – pregunto

Ella negó – no puedo mi mama me pidió que le llevara unas cosas que debo comprar, será en una próxima ocasión – dijo apenada la joven

De acuerdo, pero voy a tener que invitarte porque ya no te quedas por casualidad, parece que tienes una agenda apretada – bromeó el hombre

A decir verdad, un poco pero siempre puedo hacer espacio para mis amigos – miró a Touya, en eso se acordó – discúlpenme tengo que subir y hablar con Sakura un momento – subió corriendo las escaleras, ya se le había olvidado…

Fujitaka miró a Touya – Como vas con ella hijo

Papá cada día que pasa me es más difícil, entre más me acerco, más la quiero tener conmigo – respondió el joven

Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

Touya Sonrió de manera malvada y dijo – Me la voy a llevar, papa – Fujitaka abrió los ojos

¡Qué, Qué! ¿Te volviste loco?

De amor, ella va a ser mía y no soportaría estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo – dijo decididamente

Pero hijo ella estudia dos carreras aquí y aunque tiene 20 años, su madre no la va a dejar ir, así como así – anotó el hombre

Eso lo sé, pero tengo algo planeado para eso – dijo el joven convencido

¿Qué planeas?

Aun no te los voy a decir, igual no me la puedo llevar inmediatamente, pero lo voy a hacer pronto, debo arreglar cosas antes – explicó

Hijo ten cuidado, por mucho que Sonomi te quiera, esto no le va a gustar nada – dijo Fujitaka

Lo sé papá, sé que ella es el hueso más duro de roer que debo enfrentar, pero no me importa, Tomoyo se va a ir conmigo – aseguró

Fujitaka dio un suspiro y salió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura, ella le comentaba todo lo ocurrido con Yukito y el encuentro con su exnovia, y cuando llegó al beso, Tomoyo estuvo feliz y triste por el desenlace

Sakura, pero eso fue tierno, y a la vez raro – dijo

Lo sé, y no me arrepiento, ahora que mi corazón está solo, tal vez encuentre a alguien que lo haga ir a 1000 – dijo soñadoramente

Si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros la amatista

Tomoyo hay más que contar – expresó la castaña

Al oir esto ella se enderezo y dio – te escucho…

En dos meses me voy a ir 3 días a China a la casa matriz de las empresas Li – Tomoyo abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo

En serio, pero que emocionante, te voy a hacer la ropa para el viaje, pero tengo poco tiempo, pero yo lo voy a sacar – decía de manera rápida tantas ideas, que Sakura se sentía mareada y abrumada…

Cálmate Tomy, allá hace mas calor así que no necesito tanta ropa – decía para zafarse de lo que le esperaba con su mejor amiga

No importa ya dije que te iba a hacer tu ropa, ok – Sakura se rindió y asintió, nadie podía con Tomoyo Daidoiji….

…::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo… notas aclaratorias

 **Tokugawa Shogunate** : también conocido como Tokugawa Bakufu y Edo Bakufu, fue el último gobierno militar feudal japonés , que existió entre 1600 y 1868.

Agradecimiento especial por su review y continuar dándolos en cada capítulo a:

 **Shadir:** Gracia por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la manera como le cerré el capitulo con Sakura y Yukito, si es triste lo de Meiling, pero todo tendrá su propósito…

Al resto de lectoras, sigo esperando sus reviews y los extraño un poco, se que deben estar algo ocupadas y que yo subo los capítulos relativamente rápido… pero bueno, sigo invitándolas a que me den su opinión… nos escribimos… BYE


	10. Primer Paso

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 10 Primer Paso**

El fin de semana pasó volando , Sakura aprovechó el domingo para sentarse a ver dramas coreanos con subtítulos en coreano, decía que solo era para practicar la entonación, la manera de hablar y las pausas, el coreano es un tanto difícil pero ella lo había aprendido desde la preparatoria, claro que le faltaba algo de gramática y vocabulario, cosas que fue puliendo en su primer semestres, ahora estaba más enfocada en conversaciones pero de igual manera le faltaba bastante, su manejo del angul (alfabeto coreano), era bastante bueno, pero aún se sentía insegura por el poco tiempo que tenía para hablarlo más fluido, lo que le dio la idea de ver muchoooos doramas…

Cuando el lunes llegó todo empezó a acelerarse, en la primera clase de árabe lo primero que empezaron fueron las letras del alfabeto, se sentía en el jardín de niños, pero debían aprender desde lo básico porque no sabían nada, el profesor era Japonés de nombre Daiki Akamura, de unos 45 años aproximadamente, vivió en arabia Saudita por varios años porque esa cultura le fascinaba y allá estudió historia y literatura, lo cual hizo que aprendiera mucho de los origines de ese idioma y decidió licenciarse en árabe, tenia excelente manejo del idioma y enseñaba bien….

Señorita Kinomoto ha hecho un gran trabajo, sus trazos son excelentes, va a tener una bonita caligrafía en este idioma, además ha logrado pronunciar muy bien las letras y combinaciones básicas, la felicito – expresó el profesor Akamura

Gracias Señor Akamura, la verdad creí que me iba a ser más difícil, pero usted me ha ayudado mucho a comprender esta parte – dijo contenta la castaña

Es que usted debe tener un don natural para los idiomas y el hecho de que le guste lo hace más fácil – anotó el profesor

Sakura se sonrió agradecida – En cuanto a la señorita Mihara y Yamasaki, deben hacer los ejercicios que no lograron completar hoy y practicar la pronunciación, eso les va a ayudar, les recomiendo hacer planas como en el jardín de niños, eso hará más fácil la escritura, a la vez que van grabando la pronunciación de las letras – recomendó el docente

Ellos se miraron con gesto decepcionado, sabiendo que eso iba a ser duro y aburrido, no entendían como a Sakura le gustaba eso y ella había terminado todos los ejercicios en las dos horas de clase y ellos solo lograron completar la mitad…

Al terminar la clase, Sakura estaba emocionada y no paraba de comentar lo que le había gustado la clase, en cambio sus amigos se les notaba el esfuerzo por prestar atención y concentrarse, habían entendido poco….

Sakura no se como le haces para aprender tan rápido – dijo Chiharu

Creo que me gusta, mi padre había ido a una excavación en Arabia Saudita y me había comentado cosas de ellos, así que estoy emocionada por saber más, el siempre me enseñó a mostrar interés y deseo por conocer otras culturas e idiomas – expresó la castaña

Tratando de añadir humor a la situación Yamasaki se aventuró a decir - debe ser por eso que la taquigrafía proviene del árabe, ya que sus trazos son rápidos y concisos, así como la combi…. – Fue interrumpido por Sakura

Lo siento Takashi pero la taquigrafía provienen de Grecia y fue usada por los romanos y los fenicios también, así que lo que dices es una mentira – sonrió triunfal Sakura, que se creía siempre todo lo que decía Takashi

Chiharu abrió los ojos como platos, ella le estaba creyendo a Takashi, intuyendo esto, el la miró - Chiharu tu me creíste verdad? – la chica asintió y él sonrió – me alegra que me hayas dado la oportunidad, solo era una broma, pero Sakura la desmanteló antes que pudiera aclararlo – expresó alegre

Chiharu se sintió contenta ante el comentario y siguieron hablando acerca de lo difícil de la clase y decidieron que Sakura los ayudara a completar los ejercicios y hacer las planas de caligrafía, para que los trazos le salieran bien, y pensar que al día siguiente empezaban con ruso, por favor que difícil este primer paso….

…::…

Touya y Yukito estaban hablando en la cafetería del hospital sobre los bocetos de Tomoyo y acordaron en que el tercero sería el apropiado, ya que abarcaba varias posibilidades e iba a ser más práctico, aunque el costo era un poco mayor, pero así lo iban a ser sus beneficios

Bien Yuki, ya que estamos de acuerdo con esto, voy a realizar el presupuesto de los materiales y una vez sean aprobados pasaremos a comprarlos - dijo Touya serio

Touya que te pasa, si aquí no hay junta directiva para que apruebe nada, ¿por qué solo no los compras? - expresó confuso el joven

Es que es una inversión fuerte y casi todos nuestros ahorros se fueron en la compra de la franquicia y no quiero abusar, ni que te sientas como si hago las cosas sin consultarte – expresó el moreno

Por tu tranquilidad lo voy a aceptar, pero no es necesario, no me gusta revisar tanto papeleo – adminitó Yukito

Si, pero debemos ser ordenados, hay que llevar una buena contabilidad para efectos legales y de impuestos – anotó

En eso tienes razón, será por eso por lo que tú te encargas más del restaurante que yo - Sonrió Yukito

Sí, pero es nuestro y hay que dejar las cosas organizadas antes de irnos – expresó Touya

Mmmm, tienes razón y ¿a quién vamos a dejar a cargo?

Touya sonrió y se le ocurrió una persona en particular – bueno si no te molesta me gustaría que fuera Tomoyo – Yukito abrió los ojos – Ella estudia administración también, así que le va a ayudar a adquirir experiencia - dijo Touya

Yukito lo miró inquisidoramente – ya ella lo sabe? – preguntó expectante

No le he dicho aun, se me acaba de ocurrir

No es eso - se aclaró la garganta para continuar con la idea – es si ella sabe que la amas y confías en ella como nadie – expresó Yukito serenamente

Touya se aclaró la garganta- ¿tan obvio soy? - Yukito asintió

Me sorprende que ella no se haya dado cuenta, porque ella es muy perceptiva, yo me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero creí que la habías olvidado con Kaho – expresó Yukito

No, ella es imposible de olvidar y no lo pienso hacer – respondió sinceramente. Yukito se asombró ante la afirmación de su amigo, confirmando que estaba locamente enamorado, así que decidió seguir con la primera conversación

Bueno si ella acepta, no le veo problema, pero trataremos de dejarlo lo más ordenado posible, no quiero que en ella recaiga toda la responsabilidad – expresó Yuki

Touya asintió a lo que Yuki dijo y pensó " _es hora de dar el primer paso_ ".

…::…

Los día empezaron a pasar muy rápido, las clases nuevas empezaron a hacerse difíciles hasta para Sakura, ya sentía que un día iba a terminar hablando en Japonés, pensando en coreano, soñando en chino y comiendo árabe con jugo de ruso, ya casi no aguantaba el ritmo, los días se los pasaba entre estudiar sus clases y deberes normales, asistiendo a sus clases extras y ocupándose de los deberes que ahí tenia también y puliendo el coreano, a veces veía películas chinas y colocaba los subtítulos en coreano, Dios se iba a volver loca de verdad…

Ya había recibido por parte de Spinel los papeles que contenía parte de la información que debía interpretar, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de estudiarla a fondo, si seguía así no iba a poner con el estress… que alguien la ayudara y así fue….

…::…

Touya había dado el primer paso como se lo propuso, estaba en la mansión Daidouji, en el escritorio frente a Sonomi,

Me alegra verte Touya, como van los preparativos para tu viaje – empezó Sonomi a romper el silencio

Adelantados, ya falta mes y medio para irme, ya tengo mi visa de estudios y estamos acomodando cosas y dejando aquí las cosas arregladas, es por eso que estoy aquí – dijo directamente el joven

Sonomi lo miraba sin entender a que se refería – No te entiendo Touya, ¿que tienes que arreglar conmigo?

Más de lo que te imaginas, pero antes de decirte algo quiero saber una cosa ¿qué opinas de mí? – dijo en tono serio pero sereno

Me pareces un excelente muchacho, trabajador, serio, estudioso, inteligente, responsable, buen hijo, buen amigo y me atrevo a decir que muy guapo – dijo sinceramente y le sonrió como lo haría una madre con su hijo –

Touya levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, al ver la opinión que tenia la mujer sobre el - gracias, me siento muy alagado, no imaginé que pensabas eso de mi – respondió conteniendo un sonrojo junto con el nerviosismo que lo invadía

Se quién eres Touya, eres el hijo de mi prima Nadeshiko, por favor, te vi nacer, te cambié los pañales, conozco los lunares que otros no han visto- ante esta declaración Touya se sonrojó violentamente

No es necesario ser tan explícito – dijo avergonzado el joven y aumentando su nerviosismo y el sudor de sus manos

Sonomi, dio una carcajada al ver la expresión de el – veo que sigues siendo pudoroso y tímido, esa fachada de hombre duro y serio solo es eso, una fachada – vaya que lo conocía bien, pensó Touya – pero ¿por qué me preguntaste eso? – expresó curiosa

Porque necesitaba tu opinión de mí, antes de hablarte de mis sentimientos – Sonomi estaba sin creérselo, acaso ella le interesaba a Touya, pero eso no era posible, ella podría ser su madre, pero decidió callar y esperar que el continuara para poder entender lo que estaba pasando

Estoy enamorado de Tomoyo – dijo por fin soltando el aire de sus pulmones y apretando sus puños, esperando la reacción de ella

Sonomi se asombró un momento, se alegró de estar equivocada y de no haber abierto la boca y haber hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida, luego dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción – Me alegra mucho, aunque eres un poco mayor, se la clase de hombre que eres y créeme que no hay nadie mejor que tu para ella, pero ¿ya se lo dijiste?

No, primero quería hablar contigo de eso – aunque estaba contento porque ella no le disgustó su interés por Tomoyo, estaba expectante, ante la bomba que iba a lanzarle

Pero es muy raro que hoy los jóvenes pidan permiso antes de declarar los sentimientos a las hijas – dijo contenta al ver la seriedad de el

Es que el asunto no es tan fácil como parece y creo que no te va a gustar – dijo tragando saliva

Notando las intenciones de él, Sonomi, frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que esto significaba – ¿quieres llevártela acaso? – preguntó directamente

Touya abrió los ojos brevemente, asombrándose de la capacidad de ella para llegar a las conclusiones, con razón era una increíble mujer de negocios –Si, eso mismo Sonomi – respondió seriamente y sin dudar

Touya, aunque piense todo lo que dije de ti, lo que me acabas de confirmar es delicado, ella no es un objeto para meterlo en la maleta y cargarlo a donde vayas – expresó seriamente, pero con tono tranquilo

Y no la considero así, por eso viene a hablar contigo, quiero tu permiso antes de intentar hablar con ella – Sonomi se asombró ante la nobleza del joven y de ver como realmente amaba a su hija

Veo que la amas mucho Touya, y se bien que los enamorados hacen locuras, pero no quiero que la raptes ni nada, quiero que las cosas las hagas bien – respondió

Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte su mano, me quiero casar con ella – Sonomi ahogó un grito de sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba – ella es lo más valioso para mi y no me la voy a llevar como si fuera un objeto, quiero llevármela como mi tesoro, mi vida… - expresó el joven, dejando su corazón abierto para que ella viera su sinceridad

Sonomi sonrió ante lo dicho " _aunque me oponga, él es capaz de robársela y apartarla de mí, es mejor aceptar, pero tengo que asegurarme de su bienestar primero_ " – bien Touya y que has pensado, ¿cómo harás con tu carrera y las dos carreras de ella?, ¿cómo van a vivir? – expresó la mujer

Es cierto que llevármela de inmediato es imposible el ciclo escolar para este semestre ya esta por terminar y hay que hacer muchos tramites y buscar la universidad adecuada para ella y un lugar para vivir juntos, yo tengo trabajo allá, de eso se encargó la universidad y poseo un restaurante que me da buenas utilidades - Sonomi se dio cuenta que el muchacho había pensado en todo y que no era un juego para él

Resignada pregunto – ¿en cuánto tiempo podrás poner en regla todo? –

6 meses a lo mucho, quiero casarme con ella cuando vuelva después de mi primer semestre en la especialización – Sonomi no se lo creía, en unos 7 mese y medio no tendría a su hija, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y Touya noto que ella no deseaba separarse tan pronto de su hija, pero lo estaba considerando

Es muy corto el tiempo, ¿podrías esperar un año más? – suplicó la mujer

Si te soy sincero, me gustaría llevármela de inmediato, pero no sería justo ni para ella ni para ti, aun no le he expresado mis intenciones, sí le dejo ver mi interés, pero no quería que te sintieras como lo estás haciendo ahora – dijo en tono suave

Agradezco tu consideración Touya, pero es imposible no sentirme triste, pero es algo que no puedo evitar y por experiencia se lo que hace el amor en la mente y corazón de las personas, no quiero que hagan algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse después, así que está bien Touya, adelante puedes hacer lo que me dijiste - de inmediato Touya se levantó de donde estaba y en dos zancadas estuvo con ella y la abrazó fuertemente

Casi me muero, creí que no me lo ibas a permitir – dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado y mostró todo su nerviosismo al contacto de su suegra

Hijo, eres el mejor hombre para mi hija, cuídala y por favor te pido si le es posible no se queden allá, vuelvan, se que soy una mujer ocupada y que no la veo con tanta frecuencia, pero me gustaría tenerla conmigo de vez en cuando – dijo en tono triste pero calmado

Claro Sonomi, me aseguraré de eso – dijo sin haber roto el abrazo, luego suavemente la soltó y la miró - Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo el joven de felicidad, ante estas palabras Sonomi sonrió feliz, al ver que había tomado la mejor decisión para su hija.

Debo irme Sonomi, gracias nuevamente, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy – dijo sinceramente

Creo que sí, se como te sientes, yo tuve tu edad y estuve locamente enamorada, así que te entiendo – ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, - cuídala y has la feliz – dijo contenta

Hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, así o voy a hacer – respondió el y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró pensando en el segundo paso que tiene que dar….

…::…

Al llegar a casa el joven fue directamente a buscar a su padre, quien había llegado de dar clases en la universidad donde ejercía como docente, cuando no estaba en alguna excavación y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido con Sonomi. Fujitaka no creía que ella fuera a aceptar tan rápido lo que su hijo le proponía, él sabía que Sonomi amaba a Touya como un hijo, pero no se imaginó que lo quería como yerno

Estoy sorprendido de que Sonomi haya aceptado lo que le dijiste – expreso incrédulo y poniendo sus dedos en el mentón como meditando en las razones que ella tendría

Ni yo papá, me estaba muriendo de los nervios, me sudaba todo, no se cómo pude articular palabra y decir todo lo que dije y abrirle mi corazón como lo hice – ante esto Fujigtaka se dio cuenta

Ya veo, Sonomi vio dentro de ti, vio tu sinceridad e intenciones y sabia que de alguna manera u otra ibas a hacer lo que le dijiste, prefirió que su hija no sufriera y ambos fueran felices, ahora que lo recuerdo ella se escapó con el padre de Tomoyo, me imagino que no quiso que eso le pasara a su hija – ante la declaración Touya se asombró y entendió las razones de Sonomi, el no sabía porque ella lo comprendía, pero si ella no se lo hubiera permitido él se la hubiera robado…

Fueron pasando los días y Touya empezó a realizar lo que se había propuesto el presupuesto y fue de compras con Tomoyo, observándola de tal manera que pudiera darle pistas sobre las preferencias de la joven a la hora de declárele, con todo lo que obtuvo tuvo una idea para hacerlo de la manera correcta, conociendo la personalidad de la joven, entonces puso manos a la obra.

…::…

Para Sakura las cosas iban igual de la universidad a la casa y así, no había tiempo de nada estaba demasiado ocupada y un tanto estresada la idea de tener poco tiempo para la prueba de fuego en China, la estaba afectando, empezó a revisar su correo y encontró uno de Meiling Li, ella se alegró, ya que esto la había salvado de volverse loca, sí, Meiling la habia ayudado desde el primer mail que había recibido de ella días atrás cuando estuvo desesperada, mediante el recibió alivió al poder expresar sus frustraciones y ansiedades y hasta miedos, con todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que se esperaba de ella, compartir esto con Meiling la había ayudado mucho, y sus correos se habían vuelto constantes, casi diariamente se escribían. Primero era de cosas de sus nuevas clases y de la universidad, pero poco a poco la castaña le abrió el corazón y contaba sueños y deseos profundos a su nueva amiga, porque así la consideraba, aunque ella no sabía, si Meiling la veía de la misma forma, le agradaba mucho esta nueva amistad…

…::….

En la universidad Yukito llevaba unos papeles de él y Touya para lo de la beca y ahí se encontró con Nakuru quien también iba a entregar los mismos papeles que le correspondían a ella

Hola Akizuki, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿tengo días sin verte? – habló emocionado y algo acelerado el joven, algo que no acostumbraba, pero ver a esa castaña lo alegraba grandemente

Bien, he estado ocupada, por eso no me habías visto – respondió secamente la joven y tratando de seguir su camino como si nada

Al darse cuenta de esto, Yukito la tomó suavemente por el brazó y la hizo ponerse frente a el – He hecho algo que te molestara – dijo suavemente y mirándola a los ojos

Ella no sabía que responder, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la apartó de el - No – dijo secamente

No parece, pero no se que hice, dime por favor, no me gusta que estés así conmigo – expreso en tono de tristeza el hombre

A Nakuru le asaltaron los pensamientos de la vez que lo vio con la hermana de Touya, abrazados y besándose en la cafetería y le hirvió la sangre, entonces lo miró con el ceño fruncido – es así como lo haces, hablas suavemente a las mujeres para que se sientan bien contigo, para enamorarlas y estar un rato con ellas- Yukito la miró extrañado ante el comentario hiriente de la joven

No entiendo a lo que te refieres – dijo, ella trato de zafarse y el no la dejó – explícate por favor – suplicó

Te ví el día que nos encontramos en la cafetería, fui al baño y sin querer te vi abrazando y besando tiernamente a la hermana de Touya, ¿ese era el asunto personal que tratar? – Yukito abrió los ojos sorprendido y después dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa

¿Estas celosa Nakuru? – pregunto suavemente y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven

Eso quisieras, no tengo porque estar celosa – contesto aun molesta pero algo nerviosa por la cercanía del joven

Entonces ¿por qué me reclamas? – preguntó divertido, y mirando la directamente a los ojos

Yo… yo… no… yo… eso no es asunto mío y no estoy molesta y no te estoy reclamando nada – dijo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo enojada

¿Segura que no estas celosa? – pregunto Yukito, ahora acercándose a ella más y tomándola por la cintura , ante esto Nakuru se quedó de piedra, no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, no quería apartarse del agarre del muchacho, ella solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa y cuando iba a hablar el decidió acortar la distancia entre los dos, le dio un suave beso en los labios, que pronto se volvió en un beso lleno de necesidad, le colocó la mano en el cuello para profundizar el beso y pedir permiso para explorar el interior de su boca, Nakuru dejándose llevar ante todo lo que ese beso le trasmitió, le coloco los brazos en el cuello y le correspondió con todo lo que ella tenía, haciendo que ambos se dijeran con este acto, lo que las palabras no podían, después de algunos minutos en que ellos no podían, ni querían separase, el beso fue haciéndose de nuevo suave y lento, Yukito se retiró un poco de su boca y le dijo

Me estas volviendo loco, sabes, - seguía dándole besos suaves y pequeños en su boca – me has hecho temblar, como ninguna otra mujer me ha hecho sentir – confesó

Ella sin poder creérselo – ¿por qué la besaste? – ella tenía que saber, necesitaba saberlo, ese beso la había dejado sin fuerzas en las piernas, por eso no lo soltó

Fue una despedida, ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada y debíamos cerrar un capítulo los dos, ya que en su momento, tuvimos sentimientos hacia el otro pero nunca llegamos a nada, pero el beso que nos acabamos de dar, no se compara con ningún otro que haya dado – aun sin separarse de ella le seguía dando besos cortos y pequeños en su boca – ¿Entonces estabas celosa? – ella asintió – el joven le sonrió ante la confesión, la abrazó y la levanto del suelo, ante esto ella se asombró, luego de bajarla un momento le dijo

Me gustas mucho Nakuru, más de lo que quería admitir, - tomando un poco de aire – ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella estaba sin habla, no sabía si había escuchado bien, intuyendo esto le dijo - ¿Nakuru Akizuki, te gustaría ser mi novia? - entonces ella reaccionó

Si, claro que si – dijo feliz y se colgó de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente

…::….

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Touya seguía organizando y esperando el momento ideal, Sakura en sus estudios y estrechando su amistad con Meiling, Yukito y Nakuru se veían felices, Touya se había alegrado por su amigo y solo lo felicitó por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y fue ahí que se le ocurrió la idea… "Voy a llamarla" pensó, tomó su celular y marco su número, un timbre, dos timbres, al tercer timbre contestó

¿Hola Touya como estas?

Bien y tú, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y el restaurante todo va adelantado, cuando esté listo me gustaría que vinieras a verlo – expresó seria pero suavemente

Claro que sí, será un placer – dijo un tanto coqueta

Y nunca te pregunte ¿cuándo no estás en clase donde dibujas tus bocetos? – preguntó curioso

Ahh, tengo un cuarto para eso en la mansión, es mi cuarto de arte, donde guardo todo y hago todo lo que me gusta – comentó contenta la joven

Me imagino que debe ser muy desordenado – trató de ponerle la trampa

Ella frunció el ceño, - no mucho, trato de que esté limpio y organizado, ¿te gustaría conocerlo antes que te vayas? - se animó a preguntar

Claro que sí, ¿cuándo me invitas? – respondió el, deseando que fuera pronto

¿Puedes mañana en la tarde?

Claro que sí ahí estaré – se alegró

Listo, te espero entonces, nos vemos – dijo la joven alegremente

De acuerdo - colgaron juntos, " _es hora del segundo paso_ " pensó Touya, sin perder tiempo hizo otra llamada…

…::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews mostrándome sus opiniones al respecto y como siempre dejo mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

 **Shadir:** Si la verdad son varias historias en una, por lo menos ya una pareja se formó y otra casi casi, espero que te guste la manera como se va resolviendo todo… te mando un abrazo y como siempre gracias por tu review

 **Fani:** Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te guste mi fic, una de mis parejas favoritas es Tomoyo y Touya y he leído varios fics de ellos, ahora no recuerdo sus autores hay uno que se llama Codigo Daidouji, es uno de mis favoritos, y otro creo que es Lugar seguro o algo así, también de ellos, me hubiera gustado poner un poco más de Shaoran y Sakura, pero la historia de ellos es la más complicada…

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks for you review, and for Reading my fic…

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, sus reviews son importantes para mí, ya que influyen en mi deseo de seguir escribiendo…


	11. Declaración

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 11 Declaración**

Touya había llegado a la mansión Daidoiji y estaba esperando a que Tomoyo apareciera…

Hola Touya me alegra que hayas venido – saludo al joven dándole un beso en la mejilla, el se alegró ante el gesto y lo correspondió – Vamos, sígueme es por aquí – lo condujo por un pasillo y salieron a un jardín trasero muy lindo, donde había muchas flores, para ingresar a otra zona, que parecía un apartamento en la parte de atrás de la mansión y así era, tenia todas las comodidades, amoblado, decorado sencillamente pero moderno y cálido a la vez, es aquí dijo la joven, Touya se sorprendió porque creyó que era solo un cuarto.

Pero esto es un apartamento – dijo asombrado el joven

Sip, mi madre lo hizo para mí, a veces trabajo tanto que no me da tiempo de ir a mi habitación, así que aquí dispongo de todo, tengo dos baños un alcoba cómoda, cocina, sala, y allá atrás esta mi taller, es tan grande como todo el espacio que alcanzas a ver aquí, ven – tomándolo de la mano lo guió hasta esa parte del apartamento, una vez entraron, Touya se encontró con una habitación espaciosa, pero bien distribuida y separada por otra pared hacia el lado izquierdo, ahí donde se encontraban había una zona donde ella tenia un escritorio especial para dibujo en lápiz y papel, junto con una infinidad de colores y marcadores, y había otra zona con caballetes y pinturas acrílicas y al óleo, todo organizado pero como es normal algunas zonas con manchas y trapos que mostraban que eran usados para limpiar pinceles..

Wow, esto es grande y tienes de todo – dijo Touya

Sip, allá atrás lo que no alcanzas a ver tengo insumos de pinturas, lápices, papel especial para colorear, lienzos y otros instrumentos que uso para realizar mis obras - explicó orgullosa la joven

Me doy cuenta de que esta habitación está bien equipada, pero que es esa parte de allá donde está el biombo – pregunto curioso

Ahhh, esa es la zona de costura, ahí corto y coso mis diseños, es grande también – explicó ella sencillamente

Pero tienes toda la zona de trabajo junta, es un mini taller - expresó asombrado – estoy muy sorprendido de tus capacidades y de lo que has logrado…

Gracias Touya, ha sido un gran esfuerzo y debo agradecerle a mi madre mucho, ya que fue su idea, pero yo hice los planos y decoré el lugar – dijo muy contenta al ver como Touya la miraba con admiración y… una mirada brillante que no la supo reconocer

Se acercó y le dijo, me haces sentir orgulloso, así que también quiero compartir un sentimiento profundo que tengo – el deseaba ponerla a prueba, a ver qué era lo que sentía la joven por él, aunque era evidente que ella sentía algo hacia él, su vanidad masculina le gritaba que hiciera que ella mostrara un poco más.

Ella lo miró confusa – bueno te escucho lo que quieras compartir conmigo – ella se imaginaba algún sueño o anhelo referente a sus planes en su carrera o con respecto al restaurante

Tomoyo, hay una hermosa mujer que me tiene locamente enamorado – dijo mirándola a los ojos, la expresión de Tomoyo no tuvo precio, abrió lo ojos con asombro y su piel se tornó más pálida que de costumbre, él intuía, que ella creía que no se trataba de ella, así que decidió seguir jugando un rato más – hace mucho tiempo que deseo estar con ella, pero no se si declararme, sobre todo ahora que me voy a ir – ella no sabia que decir, se sentía desfallecer, Touya enamorado de alguien, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no se iba a dejar ver mal por él, ella era una Daidoiji y la dignidad era primero, así que hizo acopio a toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se enderezó

Bueno Touya, me has sorprendido bastante, no se que decirte, es algo de tu vida privada, … tu y yo solo somos amigos – dijo bastante triste la joven, tratando de que no se le notara, pero no lo consiguió

Pero Tomoyo, tu eres mi amiga y tu opinión es de las cosas más importantes para mí, ayúdame – suplicó el, pero viendo que la pobre chica estaba al borde de salir corriendo y ponerse a llorar en un lugar donde nadie al viera, aunque eso no lo divertía en absoluto, pero él deseaba ver hasta qué punto ella lo quería.

Bueno – se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - ¿ella sabe lo que sientes? – preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar normal

No, ella no tiene idea de lo que siento – respondió mirándola tiernamente, estuvo a punto de acabar con todo esto y de besarla en este instante

Ella bajó la cabeza en señal de que estaba meditando en el asunto – bueno Touya si ella te hace feliz, y crees que las relaciones a distancia funcionan, pues … - dio un respiro profundo, de todas maneras, era su amigo y ella debía ayudarlo, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón – creo que debes hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes – dio su opinión serena, pero mostrando una profunda tristeza en sus ojos

Gracias Tomoyo, eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener – quiso abrazarla, pero la joven dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó

Creo que he sido una mala anfitriona Touya – voy a la cocina a preparar te y traerlo con galletas y sin mirarlo procedió a girar sobre sus talones para ir a la cocina, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no creía ser tan fuerte para soportar más tiempo estar cerca de el y que el no se diera cuenta de su dolor…

Pero Touya no aguantando mas verla así, ni sus propios sentimientos, la tomó por el brazo suavemente y la giró hacia a el hasta quedar muy cerca sus rostros…

Es que no piensas decir nada al respecto – Pregunto entre triste y enojado –

Ella no entendía lo que él le decía – no se de qué hablas – dijo en un susurro mirando hacia otro lado

Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de una chica y tratas de esconder las lagrimas de desilusión, pero no eres capaz de decirme que te pasa – sonó serió

Pero, que quieres que te diga – ya empezaba a molestarle la situación a la joven

Rayos, Tomoyo, dime lo que sientes – expresó molesto y frustrado

Quieres que te diga que, cuando mencionaste eso, estuve a punto de desmayarme del dolor que sentí y de salir corriendo e irme a llorar a mi habitación, no entiendo que ganas con saber eso – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

El sonrió y le colocó la mano en la mejilla - ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto Tomoyo? – Ella lo miró con expresión molesta

Porque estoy enamorada de ti y lo que me has dicho…. – El no la dejó terminar, ya que rápidamente terminó con la distancia entre los dos y la besó de una manera suave pero con mucha pasión, ella estaba sorprendía y no entendía nada, pero decidió dejarse llevar y que él le explicara después su acción, así que ella le correspondió y empezó a besarlo de la misma manera que él, pegándose a su cuerpo y abrazándolo fuertemente, mostrando que no dudaba… el rompió el beso un momento y la miró, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados

Esa mujer que me tiene enamorado eres tú – ella abrió los ojos ante la confesión y no se lo creía

Pero ¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por todo eso Touya? – dijo confundida y molesta y soltándose de su agarre, pero el inmediatamente la volvió a abrazar y le dijo

Porque quería ver si eras capaz de demostrar lo que sentías hacia mí – dijo sonriendo ladinamente

Eres un tonto – dijo ella molesta

Si, pero así me amas, ¿no es cierto? - se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave en sus labios, tomándola por el cuello, lo profundizo a un más, ahora fue Tomoyo quien rompió el beso

Es cierto, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso o no te lo voy a perdonar – dijo molesta

Entonces Tomoyo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No – dijo ella tratando de jugarle una broma a él esta vez, aunque estaba algo molesta, decidió hacerlo esperar y así vengarse un poco por lo que el la había hecho pasar.

Vamos, no seas así, yo no quise que se fuera tan lejos la situación, pero quería saber si me amabas – dijo suplicándole

Pero fuiste muy lejos y estoy molesta – dijo, cruzándose de brazos, estando un en los brazos de el

Tomoyo, por favor no me hagas eso, yo te amo, tú me amas, perdóname, yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre, fue una tontería de mi parte – Ya Touya se estaba desesperando, la mujer estaba siendo dura, entonces la abrazó mas fuerte y empezó a besarla por toda la cara, por sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón, su boca, ante estas muestras de cariño, Tomoyo empezó a ceder

Vamos Tomoyo, dame el honor de ser tu novio, acepta por favor – el estaba dispuesto a suplicarle de rodillas si era necesario

Al verlo así ella no aguantó más y le dijo – eres tan malo, pero, aun así, te amo y si quiero ser tu novia – El la miró feliz y la estrecho en sus brazos

Te prometo que nunca más, te haré una broma de ese tipo y no te haré llorar tampoco – expresó sinceramente cerca de su boca, y empezó a besarla de nuevo y ambos estaban embriagados por los besos y caricias amorosas entre ellos….

…::…

Desde hacía unos días Sakura ya se encontraba más tranquila y había logrado un equilibrio aceptable entre tantas cosas que atender, se había reunido con Chiharu y Takeshi y habían logrado practicar la interpretación del chino al coreano, al principio no fue fácil, pero luego lo pudieron dominar. Sakura se sentía más confiada, pues todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados y gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Meling, había podido superar lo que la estresaba, al parecer todo iba a mejorar pronto, bueno eso creía ella…

Mientras todo iba a avanzando, las cosas para Tomoyo y Touya estaban mejor que nunca, ya todos sabían lo de su relación, la familia y amigos estaban muy contentos por como se estaban dando las cosas ya faltaban menos de 15 día para la partida de Touya, esto hacia entristecer a Tomoyo, pero estaba decidida a disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Touya aun se encontraba haciendo los arreglos para la zona VIP del restaurante, que, aunque no estaba terminado, podría adaptarse una zona para lo que planeaba hacer, desde hacia casi un mes había hecho una llamada para planear todo, el paso 3 para su relación y para eso necesitaba tener habilitado pronto la zona que iba a usar…

Señor Ichida, veo que todo va bastante bien con los arreglos – expresó Touya mirando como iba tomando la forma la zona VIP

Si señor Kinomoto, esta zona esta casi lista, aun faltan detalles para que se pueda usar de acuerdo con el plano que tenemos, pero si usted desea desde mañana se podría usar este ambiente para parejas, va a ser privado y romántico, como usted lo pidió – comentó el contratista encargado

Me parece excelente, lo tengo planeado para el vienes, por favor arregle los detalles que le pedí, pero lo necesito todo listo para el jueves, debo preparar las cosas antes – dijo en tono pensativo

Claro, es más, mañana miércoles le tengo todo lo que me ha pedido cambiar listo, no es problema para mi

Muy bien, mañana vendré, pero ya sabe que continuara con sus labores, solo no lo quiero por aquí el viernes, ese día debo organizar otra cosa – el señor asintió y Touya salió a hablar con el administrador del restaurante…

Okashima, como va lo que te pedí – expresó el joven

Señor Kinomoto, todo será entregado el jueves temprano, para poder hacer lo que desea – dijo el joven

Bien, cuando llegue el pedido me llama inmediatamente, tengo la tarde del jueves y el viernes libre, quiero encargarme personalmente de todo – expresó seriamente

Si señor – e hizo una reverencia a lo que Touya correspondió

" _ya falta poco, pero debo hacer muchas cosas aún, espero que a Tomoyo le guste y no se vaya a asustar con mi propuesta"_ pensaba el joven mientras se subía a su carro y se iba…

…::…

Sakurita ¡estás divina! – decía una feliz Tomoyo, quien le había llevado los diseños que había hecho para su amiga que pronto viajaba a China –

Tomoyo, no crees que estas exagerando, hiciste dos conjuntos de pantalón, dos vestidos de oficina, un vestido de coctel, y hasta un vestido de noche, por favor solo voy a estar 3 días – expresaba abrumada la chica

Claro que no, tienes que viajar con uno de estos - señalando los conjuntos de pantalón – creo que me hizo falta uno para tu regreso – dijo pensativa la amatista

No - se apresuró a decir Sakura – yo tengo suficiente ropa, no es necesario, mi papá me regaló un conjunto no tan formal y quería ponérmelo para el viaje de ida, espero no te moleste – dijo en tono de disculpa

No, como crees, pero definitivamente tienes que venir con alguno de los dos de pantalón - exigió la morena, Sakura solo asintió y se alegró de que su amiga hiciera todo eso para ella, a pesar de estar empezando una relación con su hermano, y que ya no tenía el mismo tiempo que antes…

Bien Sakura, es todo, debo irme, mi mamá me esta esperando porque me quiere dar unas instrucciones para la ropa de invierno que ya se acerca – expresó la morena

Nos vemos pronto Tomoyo y te agradezco mucho el detalle de darme esta ropa, es muy especial para mí, sobre todo porque sé que ya no tienes tanto tiempo como antes - dijo en tono agradecido

Tu sabes que a mi me gusta, y más ahora que eres mi cuñada, aunque antes ya te consideraba como una hermana, ahora me siento más unida a ti – se acerco y la abrazó efusivamente

Correspondiéndole a su abrazo Sakura le dijo – Gracias Tomy, eres la mejor y yo también te considero como mi hermana, Te quiero muchooooo – ambas se rieron efusivamente y terminaron su abrazo, se despidieron y Tomoyo se fue a su casa, mientras tanto Sakura miraba la ropa que le había hecho tomoyo, vaya que era bonita, se iba a ver muy bien, se alegró ante la idea y se dispuso a ordenar todo…

…::…

Los días pasaron y llegó el viernes, tan anhelado por Touya, había invitado a Tomoyo a ver cómo iban los arreglos de la zona VIP, ya faltaba poco más de una semana para irse y debía expresarle a ella todos sus sentimientos. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron de inmediato a las escaleras y cuando entraron, Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida, era muy hermoso, la decoración era romántica, había luz tenue, muchas flores que hacían un camino hacia una mesa para dos, en el techo había luces con globos de papel, una fuente pequeña que hacia relajante y ameno el ambiente y la mesa estaba hermosa, con velas mantel blanco con servilletas rojas, todo evocaba romanticismo.

Wow Touya, todo está hermoso, el ambiente, las flores, las velas, la fuente, todo me gusta, pero no sabía que tendríamos una cena romántica – dijo curiosa la joven

Claro, dentro de poco me voy a ir, además quería aprovechar la oportunidad que vieras como va quedando todo y tuviéramos una velada romántica a la vez – dijo acercándose a ella, rodeado su cintura y dándole un suave beso – Me alegro de que te guste, este ambiente es solo para ti

Ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho, no lo esperaba – Pero hay más ven sígueme – dijo y la guió hacia la parte de atrás de donde ellos estaban y había un pequeño mirador con una luces colgantes y en ellas unos pequeños faroles que hacían el ambiente romántico, habían dos sofás y dos sillas cómodas y una mesa pequeña con bebidas, unos bocadillos y una bandeja de porcelana con varias piedras de colores que completaban la decoración – esta zona esta dispuesta para disfrutar de la hermosa vistas de la ciudad, tomando y comiendo algo sencillo, si así lo desean las personas, es algo más relajado, pero crea un ambiente agradable… - explicó el joven

Me parece hermoso, me gustaría sentarme un rato y disfrutar de la vista – el sonrió porque sabia que eso iba a pasar

Cuando se sentaron, Tomoyo vio las hermosas piedras de colores que había en la bandeja de porcelana de la mesa y le llamó la atención una que estaba en la cima de la pequeña torre, así que la tomó

Que hermosa piedra – dijo examinándola cuidadosamente

Me alegra que te guste, porque esa es para ti, sabia que te iba a gustar, por eso las mandé a pedir – dijo él contento por conocerla tanto

¡que bien, gracias! Me encanta - lo abrazó y lo beso mostrándose contenta, el sonrió al verla tan contenta

Y eso no es todo, estas piedras son especiales, ábrela – dijo, ella lo miró asombrada, la verdad es que no parecía que se pudiera abrir, aun así ella intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo

Está muy duro, no puedo, me ayudas por favor – dijo con vergüenza, ya que no pudo abrirla, así que se la pasó a él

Claro, el giro un poco y se abrió, entonces el se agachó y puso una rodilla en el suelo, ante esto Tomoyo abrió los ojos, no podía ser lo que ella estaba suponiendo…

Tomoyo Daidoiji, Te he amado desde que te conozco y no podría vivir sin ti, espero que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, - se aclaró la garganta, Tomoyo teniendo la mano en el pecho y con las lágrimas a punto de salir - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – terminando de abrir la piedra, que en realidad era un hermoso estuche imitación de una piedra amatista que el había mandado a hacer para ese día, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco y corte princesa de un diamante de 1.2 kilates, realmente hermoso…

Ella sin poder articular palabra, asombrada por la belleza del anillo y la propuesta, con lágrimas en sus ojos suspiró y le dijo – Si, si, si quiero Touya – y lo abrazó y besó apasionadamente

No me imaginaba que ibas a hacer esto – decía ella entre lágrimas de felicidad

¿Por qué no? Si eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos – dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella no se lo podía creer

Pero… Touya, no sé, es decir, no es que no quiera, pero, aunque desee irme contigo, ¿cómo vamos a organizar todo y mi mamá? ¿qué va a pensar ella de todo esto? – expresó un tanto preocupada

El sonrió, la conocía muy bien – No te preocupes, no nos vamos a casar inmediatamente, no te mereces que todo sea hecho a la carrera, quiero que nos casemos después de mi primer semestre de especialización y puedas arreglar todo y me de tiempo de buscar una universidad para ti y una casa para nosotros, además que ya había hablado con tu mamá y tenemos su permiso – Tomoyo abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo

¿Como?… ¿Cuándo? – dijo sin poder hablar mas

Hace un poco más de un mes, antes de hablar contigo de mis sentimientos, primero lo supo ella, yo sabia que no ibas a estar tranquila por eso, así que me adelante – dijo tomándola de la mano y acariciándola suavemente

Eres increíble, y muy noble, has pensado en mi – lo abrazó y lo beso – Te amo Touya, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

Yo también te amo y por ti hago todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz - la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso profundo, cuando rompió el beso la miro a los ojos – ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que he planeado?

Si, me parece bien, quiero diseñar mi vestido de novia, y organizar todo aquí – dijo soñadora

Lo sé – dijo admirándola

Se dispusieron a irse a la mesa para comer y hablar de sus planes futuros, luego se dispusieron a ir a donde Sonomi a contarle lo sucedido y ella se alegró mucho, derramó unas lágrimas de tristeza y de alegría y los felicitó, porque sabia que iban a ser muy felices…

Gracias mamá, estoy muy feliz, además no me imaginaba que ya lo sabias – lo dijo en tono de reproche

Hija, Touya vino hace tiempo a pedirme tu mano y a contarme de sus planes, además no podía arruinar la sorpresa – expresó a modo de explicación

Su hija la abrazó fuertemente y la beso – Gracias mamá – dijo de nuevo, cuando se separaron Sonomi miró a Touya

Touya ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le advirtió

Si, no se me ha olvidado y no lo haré – dijo sinceramente, Sonomi se acercó, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla

Siguieron conversando un rato más y decidieron dar la noticia en casa de Touya, al llegar allá el grito de felicidad de Sakura llegó hasta el parque Pingüino, al enterarse de la noticia.

Monstruo, deja de gritar así que vas a despertar hasta a los muertos – decía Touya quejándose de los alaridos de la castaña, que no se pudo contener ante la noticia, a pesar de lo dicho ella seguía dando brincos y abrazando a su amiga y luego a él, su padre los miraba feliz ante la imagen….

Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo por fin Fujitaka

Si papá, me gustaría que fuera en el restaurante con toda la familia y los amigos – dijo Touya

¿Cuál restaurante? – pregunto confusa Sakura

El mío – dijo Touya simplemente

Desde cuando tienes un restaurante hermano – dijo incrédula y con el ceño fruncido

Hace 7 meses Yukito y yo compramos una franquicia del restaurante Ootoya – Sakura no podía creerlo

¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – expresó molesta la castaña

Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y calmarla, ya que se sentía triste de que la hubieran hecho a un lado

Sakura, quería que vieras mi proyecto terminado y que fuera una sorpresa – le dijo al oído

Pero todos sabían menos yo -dijo triste la castaña en el pecho de su hermano

Los abuelos de Yukito tampoco saben, de hecho, solo sabíamos, Yuki, mi papá y yo, Tomoyo lo sabe hace poco tiempo también – trato de calmarla

Esta bien, te perdono hermano, ya quiero conocerlo – dijo dando un salto hacia atrás emocionada por ir a conocer el restaurante

Todos se asombraron ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la castaña, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a eso….

El domingo en el restaurante todos estaban felices, admirando el restaurante y el área VIP, y sobre todo felicitando a la pareja por su compromiso, aprovecharon la ocasión para que Yukito presentara a su novia Nakuru y se hiciera una despedida para ellos, porque iban a viajar el próximo domingo. Todo trascurrió rápido, hablando, bailando, comiendo, bromeando, fue un rato muy agradable. Sakura se acercó a Yukito y a Nakuru y les deseo felicidad.

Yukito señorita Akizuki, me alegra verlos juntos y felices – dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa

Gracias – pero llámame Nakuru por favor – dijo amablemente ella

Solo si me llamas Sakura – respondió

Por supuesto Sakura, me alegra estar aquí y compartir con ustedes, además yo no sabia nada de este restaurante y me sorprendió que Yukito y Touya fuera los dueños

Tu tampoco sabias – dijo sorprendida la castaña, que se sintió aliviada.

Era una sorpresa, me dijo Yukito y me ha gustado mucho – dijo alegre Nakuru, abrazando a Yukito y dando un tierno beso en los labios, el solo se sonrió ante lo dicho y hecho.

Me alegra que te haya gustado Nakuru – dijo Yukito, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Sakura sonreía ante la imagen y se sintió muy contenta porque Yukito tuviera alguien que lo hiciera feliz, aunque ella se sentía sola por no tener a alguien a su lado, sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer el hombre de sus sueños, además que el siguiente domingo después de la partida de Touya ella tendría que ir a China, a conocer la casa matriz de las empresas Li y a realizar su trabajo, ya no estaba tan nerviosa, de hecho lo anhelaba, ya se sentía preparada….

…::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, la inspiración la tuve un tanto corta estos días….

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus review en especial a:

 **Fani** **:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Touya y Sonomi y la de Yukito, si fue algo tierna, pero Shaoran y Sakura se demora un poco más, las cosas entre ellos no van a ser fáciles…

 **Shadir:** Gracias por tus reviews, si esa escena me la imaginé bastane, la verdad quise que se notara su nerviosismo, no debe ser fácil declarar sentimientos y menos a la suegra, la de Yukito trate de hacerla sencilla y romántica, bueno con Sakura las cosas van a ir bajando con respecto a sus estudios, ya que se está acomodando, aun estoy pensando en lo que voy a escribir sobre su viaje a China…

 **YaZziLeOn:** Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegra que hayas podido reanudar tu lectura, hay varios capítulos ya arriba, si Sakura en este fic tiene facilidad para los idiomas, aún sigue siendo atlética pero no le di protagonismo a eso, Yamasaki es un personaje, sus bromas aquí son sencillas sin tanta palabrería, y no son muchas tampoco, espero te guste todo lo que te falta por leer y este capítulo de la declaración y proposición de Touya.

Nos estamos leyendo nuevamente pronto, gracias como siempre por sus reviews, espero poder actualizar el viernes….


	12. Reencuentro

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 12: reencuentro**

Llegó el domingo y todos iban conversando hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio, Tomoyo agarraba la mano de su prometido, no queriendo soltarlo, ya que sabia que por lo menos en 6 meses no lo vería y eso la ponía triste, claro que se iban a hablar por video llamada pero no era lo mismo, ya que no podía tocarlo, ni abrazarlo, iba a ser realmente difícil. Por la mente de Touya pasaba exactamente lo mismo, todo lo que iba a extrañar a su amatista, pero el sabía que dentro de poco tiempo iba a ser suya para siempre, solo debía ser paciente y arreglar las cosas para ellos allá.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Yukito y Nakuru que los estaban esperando, los abuelos de Yukito no habían podido acompañarlos al aeropuerto y se habían despedido en casa. Los padres de Nakuru si estaban ahí al igual que Naoko, ya ella sabía toda la historia con Yukito, porque su misma prima se la había contado, estuvo muy molesta con ella, pero decidieron hacer las pases y ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndolos y con ella había ido Spinel su prometido también.

Hola como están todos – Hablo una entusiasmada Sakura – Me alegro de verlos - Todos dieron su repuesta y siguieron intercambiando saludos. A Touya todavía no le gustaba ver a Naoko aun, pero si su amigo había decidido perdonarla, él no tenía por que meterse en eso.

A mí también me alegra verte Sakura – dijo Yukito, mientras los demás conversaban entre sí, él se acercó al oído de su amiga – sabes que aun te sigo queriendo como a mi hermanita y que voy a hacer todo lo posible por seguir hablando contigo.

No te preocupes, yo entiendo que ahora estas en una relación y ya no vas a tener mucho tiempo para mí – dijo sinceramente – no me puedo enojar por eso, pero cuando puedas me mandas un mail, igual yo también ando ocupada con todas las cosas de la universidad, la beca y el viaje-

Cierto, viajas el próximo domingo a China – expresó el joven alegremente

Si - interrumpió Spinel – y es una de las razones por las que me encuentro aquí- ambos lo miraron interrogantes

Pero creí que ya todo estaba listo – dijo Sakura

Y lo está, solo que hay un pequeño cambio de planes – expresó tranquilamente el hombre

¿De que se trata? – preguntó expectante la castaña

Todo lo que habíamos hablado queda igual, solo se ha cambiado el lugar del hospedaje, ya no se van a quedar en el hotel, la familia Li, específicamente la señora Leran Li, ha pedido que ustedes se hospeden en la mansión donde ellos viven – Sakura no lo crea, tenia aun más confusión en su rostro, eso no era normal para unos empleados, quedarse con sus jefes

Pero… ¿Por qué? Si solo somos empleados, eso es demasiado – dijo la castaña, a lo que Yukito que había estado presente en la conversación, asintió mostrando que tenia la misma duda de la castaña.

Bueno es cierto que no es normal que eso pase - explicó – pero la familia Li se rige por tradiciones ancestrales, conservan muchas de ellas, y ustedes van a ser parte clave del desarrollo de su empresa y proyectos, no son cualquier empleado, están formándose para llegar a ser más que intérpretes, lo más probable es que ustedes puedan llegar a tener cargos importantes en la empresa, por eso Leran desea conocerlos, verlos de cerca, debe conocer su potencial, personalidad, deseos, y otras cosas más, que para ellos son importantes, como te dije ellos se rigen por normas diferentes y costumbres ancestrales y así les ha funcionado, de hecho hasta yo tengo que quedarme allá con ustedes.

Ella se sorprendió ante lo oído y se quedó pensando un momento, pero Yukito interrumpió…

Eso quiere decir que ella va a estar sometida a una evaluación constante – expresó meditando en la situación.

Algo así, pero es con el objetivo de ver su personalidad, destrezas, potencial, disposición, bueno y otras cosas más – explicó Spinel

Ya veo – dijo por fin Sakura – pero de todas maneras me voy a sentir extraña con ellos ahí – dijo pensativa

Es normal, de todas maneras, ustedes van a estar en un ala de la mansión donde tendrán cierta libertad, y es muy poco el tiempo que van a estar ahí, recuerda que principalmente van a estar es en la empresa y la ultima noche van a estar en el brindis del cierre de las negociaciones con los empresarios coreanos, espero lleves ropa adecuada – explicó el hombre

Si, estoy preparada para eso, gracias por avisarme, ¿ya los chicos saben?

No, aun no, la información la recibí anoche, pero ahora que vaya de camino, les voy a decir, como veníamos a despedir a Nakuru, y sabía que aquí te podía ver, aproveché en decirte – explicó

Sakura sonrió - Gracias Spinel, pero esto me ha puesto un poco más nerviosa

No te preocupes Sakura, lo vas a hacer bien – trato de consolarla

En eso, se escuchó por los altavoces la llamada para el vuelo de los jóvenes, empezaron a salir las lágrimas de todos y a abrazarse efusivamente, luego ellos se fueron por el camino hacia la sala de espera, Solo Tomoyo y Touya se demoraron un poco más, ella estaba bastante triste y lloraba mucho y él no podía soportar eso…

Tomoyo no puedo irme dejándote así – decía un Touya en tono desesperado

No…, por…. Favor…, se… me… va… pasar – decía entrecortadamente la amatista

Pero me duele mucho verte así – decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella al ver que él no tenía corazón para irse, decidió armarse de serenidad, aunque no la tenía, para que el pudiera irse, se secó las lágrimas y se esforzó de corazón por darle una sonrisa cálida…

Ya vez, estoy más tranquila, debes irte, te va a dejar el avión y no deseo eso – expresó bastante calmada

Al notar el esfuerzo de ella, Touya decidió hacerle caso, la rodeo por la cintura y la trajo hacia él, dándole un beso profundo y lleno de tanto amor como para que nunca lo olvidara, una vez se separaron…

Te amo Touya – dijo más calmada y mirándolo a los ojos

Y yo a ti mi querida amatista – desde que se comprometieron había tomado la costumbre de decirle así, claro que solo en algunas ocasiones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por separarse, decidió hacerlo rápido, ya que temía no poder hacerlo si demoraba más, cuando avanzó un poco se giro para verla por ultima vez antes de subirse en el avión. Luego de eso no volvió a mirar atrás tenía un gran dolor y un deseo de que el tiempo se pasara rápido, ya quería estar siempre con ella…

…::…

Luego que todos se fueron y estando en el automóvil de Tomoyo, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos, Sakura les informo el cambio de planes de los dueños de las empresas Li, con respecto a los hospedajes de ellos, a todos les pareció un poco raro, pero Tomoyo dijo…

Aunque es algo raro, es una costumbre ancestral, veo que las empresas Li se rigen por ese tipo de manejo, por eso solo la familia puede dirigir las empresas y personas de su entera confianza pueden llegar a puestos altos, lo que me da la idea de que casi todos han sido evaluados así de manera directa por ellos, claro que la persona debe reunir los requisitos académicos y tener actitudes y aptitudes que ellos requieran, ellos son celosos con sus cosas – anotó la amatista

Mmmm y ¿tienen más costumbres raras? – preguntó preocupada la amatista

Si, son costumbres de muchos años atrás, ellos son descendientes de la nobleza china y por eso se rigen por ciertos códigos y costumbres ancestrales – explicó como toda una experta

¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó la castaña al ver el conocimiento que tenia la amatista del tema.

fue un trabajo del semestre pasado que tuve de historia, se trataba de las empresas más antiguas y dinastías, la verdad me gustó el tema, pero no es que sepa todo sobre esas costumbres, si se que hay varias que tienen que tener en cuenta, por lo menos el matrimonio arreglado y las edades para casarse

Sakura abrió los ojos – no puede ser que todavía se haga eso, me parece muy arcaico – expresó la joven

Fujitaka, quien había prestado mucha atención a lo que decía Tomoyo decidió agregar – Aun que te parezca así, es un asunto que viene de mucho tiempo atrás, que no es fácil cambiar, de hecho se pueden hacer ciertas excepciones, pero lo ideal es mantener las costumbres iguales, si así ha funcionado bien, deben mantenerse, de hecho te parecen arcaicas pero son prácticas, para ellos manejar ciertos asuntos sobre todo los del corazón, es un lujo que no se pueden dar a veces, de hecho muchas personas dependen de ellos, y su responsabilidad es mantener funcionando las empresas y todo lo demás.

Es una responsabilidad muy grande, es mucha presión que manejar – dijo con preocupación la castaña

Si, ellos deben velar por muchas personas y eso hace que tengan que hacer lo que tienen que hacer, claro que ciertas cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo, antes los matrimonios arreglados eran obligatorios, ahora ellos pueden escoger a su esposa durante un periodo determinado de tiempo, si no la encuentran, entonces deberán casarse con quien haya sido elegido para eso – explico Fujitaka

Es muy triste – dijo Sakura

Lo vez así, pero a veces, los padres atinan mucho mejor a escoger las parejas de sus hijos, de hecho, muchos de los empresarios han decidido casarse con la esposa o esposo elegido por la familia y son felices – dijo Fujitaka

Bueno papá, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, te doy la razón, pero igual no me gusta esa costumbre – dijo la castaña

Y eso que no te he dicho que ellos deben casarse apenas cumplan la mayoría de edad, sin importar el tiempo que haya tenido el compromiso – agregó el hombre

Sakura no lo podía creer, un matrimonio arreglado y tan joven, debía ser horrible…- pero que pasa si el matrimonio no funciona o si se separan por algo… - pregunto curiosa la amatista al quedarse analizando lo que contaba Fujitaka

Querida Tomoyo, eso es casi imposible que suceda, pero en caso de infidelidad por parte de uno de ellos o su muerte, queda a opción de la persona afectada el volver a casarse, pero eso si el noviazgo es igualmente corto, si no estoy mal deben realizar la boda entre uno y tres meses, después de haber declarado el noviazgo – dijo pensando en si no se estaba equivocando en el dato

Ambas jóvenes no lo podían creer – pero es poco tiempo – dijo la amatista que fue la única que pudo articular palabra

Claro, pero cuando uno de ellos decide declararse a alguien es porque se quiere casar, y llevan tiempo conociéndose, no serian extraños, claro que no podrían tener nada o haberse declarado si quiera – dijo Fujitaka

Eso es muy raro – dijo Sakura

Ni tanto hija, mira Tomoyo y Touya no llevan mucho tiempo de novios y se van a casar en 6 meses – dijo el hombre, la amatista se sonrojó al saber que era cierto y Sakura se sorprendió que su padre tuviera razón

Veo que la cosa debe ser por amor – expresó más para si misma que para el resto.

Si hija, no es cuestión de un enamoramiento de adolescencia, se trata de responsabilidad, la nueva pareja debe cumplir ciertos requisitos también – concluyo con la charla, ya que habían llegado a la casa Kinomoto, Sakura y Fujitaka se bajaron del auto y se despidieron.

Sakura estaba pensando en todo lo que su padre habría dicho y se preguntaba si Meiling y el señor Li habían tenido un matrimonio arreglado, tenia mucha curiosidad, pero le daba vergüenza preguntarle a Meiling, aunque eran amigas, eso hacia parte de su vida privada, pero si había la oportunidad ella iba a preguntarle al respecto, ya que quería saber los sentimientos de su amiga al respecto.

…:::…

La semana había pasado rápido, Tomoyo ya estaba mejor, hablaba diariamente con Touya y él estaba bien, acostumbrándose a todo, las costumbres de occidente eran diferentes, pero no le había costado mucho, ya había empezado a trabajar, daba consultas en un hospital y una vez a la semana trabajaba en la sala de urgencias, trataba de trabajar toda la semana, porque quería acumular días libres para poder viajar en 6 meses….

La castaña estaba nerviosa, habían estado reuniéndose casi que a diario con Spinel y ultimando detalles, ella había hecho pruebas de chino y coreano con él y Spinel estaba contento con la forma de interpretar de ella, él había hecho conversaciones casuales, no ensayadas y ella supo manejar las cosas dando a entender las ideas claramente.

En la última reunión, les había entregado los pasajes y dado los horarios e indicaciones que debían seguir, sobre todo en la mansión Li, no eran tan difíciles, y tampoco tenían tanta ceremonia, además les dijo que realmente el día que iban a pasar ahí era al llegar, después del almuerzo y de instalarse, los iban a llevar a visitar un museo y a cenar en un restaurante de lujo, el resto del tiempo debían estar en la empresa y solo iban a ir a la mansión a dormir, hasta el día de regreso que debían salir a las 10 de la mañana así que tampoco iban a tener mucho tiempo para fraternizar con la familia.

Entonces va a estar toda la familia – preguntó Chiharu, a lo que Spinel asintió

Que emoción vamos a conocer a todos - dijo una Sakura contenta. Spinel siempre se asombraba de la actitud positiva de la joven…

Después de terminar todos se retiraron, ya que debían ultimar detalles, y terminar maletas, era sábado y viajaban al día siguiente temprano en la mañana…

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el aeropuerto, todos puntuales, Sakura se veía hermosa, se había puesto el vestido que su padre le había dado, sencillo pero resaltaban sus curvas naturales, sin ser vulgar, no era tan corto, un poco encima de la rodilla, falda en corte A y ceñido a la cintura, mangas cortas y escote en v, era color rosa, que la hacia ver como una mujer delicada, zapatillas blancas, el cabello suelto y ligeramente maquillada, por donde pasaba llamaba la atención, Chiharu había decidido por un conjunto de falda roja y blusa blanca con negro que la hacían ver elegante y madura, su falda era a la rodilla y la blusa era de mangas largas con un lazo de la misma tela en el cuello, Takeshi, se veía bastante guapo, con un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga azul claro, zapatos y cinturón negro.

Chicos – habló Spinel – todos se ven muy bien, me alegra la ropa que escogieron, va con sus personalidades, pero vayamos a la sala de espera… - todos se fueron en dirección a la sala de espera a esperar la salida del vuelo.

El viaje había sido cómodo, a pesar de las casi 4 horas que duraba el vuelo, fue tranquilo. Al llegar los estaba esperando una camioneta de parte de las empresas Li, que los iba a llevar a la mansión a acomodarse. Al llegar a la mansión los estaban esperando en la sala principal Leran Li y toda la familia…. Cuando entraron en la sala, fue un gran reencuentro para Sakura que deseaba ver a su amiga….

Buenas tardes – dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia, a lo que la familia Li respondió de la misma manera

Tomando la palabra Spinel empezó a presentar a los jóvenes, y luego Leran tomó la palabra…

Me alegra conocerlos, he oído mucho sobre ustedes, ellos son mis hijos – dijo señalando a la derecha y procedió realizar las presentaciones - Fanren, es mi hija mayor y él es su esposo Shen Liu, ella es Feimei y su esposo es Yue Reed, mi tercera hija es Fuutie y su esposo Kero Reed, hermano menor de Yue y mi última hija es Shiefa, aquí está mi hijo que ya conocen, Xiao Lang y su esposa Meiling – Las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron por un momento, sintió que se produjo nuevamente la misma sensación que al conocerlo y vió ese brillo en los ojos ambarinos como la primera vez, claro que también vio una leve tristeza en ellos, se preguntaba si algo le pasaba al señor Li.

Por otra parte, Shaoran se sintió igual que Sakura, pero decidió ignorar cualquier cosa referente a la castaña, el amaba mucho a su esposa, así que solo debió ser la expectativa del reencuentro con ellos, solo estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que su madre podría pensar de los jóvenes, eso creía él.

Pero 4 ojos que estaban ahí vieron esa mirada que nunca se le había visto al ambarino, su esposa y su hermana Shiefa, y ambas se miraron entre sí como teniendo una conversación privada entre ellas, que solo duro unos segundos, como confirmando sospechas…

Hechas las presentaciones formales, todos se reunieron a tomar té y conversar para conocerse un poco mejor, las hermanas de Shaoran acapararon un momento a Sakura porque se veía como una muñeca con ese vestido, y le hacían preguntas de su vida, y hablaban en otros idiomas para probarla, Sakura se reía ante las ocurrencias de las hermanas y las escuchó y respondió a sus preguntas, la impresión que tuvieron de ella, fue sincera, dulce, espontanea, inteligente y tierna. Luego pasaron a hacer lo mismo con Chiharu y Takeshi.

Meiling se acercó a Sakura, cuando sus cuñadas la dejaron tranquila – Me alegra verte de nuevo Sakura – dijo sinceramente Meiling, Sakura le dio una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había dado en su vida…

A mi también me alegra verte Meiling, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has sido un gran apoyo, en esos momentos que necesité de alguien que me ayudara a centrarme, porque estaba un poco perdida y enredada – Meiling la miró con un brillo de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, Sakura es muy despistada, pero de eso se dio cuenta, así como de el brillo y de la misma tristeza que tenían los ojos del señor Li, algo pasaba, pero aunque tenía cierta confianza con Meiling, ella no se atrevía a preguntar algo de su vida privada.

Me alegra que lo que hablamos pudo ayudarte, lo que más deseo es que ustedes trabajen con nosotros, y en especial tú, me agradas mucho, cuando lleguemos de cenar, me gustaría que fueras al despacho para enseñarte mi colección de trofeos – dijo a modo de confidencia, a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.

Claro que sí, me emociona ver todos los trofeos que me contaste que ganaste – expresó muy emocionada. Meiling veía lo alegre y refrescante que era la joven y cada vez estaba más segura que ella era la correcta, solo faltaba que Xiao Lang se diera cuenta, ya que ella había decidido no insinuarlo más.

Creo que es momento de que nuestros invitados se instalen en sus habitaciones – habló Leran

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo levantándose de su lugar Spinel – vamos, que hay que acomodar el equipaje y alistarnos que vamos a visitar un museo, el objetivo no solo es pasear, deben practicar su mandarín aquí chicos – ellos asintieron – luego debemos volver para que se arreglen para ir a cenar a un restaurante, cortesía de la familia Li, y regresar, no tan tarde porque mañana va a ser un día ajetreado – explico mostrando su itinerario brevemente para el día. Haciendo una reverencia ellos se fueron siguiendo a un mayordomo de la familia quien los iba guiando y explicando los pasillos de la casa, para que no se perdieran.

Los jóvenes estaban muy asombrados por el lujo y lo grande de la mansión, se veía grande por fuera e impresionante, pero por dentro superaba todas sus expectativas e imaginación, caminaron un poco hasta el ala de los invitados, tenia 8 habitaciones, pero iban a usar solo 4, las chicas tenían sus respectivas habitaciones contiguas, pero las de los hombres estaban un poco más retiradas de las de ellas.

Dentro de cada habitación había una cama doble, decorada sencilla pero hermosa mente, tenia un closet para organizar la ropa, tocador, baño, mesas de noche con lámparas de lectura, un escritorio para colocar el portátil y había una zona para cargar los aparatos electrónicos, así como Wifi en cada habitación, la verdad no le envidiaba nada a un hotel de lujo, solo el minibar era lo único que no había, pero no era necesario, porque había una pequeña despensa para toda esa zona de la casa que tenia de todo, para que el que deseara pudiera ir ahí y comerlo sin necesidad de ir a la cocina principal.

Ellos arreglaron sus cosas y avisaron en sus casas que habían llegado bien. En una hora ya estaban saliendo a visitar el museo, a ese viaje fueron solo las mujeres Li, ya que los hombres tenían otros planes y Shaoran debía terminar de organizar ciertas cosas para el día siguiente, antes de irse a la cena y despejarse un poco, la verdad se sentía ansioso con todo eso…

En la visita al museo Sakura estuvo muy atenta a la explicación del guía y formulaba preguntas en mandarín, cuando algo le llamaba la atención o no le quedaba claro. Chiharu se sentía cohibida por la presencia de las mujeres Li, pero hacia un esfuerzo para conversar en mandarín también y Takeshi trataba de hacer alguna broma sobre la información que le estaban dando, pero Chiharu se daba cuenta de sus intenciones y no lo dejaba, se sentía frustrado, así que decidió conversar con Shiefa Li, que al parecer era la única soltera y no quería incomodar a ningún esposo…

Señorita Li ¿hace cuanto tiempo no venia a este museo? – dijo en mandarín, bastante fluido, Shiefa se asombró de la manera de hablar y se dio cuenta que el joven quería solo practicar el idioma.

Hace mas de un año que no venía, la última vez, vine con mi esposo – dijo como recordando el suceso

Pensé que usted era soltera, porque no vi a su esposo en las presentaciones – dijo apenado el joven, ella sonrió melancólicamente

Estamos divorciados, nuestro matrimonio no duró mucho tiempo – dijo sin mayores explicaciones, el ojo rasgado se asombró ante la revelación de la joven…

Lo siento no debí preguntar – dijo agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía

No te preocupes, es un hecho conocido, pero prefiero no hablar de eso, como sé que quieres practicar el mandarín, podemos seguir hablando de cualquier otra cosa – dijo ella tranquilamente

El joven levanto la cabeza y asintió, después de un rato estaban teniendo conversaciones animadas, y esto hacia que Chiharu se sintiera molesta, ella no sabia por qué, pero le molestaba que Takeshi, estuviera hablando tan tranquila mente con una de las mujeres Li, como si se tuvieran confianza, algo le dolía en su pecho, pero ella prefirió ignorar ese hecho y ponerse a hacer preguntas igual que Sakura, el objetivo era practicar el mandarín y debía concentrarse en eso.

Sakura y Meiling iban juntas, muy animadas, tenía una conversación sobre los gustos de Meiling y los de Shaoran, ella se había propuesto que Sakura conociera poco a poco a Shaoran, por medio de ella, Sakura solo sonreía y hacia comentarios de lo que Meiling le decía, Shiefa aunque conversaba animadamente con Yamasaki, estaba pendiente de su cuñada, lo mismo que Leran, que estaba observando todo lo que pasaba sin perderse nada, las otras mujeres Li, de cuando en cuando intervenían en las conversaciones, sobre todo con Sakura, Fuutie mostraba un sincero interés en ella, Feimei y Faren se acercaron a Chiharu, la idea era conocer más a estos jóvenes.

Luego del paseo en el museo, llegaron a la casa justo para darse un baño y cambiarse para la cena, Sakura se colocó su vestido tipo coctel que le había hecho Tomoyo, era rojo, cuello alter, ceñido hasta la cintura, y con caída en corte sirena, a la rodilla, zapatillas altas negras, que resaltaban y delineaban sus pantorrillas, y un bolso negro, aretes dorados, y pulseras doradas, su cabello lo elevó en un moño alto dejando al descubierto sus hombros, parecía una modelo.

Chiharu estaba igualmente hermosa, su vestido era verde, de tiritas algo más corto y ceñido que de Sakura, tenía pedrería debajo del busto, zapatos y bolso negros también. Takeshi estaba muy elegante con un vestido entero gris y camisa rosada con corbata gris, zapatos y correa negra y como siempre Spinel destilaba elegancia con su vestido Armani, masculino, de rayas tenues grises en la tela negra y su camisa blanca y corbata gris, estaba muy guapo.

Cuando salieron, todos miraban a Sakura, la joven se veía mas alta y elegante, no parecía la misma niña que llegó al medio día ahora parecía una mujer… Cuando Shaoran la vio, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante lo bella que se veía, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura seria de siempre, Meiling y Shiefa volvieron a notar lo que había pasado con el ambarino…

Sakura, te vez muy hermosa – dijo Meiling – Sakura se sonrojó violentamente ante el comentario que le lanzó su amiga y solo logró articular – Gracias – muy bajito, estaba muy avergonzada, Shiefa al notar lo que estaba haciendo Meiling, quiso colaborar

No te sonrojes Sakura, realmente estas muy linda, no me sorprende que cuando lleguemos al restaurante llames mucho la atención – Sakura seguía aun mas roja

Pero ustedes también están muy hermosas - logró pronunciar la castaña

Gracias, pero es que tu hoy pareces una super modelo – dijo Fuutie uniéndose al ataque de Sakura, ella no sabía ni que decir.

Espero que tu novio no sea celoso – dijo Fanren

No tengo novio – dijo mirando para otro lado, sin poder contenerla vergüenza, a este comentario Shaoran la miró incrédulo.

No te creo, eres muy linda como para no tener novio – dijo por fin Feimei. Cuando Sakura estaba por decir algo, Leran los interrumpió

Bueno es hora de irnos, pueden seguir avergonzando a la señortia Kinomoto cuando lleguemos al restaurante – todos hicieron caso y se distribuyeron en los carros dispuestos para ellos

Cada uno iba a ir con alguien de la familia, Leran iba con Spinel, Shen Liu y Faren, en otro carro iban Shiefa, Sakura, Meiling y Shaoran, en otro vehículo iba Fuutie, Kero y Chiharu y en el último iban Takeshi, Feimei y Yue.

En el Automóvil donde estaba Sakura había cierta incomodidad por parte del ambarino, Meiling dándose cuenta de esto…

Xiao, que te parece si aprovechas el viaje y haces una practica con Sakura de algún tema libre – ella tenía que hacer que se acercaran de alguna manera, así sea por medio del trabajo, ella debía ser muy discreta para que Shaoran no notara la segunda intención.

Me parece buena idea, si a la señorita Kinomoto le parece bien – dijo esto último mirándola sin mostrar expresión alguna, Sakura se sintió extraña, pero decidió que era buena idea también, así que asintió y le respondió en coreano

Puede empezar cuando quiera – el ambarino abrió los ojos, no esperaba una respuesta en coreano, dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos, en señal de " _desafío aceptado_ ".

De ahora en adelante todo lo que yo diga debe ser traducido del mandarín al coreano y trata de que sea fluido, y mantengas las ideas correctas, es un ensayo y no hay nada preparado así que, no te preocupes si te equivocas – dijo en tono serio y neutro, Sakura asintió en señal de que estaba lista…

…:::….

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, salió un poco largo, y hubo varias explicaciones, pero espero les haya gustado y como siempre, muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado… agradezco especialmente a:

 **Fani:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la pareja de Tomoyo y Touya, la verdad es de mis favoritas, espero que te guste este capítulo también.

 **Shadir:** La verdad Touya se cree mucho, jejejejejeje, pero su broma se le iba saliendo de las manos… Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **YaZziLeOn:** Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, me alegra las sorpresas que te dio Yukito con Naoko y pedirle el beso a Sakura, si, lo de Meiling fue haciéndose claro con forme los capítulos avanzaban, sorpresas pocas, o tal vez haya más a delante…

 **Massygut:** Gracias por tu review y porque mi historia te guste, espero saber tu opinión al respecto de este capítulo…

Nos estamos leyendo, les mando un abrazo a todos


	13. Moralejas de la vida

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capitulo 13: Moralejas de la vida**

Entonces en un mandarín muy claro y haciendo las pausas entre ideas principales empezó Shaoran con un relato de un cuento chino, conocido como la barra de hierro. Sakura empezaba su interpretación dándole el sentido y mostrando la idea principal al hacerlo, esto dejó bastante impresionado a Shaoran y muy contenta a Meiling.

Muy bien hecho, señorita Kinomoto – expresó con admiración Shaoran – la verdad no me esperaba que lo hiciera así de bien – confesó sinceramente

Gracias señor Li, la verdad estuve practicando mucho para eso y me siento bastante preparada – dijo una muy feliz Sakura

Te felicito Sakura, la idea la mantuviste y dejaste muy clara la moraleja de la historia, hay que ser perseverantes en la vida para alcanzar los que deseamos – anotó Meiling meditando en el desempeño la castaña.

En ese llegaron al restaurante y bajaron del automóvil, al ingresar, como lo habían imaginado, Sakura fue el centro de atención, todos volteaban a mirarla en especial los hombres que se asombraban al ver a la hermosa mujer de vestido rojo que parecía una modelo de pasarela. Ella estaba un tanto incomoda, pero se esforzó por caminar derecha al lado de su amiga Meiling mientras llegaban a la zona VIP que habían reservado para ellos.

Una vez sentados había un banquete que había sido pedido de ante mano, para que pudieran probar todos los platillos típicos chinos disponibles en ese lugar, a decir verdad toda la comida estaba deliciosa y Sakura y sus amigos degustaron muy felices la comida, se sentían relajados y hablaban con todos, mientras estaban en esa situación, la señora Leran Li, observaba con interés y muy disimuladamente a los 3 jóvenes, en especial a una castaña que le inspiraba mucho interés por todas las capacidades que demostraba.

Después de la cena, se dispusieron a ir hasta la mansión, puesto que al día siguiente tenían mucho trabajo, en el viaje de regreso, todos conversaban entre sí, sintiéndose más cómodos, especialmente Shaoran y Sakura, ya que Meiling se encargó de preguntar sobre su vida familiar…

Sakura me dijiste que tu madre había muerto – comenzó Meiling a tratar de crear una conversación personal.

Si, cuando tenía 4 años, he sido criada por mi padre y mi hermano

Me imagino que fue difícil – intervino Shaoran

La verdad si, crecer sin una madre no es fácil, la necesité mucho, a veces la añoro bastante y desearía haber crecido con una madre cerca que me ayudara y me aconsejara, no es fácil con dos hombres en mi vida – trato de ser graciosa pero no pudo

La entiendo señorita Kinomoto, yo crecí sin un padre y he vivido con 5 mujeres, bueno desde hace 6 años con 6 mujeres – miró a su lado a su esposa en un gesto que mostro, tu eres la sexta, a lo que su esposa le devolvió el gesto con un beso en el aire. Sakura miro la escena enternecida por esos dos, se sintió contenta porque se veían muy enamorados.

Si señor Li, la verdad tenemos la misma situación, pero al revés – todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, el ambiente fue ameno entre ellos, Meiling solo trataba de hacer comentarios cortos, que incitaran más la charla entre los dos personajes de su interés, sin parecer demasiado obvia, sobre todo para su esposo, porque ella no deseaba ser descubierta.

Al llegar a la casa Meiling tomó a Sakura por el brazo y la arrastró al estudio de ellos.

Xiao me voy con Sakura al estudio, no me demoro mucho, pero si quieres puedes dormirte – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, el solo sonrió y asintió.

Ten cuidado, si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme – dijo en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar, ella asintió y volvió con su amiga

El resto de familia y empleados se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Chiharu estaba un tanto molesta con Takeshi porque este en toda la cena solo estuvo hablando con Shiefa Li, parecía interesado en ella, y por alguna razón que ella no entendía muy bien, eso no le gustaba.

Chiharu, estuviste muy callada toda la cena – trató de hacer conversación Takeshi, ella se giro a mirarlo con la ceja levantada.

Pero si estuve hablando con todos a mi alrededor, menos contigo porque solo hablaste toda la velada con la menor de las mujeres Li – trató de no sonar molesta pero no lo consiguió

Si no te conociera tanto, diría que estas celosa – dijo divertido

Yoooo, noooo, solo respondo tu comentario – trató de ser indiferente esta vez

No te creo mucho – expresó para tratar de presionar a la joven

Puedes pensar lo que quieras Takeshi, y no se ni como llegaste a esa conclusión, si tu atención estuvo con una sola persona en toda la velada – dijo en un tono neutro, esta vez le salió mejor que la anterior.

Porque eres mi amiga y siempre que podía te observaba a ver cómo te sentías, sí, es cierto que te vi hablando amenamente con Fuutie y con Faren, pero no trataste de hablar con Sakura o conmigo – expresó pensativo el muchacho

Bueno la idea era conversar con la familia, además contigo y con Sakura puedo hacerlo en otro momento, como ahora, por ejemplo – expresó sinceramente

Es cierto, por eso aproveché el tiempo para conversar con Shiefa, me parece una excelente persona, no se como su esposo pudo engañarla – Chiharu abrió los ojos, ella no sabía eso

No sabia que ella era casada – dijo en tono de preocupación

Si, tiene dos meses de separada, pero no sufrió mucho, me comento que fue un matrimonio arreglado y no hubo amor por parte de ellos, así que la desilusión no fue tan grande – dijo tristemente

Pero de todas maneras se considera un fracaso, aunque no hubiera amor de por medio, por algún tiempo fue su esposo y el sentimiento de traición está ahí – dijo pensativa

Ambos siguieron su camino conversando de la vida de la mas joven de los Li y lo difícil que son los matrimonios arreglados.

…::….

En el estudio estaba Sakura y Meiling conversando animadamente….

Meiling, pero tienes muchos trofeos, eres muy buena en las artes marciales – expresaba su asombró la castaña al ver todos los trofeos que poseía su amiga.

Si, cuando era niña fui dos veces campeona nacional hasta los 14 años, pero cuando tuve los 15 no pude seguir compitiendo – comentó casualmente la china

¿Y eso?

Me enfermé y tuve que dejar las competencias – explicó la joven

¿Pero no lo pudiste retomar nuevamente? – se sentía curiosa la castaña

No, ya no pude practicar ningún deporte de alto impacto, mi salud se deterioró mucho – explicó tristemente la china.

Sakura la miraba debatiéndose en si preguntarle de que se enfermó o no hacerlo, al darse cuenta Meiling decidió que era el momento de contarle de su enfermedad, pero un temblor en su mano derecha la delató primero.

Meiling que le pasa a tu mano – dijo asustada Sakura. Meiling trató de que su mano volviera a la normalidad y le hizo un ademan a Sakura para que se sentara, cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas Meiling comenzó a relatar su problema.

Sakura a esa edad me encontraron una enfermedad…. – ella siguió con el relato de lo que padecía y Sakura empezó a trasformar su rostro del asombro, a la angustia, la tristeza y dolor, ella conocía esa enfermedad , ya que su hermano cuando la estudiaba, ella algunas veces lo escuchaba y en este caso, esa fue una de las enfermedades que se le grabó en su mente, conocía la sintomatología y su proceso, sabía que esos temblores en la mano de Meiling eran solo el principio de una vida difícil, dolorosa y dependiente, hasta que la alcanzara la muerte.

Al verla en ese estado Meiling la consoló

No te sientas mal por mí, eso no me ayuda en nada, necesito es apoyo para seguir adelante y cumplir mis objetivos hasta el día de mi muerte – ante la mención de esto Sakura no pudo más y dejó salir lagrimas que tenia retenidas, pero trató de recomponerse rápidamente.

Lo siento – dijo ahogando un sollozo – solo que no me lo imaginaba siquiera, claro que veía el cuidado con el que el señor Li te trataba, pero no me imaginé que era por estar enferma.

Sí, Xiao Lang es muy sobreprotector, si por el fuera me construyera un vehículo pequeño para movilizarme hasta en la casa – dijo sonriendo al recordar las ocurrencias de su esposo.

Imagino que debe ser muy difícil para los dos – dijo en tono neutral, ella no podía sonar como si tuviera lastima.

La verdad sí, pero hemos tratado de sobrellevar las cosas, no podemos hacer nada más y ya los síntomas empezaron hace una semana, solo tratamos de disfrutar el tiempo juntos y alcanzar lo más pronto posible nuestra metas, hay que perseverar- al decir esto Sakura recordó la historia de la barra de hierro que había interpretado en el automóvil, la verdad aunque era un cuento chino, encerraba una gran moraleja de vida y los Li eran prueba de eso, se estaban enfrentado a una gran prueba y aunque no la iban a poder superar, la estaban sobrellevando de una manera ejemplar, Sakura sintió que esas personas, eran un gran ejemplo de vida para muchos y se sentía feliz de trabajar para ellos, así que tomó una gran decisión, desde ahora en adelante iba a entregar todo lo que ella podía dar a esa familia y a su empresa y deseaba ser como ellos algún día.

Después de un tiempo más conversando en el estudio, Shaoran decidió interrumpir porque no era bueno que su esposa se trasnochara tanto.

Discúlpenme, pero es hora de llevarme a Mei – dijo al entrar en la habitación y pudo notar que, aunque el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, había pasado algo, la cara de Sakura se veía diferente, se veía triste, el supuso que su esposa le había comentado su situación y pensó que esto podía afectar el desempeño de ella al día siguiente.

Si amor, ya me iba para el cuarto – respondió en tono de disculpa por no haber notado la hora

Ambas mujeres se levantaron del sillón donde estaban y se despidieron, Sakura dio las buenas noches a los esposos y se dispuso a irse a la habitación, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar el camino que debía tomar, al notar esto, Shaoran le dijo.

Señorita Kinomoto, venga con nosotros y de ahí le mostraré como llegar a su habitación – expresó seriamente. La joven se sentía avergonzada por no recordar el camino, así que solo asintió y se dejo guiar, cuando llegaron al cuarto de los esposos Meiling dijo

Xiao, mejor escóltala a su cuarto, ella se va a perder y a esta hora no hay servidumbre despierta – Shaoran asintió

No me demoro nada – le susurró a su esposa, Sakura hizo una reverencia hacia Meiling y se dirigió junto a Shaoran a su cuarto, en el camino Shaoran decidió preguntarle de manera directa a Sakura lo que había notado.

Señorita Kinomoto, Mei le comentó algo sobre su salud – Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada por la pregunta, pero sin poder decir palabra solo asintió.

Espero eso no afecte su desempeño estos días – dijo seriamente, con su vista al frente. Sakura aclaró su garganta para encontrar su voz.

No señor, de hecho lo que ella me comentó me ayudó a darme más fuerzas y perseverar más en mi deseo de cumplir mis metas y objetivos, ustedes son un gran ejemplo para mí, los admiro, no es fácil por lo que están pasando y han encontrado la manera para sobrellevarlo y que esto no les afecte tanto, realmente deseo poder hacer lo mismo, me han enseñado una moraleja de vida – Shaoran la miró asombrado, esta mujer había sacado lo positivo de lo negativo y lo había convertido en una moraleja de vida, es de admirar, se dijo así mismo.

Me sorprendió de verdad señorita Kinomoto, estaba preocupado que esto la afectara – dijo sinceramente.

Al principio me dolió mucho, ya que Meiling y yo hemos forjado una amistad, pero ahora son un ejemplo para mi y una inspiración, quiero hacer mejor las cosas por ustedes y por mi – dijo alegremente, el castaño estaba sin palabras, cada vez más esta joven lo asombraba por sus capacidades y su personalidad, lo tenía fascinado, claro que no iba a admitir eso delante de nadie.

Me alegra que nuestra historia sea inspiradora para usted – dijo volviendo la mirada al frente – ya llegamos – dijo señalándole la puerta de su habitación.

Muchas gracias Señor Li, ha sido muy amable al traerme usted mismo, no era necesario – hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

Si lo era, no se preocupe, de hecho, me tranquilizó esta conversación con usted – dijo dándole una leve sonrisa – que descanse entonces, hasta mañana – se giró por donde venía para dirigirse a su habitación

Sakura hizo lo mismo y entro a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, en lo que le comentó Meiling y en lo que había hablado con el señor Li, se sentía triste pero motivada a la vez, con esos pensamiento en su cabeza, se descambio y dio un baño para poder dormir relajada, se sentía un poco cansada por el viaje y todo lo que hicieron pero, muy contenta por lo que había experimentado.

..::…

Al día siguiente estaban muy expectantes, Sakura en vez de estar nerviosa estaba ansiosa, quería demostrar sus capacidades y que ellos estuvieran orgullosos por su desempeño y que no se arrepintieran de haberle dado esta oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa matriz de las empresas Li, se asombraron del edificio tan grande, ocupaba una manzana completa y tenia 30 pisos de alto, no solo oficinas para diferentes departamentos, también había varias cafeterías y dos comedores principales, ya que albergaban mas de 4000 trabajadores, tenían varias salas de juntas y salones de capacitación, la verdad era un gran edificio adecuado para cumplir con todas las expectativas, por fuera no derrochaba lujo, pero por dentro los pisos de mármol, al igual que las columnas que sostenían el vestíbulo principal, mostraban que había mucho lujo en el interior.

Sakura estaba en el interior del Salón de capacitación esperando las indicaciones para comenzar, eran 30 trabajadores que iban a una capacitación del nuevo producto que iba a ser introducido en pocos días al mercado coreano, pensado en las necesidades de los usuarios, su lanzamiento iba a ser simultaneo en China y Corea, esto había creado mucha expectativa en el mercado, así que ellos debía impulsarlo muy bien, la capacitación incluida explicación detallada del producto y su uso en los hogares y estrategias de ventas, y compensación por ventas, esto hacía que ellos se esforzaran más por lograr las metas para conseguir los incentivos, que eran jugosos, cosa que los motivaba aún más.

Cuando todo comenzó, Sakura brilló en su interpretación dejando a la familia Li, a sus compañeros y al mismo Spinel asombrados por la fluidez y claridad de ideas que la joven lograba trasmitir, los empleados coreanos estaban entendiendo todo sin problemas y en la sección de preguntas, hubo algunos de ellos que hicieron preguntas específicas de funcionamiento y sus dudas fueron aclaradas sin problemas.

Luego de la jornada agotadora, todos felicitaron a Sakura por su labor y varios de los empleados se acercaron a ella y le dieron las gracias por su buen trabajo, hubo algunos de ellos, que al ser jóvenes como ella, intentaron invitarla a salir, a lo que la joven amablemente se negó, mostrando que ella había ido solo como interprete y no para tener vida social, algunos entendieron su postura pero otros no la aceptaron de inmediato, así que siguieron insistiendo hasta ponerla en aprietos

Pero señorita Kinomoto – dijo uno de ellos – podemos ir ahora, no es tan tarde, no nos vamos a demorar - trataba de insistir el joven

Agradezco la invitación, pero debo terminar de preparar mi trabajo, mañana me corresponde otra interpretación y no me puedo distraer – seguía rechazándolo, al notar esto Spinel, Shaoran y Takeshi, fruncieron el ceño, Shaoran miro a Spinel y este asintió en esa conversación de miradas que tuvieron un momento.

Sakura - la llamó Spinel – debemos terminar de organizar lo de mañana – dijo en tono que no admitía reproche.

Claro eso mismo estaba comentándole al joven Bae y a sus amigos – dijo con cara de alivio y de agradecimiento.

Discúlpennos, pero me la tengo que llevar – dijo Spinel dirigiéndose al grupo de jóvenes que la rodeaba. La tomó por el codo y la guió a donde estaba Shaoran y Takeshi que no se habían perdido nada de la conversación.

Sakura ¿estabas siendo acosada por ellos? – preguntó Takeshi

Si, ya no sabia como decirles que no quería salir con ellos – dijo en tono exasperado – pero le agradezco a Spinel que fue en mi rescate – lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente

No fue nada, todos notamos tu aprieto y decidí ir pronto ayudarte, me imagino que esto te pasa siempre – todos sintieron curiosidad por la pregunta de Spinel

La verdad no mucho, tengo un hermano muy sobre protector que no deja que nadie se me acerque, al principio muestran interés, a veces demasiado para mi gusto, pero mi hermano los ahuyenta a todos – dijo resignada.

Es cierto, tu hermano es muy difícil, no te ha dejado tener novio nunca ¿cierto? – se le salió la afirmación a Takeshi sin querer, Sakura lo miró con ganas de ahorcarlo por revelar ese hecho de su vida privada

No, Takeshi, no he tenido novio porque mi hermano no me deja, pero nadie más tenia por que enterarse – seguí con la misma mirada, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, mientras Spinel y Shaoran abrían los ojos como platos y un poco la boca al enterarse de ese hecho.

Vaya Sakura creí que… - dijo Spinel pero decidió no continuar, porque el único joven que conoció a su lado ahora era novio de Nakuru y no entendía bien la situación, Sakura notando eso decidió aclarar el asunto y no dejar malos entendidos.

No, Spinel, Yukito y yo no pasamos de ser buenos amigos, es cierto que estuve enamorada de el cuando era una niña, pero hace poco me di cuenta que solo era amor de hermanos, el día que nos viste juntos, estábamos aclarando esa situación – dijo ya tranquila, Shaoran arqueó un ceja sin creerse la situación de la joven, para él era difícil creer que una joven tan bella, no hubiera tenido novio antes y la verdad tenia muchas oportunidades, pero al parecer ella no estaba interesada.

Ya veo, fui muy obvio, ya que supiste notar mi inquietud – dijo en tono de disculpa

Era lógico, estábamos en una situación un tanto comprometedora y daba a entender esa situación, pero cuando aclaramos todos, él pudo darse cuenta, que a quien quería realmente era a Nakuru – terminó con su explicación.

En eso fueron interrumpidos por Leran quien había deseado hablar con la castaña desde hacia un rato, pero la tenían ocupada entre conversaciones otros empresarios interesados en el producto nuevo.

Señorita Kinomoto, déjeme felicitarla por su excelente labor, me siento impresionada, es usted muy joven y domina bastante bien el idioma, deja las cosas claras y no se le notó nerviosa – Sakura sonreía ante el comentario de la señora Leran.

Gracias señora Li, lo hice con el mayor gusto, la verdad estaba muy emocionada, más que nerviosa – confesó la joven

De eso me pude dar cuenta – confirmó la matriarca.

Venga conmigo hay un empresario que desea hablar conmigo y aunque se algo de coreano, no logro entenderle nada – Sakura asintió y se despidió de sus otros acompañantes para irse con la señora Li y ayudarla.

Me asombra que Sakura no tenga novio aun – reanudó la conversación Spinel

A mí también me asombra – intervino por fin Shaoran que no había dado crédito a la conversación que habían tenido antes.

Es que el hermano de Sakura da mucho miedo y en el instituto no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella, según me había contado Chiharu y en la universidad no había sido diferente, algunas veces lo vi dando vueltas y espantándole a cualquiera que se le acercara, el tipo es un ogro y es terrorífico, – confesó

Pero creo que no ha llegado el hombre que en realidad este enamorado de ella, ya que, si se dejan intimidar fácilmente, es porque no les interesa tanto como dicen – expresó Shaoran analizando el comportamiento del hermano de Sakura. Ellos asintieron y dieron por terminado el tema...

…::…

Al día siguiente todo fue igual, en la conferencia con los empresarios, la interpretación de Sakura fue excelente y todos los puntos claros para las negociaciones.

Llegó la noche para el brindis de cierre de gala y ahí estaban todos, Sakura tenia un hermoso vestido largo que había diseñado Tomoyo, por si acaso se presentaba una ocasión para lucirlo, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, ya que el vestido mostraba la hermosa figura de la joven sin ser vulgar, la hacia ver elegante, estilizada, como toda una dama. Su vestido era verde, que resaltaba sus ojos, de un solo hombro, que era adornado por 3 tirantes dorados y pliegues en la parte delantera que cubrían el busto hasta la cintura, luego salía la falda vaporosa hasta el suelo, dejando caer cortes asimétricos entre capas de tela, la verdad se veía muy hermosa, tenia una pulsera dorada gruesa y unos aretes un poco grandes para su gusto también dorados, el cabello suelto con hondas y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos… totalmente hermosa.

Vaya Sakura estas muy linda - dijo Shiefa emocionada.

" _oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo, espero no vengan más hermanas Li a avergonzarme_ " pensaba la joven – Gracias – fue lo único que respondió

Te está buscando Mei, ven conmigo – la tomo del brazo y la jaló, hasta llegar a donde estaba Meiling y Shaoran, quien al verla se sorprendió de lo bonita que estaba, el no sabia como esa joven se veía tan hermosa con cada cosa que se ponía.

Que linda estas Sakura, no te alcanzamos a ver al salir porque nos demoramos un poco - dijo Meiling

Gracias, si me extraño no verlos cuando veníamos para acá – concordó la joven.

¿Y qué te parece la fiesta? – dijo Shiefa a Sakura.

Muy elegante y hermosa y todo lo que he comido deliciosos – confesó la castaña.

Me alegra que sea de su agrado – comentó Shaoran uniéndose a la conversación.

La verdad muy pocas veces he asistido a fiestas antes y como esta ninguna – confesó nuevamente

Si, es un mundo poco común, pero si lo miramos de cerca, es divertido a veces – dijo Meiling

No es tan aburrido como pensaba – Sakura pensaba en esta idea, pero sus palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta. Al lo que todos comenzaron a reír, por la inocencia y sinceridad de la joven, ella solo se sonrojó avergonzada ante el hecho.

Lo siento, no pensé que lo había dicho en voz alta – no sabia ni como expresar lo apenada que estaba.

No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, estas fiestas son aburridas, solo tiene que saber en que grupo de personas estar para poder disfrutarlas – dijo sinceramente un Shaoran divertido y relajado. Shiefa y Meiling se miraron con complicidad un momento.

Así es Sakura – prosiguió Shiefa – y el mejor grupo es este, así que quédate con nosotros, aunque mi hermano es un poco gruñón, a veces se sabe divertir – trato de crear un ambiente relajado para dejar salir verdaderas personalidades.

Pero Shiefa, como puedes decir que soy gruñón – se quejó Shaoran.

Porque lo eres hermano, la mayoría del tiempo estas trabajando o estudiando, creo que ni sabes bailar – empezó a echar leña al fuego la menor de las Li.

Claro que sé bailar, pero no lo hago muy seguido, es todo – dijo mostrándose un poco enojado.

Ya, por favor – intervino Meiling – que va a pensar Sakura de ustedes dos, que son niños peleándose por cosas sin importancia.

Mei pero ella empezó – ante este gesto Sakura no aguanto y soltó una risita de burla y las miradas de ese grupo se concentraron en ella.

Así que burlándote de nosotros y por lo que veo más de Shaoran – dijo una Shiefa divertida

No. No…. No es verdad – trataba de articular palabra- yo, yo … solo… me dio risa… un poco… su conversación – dijo ahora avergonzada.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas…. Sakura no entendía nada

Relájese un poco señorita Kinomoto, esto es una conversación entre familiares, o es que usted no se toma del pelo con su hermano de vez en cuando – dijo divertido Shaoran, Sakura lo miraba y no comprendía la actitud del hombre, estaba totalmente relajado, parecía otra persona, no se veía serio ni triste ni gruñón…

Si, pero ustedes son mis jefes y no debí reírme así, lo siento – ellos se miraron y se volvieron a reír entre ellos.

Ahora eres tu la que hace que nosotros nos riamos, deja de ser tan seria – dijo Shiefa, tratando que Sakura se relajara un poco.

Si, tienes razón Shiefa – dijo más tranquila.

Entonces empezó a sonar la orquesta con una canción un tanto movida, y Meiling miró a Shaoran suplicándole con la mirada un baile, el al verla la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista.

Ellos siempre abren la pista en los bailes, la verdad Shaoran y Mei son excelentes bailarines – Sakura estaba asombrada porque ellos se acoplaban muy bien y se movían excelentemente por toda la pista.

¿Y a ti te gusta bailar? – pregunto Shiefa

Me encanta, en el instituto fui a capitana de las porristas y casi siempre la coreografía la hacía yo – dijo emocionada la castaña

Bueno quiero ver como bailas – interrumpió Spinel, quien estiró la mano ofreciéndosela a Sakura como gesto para bailar.

Claro que sí – dijo muy emocionada la joven, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde había varias parejas ya y empezaron a bailar muy bien juntos.

Vaya Spinel bailas muy bien – expresó sinceramente la castaña.

Me gusta bailar, es una terapia relajante y buen ejercicio – dijo sinceramente el hombre.

A mí también me encanta, podría bailar toda la noche sin descansar – confesó la castaña

Bueno vamos a ver cuanto aguantas, porque yo soy de los que bailo con la misma pareja mucho tiempo – sonrió el hombre y así hicieron un trato indirecto de compañeros de baile toda la noche, entre pieza y pieza, cambian de ritmo y a Shiefa se le ocurrió una idea. Luego de varias piezas la orquesta paró y el director de la orquesta hablo.

Llegó el momento del cambio de parejas, por una sola canción deben cambiar a su pareja y luego pueden, si así lo desean, volver con su pareja inicial- Todos estaban asombrados por la sugerencia, y a varios les causó gracia, y decidieron participar en la ocurrencia del hecho, todos se soltaron y empezaron a ver a su alrededor, Meiling aprovechando la situación se esforzó por que Spinel la escogiera a ella, acerándose un poco hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ahí están los señores Li, me gustaría bailar con Meiling, ella es una gran bailarina y esta oportunidad no se presenta siempre – dijo un Spinel expectante, ya que conocía los dotes de bailarina de la china. Sakura se limitó a asentir y supo que tendría que bailar con el señor Li y por alguna razón inexplicable empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Shaoran me permites el honor de bailar con tu hermosa esposa – dijo de manera caballerosa Spinel.

Por su puesto, pero recuerda que es por una canción, así que no te la lleves lejos – advirtió el castaño.

No señor, no me moveré de aquí se lo prometo – dijo en tono divertido.

Señorita Kinomoto, me permite esta pieza – dijo en tono neutro, pero se sentía extraño al tener que bailar con ella.

Por supuesto señor Li – dijo Sakura sonriente, pero por dentro estaba con el corazón a mil.

La orquesta empezó a sonar, era un vals no tan lento que permitía movimiento.

Me gusta esa canción – dijeron al tiempo Sakura y Shaoran, ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la casualidad, Shaoran colocó su mano detrás de la cintura de la joven y la atrajo un poco hacia él, Sakura colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del hombre y el tomó suavemente su mano izquierda con la mano derecha de la joven, ambos estaban un tanto nerviosos pero decidieron empezar con el baile, al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían gran sincronía y parecía como si llevaran bailando y conociéndose desde hace mucho tiempo, no parecía la primera vez que bailaban juntos.

Ambos estaban asombrados por lo bien que complementaban en el baile, como si entendieran los movimientos del otro, flotaban juntos al ritmo de la música.

Baila muy bien señorita Kinomoto, es una gran pareja de baile – dijo sin mirar a la joven.

Gracias señor Li, es usted también un gran bailarín – no quiso decir que el mejor con el que había bailado antes, eso sonaría extraño.

Ambos siguieron dejándose llevar por la música y conversando un poco de sus familias, en verdad se estaban conociendo bastante, él la veía como una chica alegre e inocente y ella lo veía como un hombre valiente y serio, pero agradable.

Cuando la pieza terminó ambos se despidieron haciendo una reverencia y pensando " _ojalá algún día se repita_ ", pero esta vez los labios de ambos no dijeron nada, solo quedó el deseo latente de volver a bailar juntos.

Meiling volvió con Shaoran y Spinel con Sakura, las dos parejas, disfrutaron del baile y de la fiesta.

Cuando todo acabó era entrada la noche, más bien la madrugada, ellos debían irse puesto que debían levantarse temprano ya que al día siguiente viajaban a Japón nuevamente.

..::..

Al día siguiente todos estaban cansados, pero contentos, tenían sus maletas listas y ya se disponían a irse al aeropuerto, se despidieron de la familia y agradecieron su hospitalidad y atenciones.

Una vez que se fueron, Leran tomó la palabra

Necesito una reunión con ustedes mañana en la oficina central, solo la familia y cada uno me presentará un reporte de las personalidades, aptitudes y actitudes de nuestros invitados - Dicho esto, se retiró y el resto de la familia se quedó conversando entre ellos, cada uno mencionó a grandes rasgos sus pensamientos sobre los invitados, llegando a la misma conclusión….

….::::…..::::…..:::…..:::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero la inspiración no llegaba y estuve bastante ocupada, agradezco sus reviews como siempre.

 **Shadir:** Totalmente de acuerdo esas mujeres son increíbles, pobre Sakura, lo que le falta con ellas todavía…. Jejejejeje

 **Fani:** Gracias por tu review, me emociona que te guste tanto y que lo disfrutes de esa manera, no te compliques tanto las cosas, aunque se van a complicar para ellos, no es como te lo imaginas, este capitulo lo hice más largo, para que disfrutaran el viaje a china sin interrupciones, espero te guste, traté de acercar a Sakura y Shaoran un poco más…

 **Massygut:** Si, ellas son un caso, Tomoyo y Touya son una pareja especial para mí, por eso trate de que su amor fuera bastante real y fuera con sus respectivas personalidades…

Espero sus opiniones de este capítulo, me esforcé mucho en el y se fue escribiendo solo, me gustó mucho el resultado final, espero que a ustedes también les guste…

Nos seguimos Leyendo, un abrazo a todas


	14. El Informe

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 14 El informe**

Una vez llegaron a Japón algunos familiares estaban esperándolos en el aeropuerto, en vista del cansancio que tenían, se despidieron rápidamente entre ellos y se dirigieron a sus casas….

En el auto de Tomoyo iba una adormilada Sakura que, aunque estaba muy cansada trataba de llevar el ritmo de la conversación, su padre la había ido a recibir, pero no pudo acompañarla a casa porque tenia clases un poco más tarde y tuvo que irse a la universidad, dejando a Tomoyo a cargo de Sakura.

Cuéntame Sakura como te fue, deseo saber todo – decía una entusiasmada Tomoyo

Fue una experiencia increíble, la verdad estar con la familia Li se sintió bien, fueron grandes anfitriones nos llevaron a un museo y a comer, aunque…. – la castaña no sabia si comentar la situación de Meiling, pero como Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

¿Qué pasa Sakura, ocurrió algo malo? – La castaña suspiró y decidió continuar.

Te voy a contar algo, pero por favor no lo comentes con nadie más, ni con Touya – Tomoyo se preocupó por lo que su amiga le iba a decir.

No te asustes, es que es algo de la vida privada de otra persona – trato de calmar el ambiente, ya que había notado que Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada – Es que Meiling me contó que esta enferma y… - Ella continuo con el relato de la conversación que había tenido con Meiling y como a pesar de esa circunstancia había aprendido una gran lección que la estaba motivando a ser mejor y perseverar en todo lo que se propusiera.

La amatista estaba muy atenta a lo que le decía la castaña y meditaba en toda la situación de la familia Li, sentía cierta tristeza también, ya que ella era una mujer joven que podía tener un brillante futuro, pero por cosas de la vida no iba a lograr.

Ya veo, es muy triste, pero me alegra que, a pesar de eso, pudiste recibir motivación extra – dijo de manera casual.

Si, después de esa conversación, todo fue excelente… - Ella continuo con el relato de lo ocurrido el resto de los días y la amatista iba notando ciertos acercamientos entre ella y el esposo de Meiling, Sakura hablaba de el con gran emoción, pero respeto a la vez, así que decidió no decir nada de lo que había notado para no incomodarla y no cerrar una oportunidad que tal vez ella tuviera en el futuro, cuando entre ellos pudiera pasar algo.

Me alegra Sakura que todo haya ido así de bien, me imagino que sacaras una gran nota – dijo emocionada la amatista.

Eso creo, la señora Leran también me felicitó, y de ellos depende mis notas de mandarín y coreano – Después de esto llegaron a la casa Kinomoto, y Tomoyo dejó a Sakura para que descansara, quedaron en verse el fin de semana, ya que ella debía estudiar el día siguiente porque estaban en exámenes y les habían dado ese día para estudiar.

…:::…

¿Amor como les fue?

Bastante bien, a decir verdad, Sakura lo hizo excelentemente, llenó y sobre pasó las expectativas que se tenían de ella – explicó el moreno

Me alegra, pero me prometiste, que cuando regresaras haríamos los arreglos del matrimonio, faltan 5 meses y no he podido completar todo – expresó un tanto frustrada.

Sin Nakuru me imagino que te es difícil – trató de entenderla - Tranquila te voy a ayudar y contrataremos a alguien para que te ayude con todo… ¿Qué te parece?

Una excelente idea – dijo feliz la chica – ya tengo la lista de los invitados, pero no estoy segura de los tuyos, debes dármelos por favor, solo esta tu familia, ¿piensas invitar a más personas? – pregunto la joven.

Mmmm, la verdad tengo pocos amigos, pero sí, apártame unos 13 cupos más para unos amigos y sus parejas- expresó el hombre

Si Spy, ya coloco los cupos, me darás sus nombres por favor para saber cómo acomodarlos – dijo la joven contenta.

Claro, que sí – así siguieron conversando sobre asuntos de su boda, hasta que Spinel decidió ir a descansar, había sido un viaje largo y no había podido descansar bien.

…:::…

Al día siguiente en la casa matriz de las empresas Li, estaba la familia reunida en la sala de juntas, todos habían entregado sus informes sobre lo que pudieron observar, al convivir con los 3 jóvenes y todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

He revisado los informes – tomó la palabra la matriarca – y veo que todos tienden a dar las mismas opiniones a grandes rasgos. Veo que la Joven Chiharu Mihara, les pareció bastante madura y seria, le falta un poco de fluidez en el chino y coreano, también veo que es la que maneja los temperamentos de los otros dos, actuando casi siempre como equilibrio del grupo, también me llegaron los informes de los idiomas nuevos y va a paso lento, pero lo va asimilando bien, promete mucho porque es muy responsable y se esfuerza bastante.

Luego está - Prosiguió Leran – el joven Takeshi Yamasaki. Es muy espontaneo y bromista, bastante inteligente y tiene un mandarín claro y fluido, debe mejorar su coreano, necesita ser controlado todo el tiempo ya que tiende a tomar muchas cosas a la ligera, pero si se le guía correctamente se puede trabajar bien con él, ya que tiene poder de convencimiento, y eso es un gran potencial ya que las personas tienden a seguirlo, el árabe le cuesta más que el ruso, y al parecer no es aplicado con algunas tareas.

Por ultimo – continuo la madre de los Li – Está la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, la verdad esta chica es una joya, por lo que pude ver personalmente y no esta lejos mi pensamiento de sus informes, es muy inteligente y el potencial más grande de los 3 lo tiene ella, habla fluido mandarín, coreano e inglés, es bastante inocente, pero lo que se propone lo consigue, es muy seria, pero tiende a ser un tanto despistada y distraída, por eso me sorprende que, a pesar de eso no tenga problemas con los idiomas y sea la mejor de las alumnas según los reportes de los profesores de árabe y ruso. Es agradable y creo que es la más capacitada para nuestros futuros planes, confió en que podamos moldear esta jovencita para que realice el mejor trabajo, ¿no les parece? – Todos asintieron

Si madre – intervino Shaoran – Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con los 3 y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con este informe, los 3 tienen diferentes capacidades y potenciales que nos van a servir, pero la señorita Kinomoto es excepcional, me sorprendió su habilidad lingüística y su personalidad y deseo pujante de lograr sus metas, tiene el potencial requerido para el proyecto. – concluyo el joven.

Excelente, tenemos 3 años para moldear a estos jóvenes, dentro de unos casi 4 meses serán sus vacaciones y debemos llevarlos a capacitación a la sucursal de corea, Shiefa por favor encárgate junto con Meiling de programar los temas de la capacitación que ellos van a tomar, debe ser por 15 días, deberán tener un apartamento cerca de la empresa. – explicó Leran

Si madre – respondieron ambas jóvenes Li

Bueno damos por terminado este tema, pasemos a la siguiente orden del día – explicó Yue quien hacia de moderador en la reunión familiar.

…:::…..

Siguieron pasando los días, Sakura y sus compañeros, siguieron con sus asuntos, las notas habían sigo entregadas, sorprendiendo a la misma Sakura la nota proporcionada por las empresas Li era la máxima para ella y en el resto de sus exámenes le había ido bastante bien, no había sacado la máxima pero eran superiores a 4, Chiharu y Yamasaki, no habían tenido tampoco problemas en sus asignaturas normales, solo en las nuevas que aún les eran difíciles de manejar.

Continuo pasando el tiempo y Tomoyo y Sakura cada vez se veían mas seguido ya que la castaña ayudaba a la amatista con la organización de la boda, era todo una locura, entre invitaciones, vestidos, la recepción, la comida, el juez, los detalles de bienvenida, la decoración, la música, la bebida, solo el lugar de la recepción era lo que tenían listo, habían decidido hacerlo en la zona VIP del restaurante, aprovechando que ya todo estaba terminado y optaron por el ambiente romántico y de un unisalon que ofrecía.

Menos mal que no son más de 60 personas Tomoyo – decía una castaña cansada de doblar invitaciones

Sí, decidimos que fuera la familia y los amigos más cercanos, entre más pequeño mejor, aunque no es muy pequeño, este numero de personas es manejable – explicaba la morena

Si, ya tenemos casi todo, y aun nos falta dos meses para la boda – decía una pensativa Sakura

Siiiiii – contestaba una feliz Tomoyo – estoy contando los días para estar con Touya.

No lo dudo. Y Cuando será la prueba de los vestidos

La próxima semana estarán listos para que podamos ir a probárnoslos, quiero que Chiharu y tu se vean divinas como mis damas – decía la amatista con corazones en los ojos

Si claro – expresó divertida Sakura – y el traje de Touya

Estuvimos hablando de eso y dice que lo va a traer de allá, la verdad no podía confeccionárselo, ya que tengo muchas cosas encima, es tan considerado…. – expresaba con cara soñadora la amatista.

Estas derramando mucha miel Tomoyo – decía una Sakura al borde del fastidio.

Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado, aun, pero cuando lo estés, me vas a entender y sabrás que es maravilloso estar con la persona que amas – decía con gran ilusión en sus ojos.

Si tú lo dices – sonó incrédula

No recuerdas como eras cuando decías amar a Yukito – reprochó la morena

Pues… la verdad no recuerdo sentirme así, recuerdo suspirar y soñar, pero no me sentía tan anhelante como tú, de pasar mi vida así junto a el – confesó la castaña

Es porque no lo amabas realmente, solo fue una ilusión muy linda, pero al parecer no pasó de ahí – dijo una analítica Tomoyo

Si, creo lo mismo, pero algún día aparecerá el hombre que ame con locura y al que no desee dejar nunca - sonó contenta la castaña

Claro que sí, no pierdas las esperanzas, cuando menos te lo esperes lo vas a encontrar – dijo con convicción.

No lo dudo, solo no me apresuro, no quiero sentirme desesperada. – dijo meditando en eso la castaña.

Esa es una buena decisión, no escojas porque sí, no ilusiones a alguien si no lo quieres realmente y nunca lo intentes si no te hace latir el corazón – recomendó Tomoyo

Tienes razón, voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras.

…:::….

Sakura ayúdame por favor el árabe me da duro, no quiero perder mi beca y no entiendo muchas cosas – decía un Takeshi desesperado

Takeshi, cálmate no te preocupes, solo estas una décima por debajo de la nota que exigen las empresas Li, ese idioma no es fácil, dime que es lo que más te cuesta y empezamos por ahí.

El ojo rasgado empezó a comentarle lo que mas le costaba y Sakura comenzó a ayudarlo a entender.

Pero es bastante sencillo – concluyo Takeshi

Claro, pero si piensas que no lo vas a lograr, entonces no lo harás, ante todo debes ser positivo y no cansarte, debes perseverar y vas a ver que lo vas a conseguir – explicó sencillamente la castaña

¿Ese es tu secreto verdad?

Si, me descubriste, y que soy aplicada en los estudios y no pierdo el tiempo, cuando estaba en el instituto perdía mucho el tiempo y por eso no me gustaban las matemáticas, pero cuando puse empeño en todos mis estudios, hasta las matemáticas se me hicieron fáciles, es cuestión de actitud, porque todos tenemos capacidades - comentó ella

Wow, eres una experta en el tema – intervino Chiharu quien llegó a reunirse con sus compañeros

Hola Chiharu – Saludaron los jóvenes al tiempo

¿Takeshi sigue sin entender?

No, ha avanzado bastante – dijo Sakura- era cuestión de actitud, yo sé que el puede y lo va a hacer muy bien.

Eres toda una inspiración – dijo Takeshi

Aprendí eso en el viaje a China, la verdad ese viaje me sirvió para madurar y perseverar.

Si, a mí también me ayudó – dijo Chiharu

Chicas ustedes creen que viajemos pronto – dijo Takeshi

No lo sé, el último reporte que nos dio Spinel mostró lo que debíamos mejorar todos, pero aun no nos ha dicho nada sobre ningún viaje – dijo una pensativa Sakura.

Pero recuerdo que debemos ir a capacitaciones en vacaciones – anotó Chiharu.

Es cierto – apoyó Takeshi y Sakura asintió

Bueno será mejor que empecemos a pulir lo que debemos mejorar porque si nos evalúan no quiero salir mal, amo mi beca y deseo mantenerla – dijo la castaña, los otros dos mostraron estar de acuerdo.

…..:::….

Madre – Llamó Shiefa a Leran – Tenemos todo lo que pediste listo, esperando tu aprobación para el posterior envió a Spinel.

Muy bien, déjalo en el escritorio, ahora lo reviso – dijo la matriarca, en eso su hija hizo una reverencia, para marcharse, entendía que había días en donde su madre no hablaba mucho porque recordaba a su padre y al parecer estaba en uno de esos días.

Oh Lien, no sabes lo que me haces falta, estoy preocupada por el fracaso de Shiefa y por Xiao Lang, pronto quedará viudo, Meiling cada vez está peor, aun camina, pero casi no puedo agarrar las cosas y eso la frustra y hace sufrir a mi hijo – decía hablándole a una foto en su escritorio, dando un suspiro por no saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Madre – Shaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos – aquí están los papeles del negocio con Corea, también te informo que viajamos a Corea mañana.

Xiao Lang, preferiría que te quedaras, sé que Meiling está perdiendo el control del agarre en sus manos – expresó suavemente pero en tono neutral

Gracias madre, pero ella no va a mejorar si se queda aquí, hemos estado mucho tiempo y ambos deseamos seguir con nuestras tareas que dejamos en Corea – expresó el joven.

¿Están seguros de eso? – intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Si madre, tenemos todo listo para viajar mañana, no será fácil, pero tanto Mei como yo, deseamos retomar hasta donde se pueda nuestras actividades, ya vamos a contratar una asistente personal para Meiling, que se encargue de todo lo que ella necesite, de hecho ahora la está entrevistando a unas aspirantes – explicó el castaño.

Bien, me gusta la actitud luchadora de Meiling – sonrió Leran

Si, es una de sus cualidades, una muy admirable y de las que más amo – expresó el castaño, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina de su madre. Ella suspiró pensando en lo que le vendría a su hijo.

Entrando a la oficina de su esposa Shaoran la encontró leyendo un correo electrónico.

Mei, ¿cómo te fue con las personas que entrevistaste y que lees con tanto interés? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

Me fue bien, hubo una joven que me pareció que puede ayudarme en lo que necesito, tiene gran habilidad en tipear en el computador y estaba muy atenta a mis movimientos, me trató con dignidad y es la que me parece bien, pero es muy bonita Xiao, asi que no la mires mucho, te lo advierto – dijo señalándolo con un lápiz que tenia en la mano que la ayudaba a tipear.

Como crees, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú – dijo llegando donde ella y robándole un beso de los labios.

Lo sé, bueno y estoy leyendo un mail que me envió Sakura, ya se lo voy a contestar – explicó la joven.

Veo que siguen siendo buenas amigas y se comunican mucho entre ustedes.

Si claro, es muy agradable y refrescante, me gusta su interés en mi y mi salud, y me cuenta de sus progresos y que pronto se va a casar su hermano – explicó, Shaoran la miraba alegre, ya que, a pesar de no estar bien físicamente, la amistad con la señorita Kinomoto la hacia sentir bien, con nuevos ánimos y eso a él le gustaba mucho.

Y hablando de matrimonio, nos invitaron a uno en Japón, aunque no ha llegado la invitación formal, Spinel me dijo que se va a casar en 3 meses con su prometida Naoko… pero no recuerdo el apellido – dijo Shaoran.

Que buena noticia, será después del viaje a Corea – explicó Meiling

Si, justo después, creo que viajaremos con ellos, invitó a toda la familia, pero se me pasó decirle a nuestra madre – dijo pensativo el chino.

Esta noche en la cena te voy a recordar para que se lo digas, de acuerdo – el joven asintió.

Como te has sentido hoy de los temblores – dijo cambiando de tema.

Bueno la nueva medicación tiene un efecto de unas horas donde casi no se nota, y eso me ayuda en el trabajo, pero cuando el efecto se acaba vuelven y a veces son incontrolables, pero trato de acomodarme y aprovechar el tiempo que puedo, para hacer mis respectivas labores – dijo sonriente, el castaño la miró enternecido, realmente esta mujer es muy fuerte, se decía a sí mismo.

Si, me alegra que veas las cosas de esa manera – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave y tierno en los labios.

Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo el joven chino.

No tengo duda de ello – expresó la china.

…::::….

Sakura había hablado con su hermano y Yukito en estos días y también con Nakuru con la que había formado una buena amistad y se sentía contenta con ellos, su padre se había ido de viaje a una excavación, pero había pedido los días para la boda de su hijo cercana ya.

Habían terminado los exámenes finales y casi terminado el semestre en curso, había frío ya que estaban en invierno, pero aun así todo se veía hermoso. La castaña estaba contenta porque le había ido muy bien en todos sus exámenes y había terminado con un promedio final de 4.6, bastante elevado ya que todas sus materias superaban los 4.5, Takeshi pudo superar árabe y Chiharu practico más el mandarín y coreano, ya que les habían avisado que pronto irían a Corea a capacitarse en negocios internacionales y legislaciones laborales de los países árabes y Rusia.

"E _s necesario conocer todo esto para poder ser buenos interpretes y traductores_ " se decía así misma. Como había terminado los exámenes, tenia más tiempo para ultimar detalles de la boda de su hermano, Tomoyo había estado en ataque de nervios y estaba bastante irritable, pero ella la lograba calmar, Touya vendría la próxima semana, unos días antes de su boda, junto con Yukito y Nakuru, el era el padrino de boda y Sakura la dama de honor, Nakuru era parte del cortejo de Tomoyo y dos compañeros más de Touya eran las parejas respectivas de Chiharu y Nakuru.

Hacer una recepción de bodas es todo un rollo – habló en voz alta Sakura

Ya lo creo – sonó a sus espaldas una voz conocida para ella.

Spinel, pero que sorpresa – dijo una contenta castaña.

Si vengo a entregarles los pasajes para el viaje y a darles esto – Le pasó una invitación a su matrimonio.

También te vas a casar – expresó entusiasmada la castaña

Si, dentro de un poco mas de un mes – explico el

Por eso sabes lo difícil que es todo esto ¿verdad?

Claro, Naoko está histérica, a veces quiero salir corriendo, pero entiendo que es la presión de todo – dijo dando un suspiro

Sakura soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho – te entiendo, así esta mi cuñada y eso que es mi mejor amiga y está insoportable, se casa dentro de 9 días – dijo en tono suave

Vaya, debes estar estresada tú también –

La verdad no, solo la soporto, ayudo y apoyo, pero no estoy estresada, la que se casa es ella no yo – dijo tranquilamente la castaña

Tienes una personalidad única – expresó sinceramente el moreno.

¿Has visto a Takeshi y a Chiharu?

Nos quedamos en encontrar acá, vinimos por las notas finales del semestre – dijo la castaña

Entonces los esperare un rato contigo

Claro y tu ¿cómo te sientes con la boda?

Te confieso que un poco nervioso y ansioso, realmente la amo, aunque en estos momentos no sea ella misma, por todo lo que tiene que organizar y hacer, es la mujer de mis sueños y añoro el día en que este siempre conmigo – confesó Spinel.

Que lindo, no sabia que eras tan romántico – dijo una ilusionada Sakura.

Pero no se lo digas a nadie – dijo en tono suplicante.

Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

En eso llegaron sus amigos quienes recibieron con gusto la invitación y le dieron los mejores deseos a Spinel.

Como les fue con sus materias – preguntó Spinel

Yo saque un promedio de 4.0, siendo las más altas los idiomas – dijo Takeshi

Y el mío fue de 4.2, siendo las mas altas mandarín en 4.3 y coreano 4.2 – dijo Chiharu. – Spinel al ver que Sakura no respondía, la miró con gesto de continuas tú. Ella dando un suspiro dijo.

Mi promedio es de 4.6, teniendo 4.8 en mandarín y 5.0 en coreano - todos ellos abrieron los ojos, ellos sabían que la castaña iba a tener notas altas pero esas eran casi perfectas.

Felicitaciones – dijo Spinel – tienes las notas mas altas Sakura.- Ella asintió.

Bueno necesito esos reportes junto con los de árabe y ruso, ya que debo enviarlos a las empresas Li - explicó Spinel.

Rika me entrego esto - Sakura le entregó una memoria USB – es el reporte de la universidad para las empresas Li. Ella iba a salir ya que no se sentía bien y por eso no pudo entregártela, también me dijo que había enviado un correo electrónico con esos mismos datos y la clave para abrir la USB – explicó la joven.

Gracias Sakura – mirando a todos dijo – chicos nos vemos pronto para ultimar detalles, los estaré llamando – ellos asintieron y se despidieron de Spinel.

Otro viaje, les dije – expresó Takeshi.

Fue Chiharu – dijo Sakura – la que lo dijo la primera vez, no te robes el crédito.

Sakura por favor no seas como ella, ya pareces mi mamá – expresó el ojo rasgado

Todos rieron ante el comentario y se dispusieron a irse a sus casas, para Sakura iba a ser una semana larga y difícil, el matrimonio de su hermano iba bien, pero Tomoyo estaba muy irritante. " _creo que debo hacer algo para liberar su estrés"_ pensó.

Se dirigió a su casa mientras pensaba que hacer para que su amiga se sintiera mejor, pensó en hacer una despedida de soltera, pero Tomoyo no quiso, así que decidió llamar a alguien que hubiera pasado por eso y le diera un consejo al respecto. Así que tomando su celular buscó un numero y lo marcó, " _espero me pueda ayudar con eso"_ , pensaba la castaña

 _Hola, soy yo Sakura, necesito un favor_ ….

…:::::…:::::::::::…..:::::::::::::…

 **Reto…. Vamos a ver si alguien logra deducirlo, ¿a quién llamó Sakura para pedir concejo?**

 **Espero sus reviews mostrándome sus respuestas**

…:::::::::::::::::::….:::::::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, un poco corto, pero el próximo será largo, lo prometo.

Gracias por sus reviews como siempre, especialmente a:

 **Shadir:** Me alegra que te haya parecido bonito, este fue más como una conclusión del anterior y un puente entre el siguiente, espero te guste lo que sucede aquí. Shadir espero puedas participar del reto.

 **Celes483:** Gracias por tu review, me emociona que te guste la temática del fic y que me hayas dado un review, tan completo de lo que piensas de él. Este capítulo es un complemento, así que espero te guste también, espero tu opinión y que puedas participar del reto.

 **Fani:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me encantan, me gusta leer tu emoción por cada capitulo que subo, y lo que te trasmite el capítulo, este lo hice un tanto diferente pero necesario, la inspiración llegó así, espero te guste y participes en el reto, a ver si eres perceptiva….

Un abrazo y un beso a todas, nos seguimos leyendo….


	15. La Mejor Amiga

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

Este capitulo va dedicado a Fani, una chica que siempre me deja reviews y me animó a escribir el capitulo rápido, he estado muy ocupada, es temporada alta para lo que me dedico, soy repostera y estoy corriendo todo el tiempo… Bueno Fani, para ti este capítulo, espero te guste y me dejes un review explicándome todo lo que te gustó y lo que no te gustó… invitó a todas mis lectoras a dejar sus reviews, la verdad es el motor de los escritos.

 **Capítulo 15 La mejor amiga**

 _Hola, soy yo Sakura, necesito un favor…._

 _Hola Sakura, claro el que necesites_

 _Pero antes, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu cita medica_

 _Bueno me mandó a hacer varios exámenes, ya me los hice y me los entregan mañana, pero me dijo que en general estaba muy bien, solo quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien._

 _Me alegra… Rika… quiero pedirte un favor como te había dicho, y es se casa mi mejor amiga con mi hermano y está muy estresada y no se como ayudarla, como tu pasaste por esa misma situación, quería pedirte un consejo, es que no se que hacer para que ella libere un poco el estrés._

 _Sakura, la verdad ella va a sentirse liberada después de la boda, pero en el proceso puedes ayudarla a disminuir sus niveles de estrés y algo que me ayudó mucho fue un secuestro…_

 _Explícame porque no entiendo nada – preguntó expectante la castaña. Rika le explicó como la habían ayudado a ella y esto le pareció excelente a Sakura._

… _.Nuevamente muchas gracias y que te mejores, nos vemos pronto-_ y ambas colgaron.

A los pocos minutos Sakura recibió el mensaje con los datos del lugar que le recomendó Rika y ella de inmediato sacó una cita para Tomoyo y para ella, si ella también quería probar todo eso, no solo le daba curiosidad y también quería vigilar que a Tomoyo no se le ocurriera huir del lugar, lo que faltaba ahora era ver como hacía para llevar a Tomoyo, eso sería la parte difícil… Consultó con su la agenda que ella llevaba para el matrimonio de Tomoyo y se fijó que debían ir a probar la torta y los postres de la mesa de postres, así que llamó a la repostería encargada y la cambió para las horas de la tarde, ya que iban a estar ocupadas desde las 9 de la mañana, hasta las 3 de la tarde, así que la cita de la prueba de lo dulce iba a ser a las 5, una vez todo cuadrado, pues manos a la obra, a trazar un plan para secuestrar a Tomoyo…..

Habiendo ideado un plan, Sakura llamó a Tomoyo temprano en la mañana, diciéndole alarmada que había habido un problema con las ventanas que habían colocado en la zona VIP, a causa del frio, esto la hizo salir rápido de la cama y alistarse en un momento, Sakura le dijo que iría por ella en una hora. A eso de las 8 de la mañana, Sakura estaba en la puerta de la casa de Tomoyo esperándola, y ella se encontraba lista para afrontar la emergencia que tenía en el restaurante.

Sakura trato de tranquilizarla y de decirle que lo mejor habría sido contratar a una Wedding Planner para que ella se encargara de todo, Tomoyo se negaba y decía que ella podía con todo, pero se le veía cansada y ansiosa, no tan positiva como era ella y esto no le gustaba a Sakura, sabía que estaba feliz pero hacer una boda no es fácil, sobre todo si tienes que estudiar dos carreras y hacer el vestido de novia y de las damas… " _Tomoyo está loca, no es la mujer maravilla para hacer todo ella_ " pensaba Sakura.

Afortunadamente el lugar quedaba cerca del restaurante y todos incluyendo a Touya sabían del plan de Sakura, al llegar, Sakura estacionó en frente de local para aprovechar el momento…

Tomoyo, mira un Spa, vamos a entrar a ver el tratamiento de novia, lo necesitas – dijo Sakura

No hay tiempo, hay que resolver primero lo del restaurante – expresó agitada Tomoyo

Entremos un momento por favor solo es a preguntar… por fa – le puso carita de cachorrito

No hagas esa cara Sakura…. – le estaba haciendo difícil, ya que con esa mirada la convencía – no tenemos 7 años Sakura

Por favor, por favor – suplicaba la castaña.

… Esta bien, pero solo un momento, antes de que me estrese más – dijo resignada la amatista

Siiiii - y tomándola de la mano la arrastró al Spa.

Cuando entraron, el lugar era increíble, decoración en tonos blancos y verdes suaves, música relajante, sillones cómodos para descansar mientras esperas, olía a vainilla, había una mesa de café, te y bocadillos, antes de llegar a la recepción Sakura le pidió el celular a Tomoyo, alegando que el de ella se había quedado sin baterías, para hacer una llamada, pero esta lo guardó en su bolso, ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo, que no entendía nada el comportamiento de la castaña.

Adelantándose a cualquier cosa, Sakura arrastró nuevamente a Tomoyo a la recepción y se acercó y dijo.

Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo una reservación para dos del paquete relajación extrema, hasta las 3 de la tarde – Tomoyo abrió la boca ante lo que escuchó y miraba incrédula la conversación.

Si claro déjeme revisar…. Si aquí está su reservación, déjeme avisarle a una de las chicas para que las guie a su primera sesión – explicó la recepcionista. – mientras llega siéntense, puede tomar té, o comer algún bocadillo que están en la mesa.

Muchas gracias, pero no vamos a hacer nada – dijo una Tomoyo algo seria – déjame hablar con mi amiga, debe ser un malentendido – trato de explicar la amatista.

No lo es señorita, siga con lo que iba a hacer, es que ella no sabe nada, fue un secuestro, me la traje engañada – dijo con tono de timidez la castaña

¿Como? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo de las ventanas en el restaurante es falso? – preguntó molesta Tomoyo

Si, es falso, pero necesitas esto, estas tan ocupada que no vez lo que pasa, aunque se que estas feliz, has cambiado, te vez rígida, alterada, estresada y aunque esto no te va a quitar el estrés, te va a relajar y podrás hacer mejor las cosas, escúchame Tomoyo… y antes que digas algo con respecto a la boda, todo esta arreglado y tu agenda corregida, tu mamá y Touya saben dónde estas y NO te voy a dar el celular hasta que salgamos de aquí – dijo decidida la castaña a que ella no se moviera del lugar.

Parece que planeaste todo muy bien, - dijo sentándose resignada

Estoy preocupada por ti, se que quieres que todo salga perfecto, pero lo mejor será disfrutarlo y que estés feliz con mi hermano, pero si estas cansada y alterada, no lo vas a disfrutar, nunca te había visto así – dijo sentándose a su lado y dándole un te relajante.

Gracias Sakura, siendo sinceras, lo necesito, he pasado días y algunas noches sin dormir bien, por todas las cosas que tengo que hacer – confesó la amatista y empezó a disfrutar de un te delicioso y relajante – voy a disfrutar esto

Claro, pero es uno de mis regalos, también te aparté el paquete de baño de chocolate blanco para novia – comentó contenta la castaña

Gracias Sakura eres la mejor – dijo en tono feliz la amatista, hacia días no lograba ser ella misma, pero al estar en ese lugar empezó a sentirse mejor.

Señorita Kinomoto – se acerco una joven con un bello kimono quien era la guía de ella en el día de Spa. – puede seguirme con la señorita Daidouji, por aquí.

Claro que si – ambas se levantaron y siguieron a la joven y entraron a una zona donde dejaron sus cosas y se cambiaron por ropa desechable para y una salida de baño que era lo que iban a usar durante toda la tarde.

Primero llegaron a la zona de masajes, donde había dos camillas y dos masajistas listas para atenderlas, el masaje en todo el cuerpo duro cerca de una hora, donde a Tomoyo le deshicieron varios nudos en la espalda y lograron relajar los músculos, junto con el aroma a lavanda que había en el lugar se quedo dormida un rato disfrutando del masaje. Este concluyo en un masaje geotérmico, que le dio además de relajación, mayor bienestar, mejor humor y energías renovadas.

Al salir de la primera zona, ya era la Tomoyo sonriente de siempre, luego pasaron a una sesión de masaje e hidratación en pies, manos y rostro, después hicieron una pausa para almorzar algo ligero, luego de una conversación animada con la joven que les servía de guía , esta les explico como iba a ser el tratamiento para la novia, y le gustó mucho a Tomoyo saber que iba a quedar con el delicioso aroma a chocolate en su cuerpo, " _espero que Touya no se confunda con el aroma y termine mordiéndome_ … _aunque no me molestaría mucho_ " , pensaba la amatista.

Después ingresaron a la zona de baño de barro y les juntaron barro en todo el cuerpo, al secar fueron a darse un baño, para pasar a la zona de jacuzzi especial, donde iban a recibir un hidromasaje y por último un masaje hidratante para el cuerpo con aceites especiales aromáticos, y así estuvieron listas, salieron del lugar como nuevas y muy felices, a ambas le había encantado el lugar y decidieron que cada cierto tiempo lo visitarían, era muy necesario, pensaban ambas.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la prueba en la repostería, cuando llegaron estaban sentadas en una mesa y alguien se acerco a Tomoyo y le dijo al oído…

Hermosa dama, me gustaría acompañarla y probar también lo dulce que ha comido, pero de sus labios – ella al oír la voz y lo coqueto de la frase se volteo….

Touya – rápidamente se levanto y se arrojo a sus brazos – cuando llegaste, te esperaba en dos días

Llegué hace un rato, pero quise darte la sorpresa… por cierto hueles delicioso – se separó un poco y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, que duró un rato – te extrañé demasiado, mi querida amatista, no sabes cuánto – lo decía cerca de su boca

Y yo a ti, no sabes lo que te he necesitado, eres mi apoyo – dijo mirándolo tiernamente

Por eso decidí pedir unos días más, has hecho mucho tu sola y no quiero que sigas estresándote más – dijo el tomándola de la mano para hacerla sentarse de nuevo y el también lo hizo a su lado.

Hermano me alegra que hayas podido venir – dijo una alegre Sakura quien se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

Gracias por avisarme del estado de Tomoyo, pero sinceramente la veo muy bien – dijo el analizando a su novia de arriba abajo

Claro porque ya dejó la mayoría de su estrés en el spa, además, al verte parece que se recuperó al 100% - dijo una sonriente castaña

Bueno ya esta bien de hablar de mi estado, ya estoy bien y eso es lo que importa, pero ahora a lo que vinimos, vamos a disfrutar de la prueba de postres – dijo una feliz amatista tomando el control de la situación.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a degustar y comentar los postres y la torta, por fin se dijeron por una torta de nueces, decoración en fondant, flores de azúcar y novios en la cima, y en la mesa de postres decidieron por pastelería francesa en su mayoría, macarrones, tartaletas, shots de fresa y de lichie, y bombones de chocolate, mini tortas de chocolates… y otras variedades de postres y dulces.

Cuando terminaron se dispusieron a irse a revisar las cosas en el restaurante a ver como iban y aprovecharon y cenaron en el mismo lugar…

….::::….

Los preparativos siguieron y el día de la boda por fin llegó.

En la ceremonia estaba un juez quien oficiaba la ceremonia, a un lado estaba el novio un tanto inquieto y Yukito apoyándolo como su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas.

Tranquilo Touya, tu sabes que Tomoyo jamás ha llegado tarde a ningún lado y hoy no será la exepción, aun faltan 5 minutos – explicó el joven poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Claro Yuki tienes razón, solo es que ya todos están y falta ella – explicó el novio un poco nervioso.

Si, pero ya va a llegar, deja los nervios, ella te ama y va a llegar – siguió tratando de calmarlo

En eso suena la música que anuncia la entrada de la novia y los presentes se giran a la puerta y esta se abre y entra Tomoyo, de la mano del padre de Touya, con un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, estraples y bordado a mano al frente, con un drapeado de la parte de abajo del busto izquierdo en diagonal hasta la cintura del lado derecha, abierto en corte A. Tenia un velo hasta la cadera y su cabello estaba semi recogido en la parte de arriba había una tiara sencilla pero muy bella.

Cuando Touya la vio, se quedó impactado al ver a la hermosa mujer que iba a ser su esposa en pocos minutos, no lo podía creer, era muy afortunado de tenerla porque no solo era hermosa por fuera, sino por dentro y ese día toda esa belleza se unió y la hacía tan hermosa como un mismo ángel.

Luego de entregar la novia al novio, inició la ceremonia civil, ambos dieron sus votos de fidelidad y amor, recibieron consejos por parte del juez para tener un matrimonio feliz y firmaron los papeles que los unían como esposos. Luego haberse puesto las alianzas y darse el primer beso como esposos, todos empezaron a llegar a darles las felicitaciones y empezaron a tomarse fotos.

Cuando empezó la recepción, Tomoyo y Touya bailaron un vals lento para abrir la pista, luego se le unieron muchos más, Sakura bailo con su hermano, con su padre, con Yukito, con permiso de Nakuru claro, con algunos amigos de Touya que la miraban embelesados y quienes le habían pedido su numero de teléfono, ella los rechazó amablemente y ellos entendieron que ella no estaba interesada.

Cuando ya había pasado tiempo en la recepción, los novios se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron sus cosas para irse de luna de miel, en el camino Touya comenzó a hablar.

Me estas volviendo loco – dijo por fin, Tomoyo se sonrojó ante el comentario de su esposo.

Y… eso… ¿por qué? – logro articular la joven, el se acercó a su oído y le dijo

Hueles a chocolate y deseo probarte y no se si me voy a contener y te voy a morder – dijo coquetamente a su oído, ella pasó saliva y lo miro.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras – le respondió ella, al instante le dio un beso muy apasionado.

Este camino está muy largo – dijo en un susurro en los labios de ella.

Pero no te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar – dijo sonriente al ver la actitud de él.

Si ya casi – dijo el y la volvió a besar, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido y pudiera llegar a su luna de miel y por fin demostrarle todo el amor reservado para ella.

….:::::…..

Luego que pasaran dos días de la luna de miel de Touya y Tomoyo, Sakura se encontraba haciendo su maleta, ya que en dos días más salían para China a la capacitación por 15 días que había programado las empresas Li para ellos. Ella estaba muy emocionada, sabia que las clases no iban a ser fáciles, ni divertidas, pero ella las iba a disfrutar, sobre todo porque vería su amiga Meiling, ella sabia que su salud había empeorado, pero que controlaba los síntomas con medicina experimental y especializada, que le ofrecía alivio, mas no cura.

Ese día recibieron una llamada breve de Tomoyo y Touya y les dijeron que estaban divirtiendose mucho, disfrutando y descansando.

Después de dos días se hizo igual que la primera vez, se encontraron en el aeropuerto, y de ahí salieron todos al aeropuerto de Beijin, donde los recibió un automóvil de las empresas Li que los llevó a un edificio, ahí había un apartamento para ellos con 4 habitaciones, una para cada uno, este apartamento se encontraba a una calle de las empresas Li, lo que lo hacia idóneo, puesto que podían ir y venir a pie y demorarse solo 5 minutos.

Luego de instalarse, y acomodar sus cosas, recibieron el programa de estudios para esos 15 días e iban a tener dos evaluaciones, una semanal, que servirán de guía para ver el nivel de comprensión de los temas, claro que esa era una de las 6 capacitaciones que les esperaban sobre esos temas, eran en mandarín, pero algunos documentos a analizar estaban en coreano o japones.

Cuando terminaron de revisar los materiales, tenían un almuerzo programado con Leran Li, Meiling y Shaoran, quienes los esperaban en un restaurante de la ciudad.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el host, quien los guió a una zona reservada por la familia Li. Al llegar todos se saludaron amablemente, Sakura le dio un abrazo a Meiling, pues la había extrañado mucho, y una reverencia respetuosa le dio a Leran y Shaoran, todos la imitaron y dieron una reverencia a los Li.

Que bueno verlos de nuevo – dijo Leran – que tal el viaje

Bueno me sentí mejor que la primera vez, es que ya no estoy nerviosa – se animó a responder la castaña. Los otros dos jóvenes solo asintieron.

Fue bastante cómodo, gracias- dijo Spinel.

Luego de sentarse todos en una gran mesa Shaoran tomo la palabra.

Señorita Kinomoto que le pareció el programa de estudios.

Bueno bastante interesante, se poco de estos temas, así que deseo aprender, para desempeñarme mejor en mi trabajo – respondió animada la castaña.

Bien – dijo Shaoran – y a usted señorita Mihara ¿qué le pareció?

Bueno estoy a la expectativa, quiero ver como se van a desarrollar las clases – respondió calmadamente.

Y a usted Yamasaki ¿qué le parece?

Lo veo difícil, pero espero aprender – dijo sinceramente el ojo rasgado.

Me alegra la sinceridad de sus respuestas, aunque no es fácil, no es imposible de hacer, además son los temas básicos los que van a tratarse en esta primera capacitación. – Todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer y a tener conversaciones entre ellos. Leran le agradeció a Spinel la invitación a su boda y le confirmó su asistencia, así como la de toda la familia. No viajarían juntos, puesto que la boda sería una semana después de que ellos llegaran del viaje de capacitación.

Sakura y Meiling conversaban animadas y esta invitó a la castaña a su casa para conversar con ella, puesto que como se sentía débil no podía salir como antes, así que la invitó a pasar una tarde con ella en casa y a cenar con ellos. Sakura se sintió contenta y aceptó encantada.

Al terminar de cenar decidieron ir a sus hogares para descansar, el viaje fue agotador y debían levantarse temprano, había dos baños en el apartamento y decidieron que uno fuera para las chicas y otro para los chicos.

Al día siguiente Sakura fue la primera en levantarse y ocupar el baño, porque había decidido preparar el desayuno para ellos, cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hacer pancakes, con huevos revueltos, fruta y jugo de naranja y café para el que deseara, poco a poco fueron llegando los otros habitantes del lugar al sentir el delicioso aroma de comida.

Sakura no te hubieras molestado en hacer el desayuno – dijo Spinel – tenemos permiso de desayunar en las empresas Li

Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo, me gusta cocinar, además que quiero que prueben mi comida – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Si sabe como huele, va a estar deliciosa – comentó sonriente Spinel.

Si, me muero por probarla, tengo hambre – dijo Takeshi.

Y yo – dijo Chiharu – déjame ayudarte – se dirigió a su lado y comenzó a poner la mesa y organizar las ensaladas de frutas y a servir el jugo de naranja, mientras Spinel colocaba los pancakes que estaban ya listos sobre los platos. Luego de terminar de desayunar, empezaron los comentarios sobre el desayuno que había preparado la castaña.

Todo estaba delicioso Sakura, me has sorprendido, cocinas muy bien – dijo Spinel, Sakura solo se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Tu esposo va a estar muy contento cuando se casen… por cierto ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? – dijo en son de broma Takeshi, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó ante el dicho del joven. Chiharu le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Takeshi.

No le prestes atención Sakura, es una broma, pero ciertamente tu desayuno estuvo delicioso – dijo la joven.

Auch, eso dolió Chiharu, porque me pegas, si yo hablo en serio – respondió en tono serio Takeshi.

Las pedidas de matrimonio no deben ser a la ligera como lo que acabas de hacer, así que por eso deduje que fue en broma – se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Bueno, pero no te pongas celosa, es cierto que me gusta mucho como cocina Sakura, pero tu tienes razón, no le pediría tan a la ligera que fuera mi esposa si estuviera hablando en serio. – respondió el joven.

Chicos, ya esta bien con el tema, por favor – dijo Sakura tratando de terminar el tema.

Bueno se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo Spinel.

Si es mejor irnos de una vez – dijo una Chiharu más calmada.

Todos salieron y no demoraron en llegar al edificio de las empresas Li, ahí fueron dirigidos a una sala de conferencias adecuada para clases, donde estaban ellos y Shiefa Li, al verla, Sakura y Takeshi la saludaron alegremente, mientras que Chiharu lo hizo de manera más conservadora y seria, Spinel se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido pero no opinó nada, saludo al igual que Chiharu a Shiefa, porque Spinel era bastante formal con el resto de la familia Li, de hecho solo tenía confianza con los jóvenes a su cargo, Leran, Shaoran y Meiling, del resto trataba de tratarlos con mucho profesionalismo.

Luego de terminar la primera jornada de capacitación se sintieron cansados, habían sido un poco más de 7 horas, ya que entraban a las 8 de la mañana y salían a las 4:30 de la tarde y tenían dos horas de almuerzo y descanso, porque la verdad era bastante información.

Dejaron tareas – se quejó Takeshi.

Tarea, solo fue una, no te quejes tanto – respondió Chiharu.

Tranquilos chicos no empiecen, más bien aprovechemos y la hacemos rápido, es solo una y aún es temprano – dijo Sakura, tratando de desviar el tema y calmar la situación. Ellos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, después de una hora de investigación, cada uno hizo su informe basado en lo encontrado y lo enviaron por correo al instructor de la materia.

Listo terminé y aun es temprano son las 7 de la noche – dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana.

Veamos una película – recomendó Takeshi.

Me parece buena idea – dijo Chiharu, pero empezó a mirar a todos lados – y Spinel ¿Dónde está?

Esta en su habitación hablando con su prometida, sobre unos detalles de la boda, pero ya le voy a avisar a ver si vamos a ver una película – respondió Takeshi. Luego de volver del cuarto de Spinel Takeshi informó.

Me dijo que sí que salíamos al cine del centro comercial de aquí a la vuelta en 10 minutos, que se alisten chicas – ellas se fueron a recoger una chaqueta y su bolso y a retocar el maquillaje y sus peinados. Pasado el tiempo se fueron a cine y vieron una película emocionante, pero Spinel se veía diferente, estaba distraído y pensativo. Sakura se dio cuenta y decidió no preguntar porque sabia que tenia que ver con el matrimonio, así se ponían todos, recordó a su amiga y lo que pasó junto a ella, pero si continuaba así y la situación se lo permitía iba a preguntarle y ayudarlo si pudiera.

Antes de irse a dormir recibió una llamada de Meiling, avisándole que llegara un poco más temprano y llegara a su oficina. Cuando llegó el momento, Sakura preparo un rápido de desayuno y se despidió diciendo que tenia que llegar a la oficina de Meiling antes de la capacitación.

Al llegar a las empresas, subió a la oficina de Meiling y ahí estaba ella esperándola.

Hola Sakura, me alegra que hayas podido venir, quiero presentarte a mi asistente, quien me ayuda en casi todas mis actividades, cuando no puedo hacerlas claro – dijo sonriente la china – Ella es Ruby Moon – Señaló la china a una joven que aparecía detrás de ella. Sakura vio a la hermosa joven, alta, cabello rosado, hermosa figura y muy voluminosa, se veía amable, pero veía algo extraño en sus ojos y en ese momento no supo que podría ser.

Mucho gusto señorita Moon, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia a la que Ruby le respondió.

Solo dígame Ruby por favor – dijo ella, en un tono suave

Claro, pero llámame Sakura y no uses formalismos por favor, no me gustan – le dio una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó sorprendida a la chica, quien también se había asombrado al verla, tenia un cabello hermoso y unas gemas esmeraldas por ojos, era tan alta como ella y aunque era un poco menos voluminosa, tenia una gran figura y elegancia, la estaba estudiando seriamente, porque a ella le había gustado mucho el señor Li cuando lo conoció, y este solo le respondió el saludo y prácticamente ni la mira. Ella era consciente que pronto iba a ser viudo y lo deseaba para ella, cuando su corazón estuviera solo, iba a aprovechar la situación y conquistarlo. Así que no quería competencia, y veía una fuerte competencia en Sakura, pero notaba que la chica era inocente, así que no representaba mayor amenaza para ella.

Buenos días – fueron interrumpidas por una hermosa voz grave y masculina.

Xiao mi amor que bueno que viniste, le estoy presentando a Sakura a Ruby para que sepa que se puede comunicar con ella si no me contacta y ella se encargará de avisarme. - explicó la china

Como está señorita Kinomoto – dijo dándole una suave sonrisa, que no fue ignorada por la peli rosa.

Muy bien señor Li – respondió alegremente la castaña

Como fue su primer día de capacitación – dijo el castaño, ese hecho asombró a la peli rosa porque el no hablaba más palabras de las necesarias con otra mujer, y menos si se trataban de opiniones, al parecer esa castaña era más amenaza para ella de lo que creía, pero tal vez sean amigos, así que dejó pasar el asunto por el momento.

Bastante interesante, aprendí cosas nuevas sobre las costumbres en Rusia y en algunos países árabes – respondió pensativa la joven

Me alegra mucho – le dijo un sonriente Shaoran.

Debo dejarlos, tengo clases en 10 minutos, así que nos vemos en otro momento – dirigiéndose a todos e hizo una reverencia para irse.

Espere un momento señorita Kinomoto, voy para allá también, vine a dejar unos papeles para la señorita Moon – la miro le dio los papeles y unas breves instrucciones, solo eso, no sonrisas, no despedidas. Ante las palabras dirigidas por el ambarino a Sakura, dejó un sabor amargo de boca a Ruby quien empezó a inquietarse por la castaña.

Mei nos vemos más tarde – dijo a modo de despedida a su esposa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Claro Xiao, nos vemos, igual para ti Sakura – dijo una sonriente Meilling.

Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la oficina con una conversación animada sobre los temas vistos y aprendidos por parte de la castaña, el le pidió su opinión sobre el apartamento y ella dijo que era acogedor y cómodo para ellos. Pronto llegaron a su destino y ambos entraron a la sala de conferencias, estaban todos ahí y se saludaron entre sí y Shaoran llamó a Spinel y salieron de ahí, Spinel no apareció por un rato en la capacitación.

El día de capacitación fue más fácil para Sakura, habían hecho una buena investigación y eso la ayudó a entender esas culturas y sus costumbres, cuando el día terminó, no le dejaron tareas, pero si tenían que repasar los puntos vistos ya que iban a dar su opinión de esas costumbres en coreano y en mandarín, no se permitía japonés en la capacitación, solo para ciertos documentos.

Sakura había quedado en encontrarse con Meiling para ir a la mansión Li, pero en su lugar llegó Shaoran.

Señorita Kinomoto, Meiling no pudo venir a recogerla porque quiso retirarse temprano a descansar y me pidió que la recogiera – explicó el castaño. La joven solo asintió y siguió al ambarino hasta su auto móvil, el conducía en ese momento.

Creí que no conducía señor Li – dijo la joven

Si lo hago, solo que normalmente hay un chofer, pero este lo envié con Mei, estaba en una reunión cuando se fue y no pude llevarla – explicó el joven.

Ya veo…

Veo que Mei y usted son buenas amigas – Expresó a modo de inquietud el castaño.

Si, hemos cultivado una buena amistad, la aprecio y admiro mucho, mientras pueda quiero aprovechar un poco el tiempo para estar con ella – dijo la joven

Me alegra, eres sincera en su amistad con ella, por su posición no tiene amigas verdaderas, pero veo que tu… perdón usted lo es – dijo el un poco apenado por el formalismo.

No se preocupe, sí, mi amistad es sincera, realmente la quiero mucho y la considero como de mis mejores amigas, aunque estemos lejos, y solo sea por correo electrónico, trato de comunicarme casi a diario con ella – explicó la joven.

Ya veo, a ella le hace bien su amistad, parece que le recargaras las energías y se sintiera mejor – comentó sinceramente. A este comentario la joven se asombró y lo miró fijamente y le dio una sonrisa que dejó helado al ambarino.

Me alegro, no… no sé que decir, pero de verdad me hace feliz que en algo pueda contribuir a que ella se sienta bien – dijo emocionada la castaña. A lo cual el ambarino no pudo resistir la inocencia y espontaneidad de la joven y soltó una carcajada como hacia años no hacía. La castaña abrió los ojos ante el acto y se sorprendió.

Discúlpame, pero me causó un poco de gracia tu expresión… que digo… su expresión, pero no me estoy burlando, somo me sentí alegre – confesó el

Si va a tener problemas con las formalidades, puede llamarme Sakura y tratarme de tu – dijo la castaña sinceramente. El ambarino se sorprendió y supo que se había equivocado dos veces en la conversación.

No seria apropiado, pero me parece bien, hablamos bastante, más de lo que hago normalmente con alguien diferente de mi familia o algún socio o cliente, entonces llámame Shaoran tú también, por favor – la joven se sorprendió y no supo que decir….

…:::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado… bueno, aunque no hubo ganadoras del reto, Fani le atinó porque mencionó varios personajes….

Como siempre, agradezco sus reviews, especialmente a:

 **Fani** : Gracias por todos tus reviews, y por ti escribí el capitulo antes. Espero te haya gustado, trate de acomodar algunas cosas y dejar en suspenso la respuesta de Sakura, será que sí lo tratará de Shaoran o no… ¿qué crees? Fani, pero deberías tener una cuenta para que podamos comunicarnos directamente, bueno si quieres…

 **Shadir:** Gracias por tu review también, espero que te haya gustado la solución al estrés de Tomoyo.

Gracias por sus reviews, me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar porque estoy organizando la fiesta de graduación de mi niño y por otras cosas más. Pero apenas pueda actualizo de nuevo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	16. ¿Amigos?

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Amigos?**

No sería apropiado, pero me parece bien, hablamos bastante, más de lo que hago normalmente con alguien diferente de mi familia o algún socio o cliente, entonces llámame Shaoran tú también, por favor – la joven se sorprendió y no supo que decir….

B-Bueno – esa fue su respuesta después de parpadear rápidamente, ante la sorpresa de la propuesta que le había hecho Shaoran.

El joven le dio una sonrisa cálida y ella se sintió contenta.

Entonces Sakura ¿amigos? – soltó sin pensar, de verdad no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, la joven meditó un momento y sonrió.

Claro que sí Shaoran, aunque estoy algo sorprendida por que quieras ser mi amigo – contestó aun sonriente. Por alguna razón sus corazones se aceleraron ante la conversación que estaban teniendo.

He visto como se ha desarrollado tu amistad con Mei y como te dije eres buena amiga, le haces mucho bien, eres sincera y me siento cómodo hablando contigo, de hecho, hablamos bastante, eso hacen los amigos, por eso me pareció correcto preguntarte si querías que fuéramos amigos. – explicó tratando de que no sonara extraña la propuesta

Gracia por tener tan buena opinión de mí, y me alegra que podamos ser amigos, es más fácil tratarse sin tantos formalismos, sobre todo cuando eres casi de mi edad – dijo colocando su mano en su mentón, como meditando en la situación.

Si, tienes razón, me animé también porque veo que se tratan sin formalismos con Spinel y me parece que trabajan más cómodos así. – agregó el ambarino tratando de justificarse un poco más – de hecho, creo que se lo diré a los demás muchachos – agregó.

Siiii, tienes razón, nos sentimos más cómodos con Spinel y creo que contigo será igual – concluyó también la castaña. El ambarino suspiró aliviado, pero no sabia ni porque se sentía angustiado después de haberle dicho que quería ser su amigo.

Llegamos Sakura, Mei debe estar esperándote – la joven solo asintió y se bajó del carro y juntos llegaron a la entrada, fueron recibidos por Wei y este los llevo al estudio donde estaba Meiling.

Hola Sakura – saludó la china – discúlpame si no te esperé, pero me sentía un poco cansada y decidí volver antes, y que tal el viaje con Xiao, ¿fue aburrido? – dijo en tono divertido, el ambarino quiso protestar, pero la castaña se adelantó.

Para nada Mei, nunca me aburro cuando hablo con Shaoran, - la china abrió los ojos, al ver que lo trataba sin formalismos – siempre tiene buenos temas de conversación – explicó la castaña.

Gracias Sakura por explicarle a Mei que no soy aburrido – dijo en tono de reproche mirando a su esposa. Meiling estaba sorprendida al ver que ellos en la mañana se trataban con formalismos y ahora ya no, eso le decía que hubo un buen acercamiento en el viaje y eso le alegraba mucho, ella sabía que Sakura podía ser la mejor opción para él, pero como no lo quería arruinar no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Me alegra Sakura que te lleves bien con Xiao, es divertido cuando quiere – dijo en son de broma, Shaoran comprendiendo esto, solo se dirigió a su esposa y le dio un beso a manera de despedida.

Las dejo solas, se que tienen mucho de qué hablar, Wei les avisará cuando la cena este lista.

Xiao, me gustaría que nos trajeran la cena aquí, quiero hablar bastante con Sakura y además un poco cansada – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Claro Mei, le digo a Wei que les sirva la cena aquí – y salió por la puerta para dejarlas solas.

Mei, pero si te sientes cansada, me parece que no debería demorar – dijo preocupada la castaña.

No, estoy cansada realmente, lo dije para que nos trajeran la cena aquí, tengo bastante que hablar contigo y no quiero que nos interrumpan y si decía eso, Xiao Lang me iba a preguntar y no quiero que él sepa – la castaña la miraba expectante e incrédula, se preguntaba que tendría que decirle Mei, que la necesitaba tanto tiempo. Al ver la mirada perdida, Meiling supuso lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura.

No es nada malo Sakura, no te preocupes, solo quiero comentarte algo personal y se que requerirá tiempo – explicó la china.

Ok, soy toda oídos – respondió la castaña acomodándose en el sillón.

Bueno antes de comentarte lo que quiero hablar contigo, primero me gustaría saber tu opinión de Ruby Moon, ya que esta mañana no pudimos hablar bien – la castaña la miro como tratando de juntar sus ideas.

La verdad fue poco el tiempo que tuve para mirarla y no soy muy observadora, pero pude ver que es una chica eficiente en su trabajo y te trata bien, es muy bonita y me miró extraño – dijo tratando de decir todo lo que pudo observar.

Si, también me fijé en que te miró extraña y hasta ahora ella nunca había reaccionado así antes con nadie y sobre todo porque pasó cuando llegó Xiao Lang – la castaña la miró sin entender.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó nerviosa

Nada, - dijo tratando de solucionar el problema en que se iba a meter si explicaba que se había dado cuenta que Ruby estaba interesada en su esposo y la presencia de Sakura la incomodó al ver la forma en como el la trató – es que ella está en etapa de evaluación y la estoy observando, si es eficiente pero, se portó realmente extraña contigo y eso no me gustó, ella hace muchas cosas por mi y aprende bien, pero nunca la he dejado acercarse a mis emails personales, y con lo que me acabas de decir, me parece que he estado en lo correcto.- explicó seriamente la china

¿Pero desconfías de ella? – preguntó cautelosa la castaña

Ella es eficiente y es de confianza para cosas de la empresa, pero no quiero gente con dobles intenciones en mi vida personal – explico en tono serio la china

Pero ¿la necesitas para cosas personales? – aun estaba confundida la castaña.

Ese es mi otro tema de conversación, la verdad sí, la voy a necesitar para todas las cosas y va a ser pronto – Sakura la miro entre nerviosa y triste.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pero en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron.

Meiling – dijo Wei ingresando por la puerta – les traigo su cena - dejándola en la mesa, hizo una reverencia.

Gracias Wei – dijeron a coro las jóvenes – eres muy amable al cumplir mis deseos – dijo Meiling.

Estoy para servirla – le sonrió con cariño y dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hicieron una pausa a su conversación para cenar en tranquilidad y conversar de otras cosas, se relajaron y se rieron, Sakura le comentó que Shaoran le dijo que fueran amigos y que se trataran sin formalismos y que lo iba a hacer también con el resto de los chicos del grupo. A Meiling le causó gracia la manera en cómo él, había tratado de disfrazar su deseo de acercarse más a la castaña y amplió esa petición a sus amigos para disimular, ahora sí estaba segura de que de alguna manera Sakura le llamaba la atención, así que no iba hacer algo para acelerar las cosas entre ellos, ya que ella sabía que él aún no se había dado cuenta de eso y ella no podía interferir en lo que pronto iba a pasar, porque lo podría arruinar y lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de Xiao Lang y sabía que era con Sakura con quien él podría llegar a tener eso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y Wei se llevó los platos, Meiling reanudó su conversación.

Sakura, necesito a alguien para que cuide de mi en todos los aspectos, según los médicos tengo 6 meses más en donde puedo controlar las cosas como ahora, pero después de ese tiempo ya no podré caminar ni agarrar objetos, y pronto dejaré de hablar – Soltó la china, ante esto la castaña sintió como una opresión en el pecho y un ardor en los ojos y trato de disimular, porque ella sabia que eso no le gustaba a su amiga.

P-Pero – Sakura estaba aturdida y no sabía ni que decir.

No te preocupes y no hagas esa cara, se que no es fácil de asimilar y aunque ahora estoy calmada, soy realista, necesito tu apoyo, no tu compasión – dijo seria pero calmada.

Discúlpame Mei, solo que lo sentí como un golpe en mi estomago – dijo sinceramente – entonces quieres a alguien de confianza para tratar tus cosas personales – dijo retomando el tema.

Si, en la empresa puedo confiar en Ruby, pero en mi casa no y por alguna razón creo que le gusta Xiao Lang – Soltó nuevamente sin pensar. La castaña abrió los ojos asombrada y hasta cierto grado molesta y Meiling se dio cuenta.

Pero ella quien se cree, es tu esposo, debe respetarlo – dijo en tono molesto.

Sí, y aunque me voy a morir, debe respetarlo porque estoy viva, es cierto que ella aun no intenta nada con él, pero me doy cuenta de como lo mira y se le acerca mucho, mostrando sus atributos – dijo meditando en el comportamiento que veía en ella.

Pero si es así, ¿por qué la tienes trabajando contigo? – estaba desconcertada la castaña.

Cuando la contraté no había visto a Xiao, así que no me imaginé que le gustara, además es eficiente en su trabajo y me trata bien, está muy pendiente de mí. – explicó la china.

Ok, pero creo que debes tener a alguien diferente en mente para que trabaje en las cosas personales en casa, cuando tu situación se empeore – trató de sonar normal la castaña, lo que Meiling agradeció, ya que muchas personas la tratan con lastima.

Si tienes razón, pero no sé a quién contratar, necesito a alguien de confianza y que no quiera robarme a mi esposo, por lo menos mientras este viva – trató de sonar graciosa.

Eso no fue gracioso Mei – dijo molesta la castaña.

Pues para mi sí, después de muerta el puede hacer lo que quiera, se puede enamorar de verdad - dijo nuevamente sin pensar, esta vez la castaña abrió los ojos asombrada, no estaba segura de lo que Meiling había dicho.

¿Qué quieres decir Mei? Si Shaoran te ama – dijo la castaña a la expectativa.

Sakura mi esposo no se casó conmigo por amor, bueno no al principio, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, somos primos segundos y el sí me quería pero, como a una hermana y cuando supo de mi enfermedad, se casó conmigo, el siempre ha sido amable conmigo y muy considerado y se que aprendió a amarme, pero el nunca tuvo ese enamoramiento que deben tener las personas cuando su media naranja aparece, su corazón no latió rápidamente por mí, nunca se puso nervioso, ni celoso y aunque me llamaba, siempre era porque estaba preocupado por mi salud, y en eso se ha basado nuestro matrimonio, en compañerismo, compromiso, y si amor también, no dudo que lo haga, pero es otro tipo de amor – explicó la china.

No lo puedo creer, el se ve enamorado de ti – reprochó Sakura

Si, me ama, pero no es el amor que me hubiera gustado tener, es un amor de compañerismo, es un amor menos fuerte, se que me ama, pero no es el amor correcto, además que empezó diferente a como debería ser – dijo un tanto triste la china.

Pero ¿tu si lo amas? – preguntó cautelosa

Claro, lo amé desde que tengo uso de razón, mi corazón latía como loco cuando lo veía, pero el nunca me ha mirado así, me hubiera gustado, pero me conformo con el tipo de amor que me ha dado hasta ahora – explicó con tristeza la joven. La castaña la miraba y no sabía que decirle.

La verdad no se qué decirte, pero sé que él te ama y mucho y que tú también a él y eso es lo que importa, es un hombre fiel y haría lo que sea por ti – dijo la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente. Meiling la miró y sabia que esa chica era buena amiga.

Gracias Sakura, lo sé, por eso he sido feliz todos estos años junto a él. - ambas sonrieron.

Pero la verdad no se me ocurre a quien recomendarte para que te ayude en unos meses en tus asuntos personales -dijo una pensativa Sakura, volviendo a la conversación original, ya que no quería ahondar más en el tema.

Ni a mi se me ocurre alguien, y se que voy a encontrar a alguien, pero mientras eso ocurre, me gustaría que tu me ayudaras con mis asuntos personales y privados – Sakura se sintió alagada.

Vaya Mei, me alegra que me tengas en cuenta, y que confíes tanto en mí, pero recuerda que tu vives en Corea y yo en Japón – explicó la castaña.

Lo sé, y sabes que es para dentro de unos meses, cuando tengas que volver a hacer la segunda capacitación, me gustaría que te quedaras hasta acabar tus vacaciones y que regreses a Japón cuando inicien las clases. ¿Qué te parece? – dijo la china, expectante a la respuesta de la castaña.

Claro que sí, me alegra ayudar y si es a ti más, te debo mucho y te quiero mucho también – dijo sinceramente la castaña. Meiling sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y la abrazó. La castaña le correspondió el abrazo.

Gracias Sakura, me alegra que me quieras ayudar y el aprecio que me tienes – dijo soltándola. Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era.

Mei, me tengo que ir, se hace tarde y mañana tengo clase, aunque no me dejaron tareas, tengo que repasar, esos países tienen costumbres diferentes a las nuestras y me cuestan algunas cosas, así que quiero aprenderlas y no olvidarlas.

De acuerdo, le diré al señor Min que te lleve al departamento.

Gracias Mei. – se despidieron contentas y Sakura se fue.

Cuando llegó al departamento todos estaban viendo una película, Sakura los saludo como siempre y ellos le respondieron contentos, menos Spinel que aun estaba con preocupación en su rostro, la castaña quería ayudarlo, pero eso seria interferir en su vida privada y además no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Chicos me voy a estudiar un rato y luego a dormir, nos vemos mañana… y recuerden que les haré el desayuno. – comentó la castaña antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Siii – dijo emocionado Takeshi, lo secundó Chiharu, pero Spinel no dijo nada, como si no hubiera escuchado, aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Nos vemos mañana – dijo la castaña entrando a su cuarto, se sentía feliz por la conversación con Meiling, trató de no pensar en Ruby Moon, pero estaba preocupada por Spinel.

Al día siguiente todo trascurrió normal, el desayuno igual que siempre, a todos les gustó, se fueron a la empresa y Sakura le dijo a Spinel que quería hablar con el al finalizar las clases, el asintió y así quedaron.

Ese día Sakura se encontró algunas veces con Ruby, quien era amable pero siempre le daba miradas profundas y escrutadoras a la castaña y a ella eso le molestaba un poco, la verdad no entendía la actitud de la peli rosa, pero ella no iba a gastar su tiempo en más preocupaciones de las que tenía ya.

Después que terminaron Sakura y Spinel se encontraron en una cafetería fuera de las empresas Li, pidieron café y un postre para acompañar, era invierno y había bastante frio.

Sakura me gustaría saber que quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó intrigado el peli negro. Sakura dio un suspiro, para tratar de ordenar ideas y ver cual era la mejor manera de hacer la pregunta, sin sonar como una entrometida.

Spinel, la verdad es un asunto que me preocupa, no soy quien, para meterme en los asuntos personales de nadie, pero te considero un amigo más y… en estos días te he notado, distante, preocupado, la verdad no quería entrometerme, pero me tienes preocupada, no eres así y tu matrimonio está cerca y creo que tiene que ver con la señorita Yanasigawa ¿estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó cautelosa la castaña. Spinel se quedó meditando un momento y respondió.

Si, todo tiene que ver con ella y nuestro matrimonio, antes de venir, tuvimos una discusión fuerte, ya no recuerdo ni porque, jamás habíamos discutido así, y me dijo …-hizo una pausa ya que no sabia como decirle eso a ella - … que no quería casarse conmigo- ante esta revelación Sakura abrió los ojos y sintió la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Spinel no tenia idea, tal vez está nerviosa por la boda – dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un apretón como apoyo a su situación.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero desde que estoy aquí no responde mis llamadas y Nakuru me dice que está en un estado irritable todo el tiempo y ya no quiere ni hablar con ella, la verdad no sé qué hacer – dijo en tono de frustración.

¿Y le has dicho a alguien más esto?

Sí, hablé con Shaoran al respecto y me dijo que, si las cosas no mejoraban para mañana, podría irme a solucionar las cosas con ella, ahora ella es lo más importante, la amo y no la voy a dejar, sea lo que sea por lo que está pasando tengo que solucionarlo. – lo dijo con gran sentimiento, Sakura sonrió al ver el gran amor que le tenia

Me alegra que pienses así, se ve que la amas y tienes un gran sentido de compromiso para con ella y lo que tienen, creo que lo más sensato es que vuelvas a Japón y te prometo que cuidaré a los chicos – dijo en son de broma, ante su ocurrencia Spinel dio una carcajada.

Sakura tu si que sabes alegrar los momentos, eres una mujer genial, a pesar de ser la menor, los cuidas mucho – dijo sinceramente el peli negro.

Gracias, al no tener una madre, me tocó cuidar de mi papá y mi hermano a muy temprana edad, así que no me es difícil cuidar de otros – explicó la castaña

Y ¿qué crees que puedo hacer para calmar a Naoko? – preguntó expectante Spinel.

Bueno tienes que entenderla ella esta estresada, escúchala, sopórtala, ayúdala, apóyala y sobre todo trata de ver que la tiene así, no creas que solo es por la boda solamente – explicó la castaña

Me parecen excelentes consejos Sakura, eres muy buena dándolos – ella sonrió ante las palabras de Spinel.

Me alegra ayudar eso es todo, por lo menos tu semblante ha cambiado, te vez más tranquilo y eso me alegra mucho – ambos sonrieron.

Gracias Sakura, eres una excelente amiga – dijo sinceramente – creo que voy a ir a ver a Sharoan y explicarle que viajo mañana, se que me va a entender.

Si, el lo hará y te va a ayudar también, pero hazlo rápido antes que se vaya.

Si tienes razón, me voy ya… y Sakura yo invito, te lo debo – dijo un Spinel sonriente, dejando unos billetes en la mesa y empezando a correr a la salida. " _el amor hace que uno haga cosas locas_ " pensó la castaña, terminando de comer su postre.

Spinel llegó a la oficina de Shaoran agitado y lo encontró terminando de acomodar algunos documentos para irse.

Discúlpame por entrar así a ultima hora, pero necesito tu ayuda, debo viajar mañana a primera hora a ver a Naoko – dijo un Spinel sin aliento.

Vaya parece que corriste la media maratón, claro que te ayudo, deja y le dijo a mi secretaria que te haga la reservación para que viajes mañana temprano. – Spinel se alegró mucho y se dirigió a Shaoran y le dio un abrazó que tomó por sorpresa al ambarino, aunque tardó unos segundos, le respondió el abrazo.

Gracias por tu ayuda, lo aprecio amigo – dijo sinceramente al separarse de Shaoran, el ambarino le dio una gran sonrisa.

Con gusto, espero que soluciones los problemas con ella – dijo con sinceridad el ambarino

Bueno me voy tengo que arreglar la maleta y avisarle a Nakuru que viajo, espero darle una sorpresa a Naoko – lo dijo feliz, el ambarino se dio cuenta de esto y se alegró, ya que el estaba bastante preocupado por la situación de su amigo.

Que tengas buen viaje y todo salga bien – le dijo el castaño antes que saliera por la puerta como había entrado.

Spinel llegó al apartamento y le dijo al resto de los muchachos que debía ir a Japón a atender un asunto con la boda, ellos no preguntaron más y le desearon feliz viaje, ya que iba a salir muy temprano y no lo iban a alcanzar a ver.

Los jóvenes continuaron con las tareas que tenían que hacer para el día siguiente, luego de un rato más decidieron irse a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente Spinel había salido muy temprano hacia el aeropuerto, Shaoran había encontrado un vuelo a Japón a primera hora. Los jóvenes al levantarse siguieron con su rutina normal y se fueron a las empresas Li.

…:::…..

Al llegar a Japón, Spinel alquiló un auto y se dirigió al apartamento de Naoko, el tenia llave así que entró de inmediato y encontró a una Naoko pensativa y mirando una foto de ellos juntos.

Mi amor - dijo Spinel, asustando a la joven quien se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Spy – dijo en un susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inmediatamente el fue hacia ella y la abrazó, ella se echó a llorar apretándose a sus brazos.

Que te pasa Naoko, porque estas así conmigo – decía el tranquilamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

Las cosas no son como yo quería – decía entre hipos la joven.

No te entiendo, explícate mejor -dijo Spinel, sin soltarla de su abrazo. La joven suspiró y le dijo.

Creo que estoy embarazada – a Spinel le cayó eso como agua fría, ya que él nunca la había tocado, pero no se apresuró a juzgarla, algo no cuadraba en todo esto. Suavemente la retiró de su lado.

¿qué pasó? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Recuerdas hace un mes estuvimos en una cena con mis padres y tomamos unos cocteles deliciosos – Spinel asintió, e inmediatamente llegó ese recuerdo a su cabeza y su corazón se aceleró.

Bueno creo que esa noche estuvimos juntos, pero yo no recuerdo nada, solo que despertamos juntos y medio vestidos, y tengo un pequeño retraso, de una semana – dijo llorando la joven.

Tranquila – dijo besándole la cabeza – se que no lo querías de esta forma, eres muy tradicional y yo también, pero igual nos vamos a casar en menos de tres semanas. – dijo acariciándole su rostro, ella lo abrazó

Pero yo quería hacer todo como se debe, después del matrimonio, no antes y por culpa de unos tragos, no recuerdo nada – entonces a Spinel se le ocurrió una idea.

Hiciste alguna prueba – ella negó

Entonces hagámosla y salimos de dudas, ¿te parece? – la joven asintió y salieron a un laboratorio a hacer una prueba de embarazo.

….:::::::::::….

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste, disculpen la demora, pero apenas pude ponerme a escribir hoy.**

Será que Naoko esté embarazada, ustedes ¿qué creen? Espero sus reviews.

Como siempre agradezco los reviews de:

 **Shadir:** Si la verdad un Spa así es un sueño, siempre debe haber un antagonista jejejejeje o varios, espero que este capitulo te guste, espero tu review como siempre….

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you for reeding my fic…

 **Fani:** Gracias Fani por tu review, me encantaron tus palabras y me morí de la risa al darme tu opinión de Ruby moon, si es un personaje antagónico, pero no es tan mala, solo le gusta Shaoran… jajajajajaja, pero tendrá sus momentos, tampoco es que me gusten los dramas tan traumáticos, espero opines sobre lo de Spinel y Naoko… jejejejejeje.

Gracias por sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo, esta vez trataré de actualizar pronto. Les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores


	17. Consecuencias del Estrés

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 17 Consecuencias del Estrés**

Pensamiento de Spinel

En el viaje hacia el laboratorio, Naoko se veía nerviosa, mordía su dedo índice de la mano derecha, me parecía adorable, yo me sentía tranquilo porque sabía lo que había pasado realmente, pero también sabia que ella no me iba a escuchar, necesitaba que un examen demostrara la realidad de las cosas, era la única manera de que su estrés disminuyera y sus hormonas femeninas funcionaran bien, ya que el estrés hace que no funcione bien el cuerpo y una de las consecuencias de este es que el periodo femenino no funcione bien, además no era la primera vez que a ella le ocurría esto, no entiendo como ella no lo recuerda, pero tal vez sea otra cosa la que la esté afectando.

Al llegar les dieron un turno y sacaron la sangre, tuvieron que esperar por una respuesta dos horas, ya que pagaron para que los resultados salieran pronto. Al entregárselos Spinel los tomó y la miró.

Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien – lo dijo acariciando su rostro.

¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? – lo miró confundida

Por que sé cual es el resultado – respondió mirándola tiernamente

Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – respondió un tanto incrédula.

Porque sé lo que pasó esa noche, así que para que estés tranquila y convencida, decidí que hicieras una prueba, ahora vamos a ver los resultados – Naoko estaba algo contrariada, ¿por qué él no le había dicho antes?, ¿tan terca era? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente.

Bien, esto confirma lo que ya sabía – lo dijo pasándole el examen a ella.

Negativo – dijo en un susurro – pero… pero… ¿por qué no he estado en mis días y por qué tu sabias que seria negativo? – esto ultimo lo dijo colocando su dedo índice en su pecho, ante esto el arqueo un ceja y sonrió de lado.

Bueno has estado bajo mucho estrés y algo que aún no me has dicho lo aumentó, esto hizo que tu cuerpo reaccionara así, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que me contaste cuando pasó todo con Yukito Tsukishiro y Hiroki Kagamura? – la joven asintió.

Estuve un año detrás de ti y no me dabas ni la hora, estabas triste, deprimida, dolida, por eso decidí primero ser tu amigo, entonces te abriste y me contaste la historia que te estaba afectando – siguió con la conversación Spinel, a lo que Naoko asintió.

Recuerdo como me sentí al ver a Yuki en ese estado, a pesar de todo no me sentí bien, le causé mucho mal y aunque sentí que amaba a Hiroki, la culpa no me dejó y de ahí en adelante todo se fue acabando, no aceptaba muchas cosas de él, ya nada fue como antes, me cambie de escuela y de país, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado en el que me encontraste, me sentía la peor persona por haber hecho algo tan malo a un hombre tan bueno, sentía que no merecía nada de la vida, hasta que llegaste tu – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al recordar esos sucesos.

Mi amor – dijo Spinel abrazándola – creo que eso que sentiste ha vuelto, no se porque, pero creo que ese sentimiento te esta afectando otra vez. – ella empezó a sollozar.

Es… que.. cuando… me desperté y nos vi así, sentí que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, me sentí como cuando le hice a Yuki, pues lo que hice – dijo entre hipos y con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su novio.

Pero no fue así, no quisiste hablar de lo ocurrido, te iba a explicar todo y de ahí en adelante te volviste un poco neurótica – lo dijo en tono divertido.

Lo sé perdóname, por favor Spy, todo se juntó y no lo manejé bien, no se cómo puedes quererme – dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Porque sé como eres realmente, además uno no solo se casa con lo bueno de las personas, todos tenemos cosas malas y tú también tendrás que soportar las cosas raras y malas que tengo – ambos rieron.

Si, pero con todo y defectos te amo mucho Spy, gracias por estar conmigo y quedarte – dijo dándole un abrazo.

No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar, ni nadie más con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida – dijo dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

Bueno creo que hay cosas que un debemos seguir organizando – dijo ella después de terminar el beso.

Entonces manos a la obra – dijo Spinel tomando la mano de la joven.

Espera – dijo Naoko con cara adolorida y colocando su mano en el bajo vientre – me duele, creo que… Oh no – lo miro con cara de angustia.

Vaya te relajaste más pronto de lo que creí, espero que hayas venido preparada – dijo en tono divertido, la joven le dio un suave golpe en su hombro.

Claro siempre traigo uno por si acaso, mujer prevenida vale por dos – dijo en tono divertido y adolorido – voy al baño, ya regreso.

Ok, te espero aquí – dijo sentándose en una banca a esperar y sonriendo al ver que todo estaba solucionado.

…..::::::::….

Sakura – llamó Chiharu, la joven volteo – no entiendo esto, esta manera de hacer los negocios y de tratar a las mujeres es machista – dijo con el ceño fruncido y algo molesta.

Calma Chiharu, primero no puedes esperar a que ellos hagan las cosas como te gustan a ti, es un país extranjero y tienen sus costumbres, debes aprenderlas, no criticarlas ni intentar cambiarlas, de acuerdo – dijo Sakura un tanto exasperada, habían sido unos días difíciles, desde que se había ido Spinel ella llevaba la carga de Chiharu y Takeshi y sus peleas constantes, rayos nunca pensó que sería tan difícil.

Bueno, pero no te enojes, últimamente has estado un tanto irritante – dijo Takeshi, opinando en la conversación ajena.

Takeshi, no opines – dijeron al tiempo.

Caray pero que difíciles están hoy – dijo, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo para su habitación. Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

Lo siento, Chiharu, Takeshi tiene razón, estoy muy irritante y sensible, es que me siento abrumada, eso es todo y… - pero no siguió

y… - dijo Chiharu animándola a continuar, pero Sakura lo pensó mucho – Sakura, que más te tiene estresada – preguntó cautelosa. Sakura suspiró de nuevo.

Es… Es… que hay una persona que me está molestando mucho, me está volviendo literalmente loca, y no entiendo ni ¿por qué? – Chiharu la miró mostrando una expresión de no comprender nada.

Sakura somos amigas, y realmente me intriga y deseo que me cuentes, pero si no te sientes comoda, pues no lo hagas – dijo un tanto triste

No es eso, Chiharu, es que es una situación complicada, es que se trata de Ruby, la asistente de Mei – Chiharu, abrió los ojos

Pero por qué, que te ha hecho, ella es siempre muy amable con nosotros, en especial contigo – dijo en tono de reproche – no será que estas celosa porque pasa mucho tiempo con Mei - dijo en tono divertido.

No, no es así como son las cosas, en realidad ella es amable, pero desde el principio me miró extraño, y a pesar de mostrarse amable con todos, tiene unos dos días siendo hostil conmigo cuando estamos a solas, habla mal de las castañas y ojiverdes y de historias que conoce de mujeres con mi descripción física que son unas arribistas, aprovechadas y prostitutas, no se que le pasa a esa vieja – dijo una Sakura molesta.

Sakura – dijo una Chiharu sorprendida – nunca te había visto enojada, no de esa manera y que te afectara tanto.

La verdad yo jamás me había sentido así antes y no entiendo porque le desagrado tanto, no me atrevo a decirle a Meiling porque creo que la va a echar de aquí y no quiero que por mi culpa tenga que buscar ella trabajo y Mei otra asistente, hay que reconocer que es eficiente en lo que hace y se a acoplado a Mei muy bien – dijo resignada la castaña.

Pero aun no dejas de ser buena gente, yo ya le hubiera dicho a Meiling lo odiosa que ha sido para que la saquen de aquí – dijo una Chiharu molesta.

A veces me dan ganas, pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así y soportar, solo falta una semana para irnos, no vale la pena hacer un drama de todo esto – dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Chiharu la siguió

¿Pero vas a aguantarla por una semana? – preguntó cautelosa.

Me toca, no quiero problemas, he aguantado cosas peores – dijo resignada.

Como quieras, pero si la llegó a escuchar, yo no me voy a aguantar y le voy a decir sus verdades a la plástica esa – Sakura soltó una carcajada

Gracias por hacerme reír, pero por favor no le vas a hacer nada… - pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Ni lo digas, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, que tu quieras aguantarla no significa que yo lo haré y la pondré en su sitio, y no quiero que me detengas, de acuerdo – soltó demandante. La castaña levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

Ok, prometo que no me meteré y espero que nunca pase – dijo resignada la castaña, sacando un refresco de la nevera.

Sabes, me parece que te tiene envidia, ya que todos te quieren, Meiling es tu amiga, eres hermosa y muchos babean por ti, te ve como una amenaza – dijo analizando la situación Chiharu

Tal vez, pero igual no quiero pensar en eso mucho, ya me está afectando en mi manera de ser y no tengo ganas de seguir así, solo te digo que ella me molesta – dijo un tanto enojada.

Eso veo, pero trataré de no dejarte sola, así tendrá menos posibilidades de ser odiosa y estarás más tranquila – dijo pensativa.

Eso sería genial, me ayudarías a calmar mis nervios, es una consecuencia del estrés que ella me causa y quiero estar tranquila para poder manejar los temas que faltan de esta capacitación.

De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante seré tu guardaespaldas – dijo divertida y ambas rieron.

….:::::::::::::::…..

Durante la capacitación al día siguiente todo había transcurrido normalmente, aunque habían visto y saludado a Ruby todo estaba normal… aparentemente.

Sakura – dijo Ruby, la joven se volteo – la señora Li, quiere hablar contigo al terminar tu jornada de capacitación – dijo seria, pero serena. La castaña asintió

Vaya, parece que está de malas – dijo una divertida Chiharu – a de ser porque no ha podido fastidiarte hoy – concluyo.

Quién sabe Chiharu – ambas volvieron a sus clases finales después del pequeño descanso.

Al finalizar las clases Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de Meiling.

Hola Mei ¿cómo estas? – dijo una sonriente Sakura.

He estado mejor, pero hoy me siento con energías para ir a comer un rato contigo, ¿quieres ir? – dijo una sonriente Mei, Sakura se alegró ante la invitación. Mientras tanto Ruby arrugaba un papel con su mano por la impotencia que veía al ver la amistad de ambas.

Claro que sí, espero en el pasillo a que te desocupes, mientras envió correo a mi papa y a Tomoyo – explicó la castaña.

Pero puedes hacerlo aquí, no tengo problema con eso – Ruby la miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido en la espalda de Mei, Sakura lo notó y decidió no generar mal ambiente.

No te preocupes, después nos ponemos a hablar y no terminas temprano – trato de salir de su ofrecimiento sin ofenderla.

Eso es cierto, entonces voy a hacer unas ultimas cosas y en media hora salimos, de acuerdo – la castaña asintió y se dirigió a una zona en los pasillos cerca a las oficinas principales donde hay sofás y una mesa para descansar o hacer algún trabajo, sacó su laptop y se puso ha hacer lo que había dicho a Meiling.

Vaya si que tienes en el bolsillo a toda la familia Li – era la voz inconfundible de Ruby, eso le hizo hervir la sangre a la castaña, quien solo subió la mirada un momento sin cambiar su posición y sin contestar nada – te crees la dueña de este lugar, no se porque todos te tratan con tanta familiaridad, sino tienes nada especial que ofrecer, me pareces que te estas aprovechando de todo lo que te ofrece la familia Li – esto estaba ofendiendo a la castaña y estaba a punto de contestarle.

Yo no lo veo de la misma manera señorita Moon – sonó una voz varonil muy molesta, Ruby cerró los ojos ante el hecho de saberse descubierta – no veo la razón por la que hace esa acusación a Sakura – y ahí estaba de nuevo, desde el día que oyó que el señor Li y Sakura se trataban como amigos, esto detonó una gran molestia que no pudo controlar – ¿acaso tiene algún problema con ella? ¿Sabe usted cual es la función aquí de Sakura y el resto de los jóvenes? – continuo molesto, acercándose a ella y poniéndose en frente. Ruby no sabía que contestar

No… no… señor, es que tal vez mal interpretó mis palabras, lo que quise decirle a Sakura que se está aprovechando bien de lo que ustedes le ofrecen, pero en el sentido de ser una buena profesional – trató de arreglar y salirse del problema, pero no lo consiguió, Shaoran no le creyó nada, pero decidió no seguir hablando con ella de eso, el debía preguntarle a su amiga. Sakura solo miraba y no podía articular palabra, uno de sus temores estaba por realizarse, ella sabia que Shaoran no se quedaba con esa.

Así es señorita Moon, Sakura, Chiharu y Takeshi, están aprovechando bien la oportunidad que las empresas Li están dándoles para su educación y espero que no haya malentendidos como este nuevamente, con Sakura ni con otro miembro del equipo. – sonó frio y serio, esto dejó a una Ruby pálida y preocupada, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Si señor, no volverá a suceder, con permiso – hizo una reverencia y se fue a realizar su trabajo. Shaoran miro hacia Sakura, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que decir.

Y bien Sakura, ¿Qué pasó aquí? – sonó muy autoritario, casi nunca usaba ese tono a menos que estuviera molesto y ella sabía que no podía decir una mentira ni justificarse, así que le tocaba decir la verdad… y eso sería difícil.

Lo.. lo… lo que pasa es que… bueno yo creo que… ella se siente algo - Shaoran la miraba analizando a detalle sus gesto y su voz.

Sakura – habló más calmado – ¿ha pasado esto antes? La castaña abrió los ojos, pero al final asintió. Shaoran sintió un enojo indescriptible al ver que esa mujer había molestado a su amiga.

¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho? – sonó calmado de nuevo, era la única manera que la castaña se relajara y le contara.

No – dijo en un susurro – lleva 3 días haciéndolo, al principio eran cosas infantiles, que hablaba de mi apariencia, lo mal que vestía y cosas así, pero desde ayer está metiéndose con mis motivos, las razones por las que soy amiga de Mei y tuya. – dijo desahogándose por fin. Shaoran apretó los puños, esa peli rosa no debió haberse metido con su familia ni con sus amigos, claro que eso no era suficiente causa de despido y la verdad era necesaria por el momento, pero el hecho de saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sakura y ella, lo hacía notar que no era de fiar y debían tenerla vigilada.

Agradezco que fueras sincera y me lo contaras, no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto, pero hay que tener cuidado, no la puedo despedir, pero voy a hablar con Mei… - pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

No, Shaoran, por favor, no quiero un drama de todo esto y mucho menos que se creen más rumores por mi culpa – dijo mirando a un lado.

Entiendo lo que quieres evitar, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, igual no la puedo despedir, pero su contrato es de 2 meses de prueba y luego tiene otros 6 meses, pero no lo pienso renovar. – dijo tajante.

Pero… - quiso añadir la castaña.

No, ni una palabra más, la señorita Moon se portó muy mal y no quiero ese tipo de personas en mi empresa, generan mal ambiente y eso no es bueno para la productividad, además tengo que hablarlo con Mei, me imagino que no se lo has dicho. – la castaña negó.

Lo haré yo, pero no esperes que ella se alegre al saber que se lo ocultaste – la castaña se puso nerviosa.

¿Ocultarme qué? – dijo una Meiling perdida. Sakura abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Bueno quería Mei, encontré a tu asistente haciéndole bulling a Sakura y ella como toda niña buena no se defendió y no te lo contó – dijo simplemente, la castaña no sabia ni que decir, ni para donde mirar.

Bueno Sakura, vamos a tener una larga conversación en el restaurante – dijo mirándola acusadoramente. La castaña asintió y miró con ojos suplicantes a Shaoran.

Noooo, a mi no me mires así, yo no te salvo de esta, me voy – le dio un beso a manera de despedida a su esposa y una mirada de compasión a la castaña y lo acompaño con movimiento de labios "estas en problemas", sonrió divertido, ante esto la castaña lo miro extrañada por lo que hizo, estaban teniendo cada día más confianza.

Bueno mi querida amiga, vamos a comer tengo hambre y espero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles que te ha hecho Ruby – la castaña asintió y se levantó del sofá recogiendo sus pertenencias. Caminaron juntas hasta el ascensor y luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde las esperaba el señor Min quien las llevaría al restaurante.

Llévenos a mi restaurante favorito señor Min por favor – dijo Meiling. El asintió y les abrió la puerta para que se acomodaran. Durante el viaje Meiling no toco el tema de Ruby, sino de la familia de Sakura, esta estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar después de esa conversación que se avecinaba. Al llegar el lugar, era bonito y exclusivo, aunque no era lujoso en extremo, era un lugar donde se podía tener privacidad y buen servicio. Las atendió el host quien la llevo a una mesa en una zona privada donde no iban a ser interrumpidas.

Bueno Sakura quiero saber todo, la verdad estoy extrañada porque no me lo habias contado – dijo en tono de decepción

No es que no te haya querido contar, es solo que como ya estoy por irme, no quise hacer drama por algo que puedo tolerar – dijo apenada la castaña.

Tolerar, esas actitudes abusivas no se pueden tolerar, sencillamente no deben existir, hay que cortarlas, yo te había dicho que desconfiaba de ella y no me informaste la manera en como te ha estado tratado… pero dime desde cuando comenzó y que te ha dicho – exigió la china. La castaña tomo aire y lo expulsó en un gran suspiro y comenzó con su relato.

Pero ella como se ha atrevido a hacer esas acusaciones y comparaciones – dijo Meling después de escuchar atentamente todo lo que Sakura dijo – me parecen infantiles, groseras y puedo estar completamente segura de que ella te tiene envidia y celos – concluyo Meiling con su análisis.

Chiharu dice lo mismo, pero yo no entiendo por qué, si yo no le he hecho nada – dijo una Sakura pensativa.

No es necesario hacer nada para ganarte la antipatía de la gente, me parece que se siente amenazada por ti, desde un principio te vio como una rival – se detuvo al ver que podía hablar de más, ella no deseaba comentar suponía que todo era por Shaoran.

¿Rival? Pero ¿de qué? Si ella es hermosa, elegante, eficiente, muchos hombres la miran, tiene cosas más llamativas que yo. – explicó la castaña

En eso te equivocas, ambas tienen todo eso, pero tu tienes don de gente, te haces querer con solo verte, la gente quiere ser tu amiga, tienes eso que muchas desean y me parece que Ruby es una de las que le gustaría tenerlo – trató de justificarse la china.

De todas maneras, no entiendo porque es tan ofensiva conmigo – sonó meditabunda.

Bueno eso no te lo puedo responder, solo sé que ella va a cumplir con su contrato y luego se irá – dijo seriamente la china. La castaña prefirió no opinar, ya Shaoran había demostrado su postura y la de Mei era igual, así que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pero vamos a seguir comiendo, ya hemos hablado mucho de ella y cuéntame como esta tu papá y tu hermano y Tomoyo, sabes quiero conocerla – dijo cambiando drásticamente la conversación, y así siguieron hasta terminar de cenar y luego de risas y más charla y hacer planes para que Mei conociera a Tomoyo, decidieron salir para sus casas, Mei dejo a Sakura en el departamento y luego se fue a su casa.

En la casa Sakura le comentó a Chiharu lo ocurrido en la tarde con Ruby, luego la intervención de Shaoran y después la cena con Meiling.

Wow, pasó exactamente lo que no querías y se armó un pequeño drama, fue menor de lo que creías – expresó la joven.

Pues sí, no fue tan duro, pero igual me apena Ruby – dijo la castaña.

Pero y a ti que te pasa, esa vieja se lo merece, fue por culpa de ella misma que pasó todo eso – expresó molesta la japonesa. Sakura suspiró

Lo sé pero igual, no se si eso me va a traer más problemas con ella en el futuro – expresó preocupada la castaña.

Si eso pasa, debes decirles a los Li de inmediato – la castaña asintió.

Si, no volveré a ocultarles nada, Meiling estaba molesta y Shaoran estuvo frio y autoritario al principio, y la verdad ya me acostumbré a que fuera un poco más amable y cálido conmigo – Chiharu se sorprendió al notar que a Sakura le preocupara mucho el trato que le había dado Shaoran.

Bueno que te sirva de lección y a estar muy atenta a la peli rosa, esa vieja no es de fiar y tal vez se quiera vengar, ahora si es verdad que seré tu sombra amiga – dijo una seria Chiharu.

Puede ser, pero es cierto no sabemos como va a reaccionar más adelante – dijo una pensativa Sakura.

….::::::::::….

Que tal estuvo la conversación con Sakura, ¿fuiste muy dura con ella? – pregunto divertido Shaoran

No, como crees, solo la regañé un poco, la verdad ella es muy reservada con los problemas que la afectan y que tiene repercusión en otros, hasta estaba protegiendo a la bruja esa – Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

Mei te has vuelto violenta – expresó aun riendo.

Si vieras todo lo que le ha dicho a Sakura y si tu no la descubres ella no cuenta nada – dijo resignada.

Bueno, pero dime que tanto le ha dicho – Meiling comenzó a comentarle lo que Sakura le dijo y en cada comentario grosero que le daba a la castaña, el ambarino fruncía el ceño.

Ella no es una buena persona Mei, lástima que con eso no se puede hacer mucho, es mejor que la mantengamos vigilada, no confío en esa mujer, algo se trae para que trate así a Sakura – Meiling asintió.

Creo que buscaré a otra asistente y esta vez será una mujer mayor de 40 años, no quiero a una chica joven y bonita como ella, menos mal que eres un hombre serio, porque ella puede engatusar a cualquiera – dijo en tono molesto.

Tu sabes que no es mi tipo, y que no soy del tipo de hombres que se impresionan por la parte física nada más – lo dijo sincero.

Ósea que te parece bonita – dijo en tono de molestia.

Puede ser, pero esta hueca y tiene una horrible personalidad, pero no te pongas celosa – dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole una mejilla. Meiling solo sonrió.

No lo estoy, confió en el hombre que tengo – dijo dándole un abrazo.

Gracias Mei, sabes que te amo y que nunca miraré a otra mujer – ella iba a agregar algo. – No Mei no lo digas por favor.

Tengo que, Xiao Lang, cuando muera debes buscar a esa mujer que te haga latir el corazón como loco y ser feliz con ella, sí existe y debes hacerlo, me lo debes, quiero que seas feliz, tanto o más de lo que yo he sido contigo – dijo sinceramente. El ambarino bufó frustrado.

Lo pensaré – fue lo único que pudo decir.

…::::::::::::::::…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste a mis lectoras, deseo que mas lectoras y lectores se animen a darme su opinión en un review, es importante para mi saber lo que piensan.**

Como siempre gracias por dejar review a:

 **Fani:** Tu review me encantó y supusiste muy bien lo que pasó con Spinel y Naoko, todo iba a enfocado en eso, me alegra que te guste Shaoran, también me gusta, es mi tipo de hombre jejejejejeje, gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones. Espero como siempre leer que te pareció este capítulo… Tu review me anima mucho, lo releo bastante. Te mando un abrazo linda.

Gracias al resto de mis lectores y nos seguimos leyendo…


	18. Precausiones

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 18 Precauciones**

Tengo que, Xiao Lang, cuando muera debes buscar a esa mujer que te haga latir el corazón como loco y ser feliz con ella, sí existe y debes hacerlo, me lo debes, quiero que seas feliz, tanto o más de lo que yo he sido contigo – dijo sinceramente. El ambarino bufó frustrado.

Lo pensaré – fue lo único que pudo decir

….::::::::…. (Esta escena la borré en el capítulo anterior y no me di cuenta, así que me tocó agregarla aquí)

Ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su casa, pensando desesperada que hacer….

Estoy segura que de esta no me salvo y si no me sacan de una vez de la empresa, sé que no me renovaran el contrato… Maldita castaña ojiverde, me las vas a pagar bien caro, pero no ahora, voy a hacer algo para desarmar tu amistad con la moribunda esa, porque no te voy a dejar el camino libre para que estés con mi Shaoran, si no es mío, no será para ti tampoco, eso lo juro – decía para si misma una furiosa Ruby con los puños cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Ahora es momento de idear mi plan, sé que debo valerme de alguien, pero no sé de quien, aun…

…..::::::::::::…

Y como han estado las cosas con Ruby – preguntó Meiling

Bien, ya no me ha vuelto a decir ningún comentario cortante, ni ofensivo hacia mí, eso me tranquiliza, por un lado – decía una castaña, dejando la taza de té a un lado.

Me alegra Sakura, la verdad la tengo vigilada y por eso no creo que intente nada por ahora, y espero que no se le ocurra hacer nada más adelante – dijo en tono desconfiado la china.

Si, es verdad, no es de fiar – apoyó la castaña.

Y como vas con la búsqueda de tu nueva asistente – preguntó Chiharu

Bien, tengo varias candidatas, estoy revisando la lista que me mando una empresa que subcontrate para el trabajo, no quise poner un anuncio, porque no deseo que se de cuenta Ruby, ella es consciente de que no le vamos a renovar el contrato, pero no quiero que el ambiente se torne pesado y que haga quien sabe qué cosa, para que resulte todo mal, ya no se qué pensar de ella. – explicó la china

Me parece bien lo que haces, pero debes tener cuidado, tal vez quiera hacer algo contra la empresa – dijo una desconfiada Chiharu.

Si, lo sé, su periodo de prueba acaba de terminar, y por eso no tenia acceso a documentos ni nada importante, pero como ya sabemos como es, no le vamos a delegar ninguna cosa que comprometa los contratos y proyectos de la empresa, seguirá manejando lo mismo que hasta el momento – explicó Meiling.

Has pensado en todo Mei, me alegra que hayan sido cuidadosos – dijo una alegre castaña.

Si, nuestro periodo de prueba no solo es para ver las capacidades de hacer las cosas, sino el compromiso con el puesto y la lealtad hacia la empresa, de hecho, aun cuando el contrato se hace efectivo, no se le dan responsabilidades que afecten a la empresa al nuevo empleado, eso lo va manejando poco a poco, dependiendo de como vaya trabajando y las actitudes que va demostrando – explico la china.

Ya veo, por eso fue por lo que nos miraron de cerca en cuando quisieron conocernos – abrió los ojos la castaña al reconocer que no solo había pensado esa idea, sino que la había dicho en voz alta. Meiling se carcajeo un momento.

Algo así Sakura, pero el caso de ustedes es diferente, ya que ustedes pertenecen directamente a un proyecto de la empresa y van desarrollándose a la par de él, necesitábamos conocerlos de cerca, por eso pedimos referencias directas en su universidad donde estudian y los respectivos institutos de donde se graduaron – explicó la china. Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron

¿Eso quiere decir que nos investigaron profundamente? – pregunto Chiharu, ya que Sakura aun lo estaba procesando.

Si, somo muy precavidos con nuestro personal, en el caso de Ruby me apresuré un poco y no la investigue a fondo, por eso me estoy tomando el trabajo de hacerlo mejor con la siguiente asistente, para evitar estas situaciones – las jóvenes entendieron y asintieron – uno no deja entrar a su casa a cualquier persona, y en el caso de puestos importantes de las empresas tampoco lo hacemos, tomamos muchas precauciones al respecto – terminó de explicar Meiling

Me parece bien lo que hacen, pero es así con todos los empleados – pregunto la castaña

Depende del cargo que vaya a ocupar, pero si hacemos visitas domiciliarias a todos, hasta de la persona encargada del aseo y si el cargo es mayor, se va investigando sus estudios y su historia familiar – concluyo la china.

Wow, es difícil manejar una empresa – dijo la castaña pensativa.

Si, y es bueno que ustedes vayan aprendiendo esas cosas, hay que ser muy observadores y no ser tan confiados, recuerden que la confianza se gana o acaso ustedes tuvieron confianza con nosotros de inmediato – las chicas sonrieron y negaron.

Nos costó bastante, sobre todo con tu esposo – dijo Chiharu cautelosamente

Si Xiao Lang es más reservado, pero me alegra que decidiera tenerlos como amigos, la verdad tiene muy pocos amigos y todos viven lejos, se escriben y hablan cuando tienen tiempo, pero no se ven muy a menudo – dijo algo melancólica

Ya veo, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo por tener más y eso está bien – dijo sonriendo la castaña. Meiling asintió.

Y como les pareció la capacitación – cambió de tema la china.

Un poco difícil la verdad, algunas costumbres me molestaban mucho – respondió exasperada Chiharu, Meiling sonrió al ver la impotencia de la joven.

A Chiharu eso le molestó mucho, la verdad tenemos costumbres diferentes a ellos y algunas no nos gustan, pero ni modo, es su cultura y hay que aceptarla – dijo la castaña, ante esto bufó frustrada Chiharu, Meiling soltó una sonora risa que casi hace que se chorree con él te que estaba tomando.

Me imagino las sesiones de estudio…. y regresan mañana a Japón ¿verdad? -dijo un tanto melancólica la china. Ambas asintieron, se notaban algo tristes por dejar a su amiga.

Te vamos a extrañar mucho – dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano

Pero si nos vamos a ver de nuevo en unos días, no se olviden que es la boda de Spinel y la señorita Yanasigawa – comentó alegremente Chiharu

Cierto – dijo Sakura – que bien, hay que hacer planes para salir a pasear un rato - comento con emoción.

Me parece excelente tu idea, vamos a organizar la agenda, le voy a decir a Xiao que nos quedemos dos días, me gustaría conocer a sus familias – expresó Meiling, las otras chicas asintieron emocionadas. Y se pusieron de acuerdo para organizar la salida y las visitas a sus casas.

…..:::::::::::…

Aló, ¿Shaoran? – contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Si, ya te olvidaste de mi – contestó el ambarino

Para nada, el que anda perdido es otro, cada vez que te llamo estas ocupado y no hemos hablado en más de 3 meses – respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Te llamo además de para saber como estas, para proponerte una asociación conmigo, necesito apoyo para mi proyecto de Japón y sé que viviste algún tiempo allá y me gustaría dirigirlo contigo – propuso el ambarino.

Mmmm, tú sabes que estoy a cargo de la empresa de mi padre, y también sabes que deseo independizarme y tu proyecto de Japón me encanta, así que… Sí, me voy a trabajar contigo amigo, pero necesito que me des 6 meses para arreglar todo y dejar las cosas listas y empalmadas aquí, tenemos personas calificadas que quieren escalar, están capacitadas para eso y han demostrado que son leales, así que solo necesito ajustar las cosas y allá te caigo.

Bien, pero antes necesito que vengas a la sucursal de Corea y de aquí nos vamos a la de Japón, ya que el proyecto se maneja aun desde aquí – dijo Shaoran.

Ok, estaremos comunicándonos más seguido para organizar los por menores – dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Me parece excelente – dijo un feliz Shaoran

Shaoran y… ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó cauteloso

Manejando bien las cosas, ya está mejor – se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.

Bueno entonces seguiremos hablando – dijo la voz del otro lado – Hasta pronto y cuídate mucho, me saludas a Mei.

Gracias, nos hablamos – y ambos colgaron.

….:::::::…

Deja de comerte las uñas Naoko – dijo una molesta Nakuru – ya estas lista, te vez hermosa y Spinel te está esperando junto con Yukito que lo está calmando – dijo exasperada – esto es un dejavú, me parece estar viviendo lo mismo que en la boda de Tomoyo y Touya…

Si Nakuru tienes razón, me voy a calmar – expresó la novia

Ya es hora- dijo una castaña asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de espera de la novia que había en el lugar – puedo pasar.

Adelante Sakura – dijo una feliz Naoko.

Naoko, estas preciosa – dijo la castaña- pero vamos no nos demoremos más Spinel está muy ansioso y amenazó con venir por ti el mismo – todas rieron. Naoko se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y salió, su padre estaba afuera de la puerta esperándola.

Papá – dijo una Naoko al borde de las lágrimas, este no dudó en abrazar a su hija.

Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo – le dijo al oído – estoy feliz porque escogiste bien, Spinel es un buen hombre, ella no podía articular palabra de la emoción así que solo asintió.

Tío, no quiero interrumpir, pero estamos en el tiempo exacto para comenzar con la ceremonia – comentó Nakuru.

Si claro vamos – dijo soltándose suavemente del abrazo de su hija, le tomó el brazo derecho y lo enlazó en su brazo izquierdo para guiarla hasta entregarla al novio, Nakuru estaba detrás de ellos sosteniéndole la cola, Sakura se había adelantado para poder ocupar su lugar junto a sus compañeros y la familia Li.

Cuando ella llegó, sonó la música que indicaba la presencia de la novia y todos voltearon hacia ella. Estaba hermosa, su vestido era straples con corte sirena, tenía un cinturón de seda y diamantes en el centro que marcaban su cintura, el resto del vestido era del encaje más fino y blanco que pudo encontrar y su velo era hermoso, llegaba hasta su cadera con pequeños diamantes que la hacían brillar más.

Al verla Spinel se le abrieron ojos, y se emocionó tanto, que tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo a abrazarla, estaba realmente hermosa, y ella iba a ser suya, su esposa y su mujer muy pronto, no cabía de la felicidad.

Tranquilo – le dijo Yukito al oído – estas temblando – ahí fue cuando noto que estaba realmente emocionado y empezó a tomar respiraciones por la nariz y soltarlas por la boca para aplacar sus nervios.

Gracias – susurró bajito, Yukito sonrió, jamás pensó que iba a dar ese apoyo al novio de la que un día fue su novia, " _las vueltas que da la vida,_ " se dijo para sí mismo.

Al llegar, el padre de Naoko le dio la mano de esta a Spinel.

Cuida a mi más grande tesoro – le dijo

Lo haré con mi vida – dijo un sonriente Spinel, mirando embelesado a su novia, esta se sonrojo y le sonrió dulcemente. Nakuru se puso del lado de Naoko, ocupando su lugar de dama de honor y sosteniéndole el ramo. " _así es como debe ser_ " se dijo así misma al recordar la boda de Touya donde Yukito era el padrino y Sakura la dama de honor, pero bueno no podía ella ocupar ese lugar, en esta boda tuvo mucha suerte, ya que Spinel fue demasiado generoso al dejar que Yukito fuera su padrino y no sentirse incomodo con eso.

Después de la ceremonia, las felicitaciones y las fotos, todos se dirigieron al salón de banquete que estaba en un salón cerca del lugar de la ceremonia, todo estaba bellamente decorado, había buena música, excelente comida, picadas, postres, todos estaban pasándola muy bien. En eso sonó una música lenta, era una de las canciones favoritas de Meiling. Shaoran se levantó de inmediato y le extendió una mano para que se levantara a bailar con él, ella sonrió feliz de ver que el recordaba eso de ella.

Bailamos hermosa dama – dijo en son de broma

Claro que si galante caballero – respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron excepcionalmente, Takeshi se animó a sacar a bailar a Chiharu y un primo de Naoko hizo lo mismo con Sakura, era un chico bastante guapo, cabello negro, no muy alto, pero quedaba parejo con Sakura, también los acompañó la pareja de recién casados y otros más de los invitados.

Mi nombre es Nori Yanasigawa – le dijo el joven a la castaña mientras bailaba, ella le sonrió

Y el mío es Sakura Kinomoto, un placer Yanasigawa – dijo la castaña.

No la había visto antes con Naoko – trató de empezar conversación el joven, Sakura lo vio como un buen chico, así que no lo cortó tajantemente como hacia normalmente, ya que todos eran directos al expresar su deseo de salir con ella, por lo menos este joven quiere conocerla.

Es que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, soy más amiga de Spinel – explicó con una sonrisa en los labios. El joven la miró embelesado, pero era un poco tímido y no se atrevía a invitarla a salir.

Ya veo, y donde estudias … - siguió con la conversación animada y Sakura amablemente respondió a todas sus preguntas. Luego que terminó la canción, Sakura le agradeció por haber bailado con ella.

Puedo bailar nuevamente contigo, más tarde – preguntó cauteloso y nervioso, esto le causó gracia a la castaña, quien asintió simplemente. El la acompañó a su mesa y luego se fue a la que le correspondía.

Veo que te gustó Sakura – dijo una voz detrás de el que lo hizo sobre saltar.

Nakuru, no hagas eso – dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho – me asustaste.

Vaya que estás atontado por ella, tanto que no me oíste llegar – dijo en tono burlón, el joven solo agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. – por tu actitud asumo que es un sí – confirmó al ver al joven con un sonrojo mayor.

No…- trató de negar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Nakuru.

No te atrevas a mentirme Nori, te conozco, además ella me cae bien, es una gran chica y está soltera y disponible porque hasta donde sé tiene el corazón desocupado – al escuchar estas palabras, se le iluminaron los ojos al joven. – No te puedo ayudar con ella, pero te puedo dar información valiosa para llegar a su corazón – El joven la miró interesado.

Que… que me puedes decir de ella – preguntó nervioso, Nakuru sonrió de medio lado.

Solo se que es divertida, distraída, un poco torpe, y no le gusta que la presionen los hombres, así que, si quieres llegar a ella, no la presiones – aconsejó la joven. Nori solo asintió – Trataré de hacer que la vuelvas a ver pronto, sin que ella sienta que fue una trampa – sonrió divertida.

Eso te lo agradecería mucho – dijo el joven esperanzado en las palabras de Nakuru.

No es una chica fácil, así que te va a costar bastante – en ese momento llevaba Yukito para llevarse a Nakuru a bailar.

Que tanto hablabas con Nori – dijo desconfiado Yukito

No seas celosito – dijo Nakuru acariciando su mejilla – solo lo quiero ayudar con una chica que le gusta – Yukito frunció el ceño.

Le gusta Sakura – expresó molesto, a Nakuru le molestó el comentario, pero ella sabia que su novio quería a Sakura como una hermana y la protegía de la misma manera.

Si, y no te molestes con él, es un buen chico, un poco tímido, pero es ideal para ella, solo es mayor que ella dos año y ya terminó su carrera, tiene un buen puesto en una multinacional, en donde trabajaba desde hace años, mientras estudiaba administración, a pesar de tener comodidades, se ha ganado lo que tiene a pulso y para que lo sepas, solo le conocí una novia y duró con ella 3 años, y terminaron porque los padres de ella se la llevaron hace un par de años a Estados Unidos – concluyo el informe de Nakuru. Yukito estaba pensativo…

mmm… no hay otra persona que me pueda dar una recomendación verdadera de él, me gusta tomar precauciones, sabes que Sakura es como mi hermana, pero confío en ti y por lo que me has dicho me parece un buen muchacho y el puede aprovechar en acercarse ahora, ya que pronto viajamos con Touya - Nakuru sonrió ampliamente, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Ósea que ¿lo apruebas? – pregunto feliz

Me parece buen candidato hasta ahora, debo conocerlo un poco, pero no me opongo por el momento – dijo sinceramente.

Gracias mi amor – y le dio un beso apasionado.

Si me pagas con más de esos, le ayudaré más a Nori con Sakura – dijo sonriendo cuando terminaron el beso.

No tengo problema con eso – dijo una Nakuru feliz…

En la mesa de los Li, estaban solo Meiling y Shaoran, ya que todos los demás estaban bailando, la misma Leran estaba en la pista con Spinel.

Quieres irte al hotel o quieres bailar otro rato – le pregunto Shaoran a su esposa al verla un poco cansada.

Quiero quedarme un poco más, pero me gustaría que bailaras con Sakura y con Chiharu así sea una canción – dijo suplicante la china, Shaoran asintió, la idea de bailar con Sakura lo emocionaba bastante. – aprovecha ahora, baila con Sakura antes que venga el joven con quien ha bailado varias piezas y no te deje bailar con ella. – Shaoran también habían notado ese detalle, pero quien era el para opinar al respecto. El asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de la joven quien estaba con Chiharu y Takeshi conversando animadamente.

Sakura me concedes esta pieza – ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver la mano extendida de Shaoran a ella.

Claro Shaoran – dijo esto tomando su mano y levantándose de la silla. Se dirigieron a la pista y estaba sonando una canción lenta.

Siempre que bailamos nos toca una canción lenta – dijo Shaoran, tomando de la cintura a Sakura y atrayéndola a él, ambos sintieron un vuelco en el estómago y el corazón acelerado por la cercanía, ambos decidieron dejar pasar la sensación y la atribuyeron a la química que tenían por su amistad.

Si es cierto, pero eres un buen bailarín, me sabes llevar y tus pasos son precisos y suaves – respondió la castaña.

Gracias, me siento evaluado – bromeo el ambarino.

Tal vez sí, pero tienes buena calificación – ambos rieron. Sakura se sentía cada vez más cómoda con él, como si lo conociera hace mucho tiempo. Siguieron conversando de gustos y pasatiempos, conociéndose más, cuando la canción terminó, Shaoran llevo a Sakura a su mesa y se dispuso a sacar a bailar a Chiharu. Ella aceptó gustosa porque sabia que el era un buen bailarín.

Vaya Sakura, no sabia que a Shaoran le gustaba bailar tanto – dijo un serio Takeshi.

Si, es bueno haciéndolo, él y Meiling son una gran pareja – respondió sin darse cuenta de la molestia de su amigo.

Ya veo, contigo también baila muy bien, parece que llevaran años haciéndolo – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Es cierto, nos acoplamos bastante desde la primera vez, ahora que lo mencionas, así me siento, antes que de un paso ya se para donde va a ir su pie y lo muevo en esa dirección – explicó la castaña pensativa. El ojo rasgado se sorprendió porque él había notado lo mismo, ya que al verlo bailar con Chiharu, lo hacían bien, pero con Sakura, al igual que con su esposa es como si fueran uno, pero el no quiso darle mente al asunto.

Si el hombre es buen bailarín, sabe guiar, mira como lo hace con Chiharu, - dijo nuevamente en tono molesto.

Parece que eso te molesta Takeshi, acaso estas celoso – dijo una Sakura divertida.

Yoooo, jamás y por Chiharu, claro que no – dijo haciéndose el digno. Sakura sonrió bajito

Aja, como digas - solo dijo eso, pero la cara del ojo rasgado decía otra cosa.

Luego de terminar la fiesta, todos se despidieron y Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran, Chiharu y Takeshi quedaron en encontrarse al día siguiente en un restaurante para almorzar y de ahí iban a ir a casa de Sakura a conocer a su familia.

…::::::::::::…..

Estoy agotada – dijo Meiling, dejándose caer en la cama.

Me imagino, hiciste esfuerzo extra el día de hoy, pero ¿cómo hiciste para que no tuvieras temblores? – preguntó curioso el ambarino

Bueno hable con mi medico y me dijo como debía tomar la dosis para que esta durara más, pero el efecto se está pasando y ya no puedo controlar la mano y quiero dormirrrr – ante su ocurrencia el ambarino sonrió.

Si Mei, vamos a dormir, yo también estoy cansado

Mañana me levantas tarde, no pienso madrugar, además que tengo que tomar la medicina justo antes de salir para que el efecto dure más tiempo, así que mañana me vas a aguantar un tanto temblosa – dijo tratando de hacerse la graciosa. Shaoran se puso serio un momento.

No es molestia Mei, con o sin temblores yo te amo y te voy a cuidar – dijo serio.

Lo sé amor, lo sé – eso fue lo ultimo que pudo articular porque ya estaba dormida. El se sorprendió al ver la rapidez con la que se durmió.

Vaya, realmente estabas agotada – dijo para sí mismo. - hasta mañana Mei – le dijo cerca al oído y acostándose junto a ella.

…..::::::::::::::…..

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el restaurante del hermano de Sakura y a todos les gustó el lugar y se sorprendieron al saber que era del hermano de Sakura y de Yukito, a ellos se les unión Tomoyo y Touya que habían llegado hacia una semana de su luna de miel y casualmente habían ido a almorzar también, Nakuru, Yukito y Nori, así que todos decidieron ir al área VIP y hacer una gran mesa para poder almorzar juntos.

Entonces Tomoyo te casaste aquí – preguntó curiosa Meiling.

Si, fue romántico, a pesar del frio, acomodamos estos ventanales removibles que conservan el calor dentro de la zona, y dejan ver la hermosa vista y en verano se quitan para que no haya tanto calor – explico la amatista.

Fue un excelente diseño, pensaron en todo – dijo Shaoran uniéndose a la conversación.

Sí y la que lo diseñó fue mi hermosa esposa – contestó con orgullo Touya, todos los que no sabían se sorprendieron y felicitaron a Tomoyo por el excelente diseño de la zona.

Se puede decir que esta zona la hicimos entre los dos – dijo una modesta Tomoyo.

No seas tan modesta Tomoyo, tu hiciste todos los diseños y nosotros escogimos el más viable – respondió Yukito. La amatista se sonrojo y sonrió agradecida.

La verdad todo esta hermoso y la comida es deliciosa y los precios son bastante cómodos – expresó Chiharu encantada – voy a tener en cuenta este lugar para reuniones familiares.

Con mucho gusto, habla con el administrador para agendar cita cuando quieras, los numero del restaurante esta en esta tarjeta – le entregó Touya a Chiharu la información.

Gracias, la voy a guardar – todos terminaron llevándose una tarjeta con ellos, porque el lugar estaba precioso, la comida deliciosa y había un ambiente agradable.

Y en donde trabajas Yanasigawa – preguntó Touya, quien se había dado cuenta del interés de este por su hermana, Tomoyo le dio un codazo al costado para que se comportara – solo quiero hacer conversación – le respondió al odio a su esposa, ella le dio una mirada de advertencia, ya que no le creía nada.

Soy gerente del área administrativa de la sucursal norte en Japón de Samsung – todos abrieron los ojos, ese jovencito tenia ese cargo tan importante, decía Touya para sus adentros.

¿Pero como puedes tener ese cargo si te vez tan joven? – preguntó curiosa Chiharu.

Bueno trabajé para esa empresa desde que tuve edad para que me lo permitieran, pasé por varios puestos de trabajo y cada año me promocionaban, mientras trabajaba de día, estudiaba de noche, siempre saqué buenas notas y gracias a Dios manejo bien los negocios y cuando era asistente de gerencia ayudé a crear varias cuentas de nuevos clientes, lo que hizo que la sucursal creciera y la dividieran en dos, en casa Matriz y en sucursal norte, entonces me dieron la oportunidad de manejar las cuentas que conseguí y hace un año me nombraron gerente de esa sucursal – explico el joven ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Pero que bien – expresó una emocionada Chiharu, Takeshi frunció el ceño – eres un joven genio de los negocios, una versión de Sakura para los idiomas – ahora quien lo hizo por un microsegundo fue Shaoran, solo Mei quien lo conocía mucho se dio cuenta de esto, ella solo sonrió para sus adentros. El joven se sonrojó ante el comentario de Chiharu.

No, es para tanto – dijo tímidamente.

Claro que sí, tus logros a tu corta edad no se consiguen fácilmente, eres muy inteligente y dedicado a tu trabajo – dijo una Sakura sorprendida por el chico. El la miró embobado ante sus palabras y todos los presentes, menos Sakura, se dieron cuenta del interés del chico por ella. Touya masculló una maldición para sus adentros.

Ni se te ocurra Kinomoto – dijo su esposa en un susurro, para que nadie más la escuchara – el chico es bueno y me gusta para mi amiga y a ti también te va a gustar – sonó autoritaria, el la miró como queriendo protestar, pero ella no lo dejo.

Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura – dijo Tomoyo – eres bueno en tu trabajo y eso lo sabe la empresa, a que edad empezaste con ellos.

A los 17 llevaba la correspondencia – respondió sencillamente.

Vaya escalaste desde abajo – comentó Yukito – eso está muy bien, ya que te ha ayudado a crecer como persona y profesional. – el joven asintió.

Y así el grupo siguió conversando amenamente de otros temas, tanto que el tiempo pasó volando y solo pudieron quedarse un rato en casa de Sakura, a Shaoran y a Meiling les agradó el señor Fujitaka, los recibió cálidamente en su hogar y se dieron cuenta que Sakura había salido con la personalidad de su padre.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo calmaba a Touya ya que este estaba molesto por el interés de Nori en Sakura, pero a grandes rasgos se comportó bien y pudo entablar buenas conversaciones con Shaoran y Meiling.

Después de un rato se retiró el matrimonio Li al hotel, ya que al día siguiente debían volver a Corea.

…::::::::::::::…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, la verdad me emocioné y lo terminé hoy mismo, hacía rato no escribía dos capítulos en un día…**

Gracias por tu review **Fani:** Me gustó la manera de dar tu opinión del capitulo anterior, como tengo las ideas frescas, quise hacer este rápido para no olvidarlo y mantener el mismo ambiente. En este capitulo hay de todo, espero te guste, y me digas con quien crees que habló Shaoran por teléfono, sé que debes sospechar, pero no me digas varios nombres, solo el que creas. Espero tu review.

A mis otros lectores espero sus comentarios sobre el fic y gracias por leerlo.

Un abrazo a todos….


	19. Persona Ideal

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 19 Persona Ideal**

Chiharu, desde que empezaron las clases de nuevos has estado discutiendo mucho con Takeshi ¿qué pasa? – preguntó una preocupada Sakura

Realmente no lo sé, cada que lo veo hace algo para molestarme y no lo entiendo, parece un niño pequeño – dijo confundida.

Creo que deberías hablar con el y aclarar las cosas, eso los afecta en sus estudios y a mí también me afecta verlos así, me desconcentran un poco – pidió suplicante la castaña. Chiharu suspiró resignada, porque sabía que la castaña tenia razón, llevaban dos meses de clases y desde que empezaron, Takeshi ha estado raro con ella y hace comentarios que le molestan y siempre tienen una pelea, la situación no era fácil y debía solucionarla pronto.

Si, Sakura, tienes razón el ambiente está tenso y Takeshi es mi amigo, quiero que las cosas sean como antes, voy a buscarlo y hablar con el - dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la biblioteca de la Universidad para dirigirse a la cafetería, " _con lo glotón que es debe estar en la cafetería_ ", pensaba la joven.

Y no me equivoque – dijo para si misma al entrar en la cafetería y verlo sentado conversando con una chica muy bonita y haciéndola reír con bromas, este hecho no le gustó nada, pero trató de sacudirse esa idea de su mente ya que a ella no le podía gustar ese chico, el era bromista y no era serio, si era bastante apuesto, pero no era como el hombre ideal que ella soñaba con tener algún día, suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a esa mesa, debía terminar con el problema.

Hola como estas Takeshi – El joven se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga.

Hola, Chiharu, necesitas algo – dijo un tanto desconcertado. Ella miró a la joven que lo acompañaba en la mesa y luego regresó su vista a él.

Si, quiero conversar contigo, pero veo que estas ocupado – dijo en tono serio.

Takeshi, no me dijiste que tenías novia – ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante el hecho.

No somos novios – dijeron al tiempo.

Discúlpenme, pero esa fue la impresión que me dieron – lo dijo seria la joven.

Mejor hablamos más tarde Yamasaki – dijo una muy seria Chiharu, la joven se dio vuelta para salir de ahí. Ante la mención de su apellido el joven se alarmo y la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

Espera Chiharu, hablemos un momento, discúlpame Linda, pero tengo que hablar con ella – se levanto de la mesa, dejando a Linda molesta, le tomó la mano a Chiharu y la guió hacia uno de los jardines de la universidad que en ese momento no tenía muchas personas.

No tenias que sacarme así, puedo caminar sola – dijo molesta la chica.

Bueno ya estamos aquí, es lo importante, ¿de que querías hablar? – lo dijo serio, mirándola a los ojos. La joven frunció el ceño, pero decidió abordar el tema enseguida.

Yamasaki – ante esto el joven se puso muy serio y decidió interrumpirla.

Y ¿por qué estas tratándome por mi apellido de nuevo? – lo dijo en tono serio.

Para que la gente deje de pensar que somos novios – lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose levemente, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el joven, quien sonrió al verla así.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quedando bastante cerca, Chiharu retrocedió, pero el no la dejo y la tomó por el brazo, la joven empezó a ponerse más nerviosa.

Pero… que te pasa – logró articular la chica, y le molestó que su voz sonara con un ligero temblor, Takeshi volvió a sonreír.

Bueno, hablemos – dijo en tono tranquilo el ojo rasgado.

Es que estuve hablando con Sakura, porque hemos estado peleando mucho, y la verdad yo también estoy preocupada, somos compañeros y no quiero que eso afecte nuestro desempeño académico, ni nuestra amistad – lo dijo recomponiendo su semblante, ya no era nervioso, estaba tranquila. - También quiero saber porque me buscas pelea todo el tiempo, parece que te molestara lo que digo, a veces creo que mi presencia te molesta – lo dijo un tanto melancólica.

No Chiharu, tu presencia no me molesta y me disculpo si me he portado como un tonto contigo todo este tiempo – lo dijo con sinceridad, Chiharu sonrió al ver al verdadero Takeshi con ella, de pronto su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Pero ¿por qué has estado así conmigo? – preguntó en tono triste la chica. Takeshi la tomo del mentón, acto que la sorprendió grandemente.

Es que he estado celoso – confesó. Chiharu abrió los ojos sorprendida porque lo que acababa de escuchar.

Celoso, pero ¿por qué? – la verdad quería saber porque se sentía celoso, aunque no lo quería admitir le había agradado escuchar que estaba celoso y deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera por ella como mujer y no como amiga. El joven la miró directamente a los ojos y decidió que era momento de hablar de sus sentimientos, llevaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder decirle a esa chica lo que sentía por ella, y cada vez que un tipo se le acercaba le molestaba y más ese tipo Yanasigawa que ella parecía admirar.

Chiharu, desde hace un tiempo me he sentido muy atraído por ti, por tu personalidad y desde que estamos estudiando juntos y nos vemos más, he notado la gran mujer que eres y realmente, – se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándola a a los ojos - me gustas muchísimo, esto ha hecho que me moleste cuando otro hombre se acerca demasiado, o si a ti te emociona alguien más como… Yanasigawa… – dijo en tono serio, pero sincero, la joven abrió los ojos porque le asombró lo serio que estaba, sabia que no estaba bromeando, pero que podía hacer ella, aunque Takeshi no era su hombre ideal, le gustaba mucho también – sé que no soy como él y tengo muchos defectos, pero tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ti, tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mí, y bueno… - pero ella lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios.

No digas eso, no sabes de mis sentimientos Takeshi – al oír nuevamente su nombre, el sonrió, sabia que ella le correspondía – yo… - se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos también – Tu también me gustas – ambos sonrieron y se sonrojaron ante sus confesiones, Takeshi decidió que no podía esperar más y acortando la distancia entre los dos le dio un beso que al principio fue suave y luego de que Chiharu empezara a corresponderle y subir sus brazos a su cuello, el la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso, después de un rato de estar besándose, Chiharu decidió separarse un poco, Takeshi protestó, pero entendió que no habían terminado de hablar.

Chiharu… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió y lo acercó nuevamente a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sí, claro que quiero – dijo aun cerca de su boca. Takeshi la volvió a besar esta vez más apasionadamente, estaban felices de haber aclarado las cosas y de saber que ambos se correspondían. Cuando se separaron se miraron.

Ahora si quiero que le digas a Linda que estás conmigo – dijo una seria Chiharu. Takeshi sonrió de lado.

Sabia que eras celosa – ambos rieron.

….:::::::::::….

Chiharu, pero eso es grandioso, Takeshi es excelente persona, un poco mentiros y exagerado, pero no lo he visto con nadie antes – dijo una Sakura feliz. Chiharu sonrió al ver que era cierto, el no tenia novia, de hecho no le había conocido novia antes.

Si, y eso que no es mi hombre ideal, pero la verdad me gustaba bastante desde hace tiempo también. – confesó la joven.

En cuanto eso, todos tenemos como un modelo de persona ideal, un hombre que nos guste por su físico o su personalidad y en el caso de los hombres tienen su mujer ideal también, pero yo creo que aunque tengamos ese modelo grabado en nuestra mente, cuando llega la persona que te hace latir el corazón, no tienes en cuenta esas cosas, tal vez tenga cosas parecidas, pero no es como si siguiéramos una receta para realizar la mejor comida, realmente no se en que se basa el corazón para elegir la pareja ideal – dijo una pensativa Sakura.

Vaya que me has sorprendido Saku, pero tus palabras me hacen pensar que es así y creo que el físico es lo primero que llama la atención, pero conforme vas tratando a la persona, te vas sintiendo más a gusto con ella y de ahí nace un sentimiento mayor que rompe cualquier esquema o modelo que tengas en tu mente de la persona ideal. – ambas asintieron.

Si, estoy de acuerdo, aunque yo no tengo un tipo de hombre ideal, si me gustaría sentirme cómoda con esa persona, que me entienda, que haga que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y que me quiera como soy – dijo con ojos soñadores

Estas describiendo el tipo ideal de muchas… - ambas rieron.

Tal vez sí, pero creo que cuando llegue el que vaya a ser mi hombre para toda la vida, mi corazón me va a avisar – dijo la castaña meditando en la conversación.

Alguna vez te has sentido así antes – preguntó curiosa Chiharu. Ella se quedó meditando en las palabras de su amiga y no sabia que responder, con Yukito había sentido cierta emoción al verlo, estaba Ilusionada por él, pero amor… eso no lo sabía.

No lo sé – dijo sinceramente – pero creo que No – dijo, ya que para ella no contaba el hecho que todo lo anterior dicho por ella misma, le pasaba cuando estaba con Shaoran, así que no debía ser eso, era otra cosa que aún no sabía bien que era.

Pero creí que tal vez te podría llamar la atención Nori – preguntó cautelosa Chiharu.

Nori… - meditó un poco en su respuesta – es un chico muy apuesto, inteligente y tímido, es agradable, pero solo lo veo como un amigo, mi corazón no late por el – dijo sinceramente y al notar el poco interés de su amiga por el joven, decidió no hablar más del asunto.

Ya veo, pero mejor sigamos practicando la pronunciación de estas palabras rusas que me hacen morder la lengua -dijo una apenada Chiharu, Sakura sonrió ampliamente por el comentario.

Si, son difíciles, pero hagamos estos ejercicios con la lengua para que nos ayuden – ambas comenzaron con los ejercicios.

….::::::::::::::…

Hola Mei, como has pasado el día de hoy – dijo Shaoran acercándose a su esposa al llegar del trabajo y saludarla con un beso, el cual ella respondió con cariño.

Ha sido un día muy difícil, ya los temblores no me dejan hacer las cosas bien, hace una semana que no he podido abrir mis correos personales y como has estado tan ocupado, no me has podido ayudar a leerlos – dijo en tono de reproche.

Lo siento de verdad, déjame abrir tu cuenta y ya te ayudo para que los leas – respondió en tono de disculpa el ambarino. Había varios mensajes de Sakura, de Chiharu y Tomoyo. – Vaya tienes bastantes correos que leer, tus amigas están muy activas, parece que hay buenas noticias – dijo sonriente el castaño…

Siiii, que emoción! Abre primero el de Sakura por favor – así lo hizo el castaño y ambos leyeron la carta, donde Sakura pedía a Meiling abrir el correo que Chiharu le había mandado porque tenia buenas noticias, al hacerlo leyeron sobre el noviazgo de Takeshi y ella, lo que causó mucha alegría en ambos. Así estuvieron leyendo, riendo y respondiendo cada email que había recibido, ella estaba contenta de tener buenas amigas como esas. Pero en el momento de leer los correos a Meiling se le ocurrió una idea.

Xiao… si nos ponemos a analizar bien, la única que falta por pareja es Sakura y me gustaría conseguirle un novio, ¿me ayudas? – Estaba deseando saber la respuesta de su esposo, él se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo ella y la verdad no le había gustado nada el comentario.

Mei, pero esas son cosas de chicas, ¿por qué quieres meterme en esos asuntos? – preguntó serio el chino.

Porque me gustaría arreglar las cosas con Sakura y nuestro socio que viene pronto a ayudarnos – dijo con picardía la peli negra.

Bueno, si tu quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero a mi no me metas en eso – dijo en tono serio.

Pero no te enojes, solo quería tu ayuda, el es más amigo tuyo que mio y por lo que he notado de él es buena persona y tal vez haga buena pareja con Sakura… ¿no crees? – pregunto cautelosa.

Ehhhh… mmm – se aclaró la garganta – pues no sé, tal vez sí o tal vez no, tu sabes lo que pasó con el y… bueno tú sabes – ella asintió.

Mejor esperamos a ver que pasa cuando se conozcan, pero sinceramente espero que salgan chispas entre ellos, creo que harán una pareja hermosa, el amor está en el aire – dijo con ojos soñadores, Shaoran rodó los ojos.

Mei, pero no te pongas de Celestina, mira lo que pasó la última vez – ella miró en otra dirección y asintió.

Pero esa vez todo iba bien, hasta que nuestras tradiciones tomaron las riendas rápidamente del asunto y todo salió mal – el chino asintió.

Mejor no nos metamos en eso, si algo ha de pasar, que pase, pero prométeme que no vas a inmiscuirte en eso – le dio una mirada de advertencia. Ella suspiró resignada.

Está bien, pero vamos a descansar, estoy muy cansada, el mínimo es fuerzo me cuesta mucho, casi que el noventa por ciento de tiempo uso la silla de ruedas para movilizarme, porque caminar tramos largos me cansa y me hace doler el cuerpo – explicó la china, Shaoran se sintió triste, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

Entonces vamos a descansar, yo también me siento rendido, he estado muy ocupado con la empresa, cuadrando lo del proyecto y de Japón con Spinel y arreglando nuestro viaje a China, así que es mejor descansar – el ayudó a su esposa a entrar en la cama y el luego de asearse y cambiarse se acostó a su lado y ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

…:::::::::::…

¡Un bebe! – exclamaron los jóvenes al tiempo, las chicas estaban felices y Takeshi emocionado pero sorprendido.

Cálmense Chicos, todo el mundo nos mira – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Spinel, pero esta es una excelente notica, te casaste hace un poco menos de cuatro meses y ya vas a ser papá… ¡qué emoción! – decía una ilusionada Sakura con rostro soñador.

Si, Naoko y yo estamos muy felices – decía un Spinel muy sonriente.

Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – preguntó Chiharu

Tiene seis semanas – todos se alegraron.

Felicitaciones Spinel, sabemos que ambos querían hijos de inmediato y que bueno que no demoraron mucho – dijo Takeshi en tono sugestivo, a lo cual Chiharu le dio un codazo. Todos rieron al oír las quejas de Takeshi y los regaños de Chiharu.

¿Siempre son así? – preguntó Spinel, a lo que Sakura asintió resignada. – ¿Segura que son novios y se aman?

Si, Spinel, ella trata de ayudarlo a controlar todas las cosas imprudentes que a veces dice, pero son muy felices juntos, llevan un poco más de un mes y hacen una pareja hermosa – dijo contenta Sakura, mirándolos.

Si, puedo notarlo – dijo un sonriente Spinel - ¿y cómo van las cosas con tu promoción de semestre en la universidad?

Muy bien, mis materias básicas me las avanzaron dos semestres y las propias de los idiomas, por mis clases avanzadas quedaron en un semestre mayor que las básicas. – dijo una contenta Sakura.

Eso quiere decir que te adelantaron un año de estudios y un año y medio de los idiomas, ósea que de tercero pasaste a quinto semestre con materias avanzadas de idiomas en sexto semestre – dijo un sorprendido Spinel.

Si, ahora estoy en todas las clases con Chiharu y Takeshi, y en las avanzadas estoy con Chiharu, estamos ayudando a Takeshi para que pronto se nos una a esas clases también, lo que más me gusta es que nos vamos a graduar juntos. – dijo una emocionada Sakura.

Eso es excelente Sakura, todos tus esfuerzos se están viendo recompensados, imagino que ya se lo dijiste a Meiling – la castaña asintió

Si, claro, no me aguanté y la llamé apenas me dieron la noticia, ella y Shaoran estaban muy contentos, me felicitaron por la buena noticia – comentó entusiasmada la castaña.

Qué bueno, pero además de darles la buena noticia de que voy a ser papá, viene a conversar con ustedes de la próxima capacitación, ya que Chiharu y Takeshi vuelven de donde hayan estado, vamos a hablar con respecto a eso, ya que ha habido cambios – todos se miraron extrañados entre ellos – No es extraño para ninguno de ustedes la enfermedad de Meiling – todos asintieron – está bastante mal y no controla los movimientos en las manos y no camina mucho tampoco, así que usa casi siempre la silla de ruedas – todos se entristecieron por eso y Sakura tuvo que tragarse las lagrimas que estaban por salir – en vista de esto y para comodidad de ellos, van a regresar a China y la sucursal de Corea va a ser manejada por Shiefa, con ayuda, por poco tiempo, de un socio de Shaoran, así que esta será su última capacitación en Corea. Mientras todo queda en orden, y se asumen los roles respectivos, ustedes podrán estar una capacitación más en Corea y luego irán a China por unos días a hacer un trabajo de empalme, traducción e interpretación, en esta ocasión el intérprete escogido es Chiharu. – La joven se alegró mucho, ya que había estado practicando mucho su mandarín y coreano.

Gracias por la oportunidad, desde la ultima vez que vi a Sakura hacerlo, quise hacerlo yo también – dijo una Chiharu emocionada.

Me alegro de que te sientas así, esta vez tendrán mas trabajo de traducción y Sakura lo hará medio tiempo, porque después tendrás que ir con Meiling, quien solicitó tu ayuda como asistente personal en su casa – ella asintió. – Takeshi, te vas a encargar de trabajar con Sakura en la traducción de los documentos y en la interpretación con algunos empleados de otras áreas que van a ser trasladados a China. – todos asintieron al tener sus responsabilidades claras.

Bueno las vacaciones de la universidad van a estar muy ocupadas a final de semestre – dijo en tono gracioso Takeshi, a lo que todos rieron.

Si, pero va a ser divertido, esto nos va a ayudar para que cuando tengamos puestos fijos, sepamos desenvolvernos bien – dijo una analítica castaña, a lo que todos asintieron.

Bueno chicos, próximamente les estaré enviando la información por correo de fechas y boletos de avión, y el contenido de la capacitación, esta vez es un poco más compleja que regionalismos, costumbres, normas y leyes, les va a tocar un poco de historia y de códigos comerciales y leyes mercantiles – todos arrugaron la cara porque esas materias eran aburridas, pero ni modo. – Sí, sé que son aburridas pero para lo que ustedes van a hacer, es indispensable que conozcan esto, por eso estos temas se dividen en tres capacitaciones de veinte días cada una, así que van a estar estudiante a profundidad estos asuntos durante un año aproximadamente. – todos se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron no poner más caras, así que solo asintieron. – Bueno chichos, hasta el momento es todo, luego les enviaré más información si es necesario.

Gracias Spinel, por darnos la información y la buena noticia de que vas a ser papá – dijo Sakura dándole una cálida sonrisa, Chiharu y Takeshi también agradecieron todo lo que les había dicho Spinel y se despidieron.

Chicos estamos literalmente jo… -

no lo digas Takeshi – interrumpió de inmediato Chiharu.

Pero si es la verdad, ya nunca más voy a tener vacaciones de verano, vamos a estar todas las vacaciones fuera del país, primero en Corea y después en China – se quejó el ojo rasgado.

Pero si lo miramos desde otra perspectiva, vamos a tener dos viajes internacionales para nuestras vacaciones y claro que todo no será trabajo, así que deja de quejarte – dijo una Chiharu un tanto enojada. Takeshi levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Ok, pero no me regañes tanto mami – ante esto todos rieron. – va a ser divertido porque vas a estar conmigo – continuo Takeshi tomando la mano de Chiharu, a lo que la joven se sonrojó, Sakura solo rodo los ojos y suspiro.

Mejor me voy antes que me empalaguen con tanta miel que destilan – dijo Sakura, pero ellos ni la escucharon. " _tanta miel y felicidad me está afectando, no quiero apresurarme, pero me gustaría sentirme así también",_ con esto en mente la castaña se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre como se sentía con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que decidió llamar a la única persona que la ayudaría y aconsejaría, con la diferencia horaria tendría que hacerlo a las 7 de la noche porque allá sería medio día y podrían conversar sin problemas. Al llegar a casa espero la hora apropiada para llamarla.

Alo, Tomoyo, como estas?

Bien Saku, pero ¿pasa algo?, ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora? – preguntó una preocupada amatista.

No realmente, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que me diera un buen consejo, espero no estés muy ocupada. – comentó la castaña.

Claro que no, mis clases inician a las 2 así que tengo tiempo, dime ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es algo malo? – la castaña suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

No es algo malo, solo que… bueno, tu sabes que a mi nunca me a afectado lo que hagan mis amigos, pero no se, desde que te casaste todo se ha vuelto más difícil para mí, a mi alrededor últimamente todo ha ido girando en torno al matrimonio y al noviazgo, soy la única soltera de mi grupo y sinceramente Tomoyo, creí que no me afectaría, pero me estoy empezando a sentir sola y no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada – confesó la castaña. Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo para analizar la situación de su amiga.

Sakura, es normal que desees compañía, todo ha cambiado drásticamente para ti, ya no está tu hermano, ni Yuki, ni yo, y ahora Chiharu y Takeshi son novios y eso hace que pases menos tiempo con ellos, te entiendo, solo que trata de tranquilizarte un poco, para que puedas pensar mejor y no te dejes llevar por el sentimiento de soledad que tienes ahora y termines aceptando al primer hombre que te declare su amor, porque tal vez no sea el hombre correcto, yo sé que tienes varios admiradores y hay uno en especial que me gusta para ti, pero no quiero entrometerme en eso y que mi opinión personal haga que lo veas de otra manera, porque sé que no te gusta – Al escuchar estas palabras, Sakura se tomó su tiempo para pensar, le agradeció a Tomoyo su consejo y decidió tratar de no centrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no quería obligarse a tener algo con alguien solo porque los demás lo tenían, ella deseaba de todo corazón que cuando ocurriera fuera de la persona correcta, no quería confundir la ilusión con el amor como ya le había ocurrido una vez.

" _Es mejor esperar un poco y concentrarme en todo lo que tengo que hacer, que es mucho, y eso me ayudará a tener mi cabeza ocupada en otros pensamientos, ya no soy una niña pequeña, tengo 21 años, pronto 22, estoy más cerca de terminar mi carrera y eso es lo importante en estos momentos_ " – pensaba para si misma la castaña, extrañaba a Tomoyo y sus buenos consejos, por eso la llamó, ella es una de las pocas personas que la ayudan a aterrizarse cuando se desvía de sus metas y como siempre con pocas palabras lograba dirigirla nuevamente por el camino que deseaba seguir.

…::::::::::::….

Hasta aquí el capítulo, discúlpenme por haberme demorado en actualizar, pero estuve bastante ocupada, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me dan el ánimo para continuar escribiéndola.

 **Shadir:** gracias por los dos reviews, extrañaba tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado lo ocurrido en el capitulo 17 con Spinel y Naoko y lo divertido de los celos del capitulo 18, espero tu comentario de este capítulo, el amor para Sakura parece más demorado….

Mi querida **Fani** se que debes estar por ahí ocupada, espero tus reviews, me encantan…

Me gustaría leer más reviews de mis lectores, sus opiniones son valiosas y si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo debe pasar las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran, me gustaría leerla…

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos y abrazos a todas.


	20. Viejos Amigos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 20 Viejos Amigos**

Trascurrió el tiempo volando – dijo Takeshi.

Si, no puedo creer que estemos de nuevo en Corea en la nueva capacitación, me siento emocionada – dijo Chiharu

Siii, pienso lo mismo, deseo que sea mañana para poder empezar – dijo una alegre Sakura.

Chicos tranquilos, ya llegan por nosotros el… ¿chofer de los Li? – dijo un asombrado Spinel que no entendía el porqué del hombre ahí ya que las indicaciones era que un trasporte privado los iba a llevar al apartamento que usaban los Li, para hospedar a algunos invitados o personal en capacitación.

Señor Spinel – hablo el señor Min, conductor de la familia Li – le informo que hubo un cambio de planes, la señora Meiling no se ha estado sintiendo bien, y por eso me envió para que los llevara a su casa, desea verlos - todos se miraron entre sorprendidos y acongojados, pero se subieron sin demora al automóvil. - El señor Li me ha dado instrucciones de que antes de ver a la señora Meiling, él los estará esperando en el recibidor, para hablar con todos primero. – nadie dijo nada, todos asintieron.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos se bajaron sin saber con que se iban a encontrar, estaban preocupados por Meiling y por lo que Shaoran pudiera decirles. Al entrar se encontraron con un Shaoran tranquilo, pero serio.

Hola Chicos como están – hablo en tono calmado – pero no pongan esas caras, solo quiero hacerles una recomendación. – Al escuchar esto todos se relajaron y comenzaron a saludarse con más familiaridad y cariño.

Nos alegra verte Shaoran – dijo Sakura, a lo que todos asintieron. Y continuaron por unos minutos intercambiando saludos cálidamente con Shaoran.

La verdad, nos ha preocupado al hacernos venir para acá y sinceramente estoy un tanto confundido, porque no me habías informado antes – dijo Spinel viendo fijamente a Shaoran con gesto de incertidumbre.

Discúlpenme, pero el cambio lo decidimos anoche – explicó el ambarino

¿cambio? – dijo Takeshi.

Si, Takeshi, hemos decidido hacer un cambio con sus hospedajes – todos seguían sin entender lo que el castaño les decía – bueno hemos decidido que se hospeden con nosotros en nuestra casa. – Todos abrieron los ojos, asombrados ya que no se esperaban eso de parte de ellos, les preocupaba incomodar o invadir la privacidad de la familia.

Agradecemos ese gesto Shaoran, pero nos preocupa incomodarlos de alguna manera, esta es su casa y su espacio – explicó Spinel, quien dedujo todo por la mirada de los chicos.

No se preocupen por eso, estoy cumpliendo uno de los deseos de mi esposa, ella quiere estar rodeada de sus amigos y ustedes son muy buenos amigos nuestros y les ofrecemos nuestra casa por eso – todos se sintieron alagados por que los Li, los consideraban más que simples empleados.

Gracias Shaoran, me alegra mucho que nos permitan estar en su casa en calidad de amigos – dijo una contenta Chiharu. Los demás asintieron mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con lo que había mencionado la joven.

Pero quiero hablar de algo más serio con ustedes ahora – hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas y decirlo lo menos dramático posible – La salud de Meiling ha empeorado mucho los últimos meses, ya no puede hacer nada por ella misma, solo se puede mover en una silla de ruedas especial, aunque aun puede hablar, tiene mucho dolor y temblores, por eso los he recibido primero, espero que cuando la vean la traten como siempre, a ella no le gusta que sientan lastima por ella. – concluyó con su explicación, todos los presentes estaban mudos y tristes, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero trataba de tomar respiraciones más profundas para calmarse, ya Shaoran había explicado la situación, ahora ellos debían hacer lo posible por cumplirla.

Gracias por prepararnos para verla – dijo con tristeza la castaña que, aunque quiso no pudo controlar el temblor de la voz que delataba las ganas de llorar que tenía. – Lo siento - dijo por fin sin aguantar más dejando salir las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas, ante esto Chiharu se volteo y la abrazó y ambas lloraron un momento. Shaoran sonrió al ver que las dos chicas querían mucho a su esposa y el hecho de haberlas preparado antes de ver a Meiling en el estado tan lamentable que se encontraba, por lo menos no iban a llorar o a asombrarse ante el nuevo panorama que iban a ver.

Entre sollozos, las chicas se fueron calmando – Lo siento – dijeron al tiempo las dos jóvenes, secándose las lágrimas, y tratando de recomponer su semblante.

Es triste, si lo sabré yo, pero necesitaba que lo supieran antes de verla, ella junto con mi nuevo socio nos están esperando en el despacho, síganme por favor – todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el despacho, mientras los trabajadores de la casa se encargaban de llevar las pertenencias de ellos a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron al despacho encontraron a Meiling sentada en la silla de ruedas conversando con un hombre que no podían ver bien porque estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero tenia una voz gruesa, pero suave a la vez.

Mei, hemos llegado - avisó Shaoran, la china dejo de hablar y miró al grupo de personas detrás de su esposo, dando una hermosa sonrisa, todos le devolvieron la sonrisa y Sakura corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

Mei, te extrañé muchísimo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y quiero agradecerte el hecho que nos hayas invitado a quedarnos en tu casa – dijo una castaña que, aunque estaba muy feliz por su amiga, se sintió destrozada al verla en el estado en el que estaba, tuvo que abrazarla de inmediato para no detallarla tanto y volver a llorar.

¿Sakura? – interrumpió el socio de los Li. Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura dejo de abrazar a Meiling y giró al ver al hombre que ahora estaba de pie, era tan alto como Shaoran, podía decirse que iguales en estatura, unos 1.90 metros, pero de tez blanca y cabello negro azulado, como siempre con unos anteojos redondos delgados que le quedaban muy bien por la forma de su rostro, Sakura lo miró asombrada al reconocerlo.

¡Eriol! – dijo una feliz castaña que se incorporó de inmediato y sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, quien respondió a su abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño – tenía muchos años de no verte, eres un ingrato, solo hablabas con Tomoyo y a mi ni un mensaje – le decía la castaña aun en sus brazos. El resto de los espectadores estaban confundidos por lo que veían, hasta el mismo Shaoran no lo podía creer, _¿desde cuándo se conocían?_ Pensaba el castaño Y por lo que podía notar eran muy cercanos, además la estaba abrazando demasiado y eso a el no le gustó nada. Una vez se soltó del abrazo de su amigo, empezó a regañarlo. – Como pudiste, más de 3 años en los que no me has hablado – dijo ahora fingiendo molestia.

Discúlpame querida Saku, fue mi error, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo – dijo un sonreído Eriol, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña.

Eso espero – dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Déjame decirte que estas más hermosa que nunca – dijo en tono coqueto el peli negro. Cuando iba a responder la castaña, Shaoran decidió intervenir, así que carraspeo su garganta.

Veo que se conocen, pero aun me falta presentarte al resto del equipo de lingüistas y al representante de las empresas Li en Japón – dijo algo serio el castaño.

Claro, disculpen mi descortesía, pero emocioné al reencontrarme con mi vieja amiga Sakura, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa – hizo una reverencia a los presentes.

Ellos son la señorita Chiharu Mihara, Takeshi Yamashaki, que son compañeros de Sakura y él es Spinel Sun, el representante en Japón – Concluyó el castaño. Todos hicieron una reverencia.

Me alegra conocerlos a todos, espero seamos amigos también, así como veo que lo son de Shaoran, y eso que es bastante difícil serlo de el – ante esto Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada – no lo digo en serio – se disculpó el peli negro.

Creo que si serán buenos amigos – intervino Meiling. Todos la miraron y se dirigieron a ella y la saludaron amigablemente, con el reencuentro de Sakura y Eriol todos habían olvidado por un momento la tristeza que traían por el estado de Meiling, esto los ayudó a portarse más natural con ella y que no hubiera incomodidades por parte de nadie. Meiling los invitó a sentarse en los cómodos sofás del despacho para conversar un poco mientras tomaban un refrigero.

Y ustedes como se conocen – Preguntó Takeshi, que se moría de ganas de saber de donde Sakura y Eriol se conocían.

Bueno, la familia de Eriol se trasladó a Tomoeda y así terminamos estudiamos juntos, los dos últimos años del instituto, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos – contestó la castaña.

Es cierto, aunque la misma Sakura no conoce lo que realmente me llevó a realizar los dos últimos años de instituto en Tomoeda. – todos se miraron con cara de extrañeza. Y Sakura lo miró extrañada y con cara de pocos amigos, ante este hecho Shaoran sonrió y decidió aprovechar la situación para contar la verdad.

Fue un castigo de parte del padre de Eriol – inició el ambarino – ya él había terminado sus estudios en Inglaterra y Eriol estaba un poco rebelde con sus estudios universitarios, ya que tenia el tema de no estudiar administración, sino medicina, su padre no estaba dispuesto a que tuviera otra carrera diferente, el es el heredero de la familia y debía seguir los mismos caminos, por eso lo mandaron a Japón exiliado – Eriol rodo los ojos y el ambarino solo sonreía – a repetirlos dos últimos años de instituto, mientras que al mismo tiempo cursaba la carrera de administración de empresas. – Sakura estaba con la boca abierta ante lo que escucha, esta historia no la conocía y dudaba que Tomoyo la conociera también.

Si, si, pero mejor no hablemos más de eso, dime Sakura como has estado, hablé con Tomoyo hace como un año ¿cómo esta ella? – preguntó tomando la taza de café para llevarla a su boca.

Eriol estas cambiando de tema, pero por el momento te la perdono, me tienes que contar la historia completa y con detalles – advirtió la castaña, Eriol suspiró profundo, pero asintió – en cuanto a Tomoyo, ella está bien, se casó con mi hermano hace como 7 meses – ante la mención de esto, el peli negro empezó a ahogarse con el café que había tomado.

Estas bien Eriol - dijo preocupada Meiling.

Si… - se aclaró la garganta – Si, es solo que me sorprendió lo que dijo Sakura de Tomoyo, no sabía que eran novios – dijo sorprendido el peli negro.

Si, tuvieron un noviazgo corto, porque mi hermano la amaba mucho y se la llevó a Estados Unidos donde el esta haciendo una especialización y Tomoyo continua con sus estudios allá – comentó contenta la castaña.

Me alegro mucho por Tomoyo, me había dado cuenta de que a tu hermano le gustaba Tomoyo y que ella también – soltó Eriol, la castaña lo miró sorprendida ante lo que dijo su amigo. Pero cuando iba a preguntar algo más, Meiling los interrumpió.

Sakura me gustaría conversar contigo un momento en privado – dijo la china.

Claro Mei. – respondió la castaña.

Chicos los dejamos, están en su casa, más tarde Wei les dirá dónde están sus habitaciones, mientras los dejo con mi esposo y Eriol, me robo a Sakura un rato – todos sonrieron y asintieron, mientras ellas iban saliendo del despacho para dirigirse a la habitación de Meiling.

Y como se conocieron ustedes dos – dijo un confianzudo Takeshi, señalando a Eriol y a Shaoran.

Nos conocemos desde siempre – dijo Shaoran – nuestras familias han hecho negocio con los Hiragisawa desde hace años, creo que desde antes de nacer nosotros, nuestros padres eran amigos y socios, de hecho, la firma de la familia Hiragisawa es la encargada de la infraestructura de las empresas Li, son los que diseñan nuestros espacios – concluyó el ambarino.

Ahhh, ósea que la familia del señor Hiragisawa es de arquitectos – expresó Chiharu.

Si, así es, pero llámame Eriol por favor, no me gustan los formalismos, espero que todos me llamen por mi nombre de pila. – todos asintieron.

También puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo Chiharu, Takeshi también dijo lo mismo y Spinel asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

No solo somos Arquitectos, tenemos otros negocios, por eso yo soy administrador de empresas y estoy aun en mis estudios de arquitectura – concluyó el peli negro. El ambiente era agradable, a todos les había caído bien Eriol, lo que era muy bueno, porque iban a trabajar juntos.

/ en la habitación de Meiling /

Sakura ya tengo el reemplazo de Ruby listo, a ella le queda una semana más en la empresa y solo quería prevenirte, ya ella sabe que no se le va a renovar el contrato y me han dicho que está amargada y de mal humor, así que ten cuidado, no se que pueda hacer ella, sobre todo porque casi no puedo ir a la empresa – dijo con algo de pesar la china, La castaña le sonrió dulcemente.

Gracias por la advertencia, y voy a estar muy pendiente de ella, y ¿a quien elegiste para su reemplazo? – preguntó con confianza la castaña

Es alguien que conoces Sakura, la escogí con cuidado, esta vez investigué más sobre ella y tuve referencias de primera mano, por eso te traigo aquí, quiero tu opinión sobre ella, ya que va a ocupar su puesto mañana, va a hacer el empalme con Ruby durante toda esta semana. – hizo una pausa y miro a la castaña, quien esperaba conocer de quien se trataba. - su nombre es Kaho Mitzuki. – la castaña abrió los ojos y la boca al escuchar el nombre de su antigua profesora y exnovia de Eriol.

La señorita Mitzuki, - decía más para sí misma la castaña, empezó a sonreír suavemente, ante los recuerdos de su profesora. – la recuerdo con cariño, era una excelente persona, dedicada a nosotros, pero por alguna razón que nunca entendí se enamoró de Eriol y estuvieron juntos el ultimo año, pero supe que ella había renunciado al instituto una vez terminó ese año escolar – dijo pensativa la castaña.

Si eso supimos, Eriol nos confirmó que fue por él, aunque ya habían terminado su relación, ella se había sentido mal por faltar a su deber como docente e involucrarse con un alumno, aunque Eriol no era menor de edad, pues la ética dictaba que ella no podía estar con un estudiante. – Sakura asintió

Pero te puedo decir de primera mano que ella es excelente persona, muy inteligente, diligente y dedicada a sus cosas – decía una emocionada Sakura.

Veo que te cae bien – comento Meiling.

Siii, me trataba como una madre, la verdad me encariñé mucho con ella – comentó con añoranza la castaña.

Me alegra oír eso, porque vas a trabajar de cerca con ella, al principio pensé en Eriol y la relación que tuvieron, pero ambos no tuvieron problemas, de hecho, su relación parece que terminó en buenos términos, y aunque no continuaron comunicándose, no vieron problemas para trabajar juntos – concluyó Meiling.

Me alegra poder ver de nuevo a la profesora Mitzuki – confesó la castaña.

Bueno a partir de mañana la vas a ver… y cambiando de tema quiero preguntarte algo… - hizo una pausa – como te has sentido con respecto lo que me comentaste en uno de tus emails, sobre que te sentías un poco sola. – La castaña sonrió al ver la preocupación de su amiga.

Gracias Meiling por preocuparte por mí, ya me siento mejor, fue un momento de debilidad de mi personalidad, la lejanía de mis amigos y del hecho que todos tenían compañía y yo no , me afectó un poco, estuve punto de buscarme novio también – ante la confesión de este hecho Meiling abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que su amiga le confesaba – no te asombres, soy humana y tengo deseos de sentirme acompañada y querida, nunca fui consciente de este hecho, hasta que poco a poco mis amigos fueron haciendo sus vidas y por circunstancias se fueron distanciando literalmente – concluyo la castaña.

Y pensaste en alguien que te guste – comentó con cautela la china, esperaba que su amiga no tuviera aun nadie en su corazón.

Sinceramente no, no sé qué pasa conmigo, pero no me late el corazón con nadie, a todos los veo como a mis amigos – ella se sintió un poco extraña al decir esto, aunque no era mentira, no era toda la verdad.

Y Eriol… ya que no lo habías visto hace tanto tiempo y ahora que lo viste como te sentiste – pregunto cautelosa, claro que su intensión no era emparejarlos, pero quería estar segura de que a ella no le gustara.

Me alegré mucho, pero a el no lo puedo ver con otros ojos más que los de amistad, siempre me sentí muy contenta a su lado y el me ve como a una hermana y yo lo veo igual – dijo sinceramente, la china sintió alivio al ver que su amiga aun tenia el corazón solo, o tal vez ocupado por alguien que en estos momentos para ella no era posible y tal vez no lo aceptaba, de eso estaba casi segura la china.

Ambas jóvenes hablaron un rato más hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Shaoran, quien mencionó que Eriol se había ido y que todos estaban en sus habitaciones, descansando para la agotadora jornada del día siguiente, Sakura entendiendo el asunto, se despidió y fue guiada por Wei hasta su cuarto, donde desempacó y se acomodó para dormir.

Que tanto hablabas con Sakura, estuvieron encerradas más de una hora – dijo el castaño.

De todo un poco, me dijo lo mismo que Eriol sobre Kaho, lo que me confirma que es la mejor elección y me comentó sobre lo que la hizo sentirse sola – el castaño se asombró, pero tuvo curiosidad por saber que la había hecho sentir así.

¿Y por qué se sentía sola? – se aventuró a preguntar, logrando una sonrisa para los adentros de su esposa.

Sakura esta sintiendo el deseo de estar acompañada, parece que es el momento de que le busquemos un novio – dijo emocionada, ante esto el joven se tensó y frunció el ceño.

Y por qué tenemos que hacer eso nosotros, eso lo puede hacer ella misma – dijo en tono molesto.

¿Y tú por qué te molestas tanto? Acaso no quieres que Sakura se sienta feliz, ya tiene casi 22 años, necesita un novio y me gusta Eriol para ella – dijo en tono serio, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando de ver la cara y molestia de su esposo, quien no podía disimular que el asunto no le gustaba nada y mencionar a Eriol en esto menos.

No es eso, es solo que me parece que nos estamos metiendo en la vida privada de ella, además tal vez a ella le guste otra persona – dijo más para saber si estaba en lo cierto.

No, ella tiene varios admiradores, pero no le gusta nadie, por eso quiero aprovechar que Eriol esta aquí y tratar de ser cupido – dijo con ojos soñadores.

Mejor ¡no! – dijo autoritario el ambarino, ante esto Meiling se sorprendió mucho, nunca había escuchado un no, tan rotundo de su esposo.

Pero tampoco lo digas así, me asustaste – mostrándose algo desconcertada y molesta, de todas maneras, se sintió celosa, él nunca había mostrado eso por ella y aunque lo sabia le dolía un poco.

Lo siento Mei, es solo que no me parece lo que piensas hacer, ya lo habíamos hablado y te dije que, si algo iba a pasar, pues que pase, pero que no nos metiéramos en eso – en eso él tenía razón así que ella decidió asentir.

Bueno, tienes razón Xiao, mejor descansemos, que mañana me voy contigo las empresas Li – El asintió, sabia que su esposa no se iba a quedar en casa, mañana iba a haber roces o chispas con la aparición de Sakura en la empresa y la señorita Mitzuki, Ruby no iba a estar contenta, lo mejor es que estuviera Mei ahí para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Si Mei, mañana va a ser un largo día – concluyo Shaoran, cargando a su esposa para llevarla al baño y empezar con la rutina que desde hace poco más de un mes le tocaba, la aseaba y cambiaba de ropa, para luego acostarla y el acostarse junto a ella, ambos aprovechaban ese tiempo para hablar.

Meiling le había dicho lo que deseaba que hiciera una vez ella ya no pudiera hablar y cuando muriera. Estas conversaciones eran muy tristes y dolorosas para Shaoran, pero eran necesarias, ella le daba instrucciones y hasta deseos, por eso cambiaron los planes y los había traído con él, la noche anterior había expresado el deseo de tenerlos en casa y la verdad él no le vio el problema a hacerlo, de hecho, en este momento Shaoran estaba dispuesto a cumplir casi cualquier deseo que su esposa quisiera. Él estaba consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba y ella estaba ayudándolo desde ya a prepararse para sobrellevar el dolor de la perdida, Meiling era maravillosa, siempre preocupada por él, por eso la amaba tanto y se había alegrado de haber tomado la decisión de estar con ella, nunca se había arrepentido de eso, solo esperaba poder cumplir con lo que ella le decía y para poder sobrellevar su perdida, la sola idea lo estaba matando, pero de alguna manera el tener a sus amigos ahí en la casa lo hacía sentirse bien, siendo sinceros, se había alegrado mucho de tenerlos también…

…::::::::::::….

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no tan largo como el anterior, pero lo necesario para relatar este reencuentro.

Como siempre, gracias por todos los reviews recibidos.

 **Shadir:** Si tienes razón es complejo y difícil y mucha gente se deja llevar por eso y termina emparejándose solo porque los demás lo han hecho y eso me parece un error, pero bueno, por eso escribí así el capítulo, para que haya un poco de reflexión el asunto, espero que este te haya gustado, y me dejes tu review como siempre.

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks for you review, i hope that this chapter likes you too…

 **Fani:** Gracias hermosa, por tus review, por supuesto que supe que eras tu de inmediato, tus reviews me dan un resumen de los puntos que más te gustaron del capitulo y de tus suposiciones jejejeje, en el caso de Eriol acertaste… que bien, pero creo que nadie se espera que sea Kaho la que vaya a reemplazar a Ruby, como tan poco se esperan algunas cosas por venir, mejor no cuento más, puede pasar lo inesperado, me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos y el 18 no lo leíste porque actualicé muy rápido, creo que al día siguiente de haber subido el 17, en cuanto a cada cuanto voy a actualizar, espero hacerlo semanalmente, o tal vez dos veces por semana, tengo algo más de tiempo y quiero terminar la historia pronto, no sé, a veces siento como que va muy larga… pero es que me gusta incluir un detalle de algún personaje hasta dejar su vida arreglada…. Espero tus impresiones como siempre de este capítulo, me encanta leerlas, a veces me ayudas y me das ideas.

Nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo a todos.


	21. Cómplice

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 21 Cómplice**

Ruby te presento a la señorita Kaho Mitzuki, quien será tu reemplazo, así que necesito que le muestres claramente como le das el manejo a los asuntos de estas carpetas y cuales son los departamentos de la empresa, también preséntale a todos los de este piso, necesito que la vayan conociendo y que hoy compartan el trabajo para el proyecto con China. – La joven anotaba diligentemente las instrucciones de Meiling, mientras en su interior estaba que salía corriendo, se sentía muy mal porque ya se había terminado su tiempo en esa empresa y no había logrado nada con Shaoran, ni encontrado a nadie para que la ayudara en su venganza con Sakura, mientras veía a una mujer madura ocupar su puesto, era bonita, pero el tren la había dejado hace rato.

Si, señora Li – Fue la única respuesta de la joven – señorita Mitzuki venga conmigo, vamos a empezar con presentarle al personal de este piso. – concluyó Ruby. Kaho asintió y se despidió de una reverencia de Meiling.

Bueno hasta ahora todo va bien – se dijo para sí misma la china. En eso tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Hola Mei, ¿cómo estas? – la china miró a su visitante.

Bien Eriol, pero adelante y siéntate, que justamente necesitaba hablar contigo – ante esto el joven levantó una ceja, por la forma de dirigirse a él y el tono que usó, ella iba a pedirle algo que no tenía nada que ver con la empresa.

Dime Mei, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – lo dijo mientras se sentaba.

Eriol primero necesito saber si puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa y con eso me refiero a lo que sea – dijo sin rodeos la china, Eriol sonrió de medio lado, él sabía que algo se traía ella, siempre era así y él la apoyaba en todo y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Mei, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea que se te ocurra y veo que en esa cabeza tuya se está maquinando algo interesante, con lo que estoy seguro me voy a divertir mucho – dijo esto relajándose y recostándose en el sofá, dispuesto a escuchar lo que le iba a decir su amiga.

Eriol, primero ni una palabra de esto a Xiao, como siempre – el joven asintió y sonrió maliciosamente – te voy a pedir tres cosas, dos de ellas tal vez no te vayan a gustar mucho, pero como no puedo hablar contigo en privado por mucho tiempo, he preparado una carpeta con instrucciones para ti, la redacté hace varios meses, esta guardada en la caja de seguridad, la clave es la misma que te di la última vez, está en el compartimiento de abajo, el de siempre – el joven se levantó y fue a un cuadro que estaba en la pared, lo quitó y procedió a abrir la caja fuerte y a accionar un botón que le permitía el acceso hacia un compartimiento diferente y secreto para muchos, tomó la carpeta, que era bastante gruesa y volvió a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Todavía con tus misterios, ese compartimiento lo conocen varias personas – dijo en tono gracioso.

No, solo Xiao, tu y yo, nadie más y tu sabes que Xiao ni mira mi caja fuerte, así que los documentos que necesito mantener secretos los pongo ahí, en este caso solo es esa carpeta, léela y me preguntas mañana si tienes alguna duda al respecto, solo te pido que me ayudes esta ultima vez, principalmente es por Xiao – dijo en tono suplicante. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y tomó su mano temblorosa.

Mei, sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana y cualquier cosa que me pidas por muy loca que sea, la voy a hacer, así que no te preocupes – la joven lo miró y sonrió con cariño.

Y como siempre te pido la más absoluta discreción, así que esta conversación no ha sucedido – dijo ella.

Ahora falta que el mensaje se autodestruya en 5 segundos después de leerlo – ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

La verdad si supiera como se hace eso, lo hubiera implementado, siempre me gustaba esa parte de misión imposible – Eriol sonrió y asintió, a ellos les gustaba mucho ver esa serie cuando eran adolescentes.

Y como fueron las cosas con Kaho y tu asistente voluminosa – soltó como siempre Eriol

Hasta ahora todo bien, hay que esperar a ver que pasa… - en eso fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Meiling

Hola Mei – al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, la visitante abrió los ojos al ver al joven que la acompañaba – E… Eriol, ¿cómo estas? – dijo sonando un poco nerviosa. Eriol se levantó y se dirigió a saludarla.

Shiefa, cuanto gusto de verte – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Meiling miraba todo con curiosidad. La joven se sonrojó levente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los que estaban presentes.

I.. Igualmente – trataba de no sonar nerviosa, pero se le dificultaba demasiado. Meiling siendo tan observadora, decidió ayudarla un poco e intervenir en el asunto.

Shiefa, que bueno que viniste, y aprovechando que Eriol está aquí, voy a darles lo que Xiao me dejo para ustedes, van a trabajar juntos por un tiempo, hasta que Eriol viaje a Japón con Xiao para que el se quede allá – ambos asintieron a esto y se sentaron para escuchar las instrucciones de lo que ellos debían manejar en la empresa – ¿todo claro o hay alguna duda? - concluyó Meiling después de más de media hora de explicar las funciones y proyectos en los que debían trabajar. Ambos jóvenes negaron.

Mei todo está muy claro, esta carpeta que preparaste explica detalladamente lo que debemos hacer, no creo que tengamos ningún inconveniente – Shiefa asintió. Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

Vaya mi oficina hoy a estado muy solicitada – pensó en voz alta Meiling, mientras que los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron – adelante – dijo por fin Meiling, deseando que su asistente tomara su lugar para no estar gritando adelante a cada momento.

Disculpe señora Li, me dieron estos documentos para usted en recursos humanos, para que los estudiara – dijo entrando a la oficina Ruby acompañada de Kaho, al notar esto, Eriol se alegró mucho ya que tenia 3 años de no ver a quien fue su amor por un tiempo.

Kaho, ¿cómo estas? – dijo Eriol, la aludida lo miró y lo reconoció de inmediato, sonrió al ver lo guapo que estaba, ya no era tan jovencito, ahora se veía un poco más maduro y atlético.

Eriol, que bueno verte – dijo acercándose – estás mucho más guapo que la ultima vez que te vi – dijo sin pensar en donde se encontraban, Shiefa abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por esa mujer que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que sí había oido mencionar antes.

Gracias y tu no te quedas atrás, eres como el buen vino – dijo, pero no continuo ya que era un código de ambos, así era la manera en cómo él le decía que está hermosa.

Claro, Ruby, déjalos de este lado ahora los leo, Kaho te presento a mi cuñada y quien se va a encargar de mi oficina de ahora en adelante, ella es Shiefa Li – Kaho hizo una reverencia ante Shiefa, quien le correspondió a la misma. – Vas a trabajar con ella mucho, aunque voy a venir algunas veces a la oficina, la encargada de los asuntos será ella y trabajaras para ella, más que para mí – explicó la china, Kaho asintió. – Ruby ¿cómo vas con lo que te encargué?

Ya le presenté a todos en este piso a la señorita Mitzuki, le mostré los departamentos de la empresa y ya veníamos a sentarnos en el escritorio para atender las carpetas y demás trabajo que tengo pendiente, con su ayuda se que será más rápido – explicó la joven. Meiling asintió y de esta manera ambas se marcharon. Shiefa estaba un tanto incomoda con la situación y no podía disimular su molestia.

Espero no sea difícil para ti trabajar con Kaho – dijo dirigiéndose a Shiefa.

No lo será, no veo por que lo dices, si ha sido escogida por ti, debe ser muy diligente – dijo en tono serio Shiefa.

Me alegra oír eso, porque ella será prácticamente tu asistente – Shiefa suspiró y asintió, aunque por dentro no le gustaba la idea, pero que podía hacer.

Me parece bien, si no hay nada más, me retiro, me diste bastante trabajo y tengo que organizar muchas cosas, ¿cuándo podré usar a la señorita Mitzuki? - preguntó tranquila Shiefa.

Espero que, dentro de un par de días, aunque ella está en inducción toda la semana, pero por lo que he notado en la forma en que ella se desenvuelve, en un par de días podrás darle trabajo. – Shiefa asintió, se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia para despedirse de ambos, y salió de la oficina.

Eriol estas en problemas – dijo una sonriente Meiling, el aludido asintió y suspiró – hay algo de eso en la carpeta que te entregué. El pelinegro abrió los ojos.

No se que se te ocurrió esta vez, pero veo que estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello – dijo resignado.

Si, mi querido cómplice, así es y lo peor es que vas a tener que trabajar de la mano con dos exnovias – dijo riendo la china – y parece que aun te interesa una de ellas. El joven meditó en su respuesta.

No te lo puedo ocultar, así es, tu sabes me gustan las mujeres mayores – ambos rieron.

Solo te advierto no hagas nada aun, es un sacrificio que te pido, primero lee bien los documentos que son para ti – dijo Meiling. El joven asintió y se retiró de la oficina, deseando leer esos documentos que lo estaban matando de la curiosidad. Cuando entró en su oficina se dispuso a abrir la carpeta del plan de Mei y empezó a leer.

"Eriol, este es el primer documento de 4 que debes leer y hacer, este va de la mano con el último, que debes seguir al pie de la letra" – Meiling había escrito a puño y letra estos documentos, no quería dejar pistas de lo que escribió, esta mujer en definitiva es muy inteligente, pensaba para sí mismo, además había otro sobre dentro con más papeles, ya empezaba a asustarse, el plan de Meiling parecía muy loco, entre más leía, no lo podía creer.

Ella en definitiva se volvió loca y más yo al seguirla, no se como se le ocurre tanto, pero ni modo, manos a la obra desde ya, espero que cumpla con lo que dice la tercera nota, sino no se que voy a hacer – decía para sí mismo, después de haber terminado toda la lectura de los documentos. – Es una maestra… ni yo hubiera orquestado algo como esto, pero va a ser bastante divertido – continuo en sus pensamientos. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de su oficina. – Pase – dijo acomodando todos los documentos en un cajón bajo llave que tenía.

Hola Eriol, quería saludarte en la mañana, pero apenas llegue, de inmediato fuimos entramos a la capacitación y no tuve tiempo – el joven sonrió al ver que todo iba a empezar desde ya… Show time se dijo.

Sakura, me alegra verte, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a un lugar que conozco cerca de la empresa? - la castaña sonrió ante la invitación.

Claro que sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar, me debes la historia completa de tu exilio a Japón – dijo seria la joven. Al pelinegro le parecía excelente, ya que así podía pasar mas tiempo con la castaña y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

De acuerdo Saku, te lo debo – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. – vámonos – dijo dándole su brazo para que ella se enlazara con el de ella, ante este gesto ella se sorprendió, pero le gustó la confianza con la que la volvía a tratar.

Creo que podemos dar la impresión equivocada si vamos de enlazados de brazos, ¿no te parece? – dijo más divertida que preocupada.

¿Tienes novio? – la castaña negó – entonces no hay nadie que pueda molerme a golpes, yo tampoco tengo novia, así que las personas pueden pensar lo que quieran, ambos estamos solteros y yo no le veo el problema. – la castaña solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a la vez.

De acuerdo, igual manera me encantaba ir del brazo contigo y Tomoyo cuando estábamos en el instituto – dijo la castaña recordando los días en el instituto y tomando el brazo del pelinegro y enlazando el de ella. Ambos salieron de la oficina de Eriol de esa manera, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, Sakura al principio se tensó un poco, pero el pelinegro le dio un pequeño apretón de manos en señal de apoyo, que la ayudó a avanzar sin sentirse nerviosa. Dentro del grupo de personas que estaban saliendo a almorzar se encontraron con todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Shaoran y Meiling, cuando el castaño vio la manera tan confianzuda en que Eriol trataba a Sakura, solo frunció el ceño y suspiró un par de veces, a el no le podía molestar esa situación, ellos estaban en todo su derecho de tratarse así y el no era quien para oponerse.

Parece que algo está por suceder entre ellos – dijo en tono bajo, para que solo la escuchara su esposo. Shaoran solo asintió y siguió su camino junto a su esposa.

Dentro de todos las personas que los pudieron ver se encontraban tres mujeres, Kaho, estaba algo sorprendida, pero recordaba que ellos se trataban así cuando estaban en el instituto, Shiefa, quien también estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta, por alguna razón que ella prefería no ahondar, no le gustó que Sakura y Eriol se llevaran tan bien, y por ultimo estaba Ruby, ella se encontraba feliz, al ver el panorama y notar que Shaoran también los había visto, decidió que utilizaría esto para su beneficio y lo explotaría al máximo, solo tendría que mover algunos hilos y todo se tejería como ella quiere… " _Eriol Hiragisawa vas a ser mi aliado, te des cuenta de ello o no_ ", pensaba la peli rosa mientras maquinaba la manera de manipularlo para que la ayude.

…::::::::….

Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió… La verdad Eriol eras muy testarudo con tu papá, claro que el fue muy duro con ese castigo, tuviste que estudiar el doble, y a distancia los dos primeros años de tu carrera universitaria – decía una pensativa castaña, Eriol solo sonreía sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. – Eso quiere decir que eres mayor que nosotras dos años – razonó en voz alta la castaña.

Si Saku, de hecho, casi tres años, me falta poco para mis 25 años – dijo en tono divertido el pelinegro. Sakura asintió y siguieron conversando un poco más sobre su vida en Inglaterra. En otra mesa del mismo restaurante se encontraba Meiling y Shaoran quienes decidieron ir a almorzar también ahí, claro por insistencia de Meiling… Shaoran estuvo tratando de no pensar en lo que hacía su amigo con Sakura, se enfocó en escuchar lo que su esposa le decía sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran a china, pero le era muy difícil porque desde donde el estaba, veía claramente la mesa de ellos y notaba cada vez que Eriol hacia reír a Sakura y le acariciaba la mano o el rostro, eso no le gustaba nada y veía como la castaña no le decía nada, al contrario, sonreía cada vez que él le hacía algún gesto cariñoso, él trataba de alejar esos pensamientos, no podía molestarse por eso y no deseaba hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar, así que decidió poner todo de su parte para alejar cuanto pensamiento llegara a su mente que involucrara a la castaña y al pelinegro, mientras su esposa estaba disfrutando de la tortura de la que seguramente estaba sufriendo su esposo, por la cara de incomodidad que hacia cuando miraba a la pareja y el esfuerzo que veía en él por escucharla y concentrarse. " _mi esposo es tan tierno, lucha por hacer las cosas bien, y yo soy muy mala, al hacerlo sufrir así, pero es la única manera para que el empiece a darse cuenta de lo que siente, sé que ya tengo pocos meses, mi cuerpo no resiste mucho y debo dejar las cosas algo adelantadas, solo espero que Eriol continúe con el plan…_ " pensaba para sí misma la china.

Luego del Almuerzo todos volvieron a sus labores y Ruby empezó a armar su plan para que Eriol la ayude, así que decidió poner todo su empeño y atributos para que el pelinegro se ponga de su lado, tomó algo de valor y empezó a tocar la puerta de su oficina y al oír el "pase", abrió la puerta.

Señor Hiragisawa, me mandó llamar – dijo la peli rosa.

Si, señorita Moon, siga, siéntese aquí que necesito que haga varios trabajos y nos vamos a demorar un poco – expresó serio el joven, la peli rosa hizo caso y trató de pensar en la mejor manera de abordar el tema, mientras el buscaba la información para entregarle.

Señor Hiragisawa, lo vi al momento de salir a almorzar, no sabia que usted y Sakura… estaban saliendo juntos – dijo sin mucho tacto, cosa que molestó al pelinegro, pero esperaba eso de ella, de hecho era algo que la misma Meiling le había escrito que podría pasar, y él creía que era exageración de parte de la china, pero se había equivocado, esa mujer era directa y lo más probable es que quisiera averiguar algo o crear un ambiente que afectara a la castaña.

No, señorita Moon – dijo en tono serio, y sin mirarla, simulaba que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando – Sakura y yo somos buenos amigos desde el instituto y siempre la he tratado de esa manera. – La joven acomodó su postura y lo miró de manera sugerente.

Pero ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja, Sakura es muy popular entre los hombres, pero aun no se ha decido por ninguno, creo que lo estaba esperando, porque con nadie se ha portado de esa manera – expresó sin vergüenza la peli rosa, Eriol la miró detenidamente y pudo notar con su postura estaba tratando de manipularlo, subiéndole el ego y mostrándole que se lleva el premio mayor, vaya que esta mujer es astuta, otro hombre caería, pero ella no tiene idea de lo que va a pasar.

¿Lo cree así señorita Moon? – dijo haciéndose el inocente. La joven sonrió para sus adentros, " _lo tengo, aún no he perdido el toque, no hay hombre que se resista a mis encantos_ " se decía para sus adentros.

Claro que sí, de hecho, me ofrezco a ayudarlo en lo que necesite, si usted quiere puedo hacer cualquier cosa – arqueo su espalda para llamar la atención a sus voluminosos pechos. Por Dios esta mujer es muy manipuladora, pero con su cuerpo.

Si, ¿haría eso por mí, señorita Moon? – dijo de manera inocente, Eriol – La verdad Sakura está más hermosa que cuando estábamos en el instituto – dijo en tono pensativo – pero yo le aviso si necesito de su ayuda, le agradezco la oferta, le aseguro la aprovecharé – terminó mirándola de manera coqueta también, la joven sonrió coquetamente, pensando que ya lo tenia en la palma de su mano.

Claro que sí señor Hiragisawa, y para lo que necesite, puede contar conmigo. – concluyo la joven, aun en su pose coqueta. Eriol le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Bueno, pero es mejor que continuemos trabajando, esta es la información que necesito que vuelva a pasar, hay varios errores que encontré en los contratos, están señalados, hágalo correctamente esta vez – sonó autoritario, la joven entendió que había acabado el coqueteo y volvió a su postura normal y asintió a todo lo que él le decía que debía hacer y corregir. Cuando terminó de explicarle, ella salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta mujer es peligrosa, puede hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere, debo hablar con Meiling al respecto – dijo más para si mismo el pelinegro, en tono de preocupación. Así que decidió no dar largas al asunto y llamó a Meiling a su oficina.

Mei, tengo que hablar contigo de los papeles que me diste primero, puedo ir a tu oficina ahora – habló en clave, ya que sabia que ella usaba el alta voz.

Claro que sí, apenas llegues entras de inmediato – dijo en tono tranquilo, ya que estaba acompañada de Kaho y no quiso levantar sospechas.

Bueno señorita Mitzuki, vaya al departamento de diseño y pida la lista que le entregué, no venga a la oficina hasta que le entreguen todo – Kaho asintió y Salió de la oficina a cumplir con la tarea que le habían dado. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió.

Que pasó Eriol, me preocupó lo que me dijiste – lo dijo en tono serio la china, Eriol se sentó en la silla frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos, y empezó a relatar toda la conversación que había tenido con la peli rosa, ante todo esto Meiling frunció el ceño.

Me lo esperaba, usa tácticas bajas, espero no sea problema para ti lidiar con eso, es mejor que ella crea que te tiene en sus manos, necesito que la mantengas vigilada – Eriol asintió y salió de la oficina lo más rápido posible, no era bueno que estuvieran conversando esos temas en la oficina, alguien podía escuchar y eso arruinaría todo.

Espero que no vaya a haber ningún problema, es muy asolapada esa mujer, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar más adelante – decía para sí misma.

….::::::…

Hola Sakura – escuchó a sus espaldas, reconociendo la voz melosa y sin voltear respondió la castaña.

Hola Ruby - luego se giró para quedar frente a ella – necesitas algo – dijo la castaña algo sorprendida al ver que la estaba saludando normalmente.

No, solo quería saber como estabas y decirte que haces una bonita pareja con el señor Hiragisawa – dijo en tono suave la peli rosa, Sakura rodo los ojos, había escuchado toda la tarde ese tipo de comentarios.

Gracias, pero no somos pareja, somos buenos amigos y siempre hemos sido bastante cercanos, así que nos tratamos cariñosamente – ya estaba cansada de dar la misma explicación, pero ni modo, fue el precio que le tocó pagar por salir del brazo de Eriol.

Pero deberías pensarlo, ambos están solteros, se conocen hace años, son amigos, casi no les falta nada para ser pareja, ¿no crees? – dijo en tono amistoso.

No lo veo así, y falta lo más importante – concluyó la castaña, la peli rosa se extrañó por su respuesta…

Y que es lo que falta – dijo incrédula. Sakura suspiró y no quiso hablar más del tema.

Averígualo – fue lo único que dijo, dándole la espalda de nuevo, se fue por el camino en que iba, dejando a una peli rosa molesta por su actitud y aún más decidida a acabar con cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con Shaoran. – Esta mujer me pone los pelos de punta – dijo para si misma, pero fue escuchada por alguien.

¿Quién te pone los pelos de punta? – preguntó divertido. Sakura se sobre saltó y llevó la mano a su pecho.

Shaoran me asustaste – el joven sonrió.

Lo siento, solo que te vi con cara de molestia, refunfuñando de alguien que te pone los pelos de punta – dijo tranquilamente, la castaña, soltó un suspiro.

Solo que me encontré con Ruby y estaba hablando cosas sin sentido sobre Eriol y yo – dijo mirando hacia un lado, se sentía con algo de vergüenza al decírselo a Shaoran. Al escuchar esto el solo tragó en seco.

Pues parecían novios – dijo simplemente el castaño, ella se sintió extraña al escuchar eso de él.

¿Tú crees que hacemos buena pareja? – dijo ella mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, acto que hizo que Shaoran se los quedara mirando más de lo debido. – Shaoran, ¿tú crees? – el reaccionó un momento y meditó en su respuesta.

Sakura, las personas te pueden decir cualquier cosa al respecto, pero la que debe analizar sus sentimientos eres tú… acaso ¿Eriol te gusta? – pregunto cautelosamente el castaño.

Claro que no Shaoran, yo lo veo como mi amigo, es solo que toda la tarde han pasado diciéndome la bonita pareja que hacemos que, no se si …. Bueno… no se ni que pensar – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura no te dejes influenciar por los cometarios, solo mira la realidad, si Eriol no te gusta, pues no, pero si el te gusta… bueno ya es otra cosa – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo el castaño, la joven suspiró.

No puedo negar que Eriol es guapísimo, pero eso no es lo único que veo en un hombre, me hace reír y sentir bien, pero no lo sé, el no hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza – dijo simplemente, el castaño sonrió al notar la sinceridad de la joven.

Entonces espera a que llegue el hombre que haga latir tu corazón – dijo sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos, la castaña se sintió extraña ante esas palabras y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, ella se asustó un momento, pero disimuló ante él.

Gracias por tus palabras, y créeme que así lo hare, nos vemos mas tarde, ya me voy, me dejaron mucha tarea – trató de sonar tranquila, pero la verdad era que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí. El castaño asintió y siguió por su camino, él tenía que terminar otras cosas antes de irse a la casa. Mientras caminaba la castaña trataba de justificar el hecho de que su corazón latiera rápido algunas veces cuando Shaoran estaba cerca, " _debe ser porque me dio un consejo que me alegró"_ decía para sí misma.

…..::::::::::::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios al respecto, creo que no se esperaban como iban a ser las cosas.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews:

Fani: Me encanta como describes lo que te gusta de mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, no se si te esperabas todo lo que pasó, la verdad hay muchos enredos que todavía tienen que resolverse…. Espero tu review de este capítulo, porque me encanta leer tus opiniones, te mando un abrazo.

Shadir: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro de ellos, espero este capítulo te guste, espero el review de tus impresiones sobre el…

James Birdsong: Thank you for your review 😉

Les mando un abrazo a todos, nos seguimos leyendo….


	22. Enredos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 22 Enredos**

Hoy terminaba la ultima semana de trabajo para Ruby, estaba un tanto desesperada, si bien a Eriol lo tenia en sus manos y las cosas parecían mejorar con Sakura y él, aun no se veían como novios, algo que a ella no le convenía… debía hacer algo ya, era ahora o nunca…

Todo transcurría con normalidad, Meiling no había ido a la empresa, los dolores eran fuertes y casi no le era posible respirar con normalidad, sí, estaba empeorando y o que más temía era quedar postrada en una cama, Shaoran decidió a regañadientes ir a la oficina, pero estuvo distraído pensando en su esposa y en lo grave que estaba, ya no había duda, era poco el tiempo de vida que le quedaba, de hecho estaba viviendo meses de más, según por su enfermedad debió haber muerto hace más de un año, debía agradecer que aun estaba con ella, aunque no eran las mejores condiciones, pero aun la tenía y la iba a extrañar, además de amarla, ella era su apoyo y mejor amiga, esperaba ser fuerte cuando llegara el momento que tanto temía. Estaba sumido en sus cavitaciones al respecto, cuando entraron a su oficina sin avisar y solo podía ser…

Hola Shaoran ¿cómo estás? Y ¿Mei? – preguntó un alegre pelinegro.

Estoy preocupado, Mei ha estado bastante mal, le cuesta respirar y creo que su situación va de mal en peor, no se si resista el viaje a china – dijo en tono acongojado. Ante esto su amigo se dirigió a él y le dio un apretón de hombro en señal de apoyo.

Hermano, se que debe ser duro, aunque no he pasado por esa situación, siento tu dolor como mío, yo a ella la quiero muchísimo también – Shaoran agradeció la presencia de su amigo, realmente lo reconfortaba.

Gracias – dijo sintiéndose mejor – no sé qué haría sin ustedes, mis verdaderos amigos – sonrió con sinceridad. Su amigo sonrió y le dijo que lo invitaba a almorzar con el y con Sakura, el castaño sonrió y asintió, el se despidió de su amigo y salió a la oficina, y se tropezó con una Ruby que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Esta bien señorita Moon – ella solo asintió y abrió la oficina del castaño con un montón de papeles en sus manos. El pelinegro solo se alzó de hombros ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Señor Li – dijo la joven tímidamente.

Sí, Señorita Moon – habló sin mirarla

Aquí están los papeles que me pidió, pero en el departamento de diseño, quedaron de entregarme el resto al medio día – habló en tono suave.

Déjelos ahí, pero no se vaya a almorzar hasta que me traiga el resto de los papeles – continuo hablando sin mirarla, estaba concentrado en un trabajo en la computadora.

Si señor – fue la única respuesta que dio y se retiró la oficina, con una magnifica idea en mente.

…:::::…

Tengo hambre – dijo Takeshi, bostezando.

Yo también tengo – dijo Chiharu, Sakura asintió confirmando lo mismo.

Debo ir a la oficina de Eriol, vamos a almorzar juntos – dijo una alegre castaña.

Uyyy pero todos los días almuerzan juntos, Sakura ¿de verdad ustedes no tienen algo? – dijo un suspicaz Takeshi. Ante esto su novia lo codeo. – Ahuuuu – se quejó el hombre

Deja de ser tan indiscreto Takeshi – dijo su novia

La verdad es que estamos aprovechando en hablar como antes, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no hay ese tipo de relación entre nosotros, más allá de la amistad – dijo sinceramente la castaña.

Eres la única que con un hombre como ese no se le mueve el piso – soltó sin pensar Chiharu, ante esto su novio estallo.

¡Qué quieres decir con eso! – exigió en tono molesto.

Ahhh… nada… mi amor… solo que… - no la dejó terminar, se levantó furioso – espera, déjame explicarte y ella salía corriendo detrás de él. La castaña reía ante lo ocurrido…

Sakura – la llamó Eriol quien había llegado por ella.

Eriol, creí que nos íbamos a encontrar en tu oficina – dijo mostrando incertidumbre.

Si, pero tengo que hacer algo que surgió en el departamento de diseño… pero ve a la oficina de Shaoran y me esperas ahí, lo invité a que almorzara con nosotros – la joven sonrió y asintió.

Pero no te demores, que tengo mucha hambre – expresó sinceramente la castaña. El pelinegro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Claro que no, serán 10 minutos, sé que eres muy comelona – ella le sacó la lengua en broma por lo dicho y se separaron, el salió hacia el departamento de diseño y ella a la oficina de Shaoran.

Cuando la castaña llegó, notó que la oficina estaba entre abierta y decidió entrar, cuando iba a golpear la puerta para anunciarse oyó un sonido que le pareció extraño y decidió entrar a ver, pero cuando entró lo que vio la dejó helada, casi le fallan las piernas, era un cuadro que si ella no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería, Shaoran estaba abrazando a Ruby, con intensiones de besarla, pues así lo veía ella, sin querer ver más, salió corriendo pálida y con la mano en el corazón, se empezaba a sentir mal, le dolía mucho el pecho, pero no era un dolor como cuando uno se golpea, era un dolor profundo en el pecho, se detuvo cerca del ascensor y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, a ver si el dolor disminuía, cuando se dio cuenta se tocó las mejillas porque sintió algo húmedo en su cara, pero eran lágrimas, no se había fijado que estaba llorando también, ciertamente ver al esposo de su amiga en esas la había afectado, tal vez era por el estado de Meiling y no se esperaba eso de Shaoran, ella no entendía porque él había hecho eso y menos porqué le afectaba tanto a ella, mientras se calmaba y limpiaba las lágrimas, el ascensor se abrió, saliendo un enfadado pelinegro, refunfuñado, porque al parecer había sido un error y no era necesaria su presencia en ese departamento, no entendía porque la señorita Moon le había dicho eso, pero se lo iba a preguntar cuando la viera.

¿Qué pasó Sakura?, ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida – dijo un preocupado Eriol.

No es nada, solo que de repente no me sentí bien – dijo como excusa la castaña. Eriol frunció el ceño, no le creía nada, ella estaba bien hacia menos de 5 minutos, aquí había gato encerrado.

Y ¿Shaoran donde esta? - dijo mirando a todos lados.

El… el.. pues no lo encontré en la oficina – mintió la castaña. A Eriol le pareció raro lo que le dijo la castaña, Shaoran suele cumplir con los compromisos, a menos que haya pasado alguna urgencia, ese pensamiento lo preocupó y pensó en Meiling, pensó en llamarlo, pero veía mal a la castaña.

Mejor vamos a almorzar, tal vez te dio tanta hambre que estas por desmayarte – la castaña lo miró sin ánimo y trató de sonreír ante la broma. El notó que a la castaña le pasaba algo malo.

Eriol, no tengo mucha hambre – ante este comentario el pelinegro se asombró, como era posible eso, era la mujer mas glotona que conocía y después de tener mucha hambre, se le había quitado por arte de magia… aquí estaba pasando algo y él tenía que averiguar que era.

Saku, me estas preocupando, estas pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma y ya no tienes hambre, ¿te pasó algo malo? – intentó averiguar lo que le pasaba. La castaña negó.

Solo necesito algo de tomar, ya se me va a pasar – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Creo que será mejor que vayamos a una clínica a que te revisen – la castaña como no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba, solo asintió. Al ver esto Eriol se alarmó y se la llevó inmediatamente a la clínica más cercana.

Una vez ahí le hicieron un chequeo general y encontraron que tenia una contracción en el pecho y un ataque de ansiedad.

¿Tiene algún problema o tuvo una fuerte impresión? – preguntaba el médico a la joven. Ella miraba a Eriol y al médico, no se decidía en si decir la verdad o no, pero era el médico y era mejor no mentir.

Si, vi algo que me afectó mucho y de repente me empezó a doler el pecho – expresó la castaña, mirando hacia abajo, le daba vergüenza mirar a su amigo. A su vez Eriol la miraba inquisidoramente.

Bueno, siendo eso, no se preocupe, pero lo mejor es que repose, la impresión que acabó de sufrir hizo un desgaste corporal grande y su cuerpo necesita reposar de el, fue como si hubiera corrido una maratón de horas sin parar. – la joven asintió y salieron con una formula de relajantes musculares y una pastilla por dos días para dormir bien.

Por qué me mentiste – dijo Eriol al entrar en el auto. La castaña aun no era capaz de mirarlo se sentía fatal, la habían pillado y no sabía como explicar. Empezó a jugar con su blusa y dio un suspiro, era de esperar la pregunta de Eriol y a pesar de todo no sonaba molesto y hasta le estaba dando espacio para que hablara, sin apresurarla….

Bueno… es… que… es algo serio Eriol, no se ni cómo explicarlo – dijo aun con la cabeza baja, Eriol le tomo la barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

Solo dime lo que viste – dijo el pelinegro, dándole una mirada que le trasmitió tranquilidad, ella suspiro de nuevo.

Vi a Shaoran tratando de besar a Ruby – Soltó sin más, Eriol abrió los ojos, para quedarse pensando en todo lo que había dicho su amiga.

¿Estas segura de eso?, pero ¿viste que al final la besó? – preguntó sereno.

Pues… pues… no lo se Eriol, la puerta estaba medio abierta y cuando entré, la tenia entre sus brazos y estaba acercándose a su rostro, no pude seguir viendo ese cuadro y salí corriendo de ahí – expresó la rubia mostrando una profunda tristeza y dolor al recordar ese hecho. Eriol noto claramente lo que había leído en las cartas de Meiling, ella sentía algo hacia su amigo, por eso le había afectado tanto lo que había visto, y aunque fue algo doloroso para la castaña, hasta cierto punto esto le beneficiaba, pero aun no era momento de usarlo.

Lo que me dices es bastante grave, pero tengo que averiguar lo que pasó realmente, se ve un poco raro, ¿no crees? – ella lo miró sin entender lo que decía – Es que tu solo viste que el la abrazaba y se acercaba a ella, pero no sabes si fue por otra cosa. La castaña frunció el ceño.

Eriol Hiragisawa, tu sabes que no soy exagerada, ni mentirosa, se lo que ví y ese hombre estaba engañando a mi amiga – dijo muy molesta la castaña. Eriol sonrió para sus adentros y se le ocurrió algo.

Bueno, ya que estas hecha la terca y prefieres echarle el agua sucia a un hombre que siempre ha sido integro y fiel a su mujer, yo si voy a averiguar que fue lo que pasó – dijo seriamente el pelinegro, pero disfrutando de lo lindo, la cara de incredulidad.

Como quieras, eso demuestra que los hombres se vuelven tontos cuando una mujer se le insinúa y exhibe sus gigantes pechos. – dijo enojada la castaña

Ok, pero ni creas que te voy a decir que fue lo que pasó en realidad, porque yo sí confió en el – ante esto la castaña, sintió un nudo en la garganta, sería posible que ella estuviera equivocada, no eso no podía ser, ella estaba segura de lo que vio, sinceramente le había entrado la curiosidad.

Pues no creo que haya otra versión de los hechos, estoy segura de lo que ví y punto, la imagen de Shaoran Li, ha cambiado para mí – dijo dejándose ganar por su orgullo y el dolor que tenía. Eriol la miraba divertido, le gustaba verla enojada y celosa.

Como quieras, solo que ni una palabra a Meiling de esto, no quiero que ella sufra, por algo que tal vez no esa – fue lo que respondió sin decir más y arrancó el automóvil para llevarla primero a comer algo y luego a la mansión de los Li. La castaña frunció el ceño, se molestó por que la llamó indirectamente mentirosa, pero tenia razón, ella no quería hacer sufrir a su amiga, y mucho menos por esa vieja, así que asintió y no dijo más nada, ya no tenia muchas fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con Eriol. Mientras Eriol iba analizando todo lo ocurrido en el día, desde que vió a la señorita Moon entrar a la oficina de Shaoran, estaba algo nerviosa, lo más probable era que había escuchado la conversación con Shaoran e hizo un plan, que hasta lo incluía a él, quien sabe con qué otras cosas saldrá esa mujer, debía estar atento a cualquier detalle…

….:::::::….

Sakura, que haces tan temprano en casa – dijo una asombrada Meiling al ver a la castaña entrando a la mansión.

Mei, pero que haces aquí afuera, debes estar recostada – dijo para tratar de evadir la pregunta.

Estaba aburrida y quise asomarme al jardín y en eso te vi, pero contéstame a la pregunta – insistió, la castaña suspiró, será contar una medio verdad.

Me sentí mal, un poco débil, de hecho Eriol me llevó al hospital y me mandaron reposo por el día de hoy y unos relajantes musculares y pastillas para dormir que solo debo tomar por dos días – explicó simplemente. La china abrió los ojos mostrando preocupación por su amiga.

Es que a veces te pasas estudiando mucho y no duermes lo suficiente y el cuerpo te esta pasando factura Sakura, por favor cuídate si – pidió cariñosamente la pelinegra. La castaña sonrió ante el hecho y asintió.

Si, lo voy a hacer, ahora quiero recostarme un rato, siento mi cuerpo cansado – dijo sinceramente.

Claro que sí, te acompaño un rato, hasta que te duermas y hablamos de tu día ¿te parece? – la castaña asintió y pensó que lo mejor era no mencionar lo que vio en la oficina del castaño. Y así o hicieron hasta que la castaña quedó rendida.

….:::::::::::…

Shaoran que te pasó al medio día – dijo un preocupado pelinegro.

Que me pasó a mí, más bien te diría que te pasó a ti , no apareciste, claro que tuve un inconveniente con la señorita Moon, estaba mostrándole unos documentos que debía llevarse y se sintió mareada y la sostuve en mis brazos un momento y traté de hacerla reaccionar, pero por un momento no respondía, la verdad me preocupé mucho, pero no fue nada grave, la llevé a la enfermería y parece que solo fue una baja de presión – comento el castaño, con que eso fue lo que pasó… los celos hacen ver cosas que no son realmente, pensaba el pelinegro.

Bueno, mejor lo dejamos para otro día, voy a ir a la capacitación a avisar que Sakura está indispuesta y no vendrá sino mañana, el medico le dio la incapacidad por el día de hoy – dijo levantándose para irse.

Pero que le pasó a Sakura – sonó preocupado el castaño , Eriol lo miró.

Nada grave, pero parece que algo la sobresaltó y le afectó los nervios y le dio un ataque de ansiedad, pero la llevé a la clínica y la medicaron por dos días, y le mandaron reposo, ya mañana va a estar bien – explicó el pelinegro, notando la preocupación del castaño.

Ahhh, bueno – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que en su mente se debatía si llamar a la casa a ver el estado de la castaña o no, pero si lo hacía se vería raro…

Nos vemos Shaoran – dijo saliendo de la oficina del castaño y sonriendo de medio lado, " _esto se esta poniendo bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa_ " decía para sus adentros.

Hola, Meiling ¿cómo has seguido? – decidió llamar a su esposa, era habitual que lo hiciera, para saber de ella, pero su interés esta vez estaba en saber de la castaña también.

Hola Xiao, estoy un poco mejor, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín y me encontré con Sakura, se veía un poco cansada, me dijo que se había sentido mal y Eriol la llevo a la clínica… - así estuvo relatando todo lo que la castaña le dijo y lo que el medico le mando, Shaoran estaba tranquilo al oír lo que su esposa le decía.

Me alegro de que estés bien y que Sakura este reposando, mañana será otro día, esperemos que amenaza mejor. – le dijo a su esposa, se despidió de ella y colgó.

Xiao Lang Li, te conozco demasiado como para no notar que esa llamada no era precisamente para saber de mí, me llamaste antes del medio día para preguntar exactamente lo mismo, estoy segura que era para saber de Sakura – decía para si misma la china, se sentía contenta y a la vez triste – que difícil es esto, tratar de emparejar al hombre que amas con alguien que no eres tú, aunque es lo mejor, duele mucho – continuaba hablando para sí misma.

Todos habían extrañado a Sakura en la capacitación, de hecho, al ser la que más participaba hacia la clase más amena, pero en la tarde el profesor decidió reforzar puntos para Chiharu y Takeshi, en los que debían mejorar, lo que ambos agradecieron. Cuando llegaron a la casa los jóvenes preguntaron por el estado de la castaña y Meiling explicó lo que había pasado y que lo más probable es que despertara mañana, ya que había tomado una pastilla que le había recetado el médico para dormir. Todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, irse a dormir temprano, había mucho que hacer al día siguiente.

Buenos días – Saludó una sonriente Sakura, se notaba alegre, pero en sus ojos se veía una tristeza que opacaba el brillo que normalmente tenían sus ojos. Todos notaron este hecho, pero supusieron que era porque no estaba recuperada del todo.

Buenos días – respondieron todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Ella ocupó su lugar y procedió a desayunar sin decir una palabra, todos se asombraron, normalmente conversaba de algo, pero al parecer aun no se sentía bien. Shaoran al notarlo decidió intervenir.

Sakura, sino te sientes bien hoy, deberías quedarte – dijo en tono amable, ella se sentía un poco mal aun con él no quería míralo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

No, no hay problema, es el efecto de la pastilla, me siento algo adormilada, pero estoy bien – dijo tratando de justificarse, aunque era cierto que la pastilla la tenía bien atontada.

Bueno, pero si te sientes mal de nuevo, te regresas – completó Meiling la idea que estaba segura iba a decir su esposo. La castaña le sonrió con cariño y asintió.

El día la pasó sin muchos ánimos y no quiso almorzar con Eriol, aun estaba molesta con el también, decidió almorzar con sus amigos en la cafetería y cuando se encontraba con Shaoran, trataba de cortar cualquier conversación que este trataba de tener con ella. Shaoran notó esto, y lo preocupó, pero supuso que no tenia ganas porque no se sentía bien, así que decidió darle su espacio.

Ruby se había ido de la empresa, con la satisfacción de haber dejado en la castaña una impresión errónea del chino y esto la hacia feliz, ahora faltaba que esto la empujara a los brazos de Eriol… Espero que lo que planee haya resultado, de todas maneras, tengo otras oportunidades – se dio así misma, sonriendo ampliamente.

…::::::::::….

Los días pasaron rápidamente y se terminó la capacitación como siempre Sakura fue la mejor nota con un gran desempeño, ya había llegado a China, Eriol se había quedado en Corea ajustando unas cosas con Shiefa y Kaho.

Sakura, como van las cosas con Eriol, te he notado distante con el – dijo Meiling preocupada.

Estamos peleados – dijo un tanto triste la castaña.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó preocupada la china.

Nada serio, solo conflicto de lealtades, y un poco de orgullo herido de mi parte, la verdad soy bastante terca a veces – confesó la castaña. Claro que Meiling sabia lo ocurrido, y le sirvió para notar la sinceridad de la castaña y saber sus sentimientos reales.

Esto ha afectado tu relación con Shaoran por lo que veo – la castaña se asustó ante el hecho de que Meiling notara el cambio de ella hacia el castaño.

No, no Mei, es solo que estuve muy ocupada y Shaoran también lo ha estado y por eso no nos hemos hablado mucho – trato de justificarse, aunque tenia algo de verdad, no lo era del todo.

Pero, ¿extrañas a Eriol? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Como no tienes idea, me hace una falta horrible, ya me había acostumbrado a él, pero algunas veces soy orgullosa, él sabe que hirió mi orgullo y no me es fácil perdonarlo – soltó por fin desahogándose la castaña. Meiling sonrió al ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero porque no te disculpas tú, tal vez fue un mal entendido - trató de convencerla, ella necesitaba que estuvieran más unidos.

Tal vez – fue su única respuesta. La china no quiso insistir en ese momento, ya que no quería presionarla. Meiling empezó a toser de repente, y no se le iba, empezó a faltarle el aire y Sakura, empezó a llamar a gritos a Shaoran, mientras auxiliaba a Meiling, de alguna manera, ya que no sabia que hacer, solo la ayudó a cambiar de posición, desabotonarle la blusa para que respirara mejor. Ante los gritos de Sakura, Shaoran entró y vió a su esposa así, corrió hasta la parte derecha de la habitación donde había una máquina para darle oxígeno, rápidamente le colocó el respirador y ella empezó a sentirse mejor, Sakura estaba en shock, eso fue algo que nunca había visto y estaba nerviosa.

Tranquila, ya pasó – decía Shaoran acariciando la espalda de su esposa. Meiling solo asintió y empezó a recostarse en la cama, para quedar dormida casi de inmediato. La castaña aún estaba sin moverse.

Gracias por avisarme Sakura – dijo el castaño mirando hacia ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta del estado de Sakura y entendió que era la primera vez que veía una crisis de su esposa, por eso se levantó después de cerciorarse de que su esposa respirara bien. – Vamos – le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola a fuera. Ella aun no decía nada – Sakura ¿estás bien? – La joven asintió.

¿Como lo haces? – le preguntó a Shaoran, el estaba tratando de entender la pregunta y meditó un momento en la respuesta.

Mmmm, debo tener la cabeza concentrada en lo primordial que es a que ella esté bien, si me dejo llevar por el miedo o me quedó sin hacer nada, ella puede morir, así que todo es cuestión de actuar rápido y tomar decisiones, al principio me costaba y mis manos temblaban para hacer las cosas, pero entendí que si quería que ella sobreviviera debía actuar rápidamente, el tiempo es el principal enemigo en una crisis de esas – respondió con seriedad, pero tranquilamente, Sakura lo miraba concentrada y trataba de asimilar cada palabra, ahora que lo vio en acción y escucho su explicación no entendía como había engañado a Meiling, si a leguas se notaba el amor por ella, talvez si estaba equivocada, pero no sabia ahora como averiguarlo, Eriol jamás le diría lo que ella quiere saber porque ya se lo había advertido.

Eres muy valiente y muy fuerte – confesó la castaña – admiro mucho su relación y el cuidado que tienes con ella, se nota cuanto la amas – dijo una sonriente Sakura. Shaoran le sonrió y asintió.

Ven conmigo al despacho que tengo que darte unos informes que necesito sean traducidos y enviados mañana – la castaña asintió y juntos se fueron al despacho, hablando como siempre de otras cosas, ambos se volvieron a sentir cómodos y su relación volvió a ser como antes.

…::::::::::::…..

Alo, mamá, Meiling tuvo otra crisis, el doctor dijo que iban a ser más frecuentes y que lo más probable es que haya que entubarla si llega a tener una complicación – explicó el castaño.

Mmm, y que dice Meiling – respondió Leran.

No quiere estar entubada, la ultima vez que le pasó y tuvo que estar así dos días, me dijo que jamás volvería a tener un tubo en su garganta, le había quemado y le dolía muchísimo, me dijo que respetara su deseo, si la mascara de oxigeno no era suficiente… - paró un momento, y dio un suspiró para controlar la respiración y su voz, ya que estaba a punto de llorar – pues que la dejara morir – dijo con un hilo de voz. Leran entendía lo que era vivir con alguien enfermo, ella había cuidado de sus padres en la vejez y no era fácil, además que la enfermedad de Meiling la incapacitaba totalmente, le causaba demasiado dolor, era entendible que estaba cansada, ya hacia varios años que tenia que soportar dolores, aunque leves, estos iban incrementándose, Shaoran nunca supo de esto hasta que ya se hicieron demasiado evidentes, pero estas crisis que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes indicaban que su nuera iba a morir pronto.

Hijo, aunque sabes que le ocurrirá a ella, y lo esperas, siempre va a haber dolor, por muy preparado que se esté, una cosa es saber lo que va a pasar y otra es vivirlo en carne propia, lo único que te digo es que te pongas en el lugar de ella, a ella le duele todo siempre y si la entuban a una maquina va a ser peor, no es vida para ella, respeta su deseo. – explicó con cariño y suavidad que muy pocas veces se veía en ella. Shaoran estaba en silencio tratando de saber que responder ante la posibilidad cercana ya de perder a su esposa.

No es fácil mamá, duele muchísimo, pero… tienes razón, voy a respetar sus deseos – concluyó cabizbajo el joven.

Es lo mejor hijo, no puedes hacer más por ella – con esas ultimas palabras y un gracias mamá, se despidieron. Shaoran estaba muy pensativo, pero su madre tenía razón, él no podía pensar solo en su dolor por perder a su esposa, también debía pensar en el dolor que Meiling estaba sufriendo. Con eso en mente decidió ir su alcoba a dormir, deseaba tener a su madre con él, que no estuviera lejos en un viaje de negocios, por fortuna vendría en pocos días, ya que él la necesitaba mucho.

Conociendo que la muerte de Meiling estaba muy cerca, Leran habló con todos sus hijos y quedaron en volver en menos de una semana a China, debían apoyar a Shaoran, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser muy pronto.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews a:

 **Fani** : Atinaste, jejejeje, espero que me des tu opinión como siempre espero tus impresiones de capitulo, me encanta leerlas.

 **Shadir:** Gracias por tu review y si tienes razón, se juntaron los estrategas, no tienes idea de lo que se le ocurrió a Meiling. Espero te guste este capitulo.


	23. Dolor

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 23 Dolor**

Shaoran ¿como está hoy Meiling? – Preguntaba una preocupada castaña, desde la crisis que había presenciado habían pasado 5 días y Meiling no podía respirar sin ayuda, debía estar con mascara para que le proporcionara oxígeno, además había perdido la capacidad de hablar y solo tenía movimientos en los parpados y los ojos, realmente había empeorado y todos sufrían con ella, la familia Li, estaban en camino, faltaban un par de horas más para su llegada y esto hacia sentir al castaño más tranquilo.

Igual que ayer Sakura – dijo acongojado, su rostro se entristeció de tal forma que la castaña, no pudo aguantar verlo así y sin pensar en lo que podía pasar, le dio un abrazó cálido y reconfortante, al principió el castaño se sorprendió y sobresalto, pero le había agradado demasiado ese gesto de ella, un poco dudoso, le correspondió con cariño el gesto – Gracias – atinó a decir. Ella se separó suavemente de él, un poco sonrojada porque no pensó en lo que podía implicar el acto, pero se recompuso de inmediato al ver que el castaño lo había tomado bien y además lo agradecía.

Disculpa, no pensé mucho, solo quise reconfortarte, es que el momento que estás pasando es muy difícil y con tu familia lejos, las cosas son peores – El castaño, sonrió tiernamente ante la explicación de ella, definitivamente era una mujer única y especial, gracias a ella todo era mejor.

No tienes porque disculparte Sakura, es gracias a ti y tu ayuda que todo lo he sobrellevado mejor, no te imaginas, lo reconfortante que es para mi tenerte a mi lado, eres muy diligente, dedicada y preocupada por ella, tu compañía le hace muy bien, cada vez que te ve se alegra y eso me hace sentir mejor, se que debe estar teniendo dolores horribles, y ya no se puede mover, verla así no me agrada, pero es la última fase de su enfermedad, solo espero hacer lo correcto y respetar lo que desea . – terminó mirando a un punto en la pared, Sakura sabia lo que Meiling deseaba, ya Shaoran le había comentado, al principio se sintió molesta con lo que ella había pedido, pero conforme la veía ahí en esa cama sin moverse, sin hablar, y con mucho dolor, ya que su cara lo reflejaba, poco a poco empezó a entenderla y a apoyar su decisión, realmente eso no era vida.

Me alegra que te haya ayudado en algo – ella sonrió dulcemente, el castaño la miró fijo y por un momento vio un brillo que en algunas ocasiones dejaban ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban.

Mas de lo que crees – fue su respuesta final. – voy a ir a buscar a mi familia al aeropuerto, - aunque no era necesario el tenía a su disposición muchos vehículos, necesitaba ver a su mamá y sentirse rodeado de su familia, con la castaña se sentía igual de bien, pero no la podía abrazar como deseaba hacerlo, de hecho el que ella lo hubiera hecho le había gustado demasiado, tener ese cuerpo tan pegado al suyo y sentir su aroma a cerezos y su figura en sus brazos y no quería sentirse así, sobre todo porque su esposa estaba mal y se sintió como un aprovechado. – Sakura, se me olvidó decirte que viene Eriol también y se va a quedar en la mansión con nosotros. – Sakura sonrió se sentía feliz, pero aún no había hecho las paces con él, así que desde ya debía pensar como pedir disculpas, al final de cuentas Meiling le había pedido que hiciera eso antes de la crisis que la dejó en ese estado.

Que bien, vamos a estar todos juntos – dijo por fin emocionada, ante esto Shaoran sonrió.

Si, vamos a tener más compañía, Chiharu y Takeshi aún están en las oficinas, y llegaran después de las 4, Spinel viajó esta mañana para ver unos asuntos de las oficinas de Japón, nos vemos en un par de horas, y por favor llámame si hay algún cambio o pasa algo – la joven asintió y se despidieron.

Sakura estaba en el cuarto con Meiling, le tomaba la mano, mientras una enfermera personal que tenia la pelinegra, revisaba los medicamentos y le colocaba los que en ese momento le correspondían.

Señorita Kinomoto – habló la enfermera – Ya le coloqué el medicamento para el dolor y unas vitaminas, el doctor pasará a la hora de siempre, como a eso de las 5:45, casi a las 6 de la tarde – la castaña asintió al informe que le daba la enfermera, luego se retiró por donde vino, a preparar informes y esperar la siguiente ronda de medicamentos de la señora Li.

Oíste Meiling, el doctor va a venir a visitarte de nuevo, además Shaoran esta buscando a su familia que estaba por llegar a Hong Kong, todos, hasta el cabezota de Eriol vienen a verte – La pelinegra parpadeo dos veces en señal de que entendía lo que Sakura le decía, antes de perder por completo el habla, le pidió que determinara la parte del cuerpo con la cual podía responder algunas preguntas, la castaña cumplió con eso y así se dio cuenta que ella podía mover los parpados y los ojos y juntas diseñaron un código para respuestas sencillas, por lo que si Meiling pestañeaba una vez para significaba que no o que no entendía lo que le decía y dos veces para decir que si o mostrar que entendía lo que le decían. Sakura sonrió y siguió su conversación, aunque Meiling no hablaba, mediante sus ojos le expresaba su sentir.

Así pasaron las dos horas y el castaño regresaba del aeropuerto con su familia, visiblemente más tranquilo y alegre, ciertamente el hecho de estar con su familia era reconfortante, algo que alegró a la castaña.

Señorita Kinomoto, como ha estado – Saludó la matriarca y todos los demás le dieron el mismo saludo, Sakura les contestó amablemente que estaba bien.

Vamos a ver a Meiling – dijeron al tiempo las hermanas Li, y como siempre como un torbellino, aunque un poco menos intenso esta vez, salieron directo a la habitación de la pelinegra. Shaoran solo movía la cabeza como negando al ver la conducta de sus hermanas y eso que se los había advertido, pero que podía hacer ella eran así. Sakura solo las miró un tanto asombrada por su conducta, pero ya debía estar acostumbrada, ellas eran un derroche de sentimientos y conversaciones, pero esta vez se veían preocupadas y tristes, pero aún no perdían algunas costumbres, como entrar en tropel a donde estaban.

Ellas nunca van a cambiar dijeron Eriol y Kero al tiempo – ambos se miraron asombrados de la casualidad, sacando una leve carcajada al resto de los presentes.

Sakura se dirigió a su amigo y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazó, dejándolo asombrado, no estaba preparado para esto, de hecho había pensado que la castaña aun estaba enojada con el y con lo orgullosa que a veces era, no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, pero sin dudarlo le correspondió el abrazó, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Discúlpame Eriol – dijo en un susurro para que solo el pudiera escuchar – fui injusta, impulsiva, orgullosa, terca y tonta – decía rápidamente sus defectos – no pensé que podías tener razón y no medí bien mis palabras – dijo soltándose y mirando hacia un lado un tanto avergonzada. El pelinegro la miró enternecido.

No te preocupes Sakura, eso está olvidado – dijo simplemente – pero ciertamente conoces bien todos tus defectos. – Ante esto la castaña lo miro fingiendo enojo y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Ante la nueva familiaridad, Shaoran prefirió intervenir.

Mejor vamos a ver a Meiling, antes que mis hermanas intenten hacerla hablar – todos se preocuparon porque podía tener razón y al instante se pusieron en marcha para llegar al cuarto rápidamente, mientras Eriol y Sakura se quedaban un tanto rezagados del grupo.

Sabes Eriol, te extrañe mucho – confesó la castaña, Eriol sonrió muy feliz.

No tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado también – y no era mentira, durante el tiempo que estuvieron peleados, se sintió mal, le agradaba la castaña y se había acostumbrado a su compañía en casi todo momento y cuando todo cambió, se había sentido solo, ya que no podía ir a buscar a la mujer que era objeto de su interés.

Shaoran notaba la cercanía y familiaridad que nuevamente tenían esos dos y sintió un vació en su pecho que le pareció raro, tal vez era que tener a su familia significaba apoyo para el pero por la inevitable muerte de su esposa, esto lo acongojó un momento y nuevamente su pechó se contrajo… definitivamente era eso.

Al llegar al cuarto, las hermanas de Shaoran le hablaban sin parar, y Meiling tenia cara de angustia, era mucho para ella y no podía darse a entender con ellas. Pero la matriarca Li al ver el estado de su nuera, aun teniendo la entereza que la caracterizaba y un gesto tranquiló se sintió terrible, la joven estaba en un estado muy lamentable y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para dar un ejemplo de mujer de hielo, como siempre, pero esta vez se acercó y tiernamente se dirigió a su nuera, acariciándole el cabello.

Hija, me alegra estar aquí contigo y verte, te quiero muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto – Meiling supo que su suegra se adelantó a todo y mostró sus sentimientos, ya que no estaba segura si podría hacerlo después, ella parpadeo dos veces, gesto que desconcertó a la matriarca.

Le pasa algo en los ojos, ¿Shaoran? – preguntaba preocupada Leran Li.

No madre, es la manera de comunicarse con nosotros, Sakura notó que aun puede mover los ojos y los parpados, y entre ellas tienen un código, si Meiling parpadea una vez significa que no, y si parpadea dos veces significa que si o que ha entendido lo que le decimos – explicó el castaño. Todos se asombraron al ver que podían comunicarse con ella – Cuidado hermanas ni se les ocurra aprovecharse de esto, no van a tener a Meiling parpadeando en todo momento. Ellas negaron y los demás rieron ante el comentario del castaño.

Después de un rato más acompañando a Meiling, decidieron dejarla descansar, ya que a pesar de las advertencias de Shaoran, sus hermanas habían hecho "hablar" a Meiling con su particular código muchas veces y se veía agotada.

Voy a despedirme de Meiling – dijo Eriol, Shaoran asintió y se dirigió a hablarle a Sakura para que le llevara unos informes al despacho que estaba necesitando para el proyecto de Japón, ella asintió y salió en busca de ellos.

No la fatigues mucho Eriol – fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación al despacho, para dejar solo al pelinegro con su esposa.

Aprovechó el momento para hablarle al oído – Fase 3 completada – la pelinegra no podía sonreír, pero lo hizo internamente y parpadeo muchas veces, el pelinegro supuso que estaba contenta – ¿Estas feliz? – Meiling parpadeo dos veces. Y Eriol le dio una sonrisa ladina de complicidad, no fue tan difícil como creí, fue tal como me lo explicaste – ella volvió a parpadear dos veces.

Sabes… Sakura me pidió disculpas y la verdad no entiendo, ella estaba muy molesta conmigo, pensé que no me hablaría más ¿tuviste algo que ver con eso? – ella parpadeo una vez.

Mmmm, entonces la castaña si me aprecia de verdad – Meiling parpadeo dos veces. – Me alegra verte Mei, te dejo y te informo que todo va según lo planeado, me encargaré que todo se haga según has dispuesto – dijo por fin, acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga – te quiero mucho Mei, nos vemos mañana – ella parpadeo dos veces, pero se sentía morir, feliz y triste, no sabia ni que, todos a su alrededor le decía todo el tiempo que la querían, y se alegraban de verla, hasta la misma Leran Li que era tan dura le había dicho cuanto la quería, todas esa palabras le habían gustado, pero sabia que era una despedida, nadie deseaba que ella se fuera sin que supiera sus sentimientos hacia ella. Con esto en mente se fue quedando dormida, con tanto esfuerzo y medicamentos se sentía en un estado de letargo que poco a poco le decía que su cuerpo solo quería dormir, dormir y seguir durmiendo, no supo cuando pasó, pero ya no quiso despertar y de hecho no lo hizo….

De un momento a otro los monitores que tenia a su alrededor empezaron a sonar con un pitido fuerte alertando toda la casa, la enfermera corrió a revisar lo que había pasado, Shaoran ya estaba ahí, pero no había nada que hacer, en ese momento estaba con el medico haciendo su revisión diaria, cuando las maquinas empezaron a sonar, el medico y la enfermera trataban de reanimarla en vano, Shaoran estaba sin moverse se sentía impotente, inútil, su esposa estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada, su corazón empezó a doler, su ojos a enrojecer y no pudo controlar las lágrimas que salían de estos, cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, no supo de quien eran, solo que eran cálidos y le trasmitieron paz, el solo lloraba audiblemente, cuando empezó a sentir los sollozos de quien le abrazaba y se dio cuenta que era su amiga, ella había llegado ahí más rápido que cualquier otra persona y no lo soltaba trasmitiéndole todo su cariño y apoyo, en eso sintió como ella lo alejaba para darle paso a otro abrazo, esta vez su madre estaba ahí, apoyándolo también, y así empezaron los abrazos por parte de todos, su familia y amigos lloraban con él, nadie se quedó sin hacerlo, hasta Eriol y Yue que eran los más controlados, no soportaron la escena, ver los esfuerzos infructíferos del personal medico y el llanto e impotencia de Shaoran hicieron que todos lloraran con el también.

Hora de muerte 6:05 de la tarde – fueron las palabras del médico, era un trabajo frio y duro, primero se esforzaban por salvar alguien, y vaya que lo habían hecho, estuvieron tratando de reanimarla por casi 5 minutos, y luego la frustración que esto traía al no conseguirlo, dar la hora de la muerte y la noticia a la familia era una de las cosas más difíciles para los médicos.

Lo siento señor Li, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ya su cuerpo no resistió más – fueron las palabras tristes que el medico de la familia pudo decir. Shaoran asintió con el rostro aun con lagrimas y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, la abrazó por ultima vez, sintiéndolo aun tibio al tacto. Llorando amargamente de nuevo, todos los presentes se sintieron morir al ver esa desgarradora escena, después de unos minutos en los que Shaoran seguía en ese estado y a pesar de sentirse mal, la castaña tomo valor y salió a avisar a la servidumbre que también estaban en la misma situación de todos, que hicieran te para calmar a Shaoran y al resto de la familia, necesitaba algo que los tranquilizara, en especial al castaño, Wei en medio de la tristeza de perder a su querida niña que había visto crecer, hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar lo que había dicho la castaña.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, aun estaba Shaoran abrazado a su esposa y nadie se atrevía a separarlo de ella, después de varios minutos consideraron que era suficiente, debían llevar el cuerpo de Meiling a preparar para el funeral. Todos se miraban las caras, para ver quien, hacia los honores, pero temían la reacción del castaño. Su madre tomando valor fue la voluntaria para este hecho doloroso…

Hijo, es hora, hay que llevarse a Meiling para prepararla para el funeral – el castaño no se movió – vamos hijo – decía dulcemente la matriarca. Aunque no quería, el castaño era consciente que debía dejar ir a su esposa, ya estaba muerta, no podía hacerla regresar de la vida, tenia mucho dolor y no sabia como manejarlo, así que soltó a su esposa, y miró a su madre, no aguantando más como un pequeño niño se tiró a sus brazos sollozando, dejando salir el dolor que tenía, era una escena muy fuerte, el era un hombre bastante alto y fuerte y su madre era una mujer normal, pero debía soportar el peso del dolor de su hijo… lo condujo suavemente a un sofá, donde lo acomodó y acarició con cariño su cabello, miraba como se calmaba un momento y volvía a llorar.

En eso llegó Wei con las bebidas que había pedido Sakura, esta le entregó uno a la matriarca para que se lo diera a Shaoran, la mujer asintió y agradeció el gesto oportuno de la castaña.

Hijo toma, esto te ayudará calmarte un poco – el joven no dijo nada, solo se lo tomó, necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía, nunca había manejado tanto dolor en su vida…

Luego de un rato más el castaño se fue calmando y empezó a organizar todo lo del funeral, Yue y Kero se ofrecieron a ayudarlo en todo, él lo agradeció profundamente, era un proceso largo que él no quería hacer solo, pero gracias a sus cuñados, no sentía ese peso en los hombros.

Sakura hacia las llamadas, de la agenda personal y familiar, para avisar cuando se haría la velación de la señora Li, Chiharu y Yamasaki, se encargaban de informar a las empresas y encargar ciertos utensilios para el funeral…

Todos hacían algo, nadie estaba quieto, y al día siguiente llegó el momento del funeral y del entierro, respetando los deseos de Meiling ella fue no fue enterrada sino cremada. Cuando todo terminó, se podía sentir la tristeza en el aire, hasta las mismas damas Li, estaban apagadas y tristes, pegadas a sus esposos, Shaoran iba de un lado con su madre y del otro lado con su hermana Shiefa, Sakura iba con Eriol del brazo a paso lento, siguiendo a todos los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la casa dejaron a Shaoran descansar, le dieron nuevamente un te relajante que le permitió dormir más de lo que esperaba, ya que no se levantó sino al día siguiente, esto era lógico en vista que el día de la muerte de su esposa no había podido dormir nada.

Todos se fueron a descansar también había sido un día agotador y habían estado hasta muy tarde recibiendo las condolencias de todos los que los conocían y habían asistido al lugar.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levantó muy triste mirando a su lado, la cama vacía, y a no tenia a su amiga, a su apoyo y a su amor con él, se sentía incompleto, pero no podía quedarse sumido en la muerte de su esposa, le dolía y la había llorado muchísimo más de lo que él creía que fuera posible, pero se sentía mejor, de verdad el llanto ayudaba, aun estaba triste, pero de alguna manera todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ella le habían ayudado en esto, la recordaba con cariño, la anhelaba demasiado, pero era consciente que no podía hacer nada, solo seguir adelante así como ella misma le había dicho. Sintió algo de hambre, entonces recordó que llevaba dos días casi sin comer, solo le daba una probada a la comida y tomaba te, un te delicioso, era lo único que su estomago aceptaba y que lo calmaba. Pero hoy era diferente, se sentía mal aun, pero y podía controlar sus ganas de llorar, y ahora su cuerpo le pedía comer…

Cuando entro en el comedor, todos estaban conversando, pero de manera tranquila, con muy pocas risas, el ambiente se sentía un poco acogedor pero triste a la vez, el decidió acompañarlos, todos se asombraron de verlo, se veía más tranquilo y las ojeras que tenia el día anterior ya no estaban, lo que indicaba un buen descanso, lo vieron participar un poco de la conversación y comer su desayuno totalmente. No era el mismo Shaoran ciertamente, pero se notaba que iba sobrellevando bien la perdida.

Sakura, antes de irte necesito pedirte un favor – la joven asintió – estaré esperándote en el despacho. – entonces se dirigió hacia el lugar ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes, no creían que iba a empezar a trabajar tan pronto, su madre temió que el joven se convirtiera en un adicto al trabajo para no sentir dolor, pero tampoco quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, solo el tiempo lo diría y ella estaría allí para ayudarlo. Sakura se levanto para irse a lavar y recoger sus cosas antes de salir con Chiharu y Takeshi a la empresa, les pidió que la esperaran un momento. Ella llegó al despacho y toco suavemente la puerta, Shaoran le dio permiso de entrar.

Shaoran ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – lo miraba expectante la castaña. El joven suspiró.

Sakura, necesito empezar a trabajar de lleno en mi proyecto, se que aun estoy en mi duelo, pero prefiero trabajar que quedarme aquí, vienen muchos recuerdos que me traen mucho dolor, pero hoy no voy a ir a la empresa, necesito prepararme bien, por eso necesito tu ayuda, vas a hacer un trabajo con la señorita Mitzuki porque las necesito a ambas toda esta semana trabajando en…. – el procedió a explicar el trabajo de ella y de la señorita Mitzuki, Sakura lo miraba asombrada no se esperaba que el empezara a trabajar tan pronto y tan concentrado, se preocupó un poco, pero su puso que el trabajo iba a ser su canalizador del dolor, así que no podía hacer mucho, el era su amigo, pero también su jefe – ¿tienes alguna pregunta? –

No Shaoran, todo claro, pero… ¿de verdad piensas venir a Japón? – preguntó asombrada la joven, el asintió.

Si, ustedes viajan en una semana y Eriol y yo los alcanzaremos en la siguiente semana, Spinel ha estado allá desde hace dos semanas, viendo el progreso de la remodelación de la nueva sede Japonesa, me a mandado buenos informes y quiero ir a ver cómo van las cosas, y verificar otras más – la castaña sonrió y asintió

¿Algo más? Shaoran – el negó – bueno nos vemos al medio día para traerte la información que pediste – el asintió y se despidieron.

La semana había pasado volando, cuando el castaño volvió a las oficinas, todos se asombraron y lo admiraron, se veía mas serio que de costumbre, pero seguía siendo igual de trabajador y exigente.

Sakura y sus compañeros viajaron a Japón, ya estaba por entrar a su sexto y séptimo semestre, el octavo era el ultimo que cursaba, pero en su caso las avanzadas solo eran hasta séptimo semestre, por lo que su próximo semestre que sería solo de clases básicas iba a ser enfocado por las empresas Li para aprovechar los idiomas nuevos que estaban manejando, haciendo su carga académica menor, pero aun faltaba tiempo para eso…. Agradecía estar en Japón, todo lo vivido con Meiling y Shaoran la habían afectado, aun estaba triste por su amiga y por el estado en que había dejado a su amigo, la muerte de su mujer lo había afectado, pero ella notaba que estaba más serio y muy sumido en el trabajo, pero no sabía como ayudarlo, tal vez ahora que este en Japón podía hacerlo…. O eso esperaba ella.

…..:::::::::…

Cuando Shaoran y Eriol llegaron al lugar donde quedaría la sede de las empresas Li en Japón, quedaron encantados, era un edificio de esquina, con muchas oficinas y locales, que ellos podían utilizar o alquilar, hicieron un buen recorrido y quedaron contentos con lo que encontraron, Spinel estaba con ellos, explicándoles como había hecho la distribución de las oficinas en cada piso, y que ya estaban en las entrevistas para el personal nuevo. Shaoran había quedado satisfecho por lo que vio y decidieron salir almorzar, habían quedado en encontrarse con los jóvenes lingüistas en el restaurante del hermano de Sakura, y así lo hicieron.

Shaoran, Eriol – dijo una emocionada Sakura, que tuvo que contenerse para no ir a abrazar a ambos jóvenes como a ella le gustaba. Ambos jóvenes adivinaron la intención y el arrepentimiento de la joven, lo que les causó gracia. Chiharu y Takeshi también los saludaron, y ellos al igual que hicieron con Sakura le devolvieron el saludo.

Eriol le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Sakura, quien lo acepto gustosa, todos los demás rodaban los ojos, era una escena a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero aún les parecía innecesaria.

Que vamos a comer – decía una emocionada Sakura.

Como siempre pensando en comida Saku – decía divertido Eriol – ella asintió efusivamente.

Ella ama comer, no se como no engorda un gramo con todo lo que come – decía una divertida Chiharu, Takeshi asintió en señal de apoyo.

Vamos a comer la recomendación del día – dijo serenamente el castaño, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

Pero yo prefiero la especialidad de la casa – dijo Takeshi, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novia – pero porque me miras así, si Shaoran paga – expresó sin remordimiento el hombre. Chiharu rodo los ojos.

Por eso mismo, no seas aprovechado – dijo en un susurro para que solo el escuchara, pero lo cierto fue que todos lo hicieron y terminaron dando una sonora carcajada.

No te preocupes Chiharu, déjalo comer la especialidad de la casa – dijo un divertido Shaoran, todos estaban felices de verlo sonreír por cosas cotidianas, no lo hacia desde la muerte de Meiling, claro que había sonreído en otras ocasiones, pero solo porque estaba complacido por los resultados de su trabajo, pero no así, como lo había hecho en ese momento. El joven decidió ir al lavado antes de comer… en ese momento Sakura recibió una llamada por lo que se levantó de la mesa para tener más privacidad, la llamada era del numero de Nori, eran amigos y a veces la llamaba para hablar con ella un rato.

Ella siguiendo sin darse cuenta a Shaoran, se sumió por un momento en la conversación que estaba teniendo con el joven, en eso vio que una figura conocida para ella se acercaba a Shaoran, le decía algo y le daba un abrazó que el joven no rechazó, es más aceptó y correspondió por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por la joven para robarle un beso un tanto brusco por parte de ella, el se sorprendió y la soltó, pero no fue muy rápido, ya ella lo había besado y se había separado, y cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos ámbares se estrellaron con unas esmeraldas que estaban a punto de llorar….

Sakura … – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ignorando por completo a la chica que lo había besado, salió al encuentro de una castaña, que había salido corriendo para volver a la mesa de la zona vip…..

…..:::::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, se que fue un poco triste y emotivo por la muerte de Meiling… y que tal el final…. Creían que las cosas iban a ser fáciles para ellos, no aun no, les falta tela por cortar…

Como siempre les agradezco los reviews a:

Karen Carrion1: Si es triste su situación, y su muerte traté de que no fuera tan dolorosa, que fuera rapida y que ella no la sintiera… pero ninguna muerte es fácil. Ha sido el primer review que me has dejado y te lo agradezco, espero no sea el último….

Shadir: si es muy triste y este capitulo lo es más, espero tu review al respecto.

Fani: Si, se vienen capítulos mas fuertes y tristes, no todo puede ser color de rosa, la verdad este capitulo lo escribí muy rápido, me metí en la escena y me imagine casi todo con respecto a la muerte de Meiling, sus gestos, su dolor, quien ayuda a Shaoran, bueno fueron tantas cosas que ya estoy como tu, queriendo escribir más y más este fic… Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y me des tu review que tanto me gusta leer.


	24. Sentimientos Encontrados

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 24 Sentimientos Encontrados**

 **POV Sakura.**

Sonó el celular y vio el identificador era Nori, quien llamaba, " _que querrá ahora_ ", pensaba la castaña, pero decidí atenderlo y se me levanté de mi lugar en la mesa, seguí el mismo camino de Shaoran, mientras conversaba con Nori, y trataba de zafarme de tanta invitación, la verdad es un chico agradable, pero no se rendía, siempre estaba invitándome a tomar algo o comer, en cuanto bajé la escalera hacia el primer piso, y caminé unos pasos noté que una mujer de cabellos rosas se acercaba a Shaoran y movida por la curiosidad decidí acercarme mientras me despedía de Nori, en eso ella detuvo a Shaoran y hablo un momento con él y le dio un abrazó que aunque lo tomó por sorpresa lo acepto, no lo puedo creer, como se dejaba abrazar de esa tipa, pero en ese instante y en un movimiento rápido, ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios fuertemente… Empecé a sentir un dolor profundo en el pecho y ganas de llorar, no podía moverme, no se cuanto duré en ese estado, solo que cuando me di cuenta Shaoran me estaba mirando con ojos preocupados y nerviosos, antes que dijera algo me giré y sali casi corriendo del lugar.

Cálmate Sakura – me repetía a mi misma, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para que mis lagrimas no salieran, pero en eso sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me giraban.

Sakura…- decía un nervioso y preocupado Shaoran…. – lo que viste, no es lo que tu crees, se que… suena a excusa trillada, pero es la realidad - lo decía mientras aun me sostenía de la mano, pude sentir como estaba frio y sus ojos me decían la verdad, solo que no sabia manejar eso, ni podía explicar porque me sentía así, por primera vez en la vida quise golpearlo y decirle que no le creía nada, que porque había hecho eso, pero … un momento…. Que estoy pensando, yo no soy nadie para el….

Shaoran, no tienes por qué explicarme nada, solo somos amigos – mi voz sonó fría y el puso una mirada que jamás le había visto hacia mí, veía decepción y no supe porque – se que Meiling y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas, pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida – por más que lo intenté mi voz salió en reproche, el me miró angustiado.

No, claro que si te debo una explicación – me miró suplicante. – me interesa mucho lo que puedes pensar de mí. – yo no entendía lo que pasaba….

No te entiendo, pero igual no te preocupes, además no es la primera vez que te veo en brazos de Ruby, - iba a interrumpirme, pero no lo dejé – Shaoran, no te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar, no es importante.

¡Para mi si! – dijo sonando seguro y hasta molesto – no quiero que haya malos entendidos, ella no me interesa y no sé cuando me viste, según tu con ella en mis brazos, pero lo cierto es que ella hace unos momentos me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba ese beso – decía suplicante y la verdad yo había visto todo y sabia que era verdad, pero tenia mucha rabia con ella y con el por no ser más rápido y haberla rechazado.

Esta bien Shaoran no te preocupes, te creo – le dije en tono tranquilo, el relajó sus facciones – es mejor ir a almorzar ¿no crees? – el asintió y ahí nos dimos cuenta de que aún me tenía agarrada, entonces me soltó, sonrojándose por un instante, yo me sorprendí un poco y hasta me emocioné, pero el recuerdo de Ruby besándolo vino a mi mente y me sentí mal de nuevo. Ambos subimos las escaleras y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

 **Fin POV de Sakura.**

Porque te demoraste tanto Sakura, tan larga fue tu charla con Nori – dijo un indiscreto Takeshi, la castaña abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza – veo que es muy insistente – continuó hablando, yo solo asentí, mientras Shaoran escuchaba la conversación con el ceño fruncido y había un analítico pelinegro viento todo lo que pasaba.

Takeshi, tu sabes que a Sakura no le gusta el, así que déjalo, ya es suficiente para ella, tener que rechazarlo casi a diario – continuó Chiharu con la conversación, Sakura suspiró cansada, con lo que había visto ya no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras llegó la comida y todos estaban contentos menos dos castaños que miraban el almuerzo, pero no había probado nada, Eriol se dio cuenta de eso y quiso hacer algo para aligerar la tención evidente que había entre los dos.

Pero esta comida esta deliciosa, Sakura creí que tenías hambre – ella lo miró sin saber que decir y el pelinegro sonrió – y tu Shaoran que ha pasado, se te quitó el hambre también, ¿es que algo allá abajo les quitó el apetito? – Shaoran no sabia donde poner la cara y Sakura estaba igual, todos los miraron extrañados por lo que dijo el pelinegro.

En eso alguien entró a la zona VIP, interrumpiendo el momento de diversión para el pelinegro y de vergüenza para los castaños.

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? – Sakura reconoció la voz de su amiga y se levantó inmediatamente y se arrojó a sus brazos…

Sácame de aquí – le dijo en un susurro, Tomoyo entendió que algo grave pasaba y decidió ayudar a la castaña. Ella asintió y la soltó suavemente.

Disculpen que los haya inte…. ¿Eriol eres tú? – El pelinegro se dirigió a ella y le dio un abrazó cariñoso.

Tomoyo estas hermosa como siempre, veo que el matrimonio te ha sentado muy bien – ella sonrió y agradeció el cumplido – pero creí que estabas en Estados Unidos – comentó curioso.

Claro que sí, vine hacer unos trámites, llegué esta mañana y quise darle una sorpresa a Sakura, pero antes de ir a su casa decidí venir a ver como iba todo en el restaurante y me informaron que ella estaba aquí, así que vine a llevármela, tengo varios meses de no verla y tenemos mucho de que hablar, espero no haya ningún inconveniente con eso – la castaña estaba que saltaba de la dicha, su amiga era un sol y la estaba ayudando.

No lo creo, ¿verdad Shaoran? – el castaño negó aun mirando a la castaña que reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos. – pero deberías llevarte el almuerzo no lo has tocado. La castaña asintió y llamaron a un mesero para que lo empacara, mientras ella se despedía de todos y se iba con su amiga.

Ahora si Sakura ¿qué pasó? - dijo Tomoyo mientras entraban en el auto, la castaña bajó la cabeza.

Aquí no, por favor – dijo en un susurro mientras contenía las lágrimas. Tomoyo entendió que el asunto era difícil para ella y prefería sentirse en un lugar seguro para hablar, sin pensarlo arrancó el carro y se dirigió al hogar Kinomoto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sakura no aguantó más y abrazando a su amiga empezó a llorar, dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía en el pecho. Su querida amiga la abrazaba, consolándola y esperando a que se calmara, después de varios minutos de llorar desconsolada, se empezó a calmar la castaña, dando paso a suaves sollozos y luego a hipos y suspiros. Tomoyo esperó un poco más hasta que la vio más tranquila.

Bueno Sakura, que te pasó para que te pusieras de esa manera, jamás te había visto tan triste y con tanto dolor – decía una preocupada Tomoyo.

No lo sé – esto tomó por sorpresa a la amatista

Sakura, pero debe haber ocurrido algo para que estés así – ella asintió.

Si, ocurrió algo, pero no se porque eso me afectó tanto y estoy así – dijo en tono triste mirando hacia el suelo.

Vamos a sentarnos, la verdad hemos estado de pie desde que llegamos y ya me siento cansada – dijo sinceramente la pelinegra. Sakura asintió. – Pero ¿qué ocurrió? – dijo la amatista una vez se sentaron. La castaña suspiró.

Recibí una llamada y decidí a una zona privada para atenderla, ya que Chiharu y Takeshi me molestan mucho con Nori, ha estado muy insistente y quise privacidad, así que salí de la zona de Vip y me fui al restaurante en el primer piso, Shaoran iba hacia el baño y yo me dirigía en esa dirección, cuando terminé la llamada con Nori, vi como la estúpida de Ruby – ante la mención del adjetivo calificativo insultante por parte de la castaña, la morena abrió los ojos, entendiendo por donde iba el asunto – y la muy…. – Sakura se aguantó otro insulto – lo abrazó y lo beso y… y … yo sentí un dolor en el pecho, Shaoran me vio y cuando Sali corriendo, pues el me alcanzó y me dio sus explicaciones, como típico hombre, dijo que las cosas no eran así y todo eso que dicen los hombres cuando son pillados en algo incorrecto por sus parejas – dijo asombrándose de su propia respuesta, la amatista notó esto, pero quiso ir con calma, no era momento de dispararle a la castaña lo evidente para ella…

Sakura, ¿porque te afectó tanto que a Shaoran lo besara esa mujer? – Sakura subió sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez me dolió mucho el hecho que Meiling aun tenga los pies tibios, no ha pasado ni un mes de la muerte de ella y ya su esposo estaba buscando consuelo en los brazos de otra – lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y con mucho enojo en la voz, hasta había apretado los puños. La amatista no podía creerlo, pero en el estado en que estaba la castaña debía ir con calma.

Así que es por ¿Meiling? – dijo incrédula, la castaña se debatía en que responder.

Creo…. Creo que si – respondió dudosa.

Pero no pareces muy convencida, ¿tal vez sea por otra cosa? – la castaña la miraba con cara interrogante.

Otra cosa, no lo creo – la verdad la castaña era muy despistada, pero en este caso sería más difícil para ella, ya que ese hombre había sido el esposo de su amiga y no sería fácil aceptar que tenía sentimientos, por él.

¿Había pasado antes? – la castaña asintió y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido en la oficina de Shaoran.

Sakura porque no me habías dicho antes todo esto – reclamó la morena. La castaña bajo la mirada avergonzada.

No quería que pensaras cosas equivocadas. – se justifico

Cosas equivocadas… - ya empezaba a ir por donde quería llevarla - ¿Qué cosas equivocadas crees que yo pude pensar? – la castaña se alarmó, pero decidió contar la verdad.

Que tal vez pensaras que a mi… pues… que a mi…. Tal vez… pues… me atraía Shaoran - Soltó por fin.

Te equivocas… pues no me parece, de hecho no creo que te atraiga – la castaña relajo las facciones – creo que estas enamorada de él. – soltó sin dudar la amatista, ante esto la castaña abrió la boca y empezó a negar efusivamente, se levantó azorada y nerviosa del sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con un dedo en la boca y seguía negando.

No Tomoyo estas equivocada, eso no puede ser – seguía diciendo la castaña. Tomoyo sabia que algo así podía pasar y la reacción de la castaña estaba segura de que era por su amistad con Meiling. - Yo creo que es por el aprecio que tengo a Meiling, que me siento así – decía más para sus adentros, pero hablaba en voz alta. La pelinegra suspiró.

Sakura entiendo que tengas sentimientos encontrados y estén confusos en este momento, pero te recomiendo que lo medites durante un tiempo, y analices si es por Meiling o por ti que te has sentido así con Shaoran. – La castaña la miró con profunda tristeza.

Es que no puede ser, ese hombre es prohibido para mí – dijo por fin la castaña.

¿Prohibido? ¿Por qué? – ella empezó a analizar su respuesta…

El fue el esposo de una de mis mejores amigas y no me parece correcto, por eso no puedo sentir nada más que amistad por el… tu estas equivocada – dijo en tono serio y con algo de molestia. La castaña suspiró profundamente, había un trabajo grande que hacer para que ella aceptara lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Sakura, aunque es cierto lo que dices, ya es un hombre libre, que para ti sea difícil de aceptar por las circunstancias que han pasado es una cosa, pero … - al ver que la castaña empezaba a alterarse por sus palabras, así que decidió dejarlo por el momento - mejor no hablemos más de eso, pero piénsalo con la almohada – decía en tono maternal. La castaña asintió y se volvió a sentar al lado de ella.

Tomoyo – habló un la castaña después de varios minutos de haber estado en silencio – creo que estoy enamorada de el - dijo por fin, la amatista no lo creía, había sido demasiado rápido. Entonces la castaña empezó a llorar. Tomoyo le acariciaba el cabello y cuando por fin se calmó, habló – pero no quiero, Tomoyo, el no, el no… - decía desconsolada.

Se que te sientes culpable y como si estuvieras traicionando a Meiling, pero ella era consciente que iba a morir y esto le da libertad a el de enamorarse nuevamente, pero recuerda que ella quería que fuera un amor real, como debe ser, y tu no sabes si puedes ser tu - la castaña la miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

No Tomoyo, el no siente por mí más que amistad y prefiero que sea así, no me voy a sentir bien si él se fija en mí, es mejor que entre él y yo no ocurra nunca nada – decía tono firme la castaña.

Sakura, nunca digas nunca – dijo seria la morena – no has estado enamorada antes y eso que has tenido muchos admiradores y muy guapos, nadie te mueve el piso, y parece que Shaoran ha logrado entrar en tu corazón sin proponérselo, ustedes han desarrollado un vinculo y ese es difícil de romper, si no llegas a estar con él, lo más probable es que no llegues a ser feliz – dijo muy seria la amatista.

No seas tan dramática Tomoyo, yo he oído de muchas personas que no se casan con quien creían era el amor de su vida y aun así son felices – trato de convencerse la castaña.

Es cierto, pero en el caso de ustedes es muy diferente, eso lo sé porque los he visto juntos, y porque conozco a los hombres de tu vida y ni con Yukito estuviste así, nunca Sakura te he visto tan afectada y confusa como ahora, debes aclarar tu mente y tomar una decisión calmada, no apresurada con respecto a esto – recomendó la morena.

Ya la tomé Tomoyo, por más que lo ame, el no va a ser para mí, no va a ocurrir nada entre Shaoran y yo - sentenció firme la castaña. Tomoyo suspiró cansada ante la actitud tan terca de la castaña.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá y espero que no te tengas que tragar tus palabras – dijo mirándola seriamente.

No lo creo – dijo seria la castaña, devolviéndole la misma mirada.

Pero ya no hablamos más de eso, que estas muy terca y no quiero discutir contigo – dijo la morena, la castaña asintió y abrazó a su amiga.

Gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y soportarme – le dijo al oído, la amatista sonrió ante el dicho.

Para eso son las amigas – Sakura asintió y la soltó.

Sabes me alegra que estés aquí, pero no me has contado porque la sorpresa – La amatista sonrió.

Te tengo una buena noticia – la castaña la miró expectante.

Vas a ser tía – la castaña abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que había escuchado y volvió a abrazarse a su mejor amiga y cuñada.

¡Qué buena noticia Tomy!, me alegra tanto, ¡estoy feliz! ha sido la mejor noticia del día – dijo soltando a su amiga – ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

Solo 6 semanas, es muy pequeño aun y apenas tengo mareos matutinos, y pocos antojos, eso sí algunos alimentos me molestan, pero bueno son cosas normales para mi estado – la castaña estaba feliz por la noticia, le encantan los niños y saber que va a ser tía dentro de poco le gustó mucho.

¿Ya tía Sonomi sabe? – la morena negó.

Te estoy dando la primicia, de hecho, mi viaje es por eso, pedí una semana en la universidad tengo que hacer cosas aquí, Touya quiere que el bebe nazca en Japón, lo quiere criar con nuestras costumbres, no le gustan las norteamericanas – la castaña asintió

Estoy de acuerdo, pero y ¿la universidad de Touya? – dijo preocupada.

Eso es lo que más nos preocupa el no quiere estar lejos de su hijo, lo más probable es que estemos allá hasta que el termine, pero queremos programar el parto aquí y esperar los 3 meses para poder viajar nuevamente con el bebe, pero aun no hemos definido bien las cosas, ya Touya lleva la mitad de la especialización, así que lo que falta es poco, esperemos encontrar la mejor solución – Sakura asentía contenta ante todo lo que escuchaba. Continuaron hablando un rato más de muchas cosas, la castaña le contaba de su carrera y como Nori la desesperaba desde que llegó de China, entre charlas de amigas, siguieron el día sin mencionar nuevamente el tema de Shaoran.

….::::::::::…

Cuando terminaron de almorzar el Pelinegro estaba con la intriga con lo ocurrido entre Shaoran y Sakura, había pasado algo y el necesitaba saber qué, para poder proceder con la siguiente fase, así que aprovechó que todos se habían ido y solo estaban ellos sentados en un cómodo sofá de la zona vip, dispuesto para disfrutar de la vista y comer algo ligero, ambos estaban tomando una bebida refrescante.

Shaoran, se que hay cosas que no son de mi incumbencia, pero cuando llegaste con Sakura, ella traía una cara muy diferente a como la tenia antes de salir – el castaño suspiró frustrado.

Eriol, en otro momento te hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, pero necesito hablarlo con alguien – hizo una pausa, para ordenar las ideas – Hubo algo que ocurrió mientras estábamos abajo, me encontré con Ruby y ella me dio las condolencias por la muerte de Meiling, me dio un abrazo por eso y yo lo acepte y correspondí un momento, pero cuando me separe, ella me tomó por sorpresa y me beso en la boca, fue tan rápido que no pude rechazarla, y cuando mire hacia adelante ahí estaba Sakura con los ojos cristalinos, sentí un dolor fuerte en el pecho, ella estaba así por lo que vio, estoy seguro que su opinión de mi ha cambiado – dijo triste y pensativo. El pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros.

Ciertamente Ruby desea algo contigo, pero no se lo que este pensando Sakura, tal vez se sintió desilusionada de ti, Meiling no tiene un mes de muerta y ya te estas besando con otra – dijo en tono divertido. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

Si no fueras mi amigo, te hubiera golpeado en este momento, como carajo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad – dijo molesto y levantándose de la silla, Eriol volvió a sonreír.

En la mente de las mujeres eso es lo que pasa, para ella, Ruby no fue la que te besó, más bien, ella piensa que tú te estabas besando con ella, es decir, participaste activamente en el beso y con lo de Meiling la cosa se complica – Shaoran pareció entender, bufó frustrado y volvió a sentarse.

Y ahora que hago para que me crea – Eriol lo miró analíticamente.

¿Intentaste explicarle? – pregunto cuidadoso. El castaño asintió – y ¿qué dijo ella?

Me dijo que me creía, y que yo no tenia porque explicarle nada, aunque es cierto Eriol lo que ella me dijo, la verdad es que tuve la necesidad de asegurarme que me creyera y que no había malos entendidos entre nosotros, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro que me haya creído. – El pelinegro, se quedo un momento analizando la situación…

¿Porque es necesario para ti que te crea? – el castaño pensó en su respuesta y no encontró ninguna con suficiente peso.

No sé – dijo en tono rendido.

¿Crees que sea por otra cosa? – se atrevió a plantar la duda en el castaño. El frunció el ceño.

No lo creo, solo que la aprecio mucho y no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros. - dijo sinceramente.

Vaya por un momento pensé que ella te gustaba y tratabas por todos los medios que te creyera inocente de lo ocurrido – echó leña al fuego el pelinegro, Shaoran lo miró incrédulo.

No, como se te ocurre, Sakura es solo una amiga para mí, además fue una de las mejores amigas de mi esposa, no creo que ella me vea de esa manera – dijo en un tono un tanto resignado, el pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros.

Pero tu si la vez de esa manera – el castaño lo miró cansado de sus insinuaciones.

Eriol no se que pretendes, pero yo no la veo así, te lo repito – al decir estas palabras sintió algo extraño en su pecho… será que a el si le gustaba la castaña, empezó a preguntarse. El pelinegro quiso dejar en la mente del castaño el asunto más profundamente.

Yo no pretendo nada Shaoran, solo digo lo que veo, tu actitud hacia ella muestra un interés más allá de una amistad – el castaño quiso interrumpir, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió – solo piénsalo bien y puede que llegues a esa misma conclusión. – lo dijo levantándose del sofá y alistándose para salir. – tengo algo que hacer Shaoran, mañana nos vemos en la oficina de Spinel – dijo rápidamente, dejando a un castaño molesto y frustrado por la conversación que acaban de tener, pero no quiso seguir discutiendo, así que solo asintió.

" _Me gusta Sakura… será que sí_ " pensaba para sus adentros, Eriol le había dejado con la duda y no estaba seguro si no le gustaba, la verdad la castaña despertaba en él sensaciones que no había sentido antes por otra mujer, pero se lo achacaba a que tenia una personalidad agradable, inocente, era muy linda, unos ojos que le encantaban y que últimamente estaban en sus sueños…

" _por Dios, no puede ser, ella no puede gustarme_ " negaba efusivamente, " _debe ser que ella me hace sentir bien_ ", trató de justificarse, tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia la castaña y la verdad no quería aclararlos, le asustaba lo que podía descubrir, su esposa tenia poco tiempo de muerta y no deseaba a nadie con él por ahora, por eso decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto.

…::::::::….

Después de la conversación que ambos castaños tuvieron con sus respectivos mejores amigos, se esforzaron por no pensar en sus sentimientos, Sakura trataba de quitárselos del corazón y Shaoran trataba de no descubrirlos, estaban portándose tontamente, pero el recuerdo de Meiling en ellos hacia que las cosas fueran así.

Shaoran volvió a China, porque debía arreglar unos asuntos, pero debían viajar constantemente a Japón, ya estaban por abrirse las nuevas oficinas y aunque Spinel hacia un excelente trabajo, a él le gustaba supervisar personalmente algunas cosas, Eriol había vuelto a Inglaterra por un llamado de su padre, pero le había dicho a Shaoran que en un par de meses iba a instalarse definitivamente en Japón, algo que le agradó mucho al castaño, ya que era su mano derecha y Director de la empresa, eso lo decidieron porque Spinel había rechazado el cargo, puesto que tenia otras asesorías con otras empresas, y a el no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse en un solo lado, el tenia su propia empresa de consultorías y le gustaba mucho, pero sí había aceptado ser el asesor y representante de la empresa, a ese acuerdo había llegado, así que aun iban a estar en contacto.

Los chicos estaban terminando su sexto y séptimo semestre, el tiempo pasaba volando, ya casi iban a ser 6 meses de la muerte de Meiling y Shaoran se veía un poco más tranquilo, seguía trabajando duro, pero por fortuna no se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo, solo que aprovechaba mas el tiempo, el también estaba en el proyecto de su especialización y debía enviar resultados de este, hasta ahora había sido uno de los mejores para la universidad donde estudiaba.

Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta que Leran Li, visitó a su hijo.

Hola Shaoran me alegra verte más tranquilo – él le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, desde la muerte de Meiling se mostraba mas cariñoso con su madre y ella se lo permitía, devolviéndole el gesto.

Si madre me siento mucho mejor, aun la extraño, pero ya me estoy a costumbrando, no te puedo negar que hay días duros, pero trato de recordar las conversaciones que teníamos y esto me ayuda mucho – explicó sinceramente.

Me alegra mucho hijo, pero mi visita tal vez no te agrade mucho, vengo a hacer uso de mi posición como matriarca de uno de los más grandes conglomerados chinos y vengo a recordarte las responsabilidades que tienes y las costumbres que debes cumplir. – El castaño abrió los ojos y su gesto fue de total enojo hacia su madre. Ella entendiendo su molestia lo miró comprensivamente.

Madre, pero…. Seria posible que hagan una excepción, es que todo está muy reciente aun – decía un castaño, aunque molesto, suplicante, igual su madre era la cabeza de todo y ella tenía que presentar cuentas y honrar sus costumbres. La señora negó.

No, eres mi sucesor y tú también tienes tus responsabilidades, así que debes seguir nuestras costumbres, estas nos han acompañado, asegurado y cimentado nuestro futuro – el joven empuñó sus manos fuertemente, mostrando frustración, esa era una de las desventajas de ser un Li, no puedes tener una vida normal, después de unos minutos donde estuvo meditando en la respuesta que debía dar, tomó fuerza para contestar.

Esta bien madre, lo haré….. – fueron sus únicas palabras

….::::::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado, las cosas aun siguen complicándose, pero solo un poco…

Gracias por sus reviews:

Karen Carrion1: gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer el fic y que te gustara la manera en como descansó Meiling, no me pareció justo hacerlo tan dramático…. Espero tu comentario de este capítulo también…

Fani: Si fue triste, pero ni modo, como te lo había comentado hace tiempo Meiling era muy importante en el fic, y lo sigue siendo, traté que su muerte fuera tranquila, ella se merecía descansar de tanto dolor físico que la aquejaba, me alegra que te gustó la escena cuando Sakura ve a Shaoran con Ruby, traté de que se sintiera una reacción real, y en este capitulo lo puse desde el punto de vista de Sakura y una explicación de parte de Shaoran… Espero tu opinión, tú sabes que me encanta leerlas

Shadir: No creí que te dejara haciendo pucheros, pero la verdad me sentí un poco triste al escribir su muerte también.

Gracias a todos los demás por leer mi fic, espero que en algún momento me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, son valiosas…

Nos seguimos leyendo, les mando un abrazo y un beso a todos


	25. Responsabilidades

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 25 Responsabilidades**

lo siento Shaoran, pero tienes 6 meses para escoger una nueva esposa, si no tienes a alguien que te guste y sea aceptada por la junta directiva, tenemos varias candidatas, traigo sus carpetas – dijo seri, pero tranquilamente la matriarca, pasándole 3 carpetas con la información de las jóvenes – Después de haber analizado las posibles candidatas escogimos a estas 3 como las más adecuadas, hay una en especial que me ha gustado, pero igual debes tener al menos dos encuentros con cada una, para que tu seas el que decida al final cual es la que más… te agrada – dijo esto ultimo un tanto contrariada, ella sabia lo que quería su hijo y estaba segura que ninguna de ellas era la correcta, pero era un asunto que él no podía discutir.

Shaoran suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a ojear cada carpeta.

La primera no la había oído antes su nombre es Dai Na, de la familia Na, influyente en las zonas de Taiwán y parte del Archipiélago Malayo, como Indonesia, Filipinas y Singapur. Tiene 24 años, estudios de Relaciones internacionales, maneja el inglés, mandarín y japonés. Ha vivido en Estados Unidos desde los 18, donde cursó sus estudios universitarios, Hobbies….

Madre sinceramente, esta mujer es una desconocida, y no te puedo negar que en la foto se ve muy bonita, pero no se – decía en tono de frustración el castaño. Su madre lo miraba comprensivamente.

Te entiendo hijo, pero viene de buena familia y solo debes conversar con ella en dos ocasiones, es lo mismo para con las otras dos – Shaoran siguió leyendo mentalmente la siguiente.

La segunda candidata le parecía conocida su nombre es Hui Chen, inteligente y sabia, según la definición de este, hablaba ingles y mandarín, administradora de empresas, de familia acomodada, no influyente, pero tenían su propia empresa de cosméticos de marca reconocida, había vivido 5 años en estados unidos mientras estudiaba su carrera, y hacia 3 que había regresado a su natal China para hacerse cargo del negocio junto con su padre, tiene 25 años, sus hobbies son… - Shaoran suspiraba entre resignado y aburrido por tener que leer todo sobre estas mujeres, y hasta sus preferencias personales y algo de su historia personal había, hasta decía el numero de novios que habían tenido, que para su fortuna en el caso de las dos primeras solo habían tenido dos…

Cuando terminó esa carpeta, se dirigió a la ultima resignado ante tanta mujer rica, claro que se habían esforzado, las dos primeras habían mostrado independencia e inteligencia, algo que a el le gustaba en una mujer, la tercera de nombre Jia Ying …. – este nombre le pareció conocido, aunque no era muy común podía tratarse de otra Jia, pensaba el joven, decidió seguir leyendo – De la familia Ying de Taiwán, dueños de varios bancos de países asiáticos – esto ya era demasiada coincidencia y decidió detallar la foto, después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos asombrado.

Madre esta Jia Ying ¿es la misma que yo conozco? – dijo dándole una mirada de incertidumbre a su madre, Leran asintió – Pero madre tu sabes que ella y yo éramos amigos desde niños, hasta que se fue a Taiwán y de ahí a Europa, no se realmente donde más estuvo, porque le perdí la pista hace una década – decía mirando a su madre en tono de reproche.

Lo sé hijo, tu sabes que ella, era la segunda opción para ti desde un principio, si no aceptabas a Meiling, ella hubiera sido tu esposa – el castaño negaba con la cabeza y miraba la carpeta de ella analizando la situación.

Madre, no la veo hace 12 años, no reconocí su foto, está diferente y no te puedo negar que es muy hermosa, pero desde que la conocí, yo la veía como a una hermana, tanto ella como Meiling eran mis amigas de la niñez y no las veía de esa manera – Leran asintió.

Pero ya no eres un niño y tienes una posibilidad con alguna de ellas, tu mismo has expresado que no te interesa alguna mujer, ahí tienes 3 increíbles jovencitas, y debes escoger alguna de ellas – sentencio la matriarca.

Madre no quiero que mi historia se repita, es cierto que llegue a amar a Meiling, pero no se si podré hacer lo mismo de nuevo – dijo en tono de molestia.

Lo sé, lo que te sugiero es que te esfuerces y trates de enamorarte de alguna de ellas – sonrió un poco. Shaoran frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

Madre el amor no puede nacer solo con verse dos veces – dijo incrédulo. Leran le dio una mirada que Shaoran no pudo descifrar, su madre la mayoría del tiempo era imposible de leer.

No estoy segura de eso, Shaoran, creo que solo se necesita un instante para fijarse en alguien y eso puede ser el inicio del amor ¿Acaso nunca te has fijado en nadie? – preguntó curiosa, Shaoran se detuvo por un momento y a su mente llegó el día que conoció a una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes, pero alejó de inmediato esa imagen.

No madre, nunca – dijo sonando incómodo.

Bueno, no sabes si tu corazón se puede emocionar con alguna de ellas, pero preferiría que fuera con Jia, la conozco desde hace años y es la que más me agrada y con sus estudios y experiencia le vendría muy bien a la empresa – concluyó, Shaoran suspiró por milésima vez desde que su madre le había dicho que se tenía que casar de nuevo.

No te lo puedo asegurar, pero lo intentaré y cuando voy a comenzar con… con las citas – a Leran le pareció gracioso la cara de su hijo al decir la palabra cita, pero contuvo su sonrisa esta vez.

Desde la próxima semana, empezaras con la señorita Na, además de salir con ella, debes tener al menos una conversación telefónica con ella, la siguiente semana veras a la señorita Chen y tendrás la misma rutina y por ultimo harás eso mismo con Jia Ying, debes presentar un informe con tus impresiones de manera personal sobre la personalidad la chica, luego se repite lo mismo en la siguiente semana hasta completar el ciclo, de ahí debes dar tu informe y mostrar tus impresiones finales e informar la razón por la que has rechazado a dos de ellas, eres libre de escribir tus razones, después de todo, eres el que se va a casar – Shaoran no podía creer la frialdad como se manejaba el asunto, parecía un negocio, pero si lo miraba bien, así lo era, se sentía frio e impersonal y obligado, no imaginaba lo que pensaban ellas, se sintió mal también por esas chicas, después de todo al igual que él, hacían parte de un mundo que manejaba las cosas de esa manera y debían cumplir con sus responsabilidades también, tampoco le gustaba la idea de mostrar las razones por las que no le gustaba alguien, pero debía ser sincero, de todas maneras sería su compañera de vida, y en eso no había discusión.

De acuerdo madre, haré lo que me indiques - fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron, luego se despidieron y Shaoran quedó sentado en el sofá, sumido en sus cavitaciones y pensando en las responsabilidades que tenia de ahora en adelante, eso lo frustraba demasiado, eran muchas y ahora tenia que casarse, de nuevo sin amor, por lo menos había la posibilidad que una amiga de la infancia nuevamente ocupara el lugar de su esposa y esta vez debía cumplir con todo lo que exigía ser un Li, esa idea no le gustaba, pero era lo que debía hacer, si tan solo pudiera amar de verdad a alguna de ellas, seria lo ideal, pero él estaba seguro que no podía, porque siempre que pensaba en amor, romance, e ideas similares el único rostro que veía era el de Sakura y esto lo estaba preocupando mucho, después de la muerte de Meiling, al poco tiempo había empezado a soñar todos los días con una mujer, que al principio no se podía ver claramente quien era, pero después de varios días de tener ese mismo sueño, empezó a ver con claridad las figura y las facciones de la castaña, y esto lo estaba atormentando, no podía sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza y eso lo frustraba, el estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada, pero había momentos como el vivido en Japón en el restaurante del hermano de ella, con la señorita Moon, podía asegurar que la mirada de ella le trasmitió el dolor de una mujer herida por ver al hombre que ama con otra, pero no quería ahondar en eso, el trataba de no ponerse a pensar en eso se sentía culpable de alguna manera, no quería ponerse a pensar la necesidad que tenia de estar con ella, y conversar, era muy agradable todo de ella, su voz, su aroma, su risa, su alegría, el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, desde cuando él había notado que ella tenia un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, esto estaba mal, la vedad muy mal.

….:::::::::::::::::::…

Ya estaban en las vacaciones semestrales y más largas para ellos, según las instrucciones que habían recibido de Spinel, debían recibir la segunda capacitación de los temas legales correspondientes a los países que estaban estudiando y debían hacer un mes más de trabajos en la casa matriz de las empresas Li, esto tenia a la castaña muy preocupada, porque tenia un par de meses de no ver a Shaoran, luego del incidente con Ruby y cada vez que lo veía, trataba de no conversar mucho con él, solo lo necesario, ella prefería que su amistad se enfriara, pensaba que con eso también se iban a enfriar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora debía permanecer dos meses en China y viajaba dentro de unos días con sus amigos, esta vez, Spinel no iba a ir con ellos, ya la sucursal de Japón estaba por empezar a funcionar y el era el encargado de eso junto con Eriol, casi no había visto a su amigo, la verdad estaba muy ocupado con tanto trabajo, lo único que le gustaba es que era su última capacitación en China, ya que las demás se harían en la sucursal de Japón y no debían viajar a otro país a menos que fueran requeridos, su teléfono empezó a sonar, sacándola de sus cavitaciones.

Aló – contestó sin fijarse en el identificador.

Hola Sakurita – dijo una feliz Tomoyo, al escuchar la voz de su amiga, se sintió muy feliz, ya tenía 7 meses, pronto nacería su sobrina, las ecografías mostraban que era una niña.

Hola Tomoyo, ¿cómo estas? – contestó alegre la castaña.

Muy bien, tengo fecha de viaje, voy a hacerlo la próxima semana, con permiso de mi ginecólogo, no puedo esperar más para viajar porque seria peligroso en mi estado – comentó tranquila, la castaña se preocupó un poco, pero recordó que su hermano era médico, así que si él no decía nada al respecto, era mejor que ella tampoco, pero solo quiso mostrar que estaba un poco preocupada.

Pero ¿si es buena idea que viajes estando tan avanzada? – del otro lado se oyó una risita.

Claro que sí, no expondría a mi pequeña por nada del mundo, he tenido un buen embarazo y me acaban de entregar los últimos exámenes, viajo el lunes, así solo son 4 días más, igualmente, Touya viene conmigo, para asegurarse que todo esté bien – explicó ella, la castaña suspiró aliviada.

Eso me tranquiliza más, menos mal que mi viaje es el lunes en la tarde y puedo verlos un rato antes de irme – comentó entre contenta y triste – espero no te adelantes y nazca la bella Katsumi, antes que regrese de China – comentó con duda la castaña.

Esperemos que no, hasta ahora todo ha trascurrido normal, y me falta aun el ultimo trimestre, así que, puedes irte tranquila, cuando vuelvas todavía estaré con mi nena en mi vientre – comentó en tono tranquilizador, la castaña suspiró. Tomoyo dudó un momento, pero prefirió preguntarle directamente a la castaña, ya que no iba a poder conversar con ella cuando llegara de viaje. – y ¿cómo te sientes, al tener que viajar a China y ver a Shaoran nuevamente? – preguntó cautelosa, la castaña se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

La verdad, me siento un poco nerviosa, los últimos encuentros que tuvimos traté de no hablar mucho con él, pero no es fácil olvidar a alguien, espero poder hacerlo pronto, va a ser complicado para mí, ya que después de la capacitación nos vamos a quedar un tiempo más en China haciendo trabajos para la empresa y cuando regresemos a Japón seguiremos trabajando hasta entrar a clases nuevamente – explicó en tono tranquilo.

Mmmm, es cierto que no va a ser fácil, supongo que tu trabajo es directamente con Shaoran ¿verdad? – quiso ahondar más la amatista.

Si, el es mi jefe directo, estamos trabajando en su proyecto, hacemos parte del departamento de traducción, y aun no está bien estructurado, porque somos estudiantes, y es un proyecto piloto, pero todo ha salido bien, mientras se definen muchas cosas Shaoran se encarga en su mayoría del trabajo que debemos realizar, pero su hermana Shiefa también trabaja de la mano con nosotros – terminó de explicar la castaña.

Entonces debes armarte de valor y de nervios de acero, no te va a ser nada fácil teniendo al hombre que quieres tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, en mi caso nunca pude olvidar a Touya, estar tan cerca de él, sus conversaciones, la forma especial en la que siempre me trató, me lo hizo imposible, yo solo esperaba a que el me quisiera como yo, o que pasara algún milagro para olvidarlo – la castaña suspiró ante el comentario de su amiga, la verdad ella muy en el fondo deseaba eso, últimamente, pensaba más en él, en vez de olvidarlo, pareciera que el amor se hacía más fuerte, ya Meiling tenia 6 meses de haber muerto y aun le dolía y le remordía la conciencia el tener sentimientos porque el que fue su esposo, pero parecía una lucha inútil, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que Shaoran no sentía nada por ella…

Tu historia con mi hermano fue como de novela – decía un poco divertida la castaña.

Algo así, pero sufrí bastante – la castaña entendía muy bien eso, ella llevaba sufriendo por él desde que decidió aceptar sus sentimientos, porque, aunque los aceptó, había decidido rechazarlos y olvidarlos, tarea que no había podido cumplir, no sabia ni que hacer, quería recurrir a cualquier cosa, pero aun no sabia que, hasta pensó en pedirle consejo a Eriol, pero no sabia como abordar el tema con el… retomó la conversación con su amiga.

Menos mal todo acabó con un final feliz y pronto tendré en mis brazos el fruto de su amor – comentó contenta la castaña, Tomoyo rio sonoramente por el otro lado de la línea…

Si, tienes razón… - siguieron comentando un rato más sobre otros asuntos y luego se despidieron.

Sakura se sentía intranquila, el viaje a China la preocupaba, la verdad no quería tener mucho contacto con Shaoran, pero no lo podía evitar….

…..:::::::::::::…..

Cuando llegaron a China, los esperaba el conductor de la familia Li, quien era bastante familiar para ellos, así que lo saludaron y agradecieron su ayuda y buen trabajo, en el camino todos iban un tanto callados, Chiharu se sentía cansada por el viaje y Takeshi también, mientras que Sakura estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, ya que al día siguiente iban a ir a la capacitación, ya Shaoran la había llamado para confirmar que todos llegaran bien, habían llegado al anochecer, así que no tenían ninguna reunión planificada, debían descansar bien, para poder estar concentrados en los temas de la capacitación….

Al llegar al apartamento dispuesto por la empresa Li, cada uno avisó a sus respectivas familias, que habían llegado bien y ya estaban instalados y se disponían a descansar, y así lo hicieron…

Sakura, aunque durmió bien por el cansancio del viaje, se levantó muy temprano y decidió hacer el desayuno para todos, le gustaba cocinar, pero no quería comer en las oficinas, debía evitar lo más posible a Shaoran, así que había planificado todo para estar solo lo estrictamente necesario en la empresa. Todos desayunaron juntos, entre charlas y bromas por parte de Takeshi, hasta que tuvieron que salir para las oficinas.

Cuando llegaron saludaron a todos, eran un grupo de jóvenes muy alegres y agradables y los conocían a todos, en especial a Sakura quien llamaba mucho la atención por su belleza y personalidad, tenia algunos admiradores detrás de ella, pero no se atrevían a decirle nada, por que era muy cercana a Eriol y muchos creían que tenían algo. Mientras llegaban a la sala para la capacitación, se encontraron con Shaoran quien les dio la bienvenida y todos hicieron una reverencia a manera de saludo, aunque eran amigos, estaban en las oficinas, así que debían ser más formales.

Hola chicos, que tal el viaje – comentó alegre el castaño, que, aunque miraba a todos, su interés estaba puesto en una castaña que se veía un poco diferente…

Estuvo bien Shaoran – comentó Takeshi – como siempre un poco largo, pero ya nos estamos acostumbrando – el castaño asintió.

Sakura – la aludida lo miró esperando que continuara – al medio día antes de irte a almorzar necesito que vayas a mi oficina – explicó el castaño, ella asintió y se despidieron, esto había dejado un mal sabor de boca en el castaño, era siempre era expresiva y alegre, y desde hace algún tiempo, la notaba distante, especialmente con él, y deseaba saber por qué…

En las clases, Sakura se concentró más de lo normal, de hecho, se obligó a hacerlo, desde que Shaoran le pidió conversar con él, estaba preocupada, ella sabía por donde iba a ir el asunto y no estaba preparada, de hecho, no sabía ni que decir, pero esperaba que en el ultimo momento, pudiera dar una explicación valida sin decirle la verdad, pero sin engañarlo. Como decidió prestar atención, no planificó ninguna respuesta para lo que iba a preguntarle Shaoran, en ese momento lo más importante era la capacitación, el tema estaba difícil y logró distraerla de cualquier otro pensamiento…

Al terminar la jornada, se despidió de los chicos y les pidió el favor que le guardaran un lugar y pidieran por ella su almuerzo, Chiharu asintió y con cariño tomó la mano de su novio para dirigirse a la cafetería de la empresa. Mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Shaoran, su corazón traicionero empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, empezó a inhalar aire por la nariz y botar por la boca, este ejercicio baja el ritmo cardiaco y ahora ella necesitaba que se calmara su corazón, llegó al puesto de la señorita Mitzuki y después de saludarla con cariño, le pidió que la anunciara.

Señor Li, la señorita Kinomoto está aquí – mientras escuchó las instrucciones del otro lado, le indicó a Sakura que podía pasar.

Hola Shaoran – saludó tímidamente, el castaño se le encogió el corazón, no creía que le doliera tanto la manera en cómo ella lo estaba tratando en ese momento.

Siéntate Sakura, por favor – lo dijo indicándole una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, la joven asintió y se sentó, mientras esperaba en silencio lo que el le iba a decir.

Sakura, ¿todo esta bien? – la castaña asintió. - ¿segura? – ella volvió a asentir, sabiendo que el castaño no le creía nada.

No lo creo Sakura, desde hace un tiempo has cambiado conmigo y siendo sinceros esto me ha hecho sentir mal – la castaña lo miró tiernamente – te considero mi amiga, y no se la razón de tu cambio, si te he ofendido en algo, discúlpame por favor, si fue por lo de Ruby, discúlpame por favor – decía el castaño mostrando el deseo de volver a ser buenos amigos nuevamente, la castaña al ver que el no le pedía explicaciones y hacia sus propias suposiciones, no quiso agregarle más leña al fuego y aprovechó esto.

No Shaoran, discúlpame tu a mí, es solo que desde lo de Ruby, muchas cosas han pasado y esa situación… fue muy incomoda para mi y ya no supe como tratarte, supongo que de manera involuntaria – mintió – me alejé y traté de no meterme en tu vida y en tus cosas – dijo en tono triste, ante la mención de la situación con Ruby el castaño se tensó, y noto en los ojos de Sakura algo más, que el no supo descifrar, y que por el momento no quiso preguntar, ya que el deseaba que fueran nuevamente amigos como antes y tal vez la iba a incomodar si se lo preguntaba.

Solo quiero saber si vamos a ser amigos como antes – preguntó esperanzado, la castaña le sonrió y asintió.

Claro Shaoran, solo que tu estas muy ocupado y tienes muchos compromisos y creo que el que no tendrá tiempo para nuestra amistad serás tu – dijo en tono divertido, que tranquilizó al castaño, verla reír de esa manera lo hizo feliz, su corazón latió muy rápido solo con el hecho de que ella le sonriera tan cariñosamente.

Sakura, no quiero que te sientas incomoda nuevamente conmigo y también por eso te mandé a llamar – la castaña frunció un poco el ceño. El castaño suspiró profundamente, no sabia como abordar el tema con ella, por alguna razón, le preocupaba su reacción. – El funcionamiento de las empresas Li, se basa en la familia, para darle continuidad y fortaleza a los negocios, mi madre al casarse con mi padre, tuvo que cambiar su estilo de vida y adaptarse al de la familia Li, su deber era trabajar hombro a hombro con él y darle los hijos necesarios hasta que naciera el primer hombre, quien iba a sustituir a mi padre, esa es la razón por la que tengo tantas hermanas – Sakura sonrió ante la gracia del comentario – cuando yo nací, decidieron que ya no iban a tener más familia, luego mi padre enfermó y murió cuando yo tenia 4 años, no lo conocí muy bien y apenas lo recuerdo, pero me amó mucho y yo también – la castaña lo miró enternecida, ella sabia lo que era perder uno de tus padres tan pequeño, pero no quiso interrumpir lo que le estaba contando - Al haber una descendencia que en el futuro iba a encargarse de las empresas y los negocios, mi madre se quedó sola y tomó las riendas de los negocios, asesorada y acompañada de la junta directiva – la castaña asintió mostrando que entendía su explicación – estoy seguro que Meiling te contó nuestra historia . – hizo una pausa para que ella comentara.

Si, lo hizo, de hecho, me explicó algo sobre las costumbres ancestrales de los matrimonios arreglados – el castaño asintió.

Así es y para allá voy, al morir Meiling, yo no tengo descendía que me reemplace en el futuro cuando ya no esté o decida jubilarme – la castaña entendió el asunto y abrió los ojos.

Si, Sakura, como pudiste darte cuenta, mi responsabilidad no solo es manejar la empresa junto con mi esposa, sino asegurar la continuidad del manejo en ella mediante un hijo – la castaña tragó pesado y trató de calmarse – así que mi deber es casarme de nuevo y tratar de tener un hijo pronto – la castaña se esforzó por mostrar comprensión en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura, si lo logró. – y lo peor es que tengo 6 meses para hacerlo – la castaña ahogo un grito y se tapó la boca con una mano y la otra la llevó a su pecho, mostrando su asombro.

Shaoran eso es muy triste, Meiling tiene poco tiempo de haber muerto – comentó cuando se recuperó, el castaño asintió.

Si, pero al no tener hijos a mi edad, que aunque es joven, para este circulo no tanto, de hecho mis padre tuvo a mi hermana mayor cuando tenia 21 años y a mi edad mi mamá tenia dos hijas y estaban planificando el tercer bebe, que también resultó niña - Sakura asintió – es por eso que debo casarme de nuevo y lo peor es que mientras a mi no me guste nadie – el corazón de la castaña se encogió ante esas palabras y el de él también – la van a elegir por mí. – la castaña se sentía indignada por esas costumbres.

Eso es injusto, están obligándote a hacer algo que no quieres – dijo sin pensar, el castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga, pero ella no lo iba a entender.

Para ti, puede que lo sea, pero yo he sido criado así, es mi deber, lo ideal es casarse por amor, cuando era un adolescente me revelé ante esa norma, pero luego de que me explicaran los beneficios para todas las personas por hacerlo así, decidí que lo iba a hacer, de hecho el tener poder o influencias hace que recaiga sobre ti una gran responsabilidad, y hay que asumirla – la castaña abrió los ojos ante las palabras de resolución del su amigo.

Entiendo, pero es un poco triste, espero que encuentres el amor con la persona con la que te cases – lo dijo sinceramente.

Gracias Sakura, yo también lo espero, de hecho, las candidatas son mujeres jóvenes, bonitas y apropiadas – ante la mención de esto, a ella le pareció peor, lo iban a poner a escoger. – no hagas esa cara, son nuestras costumbres, y tengo 3 candidatas, hoy voy a salir con la primera – la castaña sintió dolor en su pecho.

Espero te vaya bien con ella Shaoran, te mereces ser feliz, y espero que te cases con el amor de tú vida – dijo sinceramente, aunque estaba muy triste. El castaño no lo soportó y se levanto del escritorio y fue hacia ella, la tomó de la mano para que ella se levantara y la abrazó fuertemente, la castaña se sorprendió por ese acto, pero se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, sintiendo el delicioso perfume varonil que siempre usaba y que a ella le encantaba.

Gracias Sakura, necesitaba que las cosas entre nosotros estuvieran bien – le dijo cerca al oído y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por todo el cuerpo a la castaña.

Si, no te preocupes – dijo ella alejándose un poco del abrazo, pero continuaron abrazados y al estar de frente sus caras estaban bastante cerca, por la mente del castaño pasó cerrar esa distancia y besar esos labios que estaban más provocadores que nunca, por primera vez deseo tener algo más con ella, dándose cuenta de que no le era nada indiferente, sin pensarlo mucho más empezó a acercarse lentamente, la castaña lo notó y se quedó de piedra, será que me va a besar, se preguntaba, pero un toque en la puerta hizo que se separaran rápidamente. Shaoran se sentía un poco apenado con la castaña, pero prefirió hablar de eso con ella en otro momento.

Adelante - dijo Shaoran,

Disculpe señor Li, lo estuve llamando al teléfono pero no contestaba – dijo Kaho, ¿el teléfono había sonado? ¿Pero cuando? Ninguno de ellos lo había escuchado.

No lo escuché – fue la explicación de él.

Bueno, la señorita Dai Na lo espera – el joven asintió.

Dígale que estaré con ella en un par de minutos – la señorita Mitzuki asintió.

Sakura, discúlpame, pero mi primera cita acaba de llegar – lo dijo en tono triste y la castaña lo notó.

Que te vaya bien en tu cita, nos vemos – dijo esto rápidamente y salió de allí, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, esta noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría…

….:::::::::::::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, las cosas siguen complicándose para los castaños, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión al respecto.

Gracias por sus reviews:

 **Karen Carrion1:** Si, no se tardó en darse cuenta, es que ella llevaba sintiendo por él cosas, pero al estar casado, no se ponía a pensar en eso, pero al darse cuenta, el asunto se fue hacia otro lado, ahora para ella era incorrecto sentir eso por él, espero tus impresiones de este capítulo, también, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

 **Fani** : Si, atinaste, de hecho, el primer párrafo de este capitulo hacia parte del capítulo anterior, pero por alguna razón, decidí que no…. Jejejejejeje, si las cosas se van a seguir complicando, pero solo un poquito más, espero como siempre tu impresión de este capítulo, tu sabes que me encanta leerlas…

 **Shadir** : Si, Ruby, resultó ser más malvada de lo que creí, aun no he decidido si voy a hacerla más mala… jejejejejejeje, si las responsabilidades de Shaoran son grandes y algo tristes, ambos son unos tercos testarudos, espero tu review, como siempre…

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you for your review and my fic likes you, but I would like to read more about your opinion of my fic…

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, espero me dejen un review sobre lo que les parece, les mando un abrazo a todos, nos seguimos leyendo


	26. Miedo

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 26 Miedo**

Que te vaya bien en tu cita, nos vemos – dijo esto rápidamente y salió de allí, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, esta noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría… mientras iba absorta en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, llegó un tanto distraída al ascensor, cuando este se abrió, no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en su misma dirección saliendo de él y ella al entrar rápidamente se golpeo con algo duro su cabeza….

Auuchhh – exclamó la castaña. Sintiendo como unos brazos la rodeaban, para evitar caer.

Sakura, estas bien – se sorprendió al escuchar una voz conocida para ella y subió la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, que la miraban divertidos…

Eriol – casi gritó emocionada abrazándolo fuertemente. Este gesto era normal en ellos, pero él sentía que algo no iba bien con ella. – qué haces aquí, creí que estabas en Japón – dijo cuando se alejó de él, mientras el la examinaba cuidadosamente antes de responder.

Si, llegué anoche, la verdad el que tenia que viajar era Spinel, pero no pudo, ahora esta atendiendo otras cosas y parece que su pequeño está algo enfermo y no quiso dejar sola a Naoko con él bebe – Sakura asintió e hizo una nota mental para llamar a Spinel a preguntar por el pequeño Spy.

Me alegra tanto verte, necesito…- pero fueron interrumpidos por una pareja que llegaba al ascensor también.

Hola Eriol que bien que llegaste, aprovecho que están juntos y les presente a la señorita Dai Na – girándose la castaña, miró a una mujer un poco más baja que ella, con ojos negros como la noche, al igual que sus cabellos, piel un poco trigueña como la de Shaoran, pero muy bonita, tenía un vestido no muy pegado, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver que poseía bonita figura..

Ante la presentación, Sakura y Eriol hicieron una reverencia y le dieron sus nombres, ella hizo lo mismo y les dio una sonrisa llena de superioridad, algo que asombró a Eriol y que hizo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

Bueno – dijo el castaño, rompiendo el momento incomodo – cuando vuelva, necesito que hablemos Eriol. – este asintió y se despidieron. Sakura dio un suspiró que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

Sakura te pasa algo, te vez diferente, te molesta algo – la castaña solo asintió y Eriol entendiendo lo que podía estar pasando, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su oficina – vamos – ella se dejó llevar - ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados en su oficina. La castaña lo miró sin saber cómo empezar.

Bueno hoy Shaoran me habló de sus responsabilidades correspondientes al dirigir las empresas Li – Eriol asintió y la miró para que continuara – y la verdad, no me hizo sentir nada bien saber que tiene que casarse de nuevo – dijo sin mirarlo y con la voz un tanto nerviosa, Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabia que ya ella había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran e inmediatamente sonrió abiertamente.

Entonces ¿ya te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada de él? – dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa, Sakura no lo pensó y asintió. Después de un segundo lo miró confundida.

Pero… ¿cómo lo sabias? – así que le dio la sonrisa torcida marca Eriol que solo él sabía dar,

Mi querida Sakura a mi nada se me escapa, bueno casi nada, y en tu caso, tu eres un libro abierto, además yo te llevé a la clínica cuando te dio el ataque de ansiedad por ver a Shaoran con Ruby, así que ahí confirmé todas mis sospechas, solo estaba esperando a que tu solita te dieras cuenta, ya que si yo insinuaba algo, podrías pensar que tus sentimientos habían nacido hacia él por mi culpa – explicó, mientras la castaña lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Agradezco tu consideración … creo – fue lo único que pudo decir, ante esto Eriol rió sonoramente y la castaña por un momento se asombró y luego se relajó y también comenzó a reír. – Soy una tonta – dijo después de que terminaron de reírse.

Claro que no lo eres, solo estas enamorada, pero ¿piensas decirle? – Sakura abrió los ojos ante la sugerencia de su amigo y empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza y las manos.

Ni loca que estuviera, lo cierto es que me duele su situación y que tenga que casarse nuevamente sin amor y … - dudó un poco - me duele muchísimo verlo con otra, pero esa es su vida, y yo no tengo porque meterme en eso, total yo solo soy su amiga – dijo mirando con tristeza a un punto en la pared.

Pero ¿no piensas hacer nada? ¿te vas a dar por vencida? – Sakura asintió. Eriol frunció el ceño ante el gesto de ella – no seas cobarde Sakura. – Ella subió los hombros

Puedes decir lo que quieras Eriol, no voy a hacer nada, o más bien sí voy a hacer algo – el pelinegro achinó los ojos expectantes – voy a olvidarlo – dijo firme la castaña, ante esto Eriol bufó frustrado, aquí estaba la Sakura terca….

No seas terca Sakura- le dijo serio el pelinegro, la castaña frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá.

Eriol, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, pero en esto prefiero que seas un espectador y mi pañuelo de lágrimas – el abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por la castaña – y no hagas esa cara, que necesito tu apoyo, yo estoy segura que no le gusto a Shaoran, el no me ve como yo a él, y no le voy a gastar corriente a eso, además, hasta donde yo sé y me encantaría que así fuera, el hombre se lo tiene que decir a la chica, claro que no veo nada de malo en que una chica se le declare a un chico, pero en mi caso particular, yo lo prefiero al revés, me gustaría sentirme querida y amada, y me da… miedo ser rechazada – expresó sinceramente la castaña

Entonces lo que tienes es miedo – ella asintió

Además, no lo veo apropiado, Meiling fue mi amiga, y me sentiría mal, como si la estuviera traicionando – dijo triste, Eriol la miró con ternura, se levantó también del sofá y la abrazó.

Tienes un dilema y un gran peso en tus hombros – ella asintió en su pecho – pero debes tomar una decisión. – ella se soltó de su abrazó y lo miró un tanto molesta.

Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije, lo voy a olvidar, de alguna manera lo voy a hacer – dijo una castaña resuelta, Eriol sonrió ante sus palabras

Si te escuché, pero - dijo tratando de encontrar unas palabras adecuadas – me parece que lo debes pensar mejor y hablar con él, tu no sabes si el siente algo por ti – dijo mirando la expresión de Sakura, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

No, estoy segura de que no siente nada por mí, cuando me estaba diciendo que tenia que tener citas con 3 chicas porque a el no le gustaba nadie – dijo molesta la castaña – NO LE GUSTA NADIE – volvió a decir y remarcando cada palabra, Eriol soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a la castaña – No te burles – dijo levantándose del sofá, Eriol la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

No me estoy burlando, pero ciertamente me hace gracia, el hecho que quieras olvidarlo, pero te moleste que tenga que salir con otras chicas y que no le guste NADIE – dijo en su mismo tono – pareciera que te molestara el hecho que el no sienta nada hacia ti – dijo en el tono socarrón que usaba siempre cuando quería molestarla y ella cayó redondita, su cara estaba roja de la furia.

Eriol Hiragisawa, eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre decir eso, no me molesta que el no sienta nada por mí, por Dios, lo que te digo es que por eso lo voy a olvidar, …. No… - carraspeo su garganta – no quiero que se fije en mí – lo dijo en tono triste.

Y si a él le gustaras como a ti te gusta – miró la expresión de Sakura, estaba confundida, eso no lo esperaba.

No lo creo, pero si fuera cierto, conmigo no podría tener nada, soy fiel a Meiling, ya bastante tengo con mi conciencia acusándome todos los días, por que estoy enamorada del que fue el esposo de una de mis mejores amigas – lo dijo en tono serio pero triste, Eriol veía miedo en los ojos de ella, mezclado con tristeza.

Mmmm Ya veo – prefirió no decir más del asunto, ya solucionaría eso más adelante – pero ¿cómo piensas olvidarlo? – preguntó discreto.

Bueno, creo que, si el puede salir en citas, sin sentir amor, me gustaría probar a mi también, tal vez pueda que me enamore de alguien con quien salga y me haga olvidar a Shaoran – lo dijo triste, pero decidida.

¡Estas loca! – lo dijo molesto el pelinegro – no es correcto que pienses así, le harás daño a alguien más si no te enamoras, crees que un clavo saca a otro clavo, claro que no, cuando el amor es verdadero, eso no se puede olvidar – lo dijo en tono seguro y furiosos.

Y ¿tu como sabes eso? – lo dijo en tono molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Porque me ha pasado – dijo serio. Y un tanto triste – Sole he amado una vez en mi vida, claro que muchas me han gustado, pero amor, solo una y por tonto la perdí, la hice sufrir y me hizo sufrir, ella nunca supo cuánto la amé – dijo en tono triste y rostro acongojado. – No hagas eso Sakura, por favor – dijo en tono suave y tomándola de las manos, la joven se sorprendió por sus palabras y lo pensó mejor.

Esta bien, no voy a usar un clavo para sacar otro clavo, pero lo único que te digo, es que, si alguien me invita a salir, lo más probable es que acepte, pero voy a aclararle a esa persona que solo será para ser amigos, y compartir algo – Eriol dudo un momento, pero se le ocurrió algo.

Si, es buena idea, solo no le des falsas esperanzas, - ella asintió.

¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar? – preguntó la castaña cambiando el tema y dándolo por terminado, Eriol notó esto y decidió dejarlo por el momento.

Aun no lo sé, vengo por varios asuntos que resolver para poder abrir la sucursal de Japón, pero lo más probable es que viaje contigo – dijo divertido, ella le dio una linda sonrisa y de pronto su estomago hizo un ruido indicando que tenía hambre.

Lo siento – dijo apenada la castaña, - es que se me pasó la hora del almuerzo, no no no, le dije a Chiharu que comprara el mío – dijo levantándose apresuradamente, recordando el asunto.

Vamos te acompaño, yo también tengo hambre – como siempre Eriol le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó y así salieron a almorzar. Al llegar a la cafetería, Chiharu estaba terminando su almuerzo y Takeshi ya había terminado, ahí tenia el de Sakura que debía estar algo frio…

Sakura, por fin llegas, ya debe estar frio tu almuerzo – la castaña le dio una mirada de disculpa y de repente se dio cuenta de su acompañante – Hola Eriol – saludó efusiva la japonesa, su novio giró y miro a Eriol y lo saludó cortésmente, desde la vez que Chiharu dijo que era semejante hombre, Eriol no le agradaba mucho, la verdad se sentía celoso en su presencia.

Espero me dejen sentarme con ustedes, también vengo a almorzar – Chiharu asintió y miró a su novio que no respondía nada y por debajo de la mesa le dio un ligero golpe, entonces el reaccionó y asintió también.

Claro que no hay problema, ve por tu almuerzo, yo te espero – dijo una contenta Sakura.

Durante el tiempo del almuerzo, todo transcurrió tranquilo, entre risas y anécdotas el ambiente se fue relajando, hasta Takeshi hizo un par de bromas con Eriol, mostrado así que ya se le había pasado la molestia, igualmente Chiharu no dejaba de abrazarlo y darle de vez en cuando un beso delante de todos, mostrando su amor por él, esto hizo que el ojo rasgado se sintiera seguro y feliz….

….:::::::::::::…..

Shaoran como te fue con la señorita Na – dijo un curioso Eriol, se moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido en ese almuerzo, Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Eriol, es una mujer bonita, culta, inteligente, pero prepotente, se queja por todo, mientras estuvimos almorzando, pidió que le cambiaran el plato dos veces, porque según ella no estaba bien preparado, y lo que me más me molesta es que se crea más que los demás, se sentía la reina del lugar y lo peor es que me toca llamarla. Pero ni loco lo hago hoy, tal vez el viernes, quiero depurar mi mente de esa horrible experiencia, no me gustó nada – dijo sacando todas las impresiones que le había dejado la chica, Eriol sonrió de lado.

Vaya, fue terrible, por lo menos ya tienes a la primera rechazada – Shaoran asintió, ya que Eriol sabia todo, esa era una de las razones por las que estaba ahí, Shaoran lo había mandado a llamar, lo necesitaba cerca, era su amigo y apoyo moral, y necesitaba ser sincero con alguien, le daba miedo hacerlo con Sakura, aunque deseaba hacerlo, pero no le parecía prudente.

No tienes idea de toda la conversación egocéntrica que tuve que soportar… Dios, estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ahí después de 10 minutos – dijo frustrado, Eriol dio una sonora carcajada. – no te burles por mi desgracia – lo dijo serio, pero no molesto.

Es imposible, tu situación es difícil, pero divertida a la vez – suavizando su semblante Shaoran empezó a reír con el

Después de vivida la experiencia, pues si, traumática un poco, pero hay que tener sentido del humor para no amargarme – comento el castaño, Eriol asintió.

Y ¿qué piensas de Jia? – comentó cauteloso el pelinegro.

No lo sé, la verdad ella es la que más me preocupa, ya que es la que más opciones tiene, no se si me llegue a latir el corazón con ella, tal vez – dijo algo resignado, pero Eriol tenia que sacar provecho de eso.

Tal vez, ella desde joven era muy bonita y aunque tu no te dabas cuenta babeaba por ti – dijo sinceramente, el castaño se incomodó.

No empieces con eso Eriol – dijo serio

Porque te incomodas, si dices que es la más adecuada, deberías sentirte bien - el tenía que sacarle más información.

Es que no la he visto hace mucho, así que no se que voy a sentir – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Menos mal que nadie te gusta ¿verdad? – uso el tono inquisitivo típico de él.

No, tu sabes que no – dijo un tanto nervioso, pensando nuevamente en el rostro de la castaña, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, siempre que hablaba de sentimientos ella venia a su mente y ya no sabia como manejar eso, hasta estuvo a punto de besarla y eso lo había dejado peor…

Bueno, eso quiere decir que sería bueno para ti, estás a las puertas de ver a la que, probablemente, sea tu futura esposa – Shaoran se tensó ante el hecho.

Deja de adelantarte a los hechos - dijo serio, mientras se cruzaba los brazos y fruncíaun poco el ceño.

¿Por qué? Si es cierto, de hecho, es la que más probabilidades tiene, ya que… como nadie – dijo remarcando la última palabra – te gusta, y Jia es la favorita de tu madre, vas a terminar con ella – ante este hecho, Shaoran suspiró profundamente y negó suavemente. – Shaoran por favor, no te cierres a la realidad, o te casas con ella, o buscas el amor verdadero en otro lado, tal vez lo tengas en frente y no lo quieras ver – lo dijo mirando suspicazmente, Shaoran volvió a tensarse, ante las ideas de su amigo.

Eriol tu sabes que no.. no – la verdad no supo ni que decir.

No que Shaoran, no puedes, o no quieres, o no debes – el castaño empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Eriol, no se – dijo resignado por fin, Eriol sonrió para sus adentros.

No sabes, o no quieres darte cuenta – dijo serio, lo tenía donde lo quería, al ver la cara de asombro que tenía su amigo – Shaoran es hora de que empieces a analizar tus sentimientos, los verdaderos, antes que no puedas hacer nada… - Shaoran abrió los ojos, mostrando su asombro e incertidumbre a la vez – no me mires así, que muy dentro de ti, sabes a lo que me refiero. – Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Podrías ser claro de una buena vez, no estoy para tus acertijos – dijo molesto, Eriol levantó ambas cejas…

En otro momento, tal vez, por ahora, eso mi querido amigo, lo tienes que descubrir tu solo – se levantó de la silla, para salir, dejando a un Shaoran desconcertado.

Espera, Eriol – dijo levantándose también, Eriol se giró – Aun no terminamos de conversar – Eriol le dio su sonrisa torcida de siempre.

No, pero este asunto lo volveremos a tratar cuando aceptes lo que sientes – Shaoran lo miró con enojo.

Eriol, pero necesito consejo, que me escuches, no que me dejes más confundido que antes – dijo en tono desesperado.

Te puedo escuchar, y hasta dar ciertos consejos, pero no te puedo decir, qué es lo que sientes, si estas confundido, es porque así lo has decidido, tienes que darte cuenta de lo que sientes tu solo, pero primero lo tienes que aceptar, y en eso no te puedo ayudar – al decir esto terminó de salir de la oficina – ahh y recuerda que tenemos una reunión en un par de horas para terminar de organizar lo que hace falta para abrir la sucursal de Japón – Shaoran se asombró por el cambio de tema, pero era necesario, el sabía que su amigo ya no diría nada más, así que solo asintió y decidió no dejar las cosas así.

Ahora sí que Shaoran se sentía peor, pero algo de lo que dijo Eriol, quedó sonando en su cabeza, "aceptar sus sentimientos" se repitió varias veces "pero sentimientos hacia quien, será qué su perspicaz amigo se había dado cuenta de algo, que él no", esto lo tuvo pensativo un rato, hasta que sonó el teléfono y tuvo que atender una llamada.

…..:::::::::::…

Sakura, pero… todo lo que me dices es cierto – dijo Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea, Sakura rodó los ojos, aunque su amiga no la veía.

Pues claro – fue su única respuesta.

Pero, acaso no te beneficia – la castaña, se quedo en silencio un momento.

Explícate – pidió a su amiga.

Si el se tiene que casar, pues debes tomar esa oportunidad para poder olvidarlo – dijo sencillamente, ella suspiró

Si, tienes razón – dijo en un susurro – pero ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? – preguntó nerviosa

No lo sé Sakura, ese asunto no lo pude resolver tampoco, para mi beneficio, Touya también estaba enamorado de mí, pero según tu Shaoran no siente nada por ti – pero a la mente de la castaña vino algo…

Aunque…. – se quedó callada analizando si era buena idea decirle a Tomoyo.

Aunque que – la animó a que continuara, Sakura decidió decirle, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarla.

Bueno, no te emociones mucho, pero estoy casi segura de que hoy, Shaoran iba a besarme – se oyó un grito de emoción y de asombró del otro lado de la línea.

En serio, pero como fue, Sakurita, tienes que contarme los detalles – Sakura rodo los ojos de nuevo y suspiró y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado en la oficina de Shaoran, Tomoyo se quedó analizando la situación un momento, antes de contestar.

Sakura, tal vez no le seas indiferente, como tú crees – hubo un silencio por unos segundos en línea.

Tal vez – dijo un poco triste.

Pero que hubieras hecho si el te hubiera besado - la castaña se quedó en blanco en ese momento.

No lo sé Tomy - contestó sinceramente.

Mmmm, bueno, como no ocurrió, esa hipótesis no cuenta, pero seria bueno que pensaras que harías si volviera a pasar y el realmente lograra besarte – dijo en tono divertido.

No lo creo, tal vez solo se sintió bien al estar así y quiso volver a abrazarme. – esto molestó a Tomoyo.

Sakura, deja de pensar así, se que no pasó, pero si tu crees que casi te besa es porque así fue, pero no se si pensar en eso te ayude con tu objetivo de querer olvidarlo – Sakura suspiró…

No, no me ayuda, de hecho, no dejo de pensar en sus ojos ámbar mirándome tiernamente y acercándose a mi… soy una tonta – dijo triste

Si, eres una tonta enamorada, pero mejor deja de pensar en eso, o si no, no vas a olvidarlo jamás – la castaña asintió y siguieron conversando de otros temas, como la fecha de parto de ella y la manera como se comunicaba con su hermano…

Todo continuo relativamente normal, Shaoran había cumplido su primera semana con Dai Na y hasta había hecho el reporte que debía hacer de ella, ahora estaba almorzando con la Señorita Hui Chen, era una chica normal, conversaba de negocios principalmente y moda, si es toda una fashionista, estos temas no aburrían mucho al castaño, ya que la misma Meiling le encantaba la moda y esos temas, pero el tenia sus limites y estas mujer no paraba de hablar de eso, de hecho, el casi no tuvo participación en la conversación, ella monopolizó todo, era amable y carismática, pero al parecer necesitaba ser el centro de atención y siempre tenía algo que decir….

…..:::::::::::::…

Como te fue con la señorita Chen - le pregunto Eriol a su amigo, cuando estuvieron sentados en la oficina.

Que te puedo decir, supe todo de su vida en una hora, no se guardó nada, hasta tuvo tiempo de hablar de los tipos de pieles y me recomendó ciertos productos para el cuidado de mi tipo de cutis… - Eriol soltó una carcajada, Shaoran solo suspiró y termino riendo también…

Pero viéndolo bien, no suena tan mal, solo es muy conversadora y le encanta lo que hace – lo dijo aun divertido, Shaoran bufó.

Por favor Eriol, esa mujer desde que nos sentamos no paró de hablar, hasta respondía ella, las preguntas que supuestamente iban para mí – se cruzó de brazos para luego continuar – fue un tanto fastidiosa, no es mala persona, al contrario, es alegre, amigable, saludó a todos, se nota que está acostumbrada a tratar a todo el mundo bien, pero la verdad, me gusta tener una conversación amena, donde yo pueda hablar también – terminó su reporte.

Pero míralo desde este punto de vista, no fue necesario hacer ninguna pregunta porque ella te contó todo – volvió a reír, Shaoran negó suavemente.

Pero no quiero saber cosas que no me interesan, la verdad, es una buena chica, pero no es para mí – Eriol levantó una ceja.

Parece que las estas descartando a todas, no se qué va a pasar la próxima semana, si las cosas continúan así, vas a terminar casado con Jia Ying – Shaoran, lo miró serio por un momento.

Así parece – fue una respuesta resignada y triste de parte del castaño, esto conmovió a su amigo, él sabía que Jia era una buena muchacha, pero a Shaoran nunca le gustó, el esperaba que aun la siguiera viendo de esa manera, sino una castaña iba a sufrir mucho….

Shaoran, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer y te evitarías todo esto – Shaoran lo miró confundido.

Otra vez con lo mismo, dime las cosas de frente – Eriol negó.

No puedo hacer eso, podrías alegar que te estoy coaccionando… ah y apúrate, te la pueden quitar – sonrió y con esta frase se levantó y salió de la oficina, dejando a un castaño, más confundido e intrigado.

Pero de que cosas está hablando Eriol, si a mi no me gusta nadie – habló en voz alta para sí mismo, y cada vez que decía eso, siempre en su mente aparecía la imagen de la castaña – no, mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada, ella no puede ser, seria la ultima persona que se fijaría en mi y yo en ella – volvió a hablar para sí mismo.

….::::::::::::::::::….

Entonces Sakura, decidiste salir con el – preguntó su amigo y confidente.

Si, Eriol, pero no de la manera como estás pensando – se apresuró a contestar – fui clara con el y me dijo que quería aprovechar el tiempo conmigo aquí en china y me invitó a almorzar la próxima semana que llega de viaje de negocios, va a estar un mes, y pues le dije que, en plan de amigos, estaba bien, de todas maneras tenemos tiempo de no vernos. – Eriol asintió.

Pero ten cuidado, tal vez el entienda que le estés dando una oportunidad y puede confundir las cosas – ella asintió.

Lo sé, como se que es un buen chico, estoy tranquila, y me esforzaré por ser siempre clara con el – Eriol suspiró.

Esperemos – fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro, sabiendo que tal vez las cosas no fueran a salir como Sakura esperaba, pero sí como el esperaba.

Y ¿dónde piensan almorzar? – Sakura meditó un momento…

No lo sé, aun no lo hemos definido – Eriol sonrió para sus adentros, esta era una buena oportunidad.

Conozco un lugar muy bueno, la comida es deliciosa, un poco costosa, pero para tu amigo, no será problema, ya te doy los datos para que se los des a el y hagan una reserva y ¿cuándo van a almorzar? – preguntó mientras sacaba de su billetera una tarjeta y se la entregaba a la castaña.

El martes, porque el llega de viaje el lunes y tiene una reunión y varios reportes que entregar, así que apartó tiempo el martes para almorzar conmigo – Eriol sonrió ampliamente, esto va a ser muy divertido, ese día era el correcto.

Bien, te va a gustar ese lugar – Sakura sonrió alegre.

Siii, he oído hablar de el – lo dijo mientras miraba la tarjeta que Eriol le había entregado del restaurante. – voy a dejarle un mensaje, para que haga la reserva. – Eriol asintió y sonrió para sus adentros, " _esto no me lo voy a perder por nada_ " pensó…

…..:::::::::::::::::::….

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios… agradezco a mis dos files lectoras que siempre me dejan sus comentarios, claro que hay otras personas que también lo han hecho, pero ellas nunca han dejado de dar un comentario de algún capitulo…

Fani: Gracias por tu review como siempre, pues si Shaoran es mas lento que Sakura…. jejejejeej, pero él tiene más inseguridades y responsabilidades, pero eso no puede ponerse a pensar mucho en esos asuntos, pero para eso está Eriol… espero tu review de este capítulo, el próximo será interesante….

Shadir: Siii., muchas responsabilidades para el pobre Shaoran, no va a tener tanto dolor, bueno aun no lo sé… pero tengo ideas para el próximo capitulo, ya me estoy demorando mucho en juntarlos… jejejejeeje

Un abrazo para todos mis lectores y nos seguimos leyendo


	27. Mi Corazón Late a Mil

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 27 Mi corazón late a mil**

Sakura se sentía bien, hacia días que necesitaba desahogarse y desde que empezó a hablar con Eriol todo había mejorado, hasta le había recomendado un buen lugar, su amigo estuvo de acuerdo con él, y quedó de ir a recogerla el martes a medio día.

Entonces Sakura vas a salir con Nori después de todo – preguntó Chiharu con algo de asombro, ya que la castaña nunca había deseado salir con él antes.

Si, Chiharu y quita esa cara, que es un almuerzo entre amigos, imagínate que estoy saliendo a almorzar con Eriol, es lo mismo… - Chiharu achinó los ojos.

No, Sakura no lo es, tú sabes que le gustas ¿no crees que le estarás dando falsas esperanzas? – la castaña meditó su respuesta.

Chiharu, tu sabes qué yo sería incapaz de hacer eso, por eso siempre he sido clara con él, le he dicho que esta salida es solo en plan de amigos, también está el hecho de que tenemos tiempo de no vernos y me pareció bien, ya que va a estar un tiempo por acá en China – Chiharu abrió los ojos

Espero que no se vaya a confundir y ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí en China? – Chiharu quiso saber un poco más del viaje de Nori.

Ha sido enviado por la empresa como representante para un proyecto y necesitan apoyo así que va a estar en reuniones con varios inversionistas y varios bancos, me dijo que todo eso le tomará como un mes – Chiharu asintió

Me olvidaba que él tiene un buen puesto en la empresa donde trabaja – Sakura asintió – bueno Sakura, espero que te vaya bien, se nota que es un buen chico, ¿haz pensado darle una oportunidad? – preguntó cautelosa, Sakura se quedó pensativa.

Difícilmente Chiharu, sé que es un buen muchacho, pero no lo veo de esa manera, ojalá fuera posible poder decidir de quien enamorarse – dijo un poco triste.

Pero eso seria triste, y hasta le quitaría lo emocionante que hay detrás del cortejo, los nervios cuando lo vez, las mariposas en tu estomago y sentir tu corazón latir a mil - Sakura sonrió melancólica, ella sabía que Chiharu tenía razón.

Si, le quitaría lo divertido – ambas rieron.

Pero Sakura sígueme ayudando que este tema no lo entiendo – Sakura asintió y dándole una hermosa sonrisa, se dispuso a explicarle lo que no entendía.

…::::::::::::::::::…

Entonces llegó el día – decía un divertido Eriol – pero quita esa cara, vas a ver a una amiga a quien no vez hace más de 10 años, va a ser un lindo reencuentro – lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, Shaoran bufó por el comentario.

Seria "lindo" si no tuviera como objetivo el matrimonio – dijo molesto – pero ni modo, es la última con la que me tengo que reunir para terminar la primera ronda – dijo serio.

Y ¿ella va a venir aquí como las demás? – Shaoran asintió.

Claro, es el protocolo de la primera cita, para las próximas, me toca ir a recogerlas porque es de noche – dijo dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Bueno, te dejo para que te alistes, para tu almuerzo y reencuentro con nuestra querida Jia, le das mis saludos por favor – Shaoran asintió, mientras Eriol salía de la oficina, rumbo a un restaurante donde se iban a encontrar Shaoran y su cita y Sakura también con la de ella, el no se iba a perder por nada del mundo esto, así que debía estar en un lugar donde no lo notaran y el pudiera ver todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Shaoran terminó de analizar los últimos documentos, y de organizar algo la oficina, antes de terminar sonó el teléfono, y la señorita Mitzuki le avisaba que había llegado la señorita Ying, se colocó su chaqueta y salió a recibirla.

Jia, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo esto dándole un abrazo sincero – en ese momento una castaña estaba llegando a las oficinas de ese piso para entregarle la información que le había solicitado la señorita Mitzuki y se quedó de piedra, no podía creer lo que veía, Shaoran muy sonriente, abrazando a su cita de esta semana, eso hizo que su pecho doliera mucho y se sintiera mal, pero tomó aire para calmarse y poder caminar hacia donde debía ir.

Shaoran me alegra verte también, estas muy alto y guapísimo – El castaño sonrió y se sonrojó por el comentario.

Gracias y tu no te quedas atrás, estás muy hermosa – lo dijo con sinceridad. Mientras Sakura se acercó al escritorio de la señorita Mitzuki y le entregó la información que había solicitado y unas instrucciones de parte del profesor de árabe, mientras hacía esto, se esforzaba por no mirar la escena que pasaba cerca de ella, hacia un gran esfuerzo para parecer tranquila.

Gracias Sakura, esto lo necesitaba urgente, tengo que hacer un informe para mañana, me has salvado – sonrió amablemente, la castaña correspondió a su sonrisa.

Fue un gusto Kaho – ellas habían decidido tratarse sin formalidades, ya que eran compañeras de trabajo y hace mucho habían dejado de ser maestra y estudiante.

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Shaoran se giró y la vio, estaba bastante arreglada, claro que la joven siempre se veía hermosa, pero hoy estaba con un vestido verde como sus ojos, por encima de la rodilla, ajustado en la cintura y la cadera y luego la falda se hacía un poco más amplia, el vestido tenia mangas cortas y un escote discreto en V y en ese tipo de cuello tenia un bordado verde más claro al igual que en sus mangas y en el ruedo de la falda, tenía zapatillas de tacón, no muy altas negras y joyería dorada, hacía tiempo no la veía tan arreglada y elegante, hasta se había maquillado.

Sakura, que bueno que estas por aquí – dijo Shaoran llamando su atención, ella se giró al escuchar su nombre y se esforzó por sonreír sinceramente.

Hola Shaoran, si vine a traerle una información de las clases de árabe a Kaho – Shaoran sonrió complacido.

Ella es Jia Ying, una gran amiga y Jia ella es Sakura Kinomoto, otra gran amiga – ambas jóvenes se miraron y se estudiaron rápidamente mientras hacían una reverencia al presentarse.

Mucho gusto – dijo una castaña sonriente, claro que la chica era muy bonita, tenia el cabello castaño como el de Shaoran y bonitos ojos mieles, era un poco baja pero bonito cuerpo, tenia un vestido más ajustado que el de ella, en tono rojo pasión y el cabello suelto, mostraba sus curvas con elegancia, le había parecido una chica interesante y que iba a ser buena pareja para Shaoran, trató de no ponerse triste en ese momento al descubrir quien era la cita de Shaoran en esta ocasión.

Igualmente, señorita Kinomoto – respondió dándole una linda sonrisa también. Mientras veía lo hermosa y alta de esa castaña de ojos verdes quien hizo cambiar el semblante a Shaoran cuando la vio, la chica tenia algo especial, tanto que la atención se Shaoran se fue inmediatamente hacia ella y se la quedó observando de arriba abajo un rato, claro que ella se había dado cuenta del asunto y sospechó que ahí pasaba algo.

Puedes llamarme Sakura – dijo sinceramente.

Claro, y tu Jia – ambas rieron y asintieron.

Bueno es mejor irnos, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho de qué hablar – lo dijo dirigiéndose a Jia, esta asintió.

Nos vemos Sakura – dijo Shaoran, Sakura hizo una reverencia a manera de despedida hacia ambos.

Vaya Sakura, estas preciosa- dijo por fin Kaho – estaba aguantándome las ganas de preguntarte si ibas a salir con alguien – Sakura sonrió y asintió.

Pero no es lo que tu crees, es solo una salida de amigos – Kaho la miró sospechosamente.

Si, pero te has arreglado bastante – la castaña asintió, y ocultó que el verdadero motivo de su arreglo era que Shaoran la viera antes de irse con su cita, por eso decidió llevarle la información a Kaho, ella se ofreció de voluntaria para hacerlo, pero esperaba que no fuera mal interpretado por Nori, quien le había dicho que se iba a demorar un poco, se disculpó con ella por eso y le pidió encontrarse en el restaurante.

Ella salió de las empresas y tomo un taxi, cuando llegó al lugar era muy bonito, acogedor, lujoso más no ostentoso, sonrió al recordar que había sido sugerencia de su amigo Eriol, " _me encanta este lugar, espero que la comida sea deliciosa también"_ pensaba la castaña, a lo lejos se oyó que alguien la llamaba.

Sakura – ella se volteo y se encontró con su amigo Nori, el cual tenia casi dos meses sin ver, le sonrió dulcemente, sin darse cuenta que una pareja había entrado un poco antes que ella y también habían escuchado el llamado del joven, Shaoran y Jia, el castaño volteo y frunció el ceño, cuan vio al que estaba acercándose a paso rápido hacia la castaña, y aun más cuando sorpresivamente le dio un fuerte abrazo, al principio Sakura se sorprendió, pero terminó correspondiendo el abrazo, Shaoran apretaba los puños con fuerza y su expresión era de mucha molestia, Jia solo se estaba observando la escena, paseaba su mirada de Shaoran a Sakura y su amigo y levantaba la ceja, como quien comprende algo, y había otra persona ubicada en una zona estratégica donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba y donde no fuera notado.

Nori, que gusto de verte – dijo la castaña separándose del abrazo de su amigo.

Y no tienes idea del gusto que me da a mi también, Sakura, estas preciosa – ella se sonrojó y agradeció el cumplido, ambos se giraron hacia el host y Nori le dijo sobre la reserva, este los llevó a una mesa para dos bastante cerca de la mesa de Shaoran y Jia, cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le veía a Shaoran, " _Eriol me las vas a pagar_ " decía para sus adentros, ella hizo una inclinación a manera de saludo y se sentó con Nori, quien muy caballerosamente sacó la silla y espero a que ella se sentara, luego el notó una intensa mirada y buscó de donde podría venir, después de unos momentos de búsqueda se encontró con una mirada ambarina, este saludó con la cabeza al jefe de Sakura y Shaoran le devolvió el saludo.

Sakura no sabia que tu jefe iba a estar en este restaurante… que casualidad no crees – ella lo miró entendiendo lo que significaba el ultimo comentario.

Pues yo tampoco Nori, el restaurante me lo recomendó Eriol y yo no llevo la agenda de Shaoran para saber donde va a estar y a qué hora – dijo en tono serio.

Lo siento, no quise hacer ese comentario de esa manera, es solo que no imaginé encontrarlo aquí, me sorprendió y… bueno mejor ordenamos, te parece – la castaña le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

Shaoran pero que cara traes – le decía Jia.

Discúlpame - dijo relajando las facciones – es solo que recordé que debía hacer algo importante y no lo terminé.

¿Seguro? Porque tu cara me dice que estas molesto y si no estoy mal, todo pasó cuando viste a Sakura con ese chico, ¿es su novio? – Shaoran levantó la ceja sorprendido por la suspicacia de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos.

No lo sé y eso no es asunto mío – dijo seriamente.

Tal vez, pero pareciera que te importara bastante – Shaoran volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Pero Jia, ¿qué me estas tratando de decir? – ella sonrió

Que pareces Celoso – el se sorprendió ante la sinceridad y lo directa de ella.

No, no lo estoy – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Si tu lo dices, pero mejor ordenemos y seguimos con la conversación que teníamos en el auto ¿te parece? – Shaoran asintió y relajó su rostro, empezaron con la conversación que tenían anteriormente, pero cada cierto tiempo, miraba a la mesa de la castaña, haciendo que Jia confirmara sus sospechas.

Mientras Sakura, conversaba alegremente con Nori, este le explicaba el proyecto que lo había traído a China y como iba a ayudar a crecer la empresa, Sakura asentía a todo y hacia preguntas al respecto, se estaba esforzando por no mirar hacia la mesa Shaoran, pero ella sentía cada cierto tiempo la mirada de él sobre ella, solo que no quiso corresponderle, de alguna manera quería hacerle saber que ella también podía salir con alguien, no estaba segura si eso le iba a importar a Shaoran pero de todas maneras lo quiso a hacer.

Vaya, tu jefe está mirándote demasiado Sakura – dijo Nori, molesto.

¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó extrañada.

A que te mira más a ti que a su acompañante, desde que nos sentamos cada cierto tiempo nos mira y ya me siento incomodo – dijo en el mismo tono.

Tal vez estas exagerando, es la posición de la mesa, están 3 mesas más delante de nosotros y el esta de frente, así que es normal que su mirada cada cierto tiempo se encuentre con la tuya – dijo tratando de justificar que Shaoran los mirara tanto.

Si, tal vez – dijo no muy convencido Nori. – Sakura el viernes de la próxima semana, estoy invitado a un baile que va a dar uno de los más grandes banqueros Taiwaneses, es una baile y cena de gala… y…. bueno – dijo un poco nervioso – me gustaría que me acompañaras. – Sakura se sorprendió por la invitación y la verdad quiso ir.

Claro, Nori, no le veo problema, solo que ten en cuenta que es en plan de amigos – el joven se entristeció un poco, pero la verdad la castaña, aunque había aceptado la salida, no le había dado motivos para pensar otra cosa, aunque el guardaba cierta esperanza, pero parece que aun a ella no le gustaba él.

Bueno, prometo recogerte y devolverte sana y salva al departamento – ella sonrió y asintió

Shaoran no perdía mucho detalle de los gestos de la castaña, se veía bastante alegre con Yanasigawa, eso a el no le gustó nada…

Shaoran, has estado casi todo el tiempo mirando hacia la mesa de tu amiga, si ella te gusta tanto, ¿por qué razón has hecho todo esto? No crees que sería más fácil que estuvieras con ella, que empezar a salir con chicas que no te llamamos la atención – dijo suavemente, pero en tono firme, Shaoran cerró los ojos visiblemente avergonzado.

Discúlpame Jia, no fue mi intención, la verdad no se que me está pasando hoy – ella sonrió

Shaoran es muy evidente lo que sientes por ella, lo que no entiendo es porque no lo reconoces – a Shaoran le subió el rubor a las mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir a mil.

No… no es así como dices – continuaba negándose el castaño.

Shaoran que terco eres, si tu cuerpo hasta habla la verdad y tu boca el engaño, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar? – Shaoran supo que estaba perdido.

No lo sé – dijo por fin, esta vez si puso toda su atención hacia su compañera de almuerzo.

¿Crees que deberías hacer algo? – el la miró confuso.

¿A que te refieres? – Jia rodo los ojos.

Eres lento y despistado, no ves que te la van a quitar en tus narices, antes que todo soy tu amiga, y por esa amistad quiero que seas feliz, y créeme que no va a ser conmigo, ella es la que te gusta – el joven la miró debatiéndose en si aceptar sus sentimientos o no, después de unos minutos habló.

Si, Jia, estoy enamorado de ella – dijo por fin, sintiendo su corazón que estaba a mil, empezaba a bajar su intensidad y se le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Vez que no fue tan difícil – dijo divertida.

Para ti tal vez, llevo con esta lucha interna mucho tiempo, guardando en lo más profundo de mi corazón esto que ya no puedo seguir negando – dijo acongojado.

¿Por qué? – Shaoran suspiró

Ella no siente lo mismo que yo, solo mírala, esta muy contenta con el tipejo ese – dijo molesto de nuevo. Jia miró atentamente unos momentos a Sakura.

Bueno, yo veo a un par de amigos compartiendo un almuerzo, tal y como nosotros lo estamos haciendo ahora, entre ellos no se ve nada romántico, bueno por parte de ella, al que se le nota el interés es a él – Shaoran frunció el ceño. – Cálmate dijo Jia tomándole la mano a Shaoran por encima de la mesa, este acto lo notó la castaña y abrió los ojos al ver la familiaridad con la que se estaban tratando y ese acto cariñoso, que Shaoran no le permitía a nadie, su corazón se entristeció.

Sakura, estas bien – preguntó preocupado Nori, ella asintió y trato de sonreírle tiernamente.

Si, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos, te agradezco mucho la invitación, el almuerzo estuvo delicioso – el sonrió ante lo dicho por la castaña y pidió la cuenta.

Ambas parejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo para salir del restaurante, Shaoran vio como Nori colocó su mano en la espalda de la joven, gesto que no le gustó nada, Sakura se sintió incomoda con la mano de Nori, pero le pareció de mal gusto decirle que la quitara de ahí.

Yanasigawa, como está – dijo un Shaoran serio al estar cerca de la pareja, Nori lo miró y correspondió el saludo.

Bien, señor Li – el ambiente estuvo tensó unos segundos entre los dos, Sakura los miraba y no sabía que hacer.

Hola yo soy Jia Ying, una amiga de Shaoran – se adelantó Jia al ver la hostilidad en ambos, Sakura lo agradeció en silencio.

¿Ying? es acaso hija del señor Shen Ying – la joven lo miró un momento y decidió asentir.

Si, es mi padre – él le dio una sonrisa amable, que por un momento asombró a Jia, la verdad, este joven es bastante guapo…

Soy Nori Yanasigawa, gerente vengo en representación de la sucursal norte de Samsung – ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia, a la que el correspondió - creo que nos veremos pronto ya que tengo varias reuniones con su padre esta semana – la joven se asombró ante lo dicho.

¿Está teniendo tratos con alguno de nuestros bancos? – el joven asintió – espero que pueda convencer a mi padre – él sonrió.

Si, eso espero, es un gran proyecto que estoy liderando y necesitamos todo el apoyo posible para conseguirlo, pero es mejor que nos vayamos se hace tarde y debo dejar a Sakura en la empresa Li - la joven asintió.

Yo la llevo – dijo un muy serio Shaoran y todos giraron para míralo, Sakura estaba algo sorprendida por la manera que habló casi exigiendo que se fuera con él, Nori no podía creerlo tampoco y hasta Jia estaba asombrada.

No es necesario señor Li, tengo algo de tiempo antes de mi reunión de la tarde – dijo también serio el joven Yanasigawa, Shaoran lo miró frunciendo el ceño aún más.

Insisto – Sakura no sabía donde mirar ni que decir para detener el momento incómodo.

Me parece una excelente idea – interrumpió Jia, haciendo que se relajara el ambiente un poco – Shaoran y Sakura van para el mismo lugar y si quiere Yanasigawa, puede acercarme a donde voy ¿está de acuerdo? – el joven titubeo un momento, quería estar con Sakura, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad de hablar con la hija del hombre que tenía el futuro de su proyecto en sus manos.

Si, está bien – dijo un tanto más calmado – me parece que así podemos aprovechar mejor el tiempo – Jia le sonrió dulcemente y a él por un momento le pareció la sonrisa más dulce que hubiera visto antes, tan linda como la de Sakura.

Ambas parejas se despidieron entre si y Sakura le agradeció la invitación. Todo el camino desde que salieron del restaurante Shaoran estaba concentrado en conducir el automóvil y estaba con el ceño fruncido, estuvo a punto de tomar a la castaña y arrebatarla de ese tipo, no le gustó nada que le hubiera puesto la mano en la espalda, su semblante se hacia sombrío y la castaña estaba un poco nerviosa, deseaba saber lo que le pasaba, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle…

y… ¿cómo te fue.. en el almuerzo con Jia? – dijo un poco dudosa, Shaoran trató de relajar su expresión.

Bien – fue lo único que pudo decir.

¿Solo bien? – insistió la joven.

Si, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños, así que, no fue incomodo, más bien fue un reencuentro entre viejos amigos que no se veía hace mucho – dijo sin mucha emoción, sin mirarla y bastante serio, la castaña estaba bastante preocupada.

Shaoran… - dijo con duda – ¿estas molesto conmigo? – el joven negó.

No… yo… solo… no es tu culpa mi estado de ánimo – mintió – pero decidiste darle una oportunidad a Yanasigawa – dijo esto ultimo volviendo a fruncir el ceño, Sakura lo miraba confundida.

No, Shaoran, fue una reunión de amigos – dijo tranquilamente.

No lo parecía – dijo serio de nuevo.

¿disculpa? – la castaña levantó una ceja por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Que no parecía eso, más bien parecía una cita – la castaña levantó las dos cejas y luego lo miró seria, esperando una explicación más clara, al no recibirla se cruzó de brazos.

Explícate – dijo en un tono que nunca esperó de ella, era molesto y cortante, esto hizo que al se le revolviera el estomagó.

Mira nada mas como estas vestida, te vez demasiado bien, como para salir en un simple almuerzo con un amigo, y estuviste todo el tiempo sonriéndole a lo que te decía – la castaña abrió los ojos y la boca, por lo que estaba escuchando…

Y ¿cuál es el problema Shaoran?, yo me arregló para mí, y me gusta verme bien y además siempre sonrió a todos, no veo porque te tienes que molestar, tú también estabas bien acompañado por una "vieja amiga" – hizo comilla con los dedos – y esta hasta te acarició la mano y yo no te estoy diciendo nada al respecto – dijo muy molesta, Shaoran se molestó muchísimo, ante lo dicho, jamás pensó que la castaña se pusiera de esa manera, pero decidió aprovechar lo dicho por ella misma, en eso Shaoran llega a las empresas Li y parquea el carro.

Pero, lo acabas de hacer – lo dijo en tono de satisfacción, la castaña se ruborizó fuertemente y apartó la mirada…

Pues… pues… tu empezaste – dijo aun molesta – y no entiendo ¿por qué? – soltó lo que la estaba molestando. El castaño no sabia ni que responderle, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

No me gustó nada verte con él, ni que te colocara la manó en tu espalda, ni nada – expresó molesto, pero sinceramente, la castaña no lo podía creer.

¿Qué? – dijo desconcertada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se debatía entre estar contenta y abrazarlo o salir corriendo porque le había dado a entender que le gustaba.

Lo que oíste Sakura, no me gusta verlo cerca de ti – dijo más tranquilo y mirándola fijamente, ella se sintió muy nerviosa, tanto Shaoran como ella tenían su corazón a mil. Pero en eso sonó el celular de Shaoran y al tenerlo cerca del tablero del carro vio el identificador, era el número de su madre y no la podía ignorar, como deseaba, Sakura aun no salía de su shock.

Aló, madre – mientras el conversaba, Sakura reaccionó y salió del carro, y empezó a caminar rápidamente, el castaño se dio cuenta y aun con el teléfono en la mano y conversando con su madre, decidió seguirla, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. La castaña estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho Shaoran, tenía un debate interno, se sentía feliz y triste a la vez, no sabía si eso podía ser posible pero así era en su caso.

Shaoran terminó de conversar con su madre, y le perdió la pista a Sakura, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, pero al no encontrarla, se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban a hacerse bien de esa manera, necesitaba desahogarse y pedir ayuda, además necesitaba hablar con su madre al respecto, no estaba dispuesto a seguir saliendo con nadie, quería a la castaña para él y estaba decidido a tenerla, hubo un momento que vio que ella estaba celosa, así que tenia una oportunidad, ya no iba a dudar más, así que se dirigió a la oficina donde estaba la persona que necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando llegó a ella tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de su amigo permitiéndole el paso, cuando entró lo miró fijamente, Eriol se sorprendió de verlo en un estado que no supo descifrar.

Shaoran ¿estás bien? – el castaño solo lo miraba fijamente, estaba decidido a hablar con él, Eriol estaba a la expectativa, la cara de Shaoran le daba a entender que iba a decirle algo importante.

Tenías razón, estoy enamorado de Sakura y necesito tu ayuda…. – Eriol sonrió de medio lado.

…..:::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, estamos entrando a la recta final, no sé cuántos más voy a hacer, pero quedan pocos…

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a:

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you for your review, I liked so much, and thank you for reading my fic…

 **Fani:** si, Fani, ese era el plan de Eriol, jejejeje y le salió bien, ayudó a Shaoran, ahora que crees que va a pasar…

 **paolagerez340:** gracias por tu review, espero que este te capitulo te haya gustado.

 **Shadir:** Así es, pero de todo lo que Eriol le dijo algo le quedó y logró pasar esa etapa de la negación y Eriol ha disfrutado de ese proceso….

Un abrazo a todos y nos seguimos leyendo.


	28. Revelaciones, Primera Parte

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 28 Revelaciones, Primera Parte.**

Tenías razón, estoy enamorado de Sakura y necesito tu ayuda…. – Eriol sonrió de medio lado.

Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta – dijo cruzándose de brazos – eres un terco cabeza dura – ante esto el castaño frunció el ceño, pero bajó la cabeza – pero lo importante es que ya lo sabes, siéntate, por favor – el castaño hizo caso - ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – el castaño suspiró.

Acabo de insinuarle a Sakura que me gustaba mucho – Eriol abrió los ojos – y creo que se asustó…. O bueno… no sé, es solo que cuando le dije que no me gustaba que Yanasigawa estuviera cerca de ella ni que la tocara, en sus ojos vi sentimientos confusos, vi alegría, tristeza, dolor, miedo, la verdad no se que pensar, solo estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustó tampoco verme con Jia – Eriol estaba atento a todo lo que su amigo le decía.

Y ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? – Eriol sonreía para sus adentros, lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

Realmente no lo sé, no se que hacer, creo que fui muy brusco, o… Rayos – dijo frustrado, pasándose la mano por su desordenada cabellera – nunca había sentido esto por alguien Eriol y no sé, si cometí un error, pero la quiero para mí, no soy nadie sin ella – dijo por fin, haciendo que su amigo sonriera sinceramente. – por eso necesito tu ayuda, quiero estar con ella – dijo por fin, Eriol se quedó mirándolo fijamente, había llegado la hora de revelar todos los secretos que Meiling le había dejado, estaban en la fase 4, culminando casi todo.

Shaoran, debemos hablar seriamente de esto, es más de lo que tu crees y nos va a tomar tiempo – El castaño lo miró un tanto confuso, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenían en ese momento.

De acuerdo, pero tendrás que acompañarme en un viaje relámpago – ahora fue Eriol quien lo miraba sin entender.

Mi madre me acabó de llamar y surgió un problema con la sucursal de Corea y debo ir a atenderlo, el avión privado saldrá en dos horas hacia allá y necesito que vengas conmigo, no podré estar tranquilo allá, si mi mente y corazón están acá, necesito consejo, guía, ayuda – lo dijo en tono suplicante, Eriol pareció dudarlo, pero pensándolo bien, esto le convenía también y mucho.

Sí, voy contigo - dijo levantándose de su lugar y abriendo una gaveta para sacar la información que le dejó Meiling. – déjame ir a mi casa y hacer una pequeña maleta, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos? – Shaoran suspiro.

Un poco más de una semana – Eriol abrió los ojos.

Tanto, creí que era un problema sencillo – dijo un poco preocupado.

No lo es tanto, Shiefa tuvo que viajar hace dos semanas para allá y ha estado evitando que el problema se haga grande, pero al parecer se requiere de mi presencia, espero estar antes de el viernes, es la fiesta del Padre de Jia y estamos invitados – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

¿Yo también? – dijo incrédulo el pelinegro.

Claro, Jia quiere verte, y como mi socio te necesito ahí, ya que solo vamos a ir con Shiefa, necesito a alguien que la cuide - dijo mirándolo con expresión divertida, el pelinegro se sonrojó. - vaya no creí ver esto nunca, que tu el gran Eriol Hiragisawa, se sonrojara con la mención de mi hermana – El pelinegro frunció el ceño. – ¿aun la amas? – Eriol suspiró

Sabes que nunca dejé de hacerlo – fue su única respuesta, Shaoran sonrió complacido.

Creo que el viaje será muy corto para todo lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Shaoran en tono divertido, Eriol sonrió.

Ni te lo imaginas – dijo dejando al castaño con una gran incógnita en su rostro.

Me voy Shaoran, no tengo servidumbre como tu para que me hagan las maletas – dijo en tono burlón, Shaoran lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Tengo que darle unas instrucciones a la señorita Mitzuki y ha avisarle a Sakura que me voy de viaje – Eriol se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el castaño.

Vaya no son nada, todavía, y ya le avisas lo que vas a hacer – dijo burlón, Shaoran se puso serio de nuevo.

Cállate, es importante que sepa porque no me va a ver en estos días, no quiero que piense que no me importa, además no te demores, no quiero retrasar la salida del avión, nos vemos – lo dijo mientras se separaban, iba a ir primero a su oficina y dejar todo arreglado y por unos documentos que debía llevar y hacer un par de llamadas que tenía pendiente de hacer.

Eriol se dirigió a la salida, estaba emocionado, todo lo que había tramado su amiga, se había cumplido y en menos tiempo de lo que habían previsto, de hecho, la tercera fase había funcionado de maravilla, claro que no esperaba la visita de Yanasigawa, ese tal vez había sido el catalizador de todo, ahora faltaba contarle todo a Shaoran y hacer una llamada muy importante.

Mientras el ambarino hacía lo correspondiente a su oficina y daba las instrucciones a la señorita Mitzuki, pasó un rato, casi una hora, ya había finalizado con todo, ahora venia lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Mientras se dirigía al salón donde se dictaban las capacitaciones, comenzaba a pensar en como iba a decirle a Sakura, la verdad sentía algo de nervios y esperaba poder decir las palabras correctas. Tocó la puerta cuando estuvo enfrente.

Adelante – dijo el profesor en turno. Cuando entró, la castaña se puso pálida. – Señor Li, un gusto tenerlo por estos lados, ¿se le ofrece algo? – dijo el profesor de ruso.

Si, necesito un momento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto – el profesor la miró y le indicó que podía salir, la joven se levantó un poco nerviosa, pero solo Chiharu se dio cuenta del estado de ella, ya que Takeshi estaba un poco distraído ese día. Cuando ambos castaños dejaron el Salón, Shaoran guió a Sakura a una de las salas de espera, en ese momento no había nadie porque pasaba del medio día y ya todos estaban en sus lugares de trabajo.

Sakura, estoy aquí solo para avisarte que me voy de viaje – ante esto la castaña se sorprendió, se imaginó de todo, de hecho, había tenido una conversación con Tomoyo al llegar del almuerzo y esto la había calmado, pero no se esperaba que Shaoran fuera a buscarla y mucho menos a avisarle que se iba de viaje. – Solo quise que lo supieras porque necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó hoy y no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros – Sakura asintió.

Me parece bien Shaoran, y gracias por avisarme, no era necesario que lo hicieras – dijo ella en tono tímido.

Claro que sí, tu opinión es demasiado importante para mí y no quiero que pienses otra cosa – la castaña abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que no pasó desapercibido por Shaoran, esto lo hizo sentirse muy feliz. Así que decidió acercarse y darle un abrazó de despedida, la castaña se sorprendió y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, pero decidió corresponderle el abrazo, se sentía demasiado bien. El ambarino, la soltó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la castaña no esperaba esto y se sonrojó violentamente. – Nos vemos la próxima semana – la castaña lo miró sorprendida.

¿La próxima semana? – dijo en tono de preocupación, el castaño se sintió feliz.

Si, tengo que resolver un problema en la sucursal de Corea, me llevaré a Eriol, solo espérame para aclarar todo esto – la castaña sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Si, claro – ante esto el castaño se despidió y se fue hacia el elevador sintiéndose feliz, la castaña no lo había rechazado, aunque no le había confirmado sus sentimientos, el estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por él, mientras que Sakura no sabía que sentir, realmente estaba feliz y estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos de nuevo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, además estaban sus sentimientos sobre Meiling, eso la estaba atormentando. Necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo, aunque ya la había calmado hace una hora, pero la necesitaba de nuevo, y como su amigo se iba con el hombre que amaba y no tenía con quien desahogar sus penas. Decidió llamarla cuando terminaran las clases, se le iban a hacer eternas.

Cuando terminaron la capacitación del día, Sakura salió volando del Salón de capacitaciones, hacia el departamento y les dio una excusa rápida a sus amigos, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga y pronto, al llegar corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

…:::::::::::::::….

Aló ¿Tomoyo? – dijo la castaña

Si Saku, dime, ¿pasó algo más? – la amatista podía percibir en el tono de voz de la castaña que algo le pasaba.

Si, Tomoyo, Shaoran fue a verme – la amatista ahogó un grito de felicidad – pero no para lo que te imaginas – Tomoyo se quedó callada – Fue a avisarme que se iba de viaje por una semana.

Ósea que fue a darte una explicación – la castaña se sonrojó por el otro lado de la línea.

Sí, y eso no fue todo – dijo tímidamente.

¿Qué más pasó?, pero dime todo con lujo de detalles, te prometo que no te voy a interrumpir – dijo con voz emocionada la amatista.

Bueno … - la castaña comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Shaoran había entrado al salón de clases.

Ahhhh Sakurita - gritó emocionada la amatista – te lo dije Shaoran siente algo por ti – la castaña no quería mostrar ante su amiga que ella estaba igual de emocionada.

¿Tú crees? – dijo en tono nervioso.

Claro que sí, no le correspondía darte explicaciones, a menos que le gustes y que te abrazara y diera un beso, aunque fue en la mejilla, … eso… fue tan…. Romántico – dijo suspirando la amatista, Sakura rió divertida del otro lado de la línea.

Sí, pero tengo un poco de… tú sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo triste la castaña.

Sakura, deja de pensar en eso, sé que te afecta el hecho de que él fue el esposo de una gran amiga tuya, pero… - se quedó escogiendo las palabras para que no sonara cruel – tu sabes que ella no está y sabes también que su deseo era que Shaoran encontrara el amor de su vida, y para mí que eres tú – Sakura no sabia ni que hacer, pero las palabras de su amiga le estaban dando ánimo, para poder dejar entrar a Shaoran en su vida, solo que aún lo dudaba.

Tomoyo, tengo mi cabeza hecha un lío, tienes razón en lo que me dices, pero aún no estoy segura de que yo sea el amor de su vida - dijo dudando de nuevo.

Bueno Sakura y que piensas hacer si él llega a declararte su amor – la castaña se quedó sin habla.

No lo sé – dijo con duda

Espero que sepas dar la mejor respuesta, recuerda que solo vas a ser feliz con él, y que Meiling quería que el fuera feliz, así que no lo dudes, mientras eso pasa, vez pensando en mis palabras, tienes una semana para poder analizar todos los puntos de vista, y recuerda que lo amas, y si él te ama como lo haces tú, seria maravilloso que pudieran estar juntos – dijo por fin la amatista, la castaña sonrió por las palabras de su amiga, ya se sentía mejor.

Si, Tomy, tendré en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho. – la castaña colgó, se sentía emocionada, y a la vez con algo de remordimiento, era muy difícil sacarse de la cabeza a Meiling….

Mientras eso ocurría, al mismo tiempo estaba Shaoran y Eriol en el avión privado, después de entrar, decidieron analizar la situación con la empresa, antes de hablar de asuntos personales, y dejar estos asuntos cuando estuvieran cómodamente instalados, el asunto era delicado y debía hablarse de manera relajada y con suficiente tiempo, por eso decidieron hacerlo después de la primera reunión programada para la 5 de la tarde, con su hermana para ponerlos al tanto de los problemas, luego tendrían tiempo para hablar de sobra en la mansión Li.

Luego de haber terminado con la reunión de ultimo minuto y más de una hora del análisis de la situación, se dieron cuenta que el asunto era delicado, pero que se podía resolver con ciertos manejos, que beneficiaban a ambas partes, con esto en mente decidieron hacer la primera reunión con el presidente de uno de sus mejores clientes, iban a hacer un nuevo acuerdo, así que debían entrar en negociaciones, la dividieron en tres partes dos esta semana y la final para el próximo martes, con las ideas así, los asistentes se pusieron manos a la obra a redactar los documentos y hacer las llamadas necesarias, Shaoran decidió adelantarse a la mansión, se sentía agotado y necesitaba un buen baño, además quería dejar solo a su amigo y a su hermana, lo estaban necesitando.

Shiefa, ¿cómo estas? – dijo un poco nerviosos Eriol.

Bien Eriol y ¿tu? – dijo algo tímida e incómoda la chica.

Bien Shiefa, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, algo muy importante – dijo mirándola a los ojos, la chica vió el brillo que tanto le gusta ver en ellos.

Dime – dijo un poco más segura.

Aunque no es el lugar en el que soñé hablar contigo de esto – ante esta confesión la joven lo miraba incrédula y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa – pero la verdad, no creo que pueda soportarlo más, desde que nos separamos, por mi inmadurez – Shiefa bajó la mirada – no he dejado de pensar en ti, Shiefa, se que te hice daño, no me sentía preparado para una relación seria y con lo que implicaba que fuera contigo, menos, la verdad tuve miedo, fui un cobarde y nunca te dije lo que verdaderamente sentía – La joven lo miró con tristeza, al recordar la manera en la que se habían separado, sin haber empezado siquiera – Se que te dije que me gustabas y que quería tener en el futuro algo contigo, pero la verdad era otra – ella frunció el ceño.

No te entiendo Eriol – el suspiró.

Te amaba mucho, de hecho aun lo sigo haciendo – ante esto la chica abrió los ojos, y la boca y el corazón se saltó un latido, por la impresión y lo directo de sus palabras – Shiefa, era un poco más joven, pero era inmaduro, no quise hacerte daño y no tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando te vi casada con otro y debo confesar que me alegré cuando te separaste – dijo por fin, ella se sentía feliz pero indignada a la vez.

Entonces ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? – dijo en tono de reproche, el pelinegro sonrió, al ver la reacción de ella.

Quise darte tu espacio y que pasaras el mal rato – ella comenzó a llorar, Eriol se angustió e inmediatamente fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Me dejaste sola…. – logró decir – fue horrible tener que casarme con otro amándote a ti, tu sabias mis sentimientos y aun así te alejaste, no mereces que aun sienta lo mismo por ti – al pelinegro le dolieron sus palabras como un puñal atravesándole el pecho.

Si, lo sé fui un tonto, inmaduro y cobarde, no luché por ti, tuve mucho miedo y cuando te perdí, tuve mucho dolor, dolor que me hizo desear retroceder el tiempo – le decía aun con ella en brazos, mientras la consolaba y acariciaba la cabeza y su sedoso cabello, suavemente.

Si, lo fuiste y te odio por eso – dijo por fin, separándose de él, pero este no la dejo, la estrechó más fuerte hacia él.

Eso no es cierto, aun me amas – y la besó de manera suave para no asustarla, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para soltarse, se sentía tan bien, no había olvidado lo increíble que era besarlo, así que ella empezó a besarlo de la misma manera que él, cuando el beso terminó.

Eso es trampa – dijo ella – sabes que me gustan tus besos.

Si, perdón, pero esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí, no te voy a dejar ir, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, porque esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero estar contigo siempre - dijo por fin, ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

Eriol… - dijo en un susurro.

Shiefa, quieres darme una oportunidad nuevamente, te prometo que no voy a desaprovecharla y te compensaré por mi tontedad y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo – ella lo miró con mucho cariño, ella sabía que él la amaba.

Si, Eriol, si quiero – el joven estaba feliz, ella era todo lo que él deseaba y no la iba a dejar nunca, así que la abrazó y la volvió a besar, pero ahora de una manera más profunda y apasionada… Luego de terminar con el beso, el la miró a los ojos y ahí lo supo, ella sería suya, y estaba preparado para eso esta vez. Así que poniendo una rodilla al suelo sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Ella al notar las intenciones del joven se estremeció y empezó a temblar.

Shiefa Li, quieres cambiar tu apellido por Shiefa Hiragisawa, y tener que aguantarme de aquí en adelante hasta que la muerte nos separe – ella lo miraba y no podía articular palabra – Shiefa ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Yo no soporto otro día más sin ti – ante las sinceras palabras la joven no pudo más y empezó a dejar caer las lágrimas, mientras asentía sin poder articular palabra.

Si… quiero… - dijo por fin entre hipos, lagrimas, y risas nerviosas – El joven se levantó y le colocó el anillo, sellando el compromiso con un beso.

Quiero casarme contigo pronto – dijo cuando terminó el beso. Ella estaba asombrada.

¿Por qué la prisa? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

He pasado mucho tiempo sin ti y no quiero seguir así, si fuera por mí me fugaría contigo ahora mismo para casarnos – Ella sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

Sabes que hay un protocolo, pero podemos hacerlo rápido – dijo dándole un abrazó que lo dejó desarmado.

¿Cuánto es el tiempo mínimo para hacerlo? – dijo aun con ella en brazos.

Un mes, tal vez un poco menos, pero lo más probable para mí, es un mes – él sonrió.

Lo tomo – ella sonrió mientras subía su cabeza para mirarlo y el aprovechó el gesto para darle un beso nuevamente.

Entonces será en un mes – dijo ella cuando el beso hubo acabado. Eriol sonrió feliz, por fin, podía estar con la mujer que amaba, y lo mejor fue que lo hizo teniendo en cuenta las pautas de Meiling…

Debemos hablar con tu familia y la mía, hay que organizar todo – dijo el joven. Ella asintió – pero antes debo hacer algo con Shaoran y me voy a demorar un poco. – ella lo miró tiernamente y asintió.

Vamos para el mismo lugar, estoy en casa de él en estos días – Él sonrió como tonto.

Si, vamos a estar bajo el mismo techo – dijo dándole una mirada sugestiva.

Eriol, tú sabes como son las cosas, tienes que esperar – el suspiró frustrado.

Lo sé, pero vamos que tengo que arreglar cosas con Shaoran, y luego te las explico, de acuerdo – ella lo miró sin entender y aunque era curiosa, en este momento, su estado era demasiado feliz y estaba dispuesta a decirle que sí a casi todo lo que le pidiera su prometido.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Li, Eriol se despidió de Shiefa y le dijo que fuera a descansar, que mañana hablarían, ya que la charla con Shaoran iba a ser larga. Ella lo miró sospechosa, pero asintió y dándole un tierno, pero largo beso en los labios y se retiró a su cuarto, pidiéndole a una joven de la servidumbre le fuera llevada una ensalada ligera para comer.

…..::::::::::::::::::….

Como te fue con mi hermana – dijo el ambarino, una vez el pelinegro entró al despacho.

Wow, ¿estas curioso por ese tema? ¿enserio? – el ambarino asintió. - Bueno, ahora somos cuñados y pronto hermanos políticos – ante el hecho Shaoran abrió los ojos y la boca, para luego dar paso a una gran sonrisa.

Lo sabía, estoy muy feliz por ustedes – se acercó y lo abrazó - ¿para cuando es la boda? – preguntó feliz. Eriol suspiró.

Para dentro de un mes – respondió lo más rápido que pudo, el ambarino se sorprendió.

Es un poco pronto no crees – dijo un poco desconcertado.

No, para mi no lo es, de hecho, lo veo un poco largo – Shaoran sonrió.

Vaya nunca te había visto tan desesperado por algo – dijo por fin.

Tengo mis razones – dijo simplemente, el ambarino asintió.

Entonces que es lo que me tienes que decir. – dijo tomando asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones del despacho, e invitando a su amigo a sentarse también.

Shaoran, primero quiero decirte, que me alegra que hayas aceptado tus sentimientos por Sakura, personalmente creo que es una chica excelente y la más adecuada para ti – Shaoran asintió – y debo decirte que todo esto lo que he hecho y algunas de las cosas por las que has pasado tiene que ver conmigo y con Meiling – ante esta confesión el ambarino abrió los ojos y se acomodó atento en el sofá, pero no quiso interrumpir a su amigo – ella estaba segura que esto iba a pasar. – el ambarino abrió la boca por el asombro.

Meiling sabia de mis sentimientos por Sakura – Eriol asintió.

De hecho, ella fue la que te ayudó a que los aceptaras – Shaoran lo miró sin comprender.

Ella diseñó un plan de 5 fases para ti, amigo, un plan que me incluye desde el principio e incluye a alguien más – el lo miraba atónito, no entendía nada.

Alguien más, pero ¿a quién? – dijo por fin, en eso se abre la puerta del despacho.

A mí querido Xiao Lang – El ambarino abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de un asombro total.

Madre, ¿usted también? – dijo en tono nervioso – pero podrían explicarse mejor, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Claro Xiao Lang – todo te será explicado parte por parte, pero deberás leer mucho primero, Meiling dejó todo por escrito e instrucciones para ti también – lo dijo mirándolo.

¿por qué Meiling haría eso? – dijo desconcertado.

Porque ella deseaba que fueras feliz, no deseaba que te pasara lo que estaba a punto de pasarte, el casarte nuevamente sin amor, para ella era terrible, no quería que sufrieras eso, deseaba que te enamoraras de verdad, como lo has hecho con la joven Kinomoto – dijo la matriarca. Ante esto el joven no sabia ni que decir, estaba muy confundido y a la expectativa.

Esta carpeta me la entregó Meiling, un mes antes de irse para China, aquí están todos los detalles y las cartas correspondientes – dijo Eriol entregándole la carpeta al castaño. El la tomó analizando un poco la situación.

¿Por qué tu Eriol? ¿Por qué te escogió a ti como su aliado? – dijo el ambarino.

Porque yo siempre la ayudaba en toda locura que se le ocurría y ella a mí, como tú sabes me encantaba hacer travesuras en la escuela y mi ayudante y socia era ella, nunca nadie lo supo, y al parecer tu tampoco, así que sabíamos como trabajaba el otro, éramos los más compinches que podía haber, para cualquier plan maquiavélico que se me cruzara por la mente, Meiling lo ejecutaba sin dejar rastro, ella sabia como pensaba yo y nos complementábamos en eso, de hecho eso sirvió para hacer este plan, para que tu fueras feliz, porque lo entendí a la perfección. – Shaoran no podía creer la confesión que su amigo le estaba haciendo sobre su vida en el colegio junto a Meiling, era sabido de las bromas de su amigo, pero nunca supieron quien era el cómplice y el jamás lo delató y ahora enterarse que todo ese tiempo había sido Meiling, no se lo esperaba.

Eriol, pero… - el castaño no podía articular palabra.

Eso ya no es lo importante – interrumpió la matriarca, ahora debes leer lo que ella ha dispuesto, primero las instrucciones que le fueron dadas a Eriol, para que puedas entender todo, después de eso, leerás la carta que dejó para ti, - El castaño asintió y ya deseaba leer lo que decía esos documentos, después de un rato de leer las instrucciones y entender las fases que debían completarse, y de darse por la cabeza, ante tanta ocurrencia de Meiling, de verdad era una estratega impresionante, supo mover sus fichas, hasta su madre estaba involucrada en esto y había aceptado, cada uno tenia cartas personales, que el ambarino no había leído, solo leyó las instrucciones de los implicados, ahora había llegado el momento de leer la carta que había dejado para él, tragó pesado, no sabia que iba a encontrar en ella y estaba nervioso, después de todo, era la ultima carta que su esposa le había dejado y era como tenerla enfrente de nuevo.

 _Mi amado Shaoran:_

 _Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque aceptaste tus sentimientos por Sakura –_ el joven abrió la boca, ósea que su esposa sabia de los sentimientos de él, se sintió muy mal - _no te asombres, ni te sientas mal por eso –_ vaya que me conocía, se decía a si mismo, me esta dando miedo leer esta carta, volvió decir para sus adentros – _he sido tu mejor amiga por años, además de tu esposa, por eso te conozco muy bien, cada gesto, movimiento de tu cuerpo, no te imaginadas lo que expresas con él, por eso me di cuenta que empezaste a sentir algo por Sakura desde el mismo día que la conociste, claro que en ese momento, al mostrártelo te pusiste reacio y por eso decidí dejar que el tiempo confirmara mis sospechas, además la conozco a ella y se que sería la perfecta pareja para ti, ella es la mujer con la que vas a poder ser feliz, el resto de tu vida, la amas como a ninguna otra has amado y como tu esposa, sé que es así_ – el joven se entristeció, el sabia que por más que la amó, no era el tipo de amor que una mujer deseaba, le faltaba entrega y sentimientos más fuertes – _pero no te escribo para que te recrimines nada, me siento agradecida por lo que tuvimos y lo feliz que me has hecho estos años, ahora quiero devolverte el favor._

 _Se que ella es la mujer de tu vida, estoy convencida de eso, te he observado desde que la conociste y cómo se hacían tus sentimientos más fuertes y un poco evidentes, sentiste celos por ella, preocupación, ansiedad y muchas otras cosas más, que me confirmaron lo que ahora tu sabes, solo espero no te hayas demorado mucho y no hayas tenido que hacer el protocolo completo de las citas con las chicas que tu madre te impuso_ – ante esto el abrió los ojos - _si Xiao Lang todo ha sido idea mía, discúlpame si mis medidas fueron drásticas o si sufriste muchos celos con Eriol, todo lo hizo por instrucciones mías, no tienes permitido leer las instrucciones personales de cada uno, ya que eso queda entre ellos y yo, solo te digo que fue por tu bien y que dejes que Eriol sea feliz con Shiefa, el la ama de verdad y vino dispuesto a luchar por ella_ – el ambarino sonrió - _pero ahora te toca a ti, debes luchar por Sakura, ella es para ti, no importa lo que ella misma crea, solo convéncela, analízala y mira en lo más profundo de su ser y te darás cuenta de los sentimiento de ella. –_ Shaoran procesaba todo -

 _No te rindas al amor, te lo mereces, y ella también, es una joya que tal vez esté esperando por ti, solo que no te demores, por favor, además Eriol debe entregarte una carta, que es para ella y solo tú puedes entregársela, cuando ella la lea, entenderá muchas cosas. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo y la mayor de las felicidades al lado de la mujer que amas, solo me resta decirte que te amé profundamente, cada parte de mi ser lo hizo, y que por ese amor hice lo que hice, solo espero que lo aproveches y seas feliz._

 _Con todo mi amor Meiling Li._

El ambarino estaba en estado de Shock y no se había dado cuenta que tenia las mejillas mojadas había derramado lagrimas al notar el gran amor que su esposa le tuvo y el gran amor que ella notó que sentía por Sakura. Eriol y su madre lo miraban leer atento y como caían las lagrimas por sus mejillas, estos los conmovió, ya que a ellos les pasó lo mismo cuando leyeron las cartas que les correspondieron.

Gracias Eriol y Madre, por ayudarla - dijo por fin, después de un rato de estar leyendo y releyendo la carta – ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Ellos sonrieron – Madre debes prepara dos bodas, la de Eriol con Shiefa – Ante esto la matriarca miró asombrada a su socio, ya que no sabia nada de esto – y la mía con Sakura, no quiero a nadie más a mi lado que no sea ella, y voy a hacer lo posible por lograrlo. – Leran asintió.

Para el mismo día – dijo un tanto reacio el pelinegro.

Claro que no, la mía será después de tu luna de miel, así que no te demores, solo tienes una semana para eso – Eriol frunció el ceño.

Eso si que no Shaoran – dijo Eriol enojado – yo me la iba a llevar un mes lejos de todo.

Entonces la mía será primero – dijo simplemente el ambarino….

…..:::::::::::::::…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, empiezan los desenlaces…

Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios de:

 **Fani:** Si, pero las cosas las hice un poco diferentes, ¿te esperabas que Leran Li, fuera la otra persona detrás de todo el complot?

 **Shadir** : si, Eriol se ha divertido mucho a costa del castaño.

 **paolagerez340** : Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, si un poco fuerte, espero te guste este también.

Espero sus comentarios como siempre, les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores, me gustaría que antes de que terminara este fic, los que aun no se han animado a comentar lo hagan, pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia sobre como desean que Shaoran hable con Sakura, ya lo tengo definido, pero estoy abierta a diferentes opciones….

Nos seguimos leyendo….


	29. Revelaciones Segunda Parte

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría…

 **Capítulo 29 Revelaciones, Segunda Parte.**

 **NOTA: este capitulo está dedicado a Fani y Shadir, quienes siempre han dejado un review en cada capítulo, gracias chicas por sus opiniones, realmente han sido muy valiosas.**

… **:::::::::::::…..**

Para el mismo día – dijo un tanto reacio el pelinegro.

Claro que no, la mía será después de tu luna de miel, así que no te demores, solo tienes una semana para eso – Eriol frunció el ceño.

Eso sí que no Shaoran – dijo Eriol enojado – yo me la iba a llevar un mes lejos de todo.

Entonces la mía será primero – dijo simplemente el ambarino….

Xiao Lang, no lo creo – ambos se sorprendieron y miraron a la matriarca – no seas tan apresurado, no estas teniendo en cuenta lo que Sakura siente y sus deseos, primero asegúrate de sus sentimientos y después, tómala en cuenta al momento de decidir sobre su boda – Shaoran pareció meditarlo seriamente.

Lo siento madre, tienes razón, no es un asunto solo mío – posó sus ojos en Eriol – entonces querido amigo, lo harás primero que yo y luego espero poder hacerlo yo – sonó serio, pero decido, Eriol asintió.

Lo harás, solo haz las cosas con calma y no seas acelerado – dijo Eriol seriamente, Shaoran asintió.

Bueno, aprovechando que estamos reunidos – retomó la palabra la matriarca – cuéntenme sobre el nuevo trato para el cliente que nos está dando problemas – Shaoran procedió a explicarle todo a su madre y lo que habían decidido al respecto, Leran estuvo de acuerdo en todo y les dio un par de sugerencias más.

Madre, pero como supo que estaba hablando con Eriol sobre Sakura – dijo Shaoran cuando después de haber terminado de hablar de negocios, Leran sonrió un poco.

Shaoran, desde que Eriol me habló del deseo de Meiling y me entregó la carta para mí, decidí ayudarla, ya que yo misma me había dado cuenta de la manera en como la mirabas y la tratabas,- Shaoran se sorprendió - soy tu madre y nunca te había visto así con nadie, también sabía que no ibas a hacer nada con ella por tu esposa, eres un hombre de principios y estaba preocupada porque continuaras igual después de la muerte de Meiling – Shaoran se entristeció un poco – así que Eriol y yo quedamos en contacto constante, hasta que pude hacer mi participación más activa, pero al no estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo, Eriol fue mi informante y él presenció todo sobre tu almuerzo con Jia, me informó de lo que había pasado, así que decidí viajar hacia acá, estaba segura que esto iba a pasar, Eriol me llamó cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos sobre Sakura, quiero decir, bueno cuando por fin los aceptaste, y ambos tomamos la decisión de hablar contigo hoy – Eriol sonrió y Shaoran estaba muy sorprendido,

Madre parece de película – dijo divertido.

La verdad sí, y debo confesar que me divertí y me emocioné mucho con esta idea. – lo dijo sonriendo abiertamente, esto era muy raro, la matriarca casi nunca dejaba ver sus emociones. – Así que has las cosas bien hijo, no seas desesperado, y has hecho una gran elección, Sakura me encanta, es una gran persona y se que te hará feliz, si logras tu cometido – claro que ella sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura, pero no podía intervenir en eso, debía dejar que su hijo hiciera el trabajo, se arriesgara y descubriera todo por el mismo.

Gracias Madre y Eriol, esto realmente es importante para mí, ahora debo planear todo para hallar la mejor manera para llegar al corazón de Sakura – dijo serio, Leran y Eriol asintieron, ambos se despidieron después de cruzar una ideas más, para Shaoran iba a ser una semana larga, pero debía ocuparse de los negocios, era su trabajo, pero cuando regresara a Japón no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo, necesitaba ver los movimientos de la chica, y escoger el mejor momento.

Durante esa semana, ambos jóvenes en sus respectivos países, estuvieron en sus actividades, pero en un estado nervioso y desesperado, ambos estaban a la expectativa, Sakura no estaba muy convencida de lo que podría pasar si Shaoran le decía que la quería, de hecho, se sentía mal, su conciencia le molestaba demasiado, no sabia si era correcto, aunque Tomoyo le decía que ella debía ser feliz, y que no pensara tanto en Meiling, todo le parecía bien, pero cuando recordaba su amistad con ella, volvían esos sentimientos, le dolía el pecho, sentía que no debía estar enamorada de él, la verdad estaba muy insegura y confusa.

Con todo esto en mente por parte de Sakura y de planes por parte de Shaoran, pasó un poco más de una semana, Shaoran regresó el jueves en la noche, habiendo logrado un acuerdo con su cliente principal, en donde todos ganaban a partes iguales, con este triunfo, volvió decidido a hablar con ella, aunque al día siguiente era la fiesta del padre de Jia y estaba obligado a asistir, bueno, lo haría después de la fiesta, ya que pronto ella regresaría y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Y el viernes llegó….

Sakura estuvo preocupada porque Shaoran le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que había vuelto en la noche, y que deseaba hablar con ella, que lo más probable es que lo hicieran el sábado, ya que el viernes tenia un compromiso que no podía eludir. Sakura le respondió, diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo y que ella también tenia un compromiso el viernes por la noche, sin darle mayor explicación quedaron para el sábado.

Sakura – la llamó Chiharu sacándola de sus pensamientos – reacciona por favor, estabas muy concentrada. - Sakura la miró apenada.

Discúlpame, estaba distraída en mis pensamientos – Chiharu sonrió traviesamente.

Me imagino que Shaoran te tiene así – Sakura abrió los ojos…

¿Q…qué? – dijo nerviosa.

Sakura, no es un secreto para mí, que se gustan, se les nota a leguas, por favor, pero ¿cómo te sientes por eso? – preguntó tranquilamente. Sakura dudó un momento y luego suspiró.

Aun no se que voy a hacer – dijo tímidamente.

Que te detiene – preguntó inquisitivamente.

Meiling – respondió con sinceridad, Chiharu conocía a la castaña y sabia que ella era una mujer con principios y con lealtad inquebrantable por sus amigos, y estaba segura de que eso era el problema, solo quería que la misma Sakura se lo confirmara.

Sakura, discúlpame, que sea directa, pero ella ahora no esta con él, es un hombre soltero por Dios, y que hombre, tiene a casi todas las mujeres de la empresa que se derriten por él, quieren una oportunidad, ahora que esta libre y tu tienes cara de querer rechazarla – dijo en tono serio, la castaña no sabia que decir ante lo dicho por su amiga – así que piénsalo bien, yo que tú no lo dejaría ir de mi lado. – Sakura lo meditó un momento y luego asintió. – Pero apúrate para que te arregles, debes verte divina para esta noche – dijo cambiando el tema drásticamente.

Cierto – dijo una nerviosa Sakura – gracias por acompañarme a comprarme el vestido de esta noche, esta precioso – Chiharu sonrió.

Siii, pero vamos que quiero ayudarte a arreglarte también, ya hablé con Takeshi, así que esta informado de nuestra tarde de chicas – ambas rieron en complicidad – vámonos, hay mucho que hacer y el tiempo es corto – Sakura asintió y ambas salieron del salón de capacitación, directo al apartamento para cambiarse.

….::::::::::::…..

Eriol, te espero en mi casa en tres horas – dijo el ambarino – no me gusta llegar tarde, la velada empieza a las 8, así que ve por mi hermana y dile que no se demore por favor – Eriol sonrió de medio lado.

Tu hermana se fue hace como dos horas y me dijo que la recogiera a las 7:30, ya debe estar arreglándose – Shaoran asintió.

Entonces nos vemos en mi casa – Eriol asintió.

Y ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Sakura? - pregunto antes de salir de la oficina

Mañana, hoy está lo de la fiesta y ella también tiene un compromiso – dijo un tanto serio.

Y ¿sabes con quien eses compromiso? – el ambarino asintió.

Me dijo que había aceptado salir con … con … Yanasigawa – dijo molesto – y como se había hecho el compromiso, no quiso dejarlo plantado – Eriol sonrió.

Ten cuidado y que no se te adelante, a ese muchacho le gusta mucho Sakura – El ambarino frunció el ceño.

Lo sé y eso no me tiene tranquilo, pero confió en que ella siente algo por mi y va a esperar hablar conmigo – dijo serió, Eriol sonrió al ver la determinación de su amigo.

Bueno, entonces, apurémonos – Dijo Eriol, ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina directamente al estacionamiento.

….:::::::::::::::…..

Sakura, estas hermosa – decía Chiharu al verla. La castaña tenia un vestido negro, vaporoso, en estraples, ceñido a la cadera, con un cinturón de brillos debajo del busto, enmarcando su figura, Chiharu le hizo un medio recogido alto, dejándole algunos mechones sueltos por su espalda, que tenia un escote hasta la mitad de ella, dejando ver sus omoplatos, su maquillaje era un ahumado en los ojos, algo de rubor, y sus labios rojos, sus accesorios eran dorados, aretes, pulsera y llevaba una hebilla en el cabello en forma de Sakura, se sentía hermosa y deseaba que Shaoran la viera así. – Sakura va a ser la envidia de la fiesta, vas a atraer todas las miradas. – Sakura se sonrojo.

Gracias Chiharu y todo esto te lo debo a ti – ambas amigas se abrazaron emocionadas. De repente el sonido del timbre las sobre saltó.

Debe ser tu brillante acompañante – dijo emocionada Chiharu.

Si, debe ser Nori – dijo una castaña sonriente.

Espero que no se desmaye al verte – te vez, hermosísima, la castaña nuevamente se sonrojó. – bueno voy a abrirle y tu espera aquí no hay que salir inmediatamente, lo haré esperar unos minutos – Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

No es necesario, el no es una cita – Chiharu la miró frunciendo el ceño

No importa, es un chico y debe esperar – dijo molesta, Sakura retrocedió un paso y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

Como digas Chiharu, pero ve a abrirle por favor – Chiharu se sobresaltó y salió de la habitación para abrirle a Nori, cuando la puerta se abre ve a su novio haciéndole alguna broma a Nori, este tenia una cara indescriptible, cuando su novio la vio, se acercó y la saludó dándole un beso en los labios.

Hola amor, como les terminó de ir – Chiharu lo miró feliz y saludó a Nori, este le devolvió el saludo y lo hizo entrar.

Nos fue muy bien – dijo una vez a dentro – voy por Sakura, está casi lista, siéntense – dijo mientras se retiraba por ella. Mientras Takeshi, seguía hablándole de algunas historias exageradas de las que le gustaban, y dejaba a un Nori, aturdido e incrédulo.

Hola – se escuchó la dulce voz de Sakura, ambos hombres se giraron hacia ella. Nori abrió los ojos y la boca al ver lo que tenia en frente y la expresión de Takeshi, no era diferente.

Sakura, estás preciosa – dijo Takeshi, mirándola como un hermano mayor, se acercó a ella y la abrazó y le susurró al oído – vas a dejar con la boca abierta a todos. – Sakura se sonrojó y le agradeció sus palabras. Nori aun no salía de su estupefacción. Sakura se giró hacia él.

Nori, ya estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos? – El aun la miraba sorprendido, pero logró salir de su estado.

Cl… claro – logro articular - Es… estas hermosa – dijo por fin, Sakura se sonrojó y le agradeció. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. El seguía mirándola embobado, realmente era una aparición esa mujer. La llevó al auto que había alquilado y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la velada. Después de más de 15 minutos llegaron, fueron puntuales, como la mayoría.

Al entrar, muchos de los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta, al oír los murmullos, ya que eso fue lo que ocurrió al momento de entrar la castaña con su amigo, su belleza fue notoria y muchos de los asistentes empezaron a preguntarse, quien era esa hermosa mujer, e hicieron preguntas parecidas, esto incomodó un poco a la castaña, pero decidió caminar a paso firme y elegante del brazo de su amigo, que estaba orgulloso por entrar acompañado de una mujer así. En eso un par de ojos ambarinos se posaron en la figura de la castaña, quedando muy sorprendido por la belleza de esa mujer, así que, decidido, fue hacia ella…

Sakura – Se escuchó una voz que bien conocía detrás de ella, esto hizo que se erizaran todos los vellos, pero volteo – no sabía que estarías aquí, me alegra mucho verte – dijo el ambarino, Sakura le sonrió tiernamente.

Si, Shaoran es una casualidad, pero me alegra mucho verte también – respondió sinceramente – Nori me invitó a esta hermosa gala – El ambarino miró al acompañante de Sakura e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Yanasigawa ¿cómo le va? – expresó en tono serio.

Bien gracias Señor Li – le respondió de igual manera. – ven Sakura que quiero presentarte a algunas personas, discúlpennos señor Li – antes de que ella pudiera responder, la tomó del brazo y rápidamente se la llevó a otro lugar, a Shaoran esto no le gustó nada, pero no quiso hacer ninguna escena en ese momento, ya tendría tiempo de aclara las cosas con ella.

Nori, suéltame, me estas arrastrando, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó molesta la castaña, deteniendo el paso de ambos.

Lo siento Sakura, pero no me gusta como te trata tu jefe, es como si le gustaras y te quisiera alejar de mi – Sakura rodo los ojos.

Nori, el es mi jefe y mi amigo, no fue amable de tu parte lo que hiciste, además tú y yo solo somos amigos y no tienes que portarte de esa manera – lo dijo cruzando los brazos, al joven le hirió mucho las palabras de Sakura, y decidió hacer algo para que ella se fijara en él.

Discúlpame – hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa formal – mi intención no era causarte molestia, pero no pude controlarme, me esforzaré porque no vuelva a pasar – Sakura asintió y ambos caminaron hacia un grupo de personas donde Nori la presentaba como una amiga, ella se sentía un poco incomoda, porque las personas parecían pensar que eran algo más, así que trataba de no dejar que Nori le pusiera las manos en alguna parte del cuerpo, de hecho no había cruzado más su brazo con el de él, y le explicó que no quería malos entendidos con nadie. El joven se sentía frustrado porque sus intentos no funcionaban, la castaña tenia una actitud hacia él de rechazo y no le gustó nada, pensaba en como acomodar las cosas para tener una oportunidad con ella, así que decidió arriesgarse una vez más, " _algunas veces a las mujeres les gusta que el hombre sea quien tome las riendas y se arriesgue un poco más_ ", pensaba él.

Sakura – decidió actuar – en el segundo piso hay un balcón que da a unos jardines hermosos y podemos ver la luna, no están lejos y hay un poco más de privacidad, me gustaría que me acompañaras. – ella meditó un momento.

Me gustaría verlo, pero no nos demoremos por favor – le dijo un poco seria, aun mostraba molestia por lo que había pasado.

Si, no nos demoraremos, quiero recompensarte, veo que aun estás molesta – ella suspiró.

No quiero mentirte, pero la verdad, me siento incomoda, con lo que pasó y siento que estamos dando la impresión equivocada y no me parece prudente – dijo esto mientras caminaban hacia el segundo piso, un castaño a lo lejos no los perdía de vista y en cuanto vio que subían al segundo piso decidió seguirlos.

Shaoran es mejor que te apresures, la está guiando a un balcón que es romántico y algo privado, puede que quiera hacer alguna movida con ella – dijo Eriol en voz baja solo para que su amigo lo escuchara, este solo asintió y trató de apresurarse, pero había muchas personas y no le permitían avanzar tan rápido como deseaba.

Esto es realmente hermoso – dijo Sakura emocionada, al ver el jardín que estaba hermosamente cuidado e iluminado para la ocasión, ella estaba un poco distraída por esto y no notó que solo había una pareja con ellos, el lugar era privado y poco visitado.

Si, desde que lo vi, quise traerte, es una vista hermosa, pero no más que tu – dijo decido y en tono de susurro que alertó a la castaña, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. – Sakura, se que somos amigos y que me has advertido que no va a haber nada más entre nosotros, pero me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad – dijo esto tomándola de la mano, Sakura trato de soltarse, pero el la tomó un poco más fuerte – por favor Sakura – dijo en tono de súplica. La castaña empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Nori se estaba acercando a ella…

Nori, eres un buen amigo y me agradas – dijo esto, dando unos pasos atrás, para alejarse de él, pero conforme ella retrocedía, Nori avanzaba, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella – pero no te veo de esa manera, creo que fui clara antes, pero si para ti no fue suficiente, te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, solo te puedo ver como un amigo, no tengo sentimientos de amor por ti – dijo firme, Nori la miró fijamente.

¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien? – preguntó a un sin soltarle la mano. Ella frunció el ceño.

Es un asunto personal, no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada, pero en este caso te lo voy a decir, sí, me gusta muchísimo alguien, es solo a él al que quiero – Nori frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesto, y se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

Entonces, es por eso, por lo que no puedes sentir nada por mí – Sakura empezó a temblar porque la expresión de su amigo había cambiado y sentía miedo.

Sí, no puedo sentir nada por ti, porque ya quiero a alguien más – dijo firme, tratando de zafarse – suéltame ya – dijo en tono firme y fuerte.

No, Sakura, no te voy a soltar, te voy a mostrar lo que te estas perdiendo al querer a otro y no darme una oportunidad a mi – entonces empezó a tratar de besarla usando la fuerza, Sakura forcejeaba con él, no iba a permitir que la besara.

Suéltame, no me beses, no quiero – de un momento a otro se sintió sin el agarre que tanto le molestaba y vio como Nori caía a un lado de ella, en eso miró a su derecha y ahí estaba su salvador.

Acaso no escuchaste que la señorita te dijo que la soltaras, un caballero no trata así a una dama, no es correcto y a ella no le vuelves a tocar un cabello – dijo acercándose a él, y levantándolo del suelo, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó a su altura, como Shaoran era mucho más alto, Nori no alcanzaba a tocar el piso con los pies – te juro que si la vuelves a tratar así, no te irá como ahora, así que mejor sal de mi vista antes que me arrepienta y te muela a golpes – Nori estaba pálido, Shaoran eran un hombre grande y fuerte y el reconocía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, así que solo asintió y cuando lo puso en el piso, se acomodó la ropa, susurró un "perdóname Sakura" y se marchó sin mirarla. Shaoran se dirigió a ella y luego de que pasara todo ella lo abrazó.

Gracias Shaoran, no sabia que hacer, estaba nerviosa – dijo en el pecho de él.

¿Estás bien? – ella asintió – ¿te hizo algo? – preguntó preocupado, ella negó, separándose un poco de él.

No, el solo estaba molesto por algo y no se controló, sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero estoy segura de que no es mala persona – Shaoran sonrió levemente ante la ingenuidad de la joven y la buena fe que siente siempre a las personas.

Aunque sea cierto lo que crees de él, cometió un error y casi te fuerza a hacer algo que no querías – ella asintió y bajó la mirada.

Hasta cierto punto yo tuve la culpa, no debí venir con el hasta aquí, estábamos casi solos y no me di cuenta cuando la otra pareja que estaba aquí se había ido – dijo pensativa.

Y que fue lo que le dijiste para provocarlo de esa manera – ella se puso roja y no supo que contestar, empezó a balbucear.

Bueno, yo… yo… - ella no sabia como decirle eso a él.

¿Te pidió una oportunidad? – ella asintió – me imagino que le dijiste que no – ella volvió a asentir – pero no creo que solo por eso el haya reaccionado de esa manera – ella negó – entonces ¿qué le dijiste? – ella suspiró, no sabia como decirle sin ponerse en evidencia.

Bueno, … el… el… quería … saber – ella jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, y Shaoran la miraba atento, intuyendo lo que quería saber Nori, de hecho, él quería saber lo mismo, así que decidió ayudarla.

Yanasigawa te preguntó si alguien más te gustaba – ella abrió lo ojos y luego miró a otro lado y asintió, ante esto él sonrió – me imagino que le dijiste que sí, lo digo por la reacción de él – ella asintió - ¿puedo saber quien es el afortunado? – ella negó efusivamente. - ¿por qué no me lo puedes decir? – ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

No creo que te interese – dijo en tono bajo y bajando la mirada.

Claro que me interesa – ante esto ella levantó la mirada incrédula – acaso no he sido obvio y te he demostrado que me interesas bastante, de hecho – al decir esto acortó la distancia un poco más y quedo al frente de ella, a centímetros de su rostro, esperando un rechazo de su parte, pero al no percibirlo, decidió continuar – estoy enamorado de ti – ella abrió los ojos como platos y el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado, el siguió acercándose a ella, la abrazó y ella puso sus brazos en su pecho, esto era buena señal para él, así que decidió terminar con la distancia, al no sentir ningún rechazo por parte de ella, la besó dulce y suavemente, Sakura estaba feliz, desde que el empezó a acercarse ella, sabia que la iba a besar y no quiso impedírselo, lo deseaba también, así que empezó a responder el beso, subió sus brazos y los cruzó por su cuello, Shaoran la atrajo más hacia el y profundizó el beso, así estuvieron un rato, hasta que ambos terminaron el beso de manera suave, mientras Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

¿Sientes algo por mí Sakura? – ella asintió, no había manera de negarlo, se habían besado y de qué manera… - Sakura, quiero estar contigo, me refiero a tener una relación contigo – ella se separó y lo miró fijamente, ella también lo deseaba, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Shaoran, la verdad es que a mí también, pero… - el le puso un dedo en los labios, ella se sorprendió ante este acto.

No hay ningún pero que valga, todo tiene solución y sé cual es ese único pero que me vas a decir, así que mejor vayamos a otro lado, este lugar no es bueno para conversar – ella asintió y el la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, acto que le asombró, pero le gustó y no se lo impidió y así bajaron al primer piso, varios de los invitados los vieron así, entre ellos Eriol y Shiefa que estaban también tomados de la mano hablando con Jia, los tres sonrieron al verlos juntos.

Vaya, hasta que, por fin, Shaoran le dijo lo que sentía – dijo Jia.

¿Tu sabias? – dijo Shiefa

Más de lo que crees – Jia miró a Eriol y le giñó un ojo, Eriol solo se carcajeó, quien sabe que le habría dicho en su carta Meiling a Leran, parece que hasta Jia estaba involucrada, pero eso ya no era importante….

….::::::::::::::::::::::….

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a la mansión Li, Sakura se sorprendió de estar ahí.

Shaoran ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? – El solo sonrió.

Tengo dos cosas para ti aquí – ella se sorprendió sin saber a que dos cosas se refería. – no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, - lo dijo mientras se bajaba del carro y lo rodeaba para abrirle la puerta, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar y no la soltó, volvió a entrelazar los dedos y la guio hasta la entrada, donde los recibió Wei, quien se alegró de verlos juntos.

Wei, no me pases llamadas y que nadie me moleste, voy a estar en el despacho con Sakura – ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Si, señor Li – e hizo una reverencia y se marchó a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Siéntate Sakura – dijo Shaoran una vez entraron al despacho, el se fue hacia su escritorio y sacó la carta de Meiling para ella, luego se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá – esta carta la dejó Meiling para ti – ella se sorprendió y la tomó con algo de temor. – léela con calma, no hay apuro, ella asintió y comenzó a leer.

 _Mi querida Sakura, no te sorprendas al leer esta carta, imagino que te la entregó Shaoran, porque así debía ser, ya que era la ultima prueba de su amor, sí, él realmente te ama, de hecho has sido la única mujer a la que él ha amado –_ ante esto Sakura comenzó a llorar _– no llores, por favor, imagino que debes estar haciéndolo –_ Sakura rio _– y es porque tu también lo amas, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, te agradezco lo buena amiga que eres, y que a pesar de tus sentimientos nunca intentaste nada con él, siempre fue nuestra amistad primero, fuiste sincera conmigo, de las pocas amigas que he tenido, puedo decir que eres la mejor, por eso te voy a pedir algo importante, a los dos los quiero mucho, y la felicidad de ustedes es mi felicidad, solo te pido que no te cierres, y no lo veas como un acto de traición, ya yo no estoy con ustedes, él no es más mi esposo, es un hombre libre que necesita amar y ser amado de verdad, y con la única que puede serlo es contigo, te pido por favor no lo rechaces, estoy casi segura que esa era tu intención, por mí, no lo hagas, al contrario, demuéstrale todo el amor que le tienes, no te de miedo, es tu oportunidad, eres correspondida como me hubiera gustado serlo, no desaproveches este amor, siéntelo, vívelo, y disfrútalo, cada día de tu vida junto a ese hombre que también lo desea, hazlo por mí, sabes que mi deseo más profundo es que él sea feliz y contigo lo será, de esto estoy segura._

 _Por favor no le des vueltas al asunto, no seas testaruda –_ Sakura volvió a reír entre lágrimas _– él es el amor de tu vida y tu eres el amor de la vida de él, eso no se puede tener siempre y ustedes lo tienen, aprovéchalo, no lo dejes ir, aunque no necesitas mi permiso, te lo doy, para que estés más tranquila, espero que me hagas caso y puedan ser felices juntos… es lo que más quiero._

 _Con mucho cariño Mei…_

Sakura, había leído la carta como tres veces, meditando todo lo que estaba escrito en ella, esto le sirvió para afianzar su decisión. Shaoran le pasó un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, había estado llorando por varios minutos sin parar.

Lo siento – dijo entre hipos – solo… solo…que esta carta ha sido muy emotiva – dijo mirándolo, con los ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto, Shaoran sonrió.

Lo imagino, mi carta también fue muy emotiva y también lloré mucho – ella se sorprendió.

Si, Sakura, Meiling me dejó una carta también a mí, aunque ya tenia claros mis sentimientos hacia ti, me ayudó aun más a tener valor para decírtelo pronto, ahora yo quiero saber, si tu sientes lo mismo por mí – Sakura lo miró enternecida y sin pensarlo lo besó, fue un beso rápido, no le su dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya ella se había separado.

Si, Shaoran, también estoy enamorada de ti, hace algún tiempo – El sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó.

Te amo Sakura Kinomoto, no te imaginas cuanto – ella sonrió y se sintió feliz, plena.

Y yo a ti Shaoran Li – él la soltó un poco y la miró fijamente.

¿quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió y asintió, dejando caer una lagrima nuevamente, Shaoran la limpió con su pulgar, la tomó del mentón y la beso suavemente, cuando la dejó de besar, la abrazó - quiero estar contigo siempre Sakura – dijo sinceramente

Y yo contigo Shaoran, no imagino mi vida con alguien más – El sonrió y pensaba como pedirle matrimonio sin sonar un loco desesperado.

Ni yo Sakura, quiero estar siempre contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – ante esto la joven se tensó, el estaba diciéndole lo que ella se imaginaba y se separó de él, al notarlo Shaoran supo que había llegado el momento – Si, Sakura, tal vez te parezca una locura, pero te conozco hace más de dos años, te he visto crecer en muchos sentidos, y tu personalidad me encanta, conozco más de ti que de cualquier otra mujer diferente a mi familia, aunque no hemos tenido una relación larga, bueno apenas acabas de aceptar ser mi novia, no quiero que te asustes, y aunque te parezca apresurado, solo quiero saber, si … - el la miraba suplicante, por primer vez Sakura vio temor en sus ojos – te gustaría ser mi esposa – ella parpadeo varias veces – sé que para ti es rápido, pero solo te lo estoy proponiendo, no nos vamos a casar mañana, bueno si tú quieres – Shaoran estaba dando vueltas, ya que ella no decía nada, se sentía triste y algo impaciente, Sakura lo miraba como analizando todo.

Shaoran, aunque es cierto que es muy pronto para esa pregunta, me siento muy alagada, y feliz por que me lo hayas propuesto – ella lo miró y sonrió, el suspiró aliviado.

Entonces me disculpo, voy a hacerlo bien esta vez – Sakura lo miró sin entender, el puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su saco una caja de terciopelo y la abrió hacia ella, dejando ver un hermoso diamante, Sakura abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba – Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – ella sonreía, miraba el anillo y lo miraba a él, mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Si, quiero – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos – luego cuando lo soltó el le tomo la mano y le colocó el anillo.

Este anillo se lo dio mi padre a mi madre y ahora es tuyo y – no la dejó intervenir, ya que ella quiso hacerlo - no se lo di a Meiling, el de ella lo compré, mi madre me dijo que solo el día que me enamorara de verdad me lo daría – Sonrió aún más y lo volvió abrazar cuando él estuvo de pie nuevamente.

Te amo Shaoran – dijo cerca de su oído.

Y yo a ti mi querida flor de cerezo – con eso le dio un beso apasionado que la dejó sin aliento. - ¿Cuándo podemos casarnos? – preguntó algo temeroso, recordando el consejo que le había dado su madre. Sakura se quedó pensando un momento y recordó que él debía casarse en 6 meses, se agitó por un momento, pero esa era la costumbre de ellos.

Pues … no… no sé – dijo temerosa, el notó que ella estaba algo nerviosa y no quiso apresurarla y decirle que en menos de un mes era su deseo.

¿Te parece bien en 6 meses? – preguntó con cautela, ella era consciente que ese era el plazo para él y aunque no había terminado la universidad, ella deseaba estar con él.

Si, en esa fecha me parece perfecto – y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios mientras se abrazaban.

Sabes, te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo en 3 semanas, pero tuve miedo de que no lo aceptaras – dijo sinceramente, ella abrió los ojos.

Si, era muy pronto, y aunque sea pequeña, me gustaría que la boda fuera bien organizada – dijo sinceramente.

Me parece bien, tendré que esperar 6 meses más, - dijo resignado - mientras terminas tu carrera viviremos en Japón – ella asintió – hay que hablarlo con nuestras familias – ella asintió.

Mi hermano – dijo algo sobresaltada – va a ser difícil con el – Shaoran sonrió.

Bueno, ya encontraremos la manera – Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba muy feliz de estar con él, se sintió un poco tonta por haberse hecho ideas estúpidas en su cabeza y haber sufrido sin sentido, todo este tiempo, Meiling había estado de acuerdo, pero bueno, lo peor ya pasó y lo más impórtate es que ahora estaba con él, por fin, estaba con el hombre que amaba, esta vez era Amor no una ilusión.

 **Fin**.

….::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo, es el final, tal vez haya un epilogo con la boda y las reacciones por el compromiso de ella, si lo quieren díganmelo en un review, decidí hacer el capitulo más largo para no dividirlo, ya las cartas estaban expuestas en la mesa y quise terminar la partida, espero que les haya gustado mi fic.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero los últimos….

Nos seguimos leyendo, tengo que escribir un one Shot, pero lo voy a hacer de dos capítulos para **IzzyBlueScar** a la que le prometí una historia exclusiva de Sakura y Yukito, la tengo pensada hace rato, pero no doy para escribir más de una historia a la vez.

Nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo a todos 😉


End file.
